


Дерево на ветру

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Germany, Love/Hate, Neighbors, Out of Character, emigration - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Казалось бы, обнаружить бывшего соотечественника в чужой, местами недружелюбной стране, большая удача, живи да радуйся, общаясь периодически с соседом о погоде и турецких новостях. Но девушка и сама не понимала природу раздражения, вызываемого типом с монаршими повадками.
Relationships: Yagiz Egemen/Hazan Camkiran
Kudos: 28





	1. «Хитрый курьер и добрая госпожа»

То, что её сосед турок, Хазан знала давно.

Он много раз проходил под окнами дома, прижав плечом к уху мобильник, громко причитая трубным баритоном «Ya sabır!» на языке потомков древних османов. Когда ландшафтная компания в открытом фургоне доставила к его порогу нелепый топиарий в виде гигантского лебедя, он не выдержал и срывающимся голосом раздавал указания рабочим: «Dur!», «Sola! Hayır, doğru!», мученически заламывая густые брови на откормленном лице. Работяги прекрасно всё понимали, они были турецкими мигрантами, приехавшими в Германию искать лучшей доли. Когда сосед был не в духе, то, возмущаясь и матерно ругаясь по-турецки, пинал тяжёлые предметы в доме.

Словом, Хазан была знакома с не только национальной принадлежностью мужчины, жившего по соседству, но и скверным характером, вкупе с дурным вкусом и тягой к роскоши. Про себя она презрительно именовала его «наследный принц», «Шехзаде в изгнании» и «бровастая проблема».

Казалось бы, обнаружить бывшего соотечественника в чужой, местами недружелюбной стране, большая удача, живи да радуйся, общаясь периодически с соседом о погоде и турецких новостях. Но девушка и сама не понимала природу раздражения, вызываемого типом с монаршими повадками. Заглянув однажды совершенно случайно через ограду, разделявшую участки, она заметила в саду столик, сервированный серебряными приборами для завтрака.

— Чёртов мажор, — пробормотала Хазан и окончательно укоренилась в неприязни к данному субъекту.

Может, он сутенёр или наркоторговец? В любом случае, решила рассудительная особа, надо держаться от него подальше.

Ежедневно, в половину восьмого утра неприлично дорогой серебристый двухдверный мерседес-купе, являвшийся мечтой любого холостяка, с хищным рокотом выезжал из автоматически поднимающихся ворот кирпичного гаража и, разгоняясь до ста километров в час за четыре секунды, уносился прочь, издавая рёв своим восьмицилиндровым движком.

Вот бы на улице установили камеру ограничения скорости, злорадно мечтала Хазан, или лежачего полицейского, а лучше и то, и другое! Она научилась безошибочно узнавать тихий шелест шин качественного немецкого спорткара по не менее качественному немецкому асфальту, когда доморощенный гонщик подкатывал к участку вечером, ровно в семь тридцать. К обидным прозвищам соседа добавились: «А секс тоже по расписанию?» и «Феттель турецкого разлива». Завидев бодро вышагивающего от гаража до входных дверей дома мужчину, Хазан поджимала губы и с негодованием опускала бамбуковые римские шторы на окнах, что выходили на соседний двор.

По воскресным дням, когда у неприятного индивида был выходной, он позволял себе развлекаться. А глубокой субботней ночью частенько привозил подвыпивших полуголых девиц, клюнувших на дорогую машину и модный гардероб. Одёргивая задирающиеся на бёдрах платья, они глупо хихикали, ворковали по-немецки, реже — по-турецки, и не убирали его огромную ладонь со своих круглых задниц. Однажды Хазан стала невольной свидетельницей подобной малоприятной сцены. Любившая по субботам читать или смотреть фильмы допоздна, она ловила себя на том, что шла на кухню за водой или чем-нибудь съедобненьким. Именно в это время наследный принц привозил очередную соискательницу титула домой. Не зажигая света, Хазан наблюдала за неспешными, притягивающими взгляд движениями ленивого хищника, осведомлённого, что жертва не сорвётся с крючка. Он был уверен, что не придётся прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы охота завершилась удачно.

— Противный слизняк, — шептала девушка, не в силах отвести взгляд от страстно обнимающейся парочки на освещённом пороге, — омерзительный, гадкий слизняк.

Она редко задумывалась о природе неприязни к соседу, вся энергия уходила на эту самую неприязнь. Бесило буквально всё: от его образа жизни, внешнего вида и мелких привычек до тембра голоса и манеры постоянно закатывать глаза. Ворочаясь до трёх ночи в постели, Хазан ждала, когда по улице неспешно прокатится жёлтое такси в поисках нужного дома. В начале четвёртого мужчина выпроваживал засидевшуюся гостью прочь, сажая в машину и целуя на прощанье руку. Хазан брезгливо морщилась и, отворачиваясь к стене, наконец засыпала.

Жизнь в эмиграции не заставила её отказаться от старых привычек и искать друзей, чтобы социализироваться. Свою нелюдимость Хазан перевезла через границу и поселила в небольшом доме на окраине Кройцберга. У девушки была крыша над головой, на которую была потрачена значительная часть её турецких сбережений, и работа, составлявшая весь смысл существования. Родственница матери — сестра Бинназ, переехавшая в Берлин тридцать лет назад, устроила новоприбывшую в Центр помощи мигрантам. В отдел, который отвечал за детей. Работа была тяжелой, и заниматься приходилось в основном семьями беженцев с Востока, поэтому очереди из соискателей в отдел не стояло. Хазан, несмотря на некоторую угрюмость, прекрасно ладила с маленькими людьми, раскрываясь и преображаясь при общении с ними, и для этого не требовалось знание ни сирийского, ни иракского, ни других языков. Посещая временные пункты для беженцев, приходилось сталкиваться с поломанными судьбами, разрушенными семьями, горем, болью и безысходностью. После тяжёлого рабочего дня она гораздо острее реагировала на расточительный и беззаботный образ жизни соседа.

Хазан понимала, что любой другой на её месте давно бы познакомился, наладил общение, постарался найти в жителе по соседству положительные качества. В конце концов, турки славились гостеприимством. Заявись она к нему в дом со сладостями на тарелке, сосед бы принял её радушно, изображая радостное удивление на лице, надув щёки. Проблема состояла в том, что вредина этого не хотела. Она прекрасно знала, какой он на самом деле, и ей не нужны были ни радушие, ни удивление, ни, тем более, щёки.

До поры до времени девушке удавалось успешно избегать любого столкновения с неприятным субъектом. Она покидала дом после того, как мужчина уносился в неизвестность на спорткаре, и обычно возвращалась обратно за несколько минут до его появления. Иногда, правда, рабочий день Хазан несколько затягивался. С наступлением осени темнело очень рано, поэтому под покровом ночи она пробиралась от угла улицы, где останавливался автобус, до входной двери дома никем не замеченной.

По воскресеньям, когда принц отсыпался после ночных подвигов, Хазан отправлялась в супермаркет за покупками, возвращаясь в полдень на такси. Она знала, что сосед к этому времени ещё спал. Будь нелюдимая эмигрантка посообразительней, могла бы улыбками и разговорами сподвигнуть водителя помочь донести покупки до дверей. Но Хазан ехала всю дорогу насупленной, отвернувшись к окну, в беседу не вступала, вопросы игнорировала. Стоило ли удивляться, что тяжёлые пакеты из багажника она выуживала самостоятельно и тащила до дома сама. Драгоценному Шехзаде продукты доставлялись прямиком из элитной сети супермаркетов «Всё для заносчивых задниц» или как-то так, Хазан точно не помнила. А ещё к нему каждый понедельник наведывались уборщицы, и пока его высочество трудился на благо новой родины, вылизывали дочиста царские покои.

Она успевала набегаться за неделю и валилась с ног от усталости, а потом драила полы до блеска в выходные. Помимо этого приходилось идти в магазин и пытаться приготовить съестного на несколько дней вперёд. Поэтому вид праздно шатающегося по участку соседа с планшетом в руках сильно раздражал.

— Разве это справедливо? — спрашивала Хазан у скопившейся за несколько приёмов пищи посуды, наваленной горкой в раковине. Краем глаза девушка наблюдала, как принц, играя ключами от машины, вышел из дома и направился к гаражу.

Конечно, ранним воскресным вечером можно было съездить на прогулку в центр Берлина, сходить в театр или на премьеру фильма, посетить ресторан. Только у Хазан, отсылавшей все заработанные деньги в Стамбул матери и младшей сестре, в кошельке водились купюры на самое необходимое — еду, счета, редкое обновление унылого гардероба.

Жизнь заграницей оказалась совсем не такой, какой Хазан себе представляла. Она оказалась не лучше и не хуже, просто была другой. Здесь всё отличалось от привычной турецкой обстановки: климат, язык, деньги. Последние перетекали со счетов на счета, практически не касаясь человеческих рук. В Кройцберге самому мелкому лавочнику можно было оплатить товар банковской картой. Девушка редко касалась металла монет и ощущала шершавость купюр местных денег. Они для неё были немного эфемерным понятием. Впрочем, мать не особо жаловалась, видимо деньги доходили в полном, не иллюзорном виде.

— Как приедешь, купим тебе всё, что пожелаешь! — кричала госпожа Фазилет, когда они общались в выходные по видеосвязи, никак не желая принять доводы дочери, что та её прекрасно слышала.

Хазан опасалась, что сосед мог «прекрасно её услышать», и тогда немалая частичка жизни скрытной соседки стала бы известна, и… Что «тогда», девушка никак не могла придумать. В её фантазиях принц, после обнаружения бывшей соотечественницы под боком, всегда вёл себя смешно и неадекватно.

Она вздыхала и в который раз пыталась втолковать матери, что туда-сюда не налетаешься за одной одеждой. Для этого необходимо пересекать границу, чтобы соблюдать миграционный режим, билеты дорогие, а жизнь в Берлине ещё дороже. Замечая непонимание в карих глазах госпожи Фазилет, Хазан вздыхала. Как объяснить, что большую, по турецким меркам, местную зарплату рвали на части налоги, оплата аренды и коммунальных услуг, медицинская страховка, проезд.

— Ну прости, что я вынуждена здесь питаться и одеваться! — драматично закатывала она глаза. На этом разговор с далёкой родиной можно было считать законченным.

Хазан с негодованием захлопывала ноутбук, едва не расплющивая экран о клавиатуру, и принималась нервно обкусывать ногти, переваривая семейную поддержку в виде недовольства, упрёков и раздражения.

Чтобы успокоиться, прохаживалась по комнатам дома, который ей действительно очень-очень нравился. Муж сестры Бинназ занимался недвижимостью в этом районе Берлина, и ему удалось найти девушке жилище практически за бесценок по местным меркам. Хазан, пересмотрев до этого несколько скромных квартирок, в которых и ребёнок бы с трудом разместился, импульсивно выложила за вместительное одноэтажное строение кругленькую сумму. По задумке архитектора высотность домов на улице чередовалась. Дворец господина соседа состоял, конечно же, из двух этажей и мансарды, имел гараж, а не навес для машины, как у Хазан, и более просторный сад. Но девушка не завидовала роскошным жилищным условиям принца.

— Каждому своё, — назидательно бубнила она, наблюдая в окно, как облачённый в дорогостоящее шерстяное пальто мужчина разговаривал по телефону, меряя вдоль и поперёк придомовой участок полутораметровыми шагами.

Сосед нажал на отбой, сел в мерседес и с рокотом укатил в неизвестность. В дверь позвонили. Хазан по привычке закатила глаза, как и всякий раз, когда нарушали личное пространство, пробормотав «lan», поплелась открывать. На пороге стоял низкорослый азиат в жёлтой безрукавке с названием курьерской службы на груди. Рядом с ним примостилась объёмная картонная коробка почти с него ростом.

— Ягиза Гимена? — проворковал курьер, оскалив белоснежные зубы в широкой улыбке.

— Я не понимаю по-китайски, — раздражённо ответила Хазан.

— Бансая, — привёл аргумент азиат, подпихнул не желавшую поддаваться коробку вперёд и протянул девушке бланк с данными о доставке.

— Вы ошиблись, — нахмурилась она и стала отступать назад.

— Бансая Ягиза Гимена, — втолковывал курьер, преданно уставившись раскосыми глазами на непонятливую. — Расписаться.

— Дайте сюда! — Хазан выхватила бумаги из его рук.

Она пробежалась глазами по накладной, жадно вчитываясь в каждую буковку. Её соседа звали Ягыз Эгемен, и он заказал себе бонсай в стиле «фукинагаси» — дерево на ветру.

— Вы ошиблись, — девушка вернула бумаги азиату. — Вам нужен следующий дом!

— Господина уехать и чуть не сбить мой велик. Вы расписаться и передать господина. Пожалуйста.

— Что? — возмутилась Хазан. — Я не буду нигде расписываться и тем более ничего передавать! Оставьте ему под дверью!

— Однажды так делать, и господина сильно ругаться. Чуть не разнести офис в щепка. Пожалуйста, добрая госпожа, расписаться.

В узких глазах курьера влажно затрепыхалась мольба. Турчанка вздохнула.

— Вы с самого начала знали, что «Ягиза Гимена» здесь не живёт, и всё равно позвонили.

— Простить меня, что я разрушить ваши хорошие мысли обо мне, — ещё больше прищурился хитрый курьер.

— Аллах с вами, давайте своё дерево.

Доставщик просиял, вернул хозяйке дома накладную, ценой неимоверных усилий поднял коробку и поставил на порог. Хазан черкнула в графе получателя «Добрая госпожа», за что удостоилась потока отборной лести со стороны маленького азиата. 

Высказавшись о её душевных качествах в самых высокопарных выражениях, курьер коряво добавил на ломанном языке, что своей лучезарностью госпожа украшает эту сторону света и немножко другую. После чего оседлал велосипед и был таков. Девушка осталась стоять вместе с чужим деревом на осеннем ветру.


	2. «Сосенка для соседа»

Втащив коробку в дом, Хазан осталась один на один с вещью, принадлежавшей ненавистному соседу. Будто нечто оживлённое пробралось на её законную территорию, угрожая спокойствию и безопасности. Она уселась на диван в уютной гостиной, чтобы упрятанное в картон деревце проглядывалось с этого ракурса.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — спросила девушка у молчаливого гостя.

Из упакованной посылки не донеслось ни звука. Размах, с которым укатил господин Эгемен, давал основания полагать, что отсутствовать он будет до позднего вечера. А утром, в законные семь тридцать, отправится трудиться праведным или не очень трудом. Когда вручить хозяину несчастный бонсай?!

В голову пришла, на первый взгляд, отличная и спасительная идея: притвориться, будто ничего не было. Она могла бы спрятать коробку в надёжном месте и всё отрицать. Если доставщик указал бы на «добрую госпожу» пальцем, она бы принесла в жертву свою лучезарность. Сказала бы, что никогда в глаза его не видела. Неудобно, если разговор попал в объективы вездесущих камер видеонаблюдения или регистратора проезжавшей мимо машины, задумавшей не вовремя сделать разворот аккурат напротив дома Хазан.

— Сочиняешь глупости! — фыркнула сама на себя «добрая госпожа» и насупилась ещё сильнее.

Она зря всё усложняла. Что могло быть проще, чем дойти до соседнего дома и вручить посылку адресату? Что могло пойти в разрез с планом?

Хазан волновало больше всего одно: для осуществления задумки пришлось бы _общаться_ с ненавистным соседом. А это означало, что нужно подобрать верный тон для беседы, продумав детали: говорить ли, что она турчанка или он по внешнему виду и акценту догадается сам, объяснять ли в целом ситуацию с курьером или нет необходимости? Мысли роем вились в голове несчастной эмигрантки, сбиваясь в безобразную чёрную массу. Нервы не выдержали, когда она доедала остатки собственных бедных мозгов двумя вопросами. А с какой, собственно, целью согласилась передать дерево и как представляла процесс вручения посылки? Ответы не находились, и в итоге было принято решение отпустить ситуацию.

— Как-то само решится! — громкий крик разнёсся по всей гостиной, гарантируя, что молчаливый гость её услышал.

Вообще и без противной икебаны было чем заняться. Завтра понедельник — очередной первый рабочий день на очередной далеко не первой рабочей неделе. Нужно посвятить себя тому, что делали обычные люди накануне вечером перед работой. Например, продумать гардероб, чтобы не бегать с утра, как ошпаренной. Хазан зашла в спальню и раскрыла дверцы платяного шкафа. Её взгляд придирчиво заскользил по веренице брюк разнообразных цветов и фасонов: чёрные, тёмно-серые, тёмно-коричневые, тёмно-синие… Их внешний вид был примерно одинаков: широкий крой и завышенная талия. Некоторые посчитали бы представленную гамму оттенков унылой, но хозяйка гардероба ценила практичность и надёжность носимых вещей. Ни к какой игривости тёмные свободные брюки точно не располагали, да и простор для ненужной фантазии рубили на корню. Брюки. Широкие. Тёмные. Наглухо прячущие любые проявления женственной фигуры. Как раз то, что необходимо для спокойной и размеренной жизни на новом месте в новой стране. Хазан сюда, в конце концов, не развлекаться приехала, а строить карьеру, немного уцепившись своими корнями за немецкую землю, местами чёрствую, но плодородную.

Протянув наугад руку, девушка извлекла первые попавшиеся штаны и кофту, как делала это всегда. Хватит обманываться. Конечно, она не продумывала образы накануне перед работой. Все вещи были похожи друг на друга, как однояйцевые близнецы. Неподготовленный человек мог часами изучать футболки и рубашки, и в итоге не отыскал бы разницу, словно хозяйка одежды закупила оптовую партию одинакового товара на китайском сайте.

Но безделье томило, а ящик у входа угнетал. Она внезапно вспомнила, что давненько не готовила что-нибудь вкусненькое на ужин. В холодильнике как нельзя кстати обнаружилось куриное филе, яйца, сыр, зелень. После обжарки мяса, было сооружено подобие «цезаря», сбрызнутое оливковым маслом за неимением правильной заправки.

Местная еда значительно отличалась от привычной турецкой. Овощи и фрукты из супермаркета были с привкусом пластмассы. Тяжёлые, налитые помидоры с трудом резались, а их мякоть было почти не отличить по твёрдости от кожуры. Фермерские и экологически чистые продукты стоили сумасшедших денег, и порой у Хазан глаза лезли на лоб, не желая встречаться с цифрами на ценнике под местными куриными яйцами.

Со временем приезжая турчанка приноровилась, подобрала приемлемую потребительскую корзину, освоила рынки и лавочки, поняла, какие продукты можно брать подороже и получше, а какие — не стоило. В конце концов, всё было неплохо, но тоска по родине и тамошним вкусностям никуда не делась, только чуть-чуть притупилась.

Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, девушка преодолевала асоциальность и выбиралась в одно из многочисленных турецких кафе Берлина. Там можно было отведать и чечевичный суп, и колбаски по-домашнему, и правильную пахлаву, а ещё выпить вкусный кофе, послушать национальную музыку и оживлённую турецкую речь. Когда вкус очередного блюда напоминал о маме и родине, на глаза непроизвольно наворачивались слёзы, а в горле образовывался неприятный ком. Казалось, что лучше бы она совсем не приходила сюда, чтобы не бередить совсем свежую и незажившую рану.

Растягивая удовольствие, а заодно и время воскресного вечера, Хазан неспешно поедала салат, намеренно расположившись спиной ко входной двери. Спину жгло присутствие картонной коробки с приклеенной бумажкой, содержащей имя и фамилию истинного получателя.

— Ягиза Гимена, — проворчала соседка законного владельца посылки.

С первой минуты нахождения инородного предмета в доме она дико хотела вскрыть её и ознакомиться с содержимым, утолив, наконец, бушующее любопытство, из-за чего ей придётся пойти на ужасные страдания в виде посещения жилища соседа. Было интересно, сильно ли бросится в глаза то, что она разрезала скотч на упаковке канцелярским ножом, а затем аккуратно заклеила обратно? Недолго думая, бросив в тарелке недоеденный «цезарь», девушка кинулась в прихожую, где в шкафчике был припрятан небольшой ящик с инструментами.

Действуя исключительно импульсивно и необдуманно, она чиркнула лезвием по прозрачной ленте скотча, соединявшей две половинки картонной крышки. Хазан отбросила нож в сторону и нетерпеливо раскрыла коробку. Её ладоней коснулись малюсенькие сосновые иглы, а в воздух взметнулся пьянящий хвойный аромат. Стараясь не навредить деревцу, она ухватила тяжёлый контейнер, в котором находилось растение, и вытащила драгоценное содержимое.

Её взгляду предстала крошечная сосенка, с изогнутым стволом и растрёпанными хвоинками. Невозможно поверить, что эта малышка — самое настоящее дерево, дышащее, живое. Её действительно будто согнуло от постоянно дующего сильного ветра, и легко можно было представить, как эта сосна растёт на скалистом черноморском побережье, предоставленная воздействию стихии и самой себе.

Вновь предательски защипало в носу от внезапно нахлынувшей ностальгии. А может быть противный сосед тосковал по родине, отсюда и странная покупка непонятного растения? Неожиданная мысль поразила Хазан, ведь образ капризного принца совсем не вязался со способностью испытывать светлые и искренние чувства.

Она растянулась на полу рядом с деревом, чтобы получше рассмотреть, а ещё чтобы почувствовать себя крохой, стоящей под могучей сосной, ощущающей, как треплет одежду порывистый ветер. Хазан словно погрузилась в сказку, где добрые гномы живут под поросшей мхом землёй, а входом в тайное жилище служат искореженные, страшные корневища древнего дерева. Девушка увлеклась созерцанием, и не сразу уловила шум подъехавшей к дому машины. Должно быть, что-то случилось, раз сосед вернулся необычно рано.

Каково было удивление, когда временная владелица посылки увидела, что часы показывают одиннадцать вечера. Неужели она столько времени провела в прихожей на полу? Рядом с этой сосенкой? Растерянная девушка помотала головой, сбрасывая морок. Ещё целая куча дел, а она разлеглась тут и даже не думает приходить в себя! С уверенностью можно было сказать только одно: сегодня блудный бонсай точно не попадёт в руки законному хозяину. Если Хазан вновь худо-бедно упаковала бы деревце, то ни за что в жизни не постучала бы в соседскую дверь в столь поздний час.

Убедив себя, что причина отложить визит весьма обоснована, она доела салат, вымыла посуду, стараясь не сильно коситься в окно, и собралась на боковую. Перед тем, как лечь спать, перенесла сосну в спальню поближе к кровати и, не удержавшись, провела пальцами по шершавой коре ствола и мягким иголочкам.

— Ты живое, — доверительно сообщила она деревцу и быстро заснула.

Перед самым пробуждением, в сонном мозгу Хазан родилась запоздалая мысль, что лучшим временем для встречи с Ягызом Эгеменом было бы всё-таки ранее утро. Они оба спешили бы на работу, и вынужденное рандеву носило бы крайне мимолётный и деловой характер. Прозвенел будильник, девушка открыла глаза. За оставшиеся полчаса она никак не успела бы привести и себя, и дерево в порядок, и настроиться на спокойный, уверенный лад.

— Вечером, — бубнила она отражению в зеркале, пока умывалась и чистила зубы. — Обещаю сделать это вечером.

В семь тридцать двухдверный мерседес прошуршал по асфальту придомового участка принца и выехал за ворота, трогаясь с места с необычайной плавностью.

— Не выспался, что ли, — не без ехидства прокомментировала раздражительная соседка из ряда вон выходящее событие.

Она твёрдо вознамерилась вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы успеть упрятать сосенку обратно в тёмную коробку и отдать полюбившееся растение в лапы монстру-толстосуму. У Хазан заныло в области сердца от приближающейся разлуки с деревом.

— Ты нехорошо поступила, — распекала себя девушка по дороге на работу. — Взяла чужое, вот и расплачивайся теперь.

Увещевание увещеванием, но до конца отпустить «чужое» у неё не вышло. Вернувшись после непростого трудового дня, уставшая эмигрантка ощутила, как слабый хвойный запах защекотал нос. Она с трудом смогла сдержать слёзы. Тем не менее, отбросив сантименты, решительно взялась за ящик, поместила контейнер с сосной внутрь и постаралась приклеить скотч как можно ровнее. Удовлетворённая проделанной работой, Хазан щёлкнула  
себе на память на камеру смартфона листок с данными о заказе, приклеенный к коробке.

В ожидании приезда господина Эгемена она посетила сайт компании, которая занималась продажей миниатюрных деревьев богатеньким засранцам. Цены у них были впечатляющие. Зато беглый мониторинг интернет-магазина ближайшего садового центра показал, что, откладывая мелочушку несколько месяцев, вполне можно позволить себе бонсай, отдалённо напоминающий полюбившуюся сосенку.

Раздался шум подъезжающей машины и мерный гул механизма, подымающего автоматические ворота соседского гаража. Сердце девушки оборвалось и сгинуло в бездне ужаса. Она постаралась отрешиться от реальности, представив, что всё это происходило с другим человеком, а вовсе не с ней. Холодеющими руками Хазан открыла входные двери, придерживая ногой, подняла посылку с пола и направилась на участок соседа.

К тому времени этот уважаемый господин развил небывалую для себя прыть. Он бойко выскочил из машины и быстрым шагом, словно опаздывая, направился к дому. Заметив это, доставщица поневоле прибавила шагу, но всё равно не успела. Как только она миновала калитку и ступила на вражескую территорию, Ягыз Эгемен скрылся в неприступном замке.

— Hadi ya! — воскликнула она, трусливо раздумывая, не развернуться ли на сто восемьдесят градусов и не сбежать ли отсюда, сверкая пятками.

Поздно. Ноги привели хозяйку к порогу соседского дома.

— Да ты боишься его, что ли, — зло прошептала девушка, придерживая подбородком коробку и вдавливая кнопку звонка. — Он тебя не съест!

Послышались приглушённые шаги, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник хозяин жилища. Хазан впилась взглядом в его лицо, на котором застыла гримаса ярко выраженного недовольства, сосредоточенного в больших голубых с зеленоватым отливом глазах.

— Что вы хотели? — спросил по-немецки практически без акцента господин Эгемен, едва мазнув по девушке взглядом, не задержавшись на внешнем виде и посмотрев вдаль сквозь неё.

Наконец, он заметил в руках гостьи коробку, и раздражение перетекло с его глаз на рот, перекосив губы претензией:

— А! Доставка, ну наконец-то! Вы не слишком-то спешили, верно? Новенькая? Нужно работать расторопнее, я уже звонил сегодня вашему начальству. Конечно, курьерский отдел как всегда наврал с три короба, что заказ получен и за него расписались. Вот и не получите моей подписи в этот раз, выкручивайтесь как хотите, будет вам урок. Если я оплачиваю экспресс-доставку, я хочу получить товар как можно быстрее, неужели не ясно? Не стойте как статуя, давайте сюда мой заказ и ступайте уже своей дорогой, уверен, вас многие заждались.

Вылив на оторопевшую девушку поток сердитых мыслей, бессовестный сосед выхватил картонную ношу из её рук и захлопнул дверь перед самым носом.


	3. «Проект "Мы — разные"»

В полубессознательном состоянии Хазан добралась до порога дома, впоследствии не вспомнив, как и чем открыла входные двери, и каким образом очутилась на кровати. Завернувшись в синтетическое одеяло по самую макушку, она уставилась в стену, расположенную напротив окна, и замерла без движения, стараясь дышать неслышно. Обиднее всего было принять: слова соседа сильно задели её, ранив до глубины души. Он не дал и рта раскрыть, не позволил объяснить, не выслушал. Да что там говорить, он и не посмотрел на неё толком.

Когда она въезжала в съёмный дом погожим летним воскресеньем, господин Эгемен сидел в саду и с хмурым раздражением поглядывал на нехитрый скромный скарб нового жильца по соседству. Хазан видела, как этот высокомерный человек смотрел и на неё в том числе, но, вот незадача, возможно принял девушку в спортивном костюме за грузчика. С уверенностью можно было сказать одно — её внешний вид никак не отложился в его памяти.

Было несправедливо, что она могла бы узнать его лицо и фигуру в любой толпе, а он понятия не имел, кто жил рядом за тонкой деревянной оградой последние четыре месяца. Да, упрямица избегала лишних встреч с мужчиной, лелея собственную нелюдимость и не нуждаясь в общении. Но то, что она являлась для соседа пустым местом, оказалось, мягко говоря, неприятным фактом, процесс осознания которого был крайне болезненным. Сердце девушки время от времени судорожно сжималось при очередном досадном воспоминании, возникающем перед глазами. С каким апломбом самоназванный принц распекал её, в чём только не обвинил, умудрился «наказать»! Губы Хазан дрогнули от обиды, но она пообещала себе, что ни одна слезинка не будет проронена из-за этого человека. Как только зарок был дан, оскорблённая в лучших чувствах эмигрантка горько разрыдалась, оставляя на одеяле обширные мокрые пятна.

Как могло случиться, что она спасовала перед этим сытым увальнем? Хазан редко спускала с рук обидчикам резкие высказывания и никогда не лезла за словом в карман. Наплакавшись вволю, девушка лежала в полной темноте, придумывая едкие точные ответы, которые бы парировали все недавние придирки. Размышления ещё больше распаляли: это был напрасный, никому не нужный труд. Время было упущено, реакция подвела её, заставив пережить несколько позорных минут благодаря Ягызу Эгемену.

— Рано или поздно ты заплатишь за это, — мстительно пообещала она в темноту, засыпая без ужина и в рабочей одежде.

Серое утро немного сгладило впечатления прошлого вечера, но, обнаружив отсутствие сосны в спальне и помятую рубашку на теле, Хазан почувствовала, как настроение вновь вернулось к мрачной обречённости.

— Какой стыд, — вздохнула девушка, пытаясь найти глазами будильник.

Она проснулась на целый час раньше обычного, и теперь могла спокойно и без спешки позавтракать, но есть совсем не хотелось, желудок сводило странными спазмами.

— Нужно понюхать еду, — решила Хазан и с тоскливым выражением лица открыла холодильник.

Как ни странно, это сработало. На свет божий была извлечена пластиковая бутылка нежирного молока, а из шкафчика над плитой — шоколадные злаковые шарики. Подобный завтрак отдавал американской киношностью, но девушка ощутила прилив зверского аппетита, здоровый молодой организм требовал срочного вливания причитающихся ему белков, жиров и углеводов.

Прикончив две порции шариков с молоком, Хазан решила, что всё неплохо, и жизнь, похоже, наладилась. В честь этого взбодрившаяся социальная работница решила приодеться, облачившись в единственные нарядные чёрные брюки с дополнительным украшением в виде «стрелок». В её окружении не было рациональной подруги, которая могла бы сказать зазевавшейся моднице: «Эта вещица куплена пять лет назад по случаю распродажи завалявшегося барахла в магазинчике средней руки. Пусти на тряпки, а?». Поэтому Хазан со спокойной душой продолжала считать, что если на протяжении многих лет вещь носилась нечасто, то она новая.

Расхрабрившись окончательно, девушка решила не дожидаться, пока в семь тридцать спорткар соседа исчезнет в облаке дорожной пыли. Она каждый день почти опаздывала на работу из-за того, что приходилось пережидать его отъезд из дома. Нет уж! Сегодня она планировала выйти тогда, когда нужно именно ей, не подстраиваясь под график всяких недостойных личностей.

Едва Хазан собралась надеть к брюкам простую белую блузу, вся прежняя решимость покинула девушку, словно вытесненная из тела бездонной пучиной ненужных колебаний. Она действительно собралась принарядиться ради мужчины, который отнёсся к ней, как к пустому месту. Это было не смешно, скорее отвратительно — прилагать усилия, чтобы что-то доказать тому, кто не заслуживал её внимания и никогда бы не посмотрел в сторону соседки.

Перед выходом из дома девушка переоделась в привычную одежду и, конечно, опоздала покинуть жилище вовремя, разрушив собственные планы. С улицы донёсся знакомый автомобильный рёв: соседский спорткар тревожил окрестности звуком неутомимого движка. Циферблат часов над входными дверями показывал семь тридцать утра. Ягыз Эгемен выехал из дома точно по графику.

— Паскудство! — по-немецки выругалась опаздывающая, поспешив на улицу.

Её путь, как и каждое утро, лежал к автобусной остановке. На этом виде транспорта она обычно доезжала до метрополитена, а потом ещё полчаса тряслась в депрессивном сером вагоне берлинской подземки. Впрочем, поздней осенью в столице Германии Хазан всё казалось депрессивным: и затянутые первым ледком каналы, и промзоны, разрисованные баллончиком снизу доверху, и сквоты — пристанище местной свободолюбивой богемы, бездомной и безработной.

Заткнув уши поддельными наушниками «Beats», случайно купленными в переходе за семь евро, девушка углубилась в безрадостное созерцание мелькавших в окне жилых кварталов Кройцберга, Митте, Панкова. Утренний сонный Берлин равнодушно встречал спешащих по своим делам жителей, которым, впрочем, не было никакого дела до города, как и городу — до них. Хазан с самым мрачным выражением лица подняла взгляд на плотную завесу туч, застывшей над городом, а ей навстречу, словно дразня и издеваясь, вынырнул солнечный лучик. Яркий, искристый, он воспользовался маленькой брешью в пуховой перине облачности над домами, обжигая щёки девушки ласковым теплом. Хмурой буке не оставалось ничего иного, как улыбнуться задорному хулигану, посмевшему развеять плохое настроение.

В конце концов, решила Хазан, не произошло ничего смертельного, жизнь, хвала Всевышнему, продолжалась, а те неприятные минуты… Те неприятные минуты она могла постараться поскорее забыть и приложить все усилия, чтобы вычеркнуть источник этих минут из своей окружающей действительности.

— Тебе двадцать пять лет, Чамкыран, — едва слышно прошептала эмигрантка, — а ты тратишь жизнь непонятно на что. Хватит.

«Хватит ли жизни, чтобы забыть тебя?» — словно продолжая мысль, зазвучал в наушниках волнующий дуэт Умита Бесена и Памелы Спенс. Эта песня всегда вызывала бурю чувств, поднимая из глубин души девушки неконтролируемое волнение, выливающееся в стыдливо утираемую одинокую слезу.

«В моей судьбе много разлук. Расходились дороги с теми, с кем я хотел бы пойти», — эти слова Хазан не могла воспринимать через призму романтики, несмотря на то, что песня была именно о расставании двух возлюбленных. Но в её судьбе действительно было много разлук, а тоска по родине заставляла плакать всякий раз, когда она слышала заветное: «Хватит ли жизни, чтобы забыть тебя?». Могла ли она стать счастливой, покинув Турцию?

— Неужели я не вернусь? Неужели я навсегда останусь _здесь_? — спросила Хазан, подняв глаза к небу, но предательский луч солнца мигом скрылся за облаками, одновременно и отвечая на вопрос, и оставляя без ответа.

Два года назад её закадычная подруга загорелась идеей переехать в Германию по государственной программе социальных волонтёров. Программа не позволяла заработать, но позволяла худо-бедно окупить пребывание на территории европейской страны и получить компенсацию за проживание, питание, проезд. В течение года, на который была рассчитана программа, можно было подтянуть немецкий, адаптироваться в обществе, посетить различные семинары и курсы для совершенствования в профессии.

Госпожа Фазилет горячо поддержала идею стать социальным волонтёром.

— Подумай сама, — увещевала она, — какое здесь тебя ждёт будущее, без работы, без перспектив обзавестись семьёй…

— Я не хочу замуж! — недовольно напоминала матери Хазан.

— Ну и не хоти! Не хоти дальше! Но там ты сможешь сама себя обеспечивать, а если повезёт и зацепишься за должность, то и нам поможешь материально. Это перспектива!

После произношения этого устрашающего слова, прения обычно заканчивались, и Фазилет небезосновательно считала, что победа за ней. Она замечала, как дочь всё чаще всерьёз задумывалась над её доводами. Подруга, ухватившись за идею обзавестись соратником в непростом вопросе смены страны обитания, с тройным упорством наседала на Хазан, умоляя поехать с ней. И уговорила.

Теперь, правда, подруга встретила «любовь всей своей жизни», вышла замуж и укатила в Австрию, на родину мужа, чья длительная рабочая командировка на берлинской земле закончилась. А прихваченная в Германию для компании фройляйн Чамкыран осталась в одиночестве — в самом прямом смысле этого слова — не имея рядом ни мамы с сестрой, ни подруги, ни возлюбленного. Был только противный сосед-турок, о котором, впрочем, она сегодня поклялась забыть навсегда.

— «Навсегда»? Не слишком ли патетично? — поинтересовалась Хазан у собственного отражения в грязном окне вагона метро. — Выходи уже.

Погода испортилась окончательно, моросил мелкий дождь, сопровождаемый пронизывающим северным ветром. Взъерошенная и продрогшая, соцработница появилась на рабочем месте в обычном расположении духа: мрачном и безрадостном.

— Хаюшки, Хаззи!

Линн, стихийное бедствие для любого здравомыслящего человека, весело махала из комнаты для собраний.

— Поторопись, подруга, сказали прийти пораньше!

Жизнерадостная блондинка, уроженка крошечной шведской деревушки с труднопроизносимым названием, была полной противоположностью сдержанной коллеги. Таковым, наверное, и должен быть человек, работающий по зову сердца с пожилыми людьми — ободряющим и вселяющим непомерный оптимизм.

— Я опять поздно вышла… — проворчала Хазан. — Переодевалась.

Линн с недоверием окинула взглядом неприветливую турчанку, на которой были скучные тёмные брюки, наглухо застёгнутая кофта и ботинки на плоской подошве. Заметив сомнение на лице коллеги, Хазан вздохнула:

— Некогда объяснять, пойдём.

Шведка, пожав плечами, скрылась в комнате для собраний, и Хазан последовала за ней. Начальница отдела по имени Карла, ожидавшая внутри, неодобрительно пронзила взглядом обеих девушек. Большой круглый стол в центре комнаты был занят немногочисленными сотрудниками. Часы на стене показывали восемь часов двадцать восемь минут.

— Мы же не опоздали! — шепнула Хазан, занимая свободное место за столом.

— Карла… — пожала плечами Линн, будто это всё объясняло, и присела рядышком.

— Ларссон! Чамкыран! — грозно проговорила начальница. — Надеюсь, вы будете такими же активными, когда я объявлю, зачем вас всех собрала.

На лицах как официальных работников социального отдела, так и юных, неопытных волонтёров отразилась одно и то же скучающее выражение. Им давно было известно, что от подобных собраний не следовало ждать ничего хорошего.

— Проект «Мы разные», — изрекла спикерша, словно это должно было всё объяснить окружающим.

Хазан постаралась как можно ниже сползти под стол.

— Нужно пять человек, кто желает? — взгляд Карлы буквально впился в девушку, уже лежавшую на стуле плашмя.

— А что делать-то нужно? — осторожно спросил детский психолог Рашид.

— Мы сделаем пару фотографий каждого в разных образах, показав этой кампанией, что человек многогранен, и нам не следует сразу навешивать на него ярлыки.

— Ой, правда, что ли?

Карла проигнорировала тихий выпад со стороны норовистой турчанки. Последние полгода начальница только тем и занималась, что навешивала на подчинённую ярлыки, за глаза именуя девушку «неприветливой и грубой пацанкой».

— Ларссон? Альхамули? Что, вообще никто не хочет?

Наконец взгляд мучительницы упал на хмурое, бледное лицо Хазан.

— Чамкыран?

— Я не могу! — быстро выпалила девушка.

— Почему это? — прищурилась Карла.

— Меня камера не любит, вы сами говорили.

— Не каждого с третьего раза фотографируют на пропуск…

— Я испорчу вам кампанию, вы это и так без меня знаете.

Начальница вздохнула.

— Хорошо, я в деле, — выдавила из себя Линн Ларссон, жестами показывая коллеге, что прикрыла её от опасности грудью.

Хазан благодарно подняла глаза к небу. Через пару минут из коллектива были выбиты ещё четыре «добровольца».

— В пятницу рано утром жду вас по этому адресу. Вашу основную работу распределим среди тех, кого камера не любит, — Карла выразительно посмотрела на фройляйн Чамкыран. — Куратором проекта, равно как и фотографом, а также идейным вдохновителем является мой сын Лукас.

По комнате эхом пронеслась волна вздоха.

— Вот концепция, если кому интересно.

Карла протянула Рашиду пачку цветных листовок, и он пустил их дальше по кругу. На небольшом листе бумаги был изображён уличный билборд, стоящий у оживлённой трассы. Щит билборда был разделён пополам на тёмную и светлую стороны. В качестве модели выступала Карла, её сильно отретушированные фотографии занимали обе стороны рекламного щита. На левой тёмной стороне она в рокерской косухе с гитарой наперевес делала «козу» и показывала язык, подражая, видимо, Джину Симмонсу, легендарному басисту группы «KISS». А правая сторона содержала изображение начальницы в розовом пеньюаре с пушистыми крылышками за спиной. В руках «ангелочек» держала позолоченную лиру.

Лица разглядывающих листовки перекосило от едва сдерживаемого смеха, но госпожу начальницу это, казалось, ничуть не тревожило. Её отвлёк телефонный звонок, и она отошла к окну, чтобы ответить.

— «Карла Берг, отдел социальной помощи незащищенным слоям населения: «Мы можем быть разными, никогда не судите о человеке по внешности», — тихо прочла Хазан и передала листовку дальше.

У неё не было никакого желания пристально изучать розовый пеньюар на фотке.

— Опять этот Лукас! — склонившись к коллеге, прошептала недовольно Линн. — Ненавижу его потные липкие ручонки, которыми он так и норовит тебя всю облапать!

— Пошли его да и всё, — пожала плечами Хазан. — Как я.

— Ага, легко говорить, тебя его мать и так терпеть не может, — тряхнула шведка платиновыми локонами. — Кстати, после того, как ты тогда отметелила Лукаса, бедняга на тебя запал. Всё время спрашивает, когда ты поучаствуешь в его очередном «проекте».

— Обойдётся, — буркнула Хазан. — И спасибо, что прикрыла. Надеюсь, на съёмках тебе предложат другой пеньюар, хотя бы подходящего размера.

Девушки прыснули задорным смехом, и вновь ощутили на себе недовольный взгляд Карлы. Она закончила беседу по телефону и хмуро взирала на нарушительниц тишины.

— Не подведите меня, — сказала начальница участникам социальной кампании, пристально посмотрев на самую ненавистную подчинённую. — Не подведите.


	4. «Из огня да в полымя»

Хазан отперла ключами входную дверь, щёлкнула электрическим переключателем, устало посмотрев на настенные часы. Начало девятого вечера, а завтра к восьми тридцати снова на работу. Ей стал понятен весь смысл выражения «замкнутый круг» очень буквально, словно круг замыкался прямо на шее. Следующий день вновь принесёт поездку на различных видах транспорта, «планёрку» в кабинете Карлы, приём посетителей, обход закреплённых за ней семей, посещение центров для беженцев, возвращение в офис и составление отчётов. Затем будет поздний приход домой, ужин, сон и ещё один «следующий день».

— Весь мир так живёт, — проворчала Хазан и показала язык собственному отражению в зеркале. — За редким исключением.

Поток мыслей направился в сторону обитателя дома, расположенном на соседнем участке, но волевым усилием был остановлен и изрублен на корню.

— Спокойно, Чамкыран, — осадила она себя. — Обещания надо выполнять.

Хазан решительно отвернулась от кухонных окон, выходящих на злополучную сторону, и принялась за ежевечерние рутинные дела. Она наивно полагала, что если минимизировать внешние проявления интереса к соседу, то и внутренние исчезнут.

— Он всего лишь обычный человек, — продолжился увлекательный диалог с собой, — к тому же, не самый внимательный, вежливый и милый.

Обиженная соседка словно замерла в ожидании поступка господина Эгемена, который смог бы навсегда заставить её от него отвернуться.

— Будто недостаточно того, что Шехзаде изволили сделать, — проворчала она, доставая из пакета кусок чёрствой белой булки. — Добавки хочешь?

С удобством расположившись на диване, Хазан поедала хлеб и запивала айраном, осыпая пространство вокруг мелкими сдобными крошками. По телеку шло забавное кулинарное шоу, вполне удобоваримое для просмотра при наличии в желудке смотрящего любой еды. До отхода ко сну упрямица не подняла глаза на злосчастные кухонные окна, задёрнутые римскими шторами.

А далее был ещё один день, и ещё, и, может быть, следующий день стал бы «ещё одним днём», но в прозаический вечер четверга в доме фройляйн Чамкыран раздался телефонный звонок. Вечерние звонки не сулили ничего хорошего. Их никто не ждал, они привносили в жизнь тревогу и желание забросить мобильный куда подальше.

Похожее желание испытала и Хазан, едва завидев на экране имя вызывающего абонента.

— Разве рабочий день не окончен, _Карла_? — недовольно поинтересовалась она у вибрирующего аппарата.

Впав в лёгкую панику, Хазан нервно покусывала нижнюю губу. Стоило ли отвечать на звонок или сделать вид, что она рано легла спать и не слышала? Начальница и не думала проявлять уступчивость. Едва замолчав, телефон вновь ожил резким звуком рингтона, раздражая гораздо сильнее, чем в первый раз. Наконец, Хазан решилась встретиться со смертельной опасностью лицом к лицу и максимально недружелюбно выдохнула в трубку:

— Алё.

К сожалению, это редко работало с Карлой.

— Ирма заболела, — вместо приветствия заявила начальница.

— Пусть выздоравливает, — обескураженно ответила Хазан, слишком поздно осознавая, что красавица-шатенка из Прибалтики была «добровольной» участницей проекта «Мы разные».

— Жду тебя завтра на фотосессии, — хмыкнула Карла тоном, не приемлющим возражений.

— Ещё чего, — выдохнула нефотогеничная модель, крепче сжимая телефон внезапно вспотевшей ладонью.

— Чамкыран… — угроза в голосе тиранши-соцработницы запустила под кожу лёгкий холодок, заставивший передёрнуть плечами, но Хазан упрямо сжала губы:

— Вы не можете меня заставить.

На том конце провода Карла устало вздохнула:

— Помнится, ты хотела провести детский праздник в центре для беженцев?

— Вы хотите подкупить меня? — не могла поверить собственным ушам подчинённая.

— С красочным представлением, аниматорами, конкурсами… — продолжала коварная соблазнительница. — Что скажешь?

— Подарками, — почти прошептала девушка.

— Что? — опешила начальница.

— Каждому ребёнку.

— Чамкыран!

Хазан медленно сосчитала до пяти и продолжила:

— Сладость, карандаши с альбомом и небольшой конструктор. Это всё, о чём я прошу, госпожа Берг.

Настал черёд собеседницы считать до пяти.

— Адрес знаешь? Скину смской.

В трубке послышались гудки отбоя, и стало тихо. Хазан ошалело уставилась на погасший экран.

— Что это сейчас было? — спросила она у пустоты вокруг. — Я, блин, влипла, вот что!

Фройляйн Чамкыран ехала утром следующего дня по указанному в сообщении адресу в самом мрачном расположении духа. Серые, лишённые красочности здания, принадлежавшие ранее текстильной фабрике, сдавались в аренду под нужды фотостудий и выглядели изнутри лучше, чем снаружи. Огромные пространства бывших цехов были заставлены различными декорациями, осветительным оборудованием и съёмочной техникой.

Спотыкаясь о провода и, ругаясь сразу на двух языках, Хазан пыталась найти нужный павильон в череде совершенно одинаково обставленных локаций.

— Хаззи? Глазам не верю!

Над плотной толпой снующих туда-сюда людей возвысилась копна волос оттенка «натуральный блонд» и снова погрузилась в пучину торопливо перемещающихся тел.

— Линн? — громко позвала Хазан, и коллега вновь подпрыгнула на месте, махая длинной, как плеть, рукой.

— Сюда же! Мы здесь!

— Очень жаль, — проворчала Хазан и принялась пробираться сквозь людской поток к цели.

Несчастные «модели» из соцотдела попытались придать заспанным и опухшим лицам хоть немного приветливый вид. Новоприбывшая кивнула им в ответ, посмотрев на Линн тоскливым взглядом.

— Господи, подруга, _ты_ здесь какими судьбами? — голубые глаза горели любопытством.

— Долго объяснять, — вздохнула Хазан. — Я не опоздала?

— Не-а, Лукас всё равно проспал.

— И мы должны его ждать? Нельзя свалить?

— Он полчаса как звонит и говорит, что будет через пять минут, — коллега извлекла из сумки привычный завтрак — большое сочное яблоко — и беспечно им захрустела.

— Зашибись, — констатировала турчанка, оглядываясь в поиске места для размещения своего бренного тела.

Беглый осмотр окрестностей показал, что павильон, арендованный Лукасом, находился по соседству с местом проведения других съёмок. Большая, отгороженная от остальной фабрики территория напоминала пчелиный улей. Там были установлены кабинки для переодевания, очень похожие на те, что встречались на муниципальных переполненных пляжах. Тонкие шторки из белой материи практически ничего не скрывали и колыхались от гуляющего по цеху сквозняка. Однако настоящих длинноногих моделей, а не неказистых соцработников, это, казалось, ничуть не смущало. Они дефилировали от кабинок к столикам визажистов в одном тонюсеньком белье, а случалось и без него, с выражением абсолютной невозмутимости на лицах.

Хазан села по-турецки на пол, изредка кидая на соседей быстрые взгляды. Жующая Линн Ларссон примостилась рядом, кивнув на кипящий работой павильон:

— Крутые съёмки. Профессиональные.

— Полуголые девицы-профессионалки, — недовольно проворчала чопорная детская работница. — Ясно.

— Чего тебе «ясно»? — спросила Линн, аппетитно кусая зелёное яблоко за бочок. — Говорю же, профессиональные модели, и не распоследние в мире. Вон видишь ту, рыженькую? Сама Фарах Айдын. Турчанка, между прочим.

— «Сама»? Ты это серьёзно, что ли? Кто вообще все эти люди?

— Шутишь? Ты совсем телек не смотришь? Я подписана на неё в Инстаграм. Горячая штучка. А вон та, высокая как каланча, Ниль Каплан. Нервная особа, любит срывать съёмки. Но о-о-очень востребованная.

Шведка мечтательно вытянула шею, наблюдая, как по павильону пронеслась статная брюнетка с очень женственными формами.

— А это кто? — протянула Хазан, вглядываясь в спину девушки, выточенную словно из мрамора.

— Понятия не имею, — выдохнула Линн. — Но шикарная, согласись. Я тут битый час сижу и наблюдаю за ними. Интересно, для кого снимают. Должно быть, что-то мегабомбовое!

— Мегабомбовое в этой дыре? — Хазан с сомнением обвела взглядом бывший фабричный цех. — Сомневаюсь.

— Много ты понимаешь, — обиженно возмутилась коллега, будто оскорбили лично её или по меньшей мере члена семьи. — Или думаешь, Лукасу удалось бы арендовать здесь хоть мусорный бак, если б не мамаша и Департамент социального развития? Это всё протекция «сверху».

Девушки синхронно повернули головы и увидели, как петляя между людьми и техникой, к ним мчался господин фотограф.

— Вспомни про дно — вот и оно, — проворчала Хазан, похлопывая закашлявшуюся Линн по спине.

— Привет! — расплылся в улыбке парень, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.

От быстрой ходьбы в ветреную погоду полные щёки раскраснелись, длинные волосы растрепались, и он стал походить на колобка-хиппи.

— Я же сказал, чтобы вас загримировали, пока я еду! — окинув девушек недовольным взглядом, сразу возмутился Лукас.

— Кому ты сказал? — огрызнулась Линн, целясь кочерыжкой яблока в его обширное лицо.

— Марш в павильон! — визгливо выкрикнул фотограф, защищая лоб от возможного попадания. — Готовьтесь, пока я буду настраивать свет.

Несмотря на упитанную комплекцию, он резво пронёсся мимо, на ходу подтягивая носимые на бёдрах широкие джинсы.

— Мы тебя тут час ждём, вообще-то! — крикнула в спину опоздавшему Линн.

Хазан со вздохом поднялась на ноги. Чем быстрее это мучение закончится, тем лучше. На месте съёмок их ожидали мило болтавшие меж собой парочка визажисток и госпожа Берг. Работницы кистей и спонжей выглядели практически идентично: в безразмерных свитерах объёмной вязки с высоким горлом и осветлёнными волосами, уложенными в небрежные пучки. Карла представила визажисток моделям, но различить где кто было нереально, и не стоило пытаться запомнить имена.

— Твой первый образ, — начальница протянула спортивный топик, лосины, белые боксёрские перчатки, и обратилась к Свитеру №1. — Сделайте ей «голое лицо».

Хазан со вздохом поплелась в жуткую кабинку для переодевания, как у соседей-профессионалов. Топик сидел вполне сносно, почти полностью скрывая грудь, но был коротким, и в комплекте с лосинами обнажал живот и поясницу.

— Scheisse, — прошипела Хазан, оглядывая себя со всех сторон за неимением зеркала.

Ей захотелось немедленно натянуть перчатки и двинуть Лукасу промеж глаз. Новоиспечённая госпожа боксёрша высунула нос из кабинки, пригибаясь и оглядываясь, добежала до кресла визажиста, с облегчением плюхнувшись в него.

— Классно выглядишь, — Свитер №1 окинула её фигуру оценивающим женским взглядом. — Спортсменка?

— Бывшая, — не вдаваясь в подробности, проворчала Хазан. — Это надолго?

— Не очень, — уклончиво ответила визажистка и принялась гримировать лицо «модели».

В соседнее кресло приземлилась Линн, и, скосив глаза, турчанка заметила, что та одета в синий рабочий комбинезон.

— Не вертись, — строго сказала первый Свитер, а второй принялась наносить грунтовку на бледное лицо с едва заметными веснушками.

Кто знал, что для «голого» лица необходимо три вида тональных средств, полная палетка бронзеров и хайлатеров, румяна, пудра, средства для укладки бровей, средство для завивки ресниц, тушь, нюдовая помада и, наконец, термальная вода для закрепления нужного эффекта.

— И это естественный макияж, по-вашему?! — возмутилась Хазан, разглядывая непривычную себя в зеркале.

— Самое то для бокса, — пожала плечами визажистка. — А для второго образа сделаем поярче, не переживай.

Линн тихо хрюкнула в кресле. Пока Свитер №2 милостиво оставила её в покое, она с любопытством разглядывала коллегу во все глаза.

— Господи, Лукас съест свою камеру уже сейчас. Что же будет, когда тебя переоденут?

— Хватит меня подкалывать, — насупилась «модель», натягивая перчатки.

— Что, у парня совсем нет шансов? Согласна, выглядит он стрёмно…

— При чём тут, как он выглядит? — возмутилась боксёрша, а работница автомастерской закатила глаза. — Меньше всего я бы хотела, чтобы меня оценивали по внешности, и сама никогда не буду судить человека по тому, как он выглядит.

Она хотела добавить, что имелся наглядный пример из жизни, но не решилась рассказать про противного соседа.

— То есть, не будь он придурком… — попыталась уточнить шведка, но за спиной собеседницы выросла госпожа Берг, и Линн благоразумно прикусила язык.

— Готова? — грозно поинтересовалась Карла у Хазан. — Вперёд.

Визажистка стянула волосы девушки в тугой хвост на затылке, и начальница вытолкала её под свет софитов, освещение которых заставляло плавится и течь все тридцать три слоя штукатурки на «голом» лице.

Госпожа боксёрша встала в стойку и прижала белые перчатки к щеке.

— Голову выше, разверни подбородок, — попросил Лукас, деловым тоном, установив камеру и решительно приближаясь.

— Стоять.

Угроза сработала, сынок начальницы замер, не успев прикоснуться к «модели», а сама Карла обеспокоенно обернулась на диалог.

— Что не так? — сдвинула брови Хазан.

— Ты слишком сутулишься. Расправь плечи.

— Я расправлю. А ты вернись на место и фотографируй.

Лукас повиновался и стал отдавать голосовые команды, на которые девушка реагировала в одном случае из десяти.

— Немного раскрепощённее, Хазан, расслабь плечи… Ладно, не могла бы ты сделать более суровое лицо? Хорошо. Ничего не изменилось, в общем, оно у тебя по жизни суровое, пойдёт… Ты очень напряжена, прими естественную позу…

Отмучившись больше получаса, сын госпожи начальницы, наконец, удовлетворённо крякнул.

— Думаю, из этого материала получится сделать что-то годное. Переодевайся.

Хазан повела задеревеневшей челюстью в сторону и зыркнула на мучителя из-под сдвинутых бровей. Убедившись, что Карла находилась достаточно далеко и не могла их слышать, девушка подошла к Лукасу почти вплотную:

— Поверить не могу, что Департамент спонсирует эту показуху, вместо того, чтобы выделить деньги на действительно важные дела.

Фотограф напряжённо наблюдал за ней, вслушиваясь в речь.

— Не думай, что этой фигнёй ты приносишь пользу обществу, Лукас Берг. Займись чем-то стоящим, наконец, и прекрати третировать весь отдел говёнными проектами.

Следующий образ Хазан состоял из платья. Пожалуй, экстравагантный наряд можно было назвать платьем с огромной натяжкой. Скорее, он представлял собой костюм для эстрадных выступлений: блестящий, открытый, позволяющий разыграться самой скромной фантазии. Бретели платья были украшены крупными стразами, красная ткань, переливающаяся серебристыми пайетками, эластично обтягивала всё, что можно: грудь, талию, ягодицы. Длина наряда едва-едва доходила до середины бедра.

— Это что, мать его, фигурное катание? — возмутилась Хазан, брезгливо прикладывая бесстыдную вещь к телу, замечая, что возле кабинки действительно стояли белые коньки с пластиковой защитой на лезвиях. — Вы шутите?

Линн, отстрелявшаяся чуть ли не за пять минут, подскочила к пылающей гневом коллеге.

— Я помогу, — быстро произнесла она и затолкала Хазан за шторку.

— На тебе есть бельё? Будет заметно.

— Почему фигурное катание? — ошалело спросила турчанка у переливающегося костюма.

— Ты же у нас спортсмен… вот и решили показать контраст этих видов спорта. По-моему, прикольно.

Заметив недобрый взгляд, Линн заткнулась и выхватила блестящую тряпочку из рук Хазан. Минут десять они пыхтели в тёмном пространстве, пытаясь втиснуть фигуристые телеса в узкий костюм.

— Да чтоб тебя… — захныкала Хазан, опуская глаза вниз, на приподнятую «платьем» грудь.

Спина фигуристки была открыта, красная ткань красиво струилась по бёдрам, переливаясь при малейшем движении.

— Отпад! — констатировала Линн, выталкивая коллегу из кабинки.

Лукас и Карла были слишком заняты съёмками и не заметили, как Хазан прошмыгнула мимо них, скрывшись за Свитером №1.

— Никогда бы не подумала, увидев в первый раз, что у тебя великолепные… хм, данные, — расщедрилась визажистка на комплимент.

— Какой позор, — застонала девушка, зарываясь поглубже в кресло. — Давайте покончим с этим?

«Свитер» хмыкнула и принялась вырисовывать на веках Хазан замысловатые узоры. Покончив с глазами и губами, визажистка собралась осыпать щёки модели блёстками, по замыслу соответствующими духу фигурного катания. Внезапно над их головами раздались звуки сирены, а из леек противопожарной системы, установленных под потолком, начала литься вода.

Раздались удивлённые возгласы, а затем и громкий визг из соседнего павильона.

— Там замыкание, замыкание! — раздались крики. — Все на улицу, быстро!

Хазан оглянулась — коллега выскочила из кабинки для переодевания в пышном платье с накрахмаленным передником, символизирующим, по всей видимости, уют и тепло домашнего очага.

— Горим! — вновь раздался женский истеричный вопль.

— Где наша одежда? — спросила шведка, тревожно озираясь.

Видимо, что ей очень не хотелось выбегать на холод в таком виде.

— Потом принесут, надеюсь! — крикнула Хазан, пытаясь перекричать оглашающую пожарную сигнализацию. — Лучше замёрзнуть, чем сгореть.

По цеху начинал распространяться едкий чёрный дым. Из соседнего павильона с визгом выбегали полураздетые модели, создавая давку возле узкого, наполовину заколоченного выхода из здания. Девушки пристроилось в хвост очереди, и Хазан мельком оглянулась. Возле облезлой стены стояли те самые звёзды Инстаграма, чьи имена она и не собиралась запоминать, но которые мигом всплыли в голове, стоило увидеть их. Ниль и Фарах, обе мокрые, как водяные крысы, переговаривались, недовольно стряхивая капли с волос. Между ними стоял мужчина в промокшей насквозь белой рубашке, облепившей мускулистое тело. Одной рукой он поглаживал Фарах по спине, а второй расстёгивал пуговицы, обнажая широкую грудь с рисунком тату на ней.

Соцработница и по совместительству модель на «один день» чуть присела, прячась за спинами набежавших следом коллег. В мужчине она узнала ненавистного соседа — Ягыза Эгемена. Схватив шведку за руку, Хазан самым бесцеремонным образом стала распихивать шедших впереди тощих девиц, с которых потоками струилась влага.

— Прощу прощения, извините, мне крайне неудобно, — приговаривала она отлетающим, словно резиновые мячики в разные стороны, моделям.

Толпа погорельцев выбежала на холодную ноябрьскую мостовую и дружно уставилась на здание фабрики, словно это могло помочь потушить его. Потихоньку вокруг стала собираться толпа зевак. Вдалеке завыли сирены. Хазан поёжилась и оглянулась на Линн. Той было немного теплее в объёмном платье с рукавами до локтей.

— Я припарковалась за углом, — сказала она. — Пойдём.

Линн Ларссон владела доисторическим дряхлым экземпляром «Ауди 100». Если бы существовали защитники прав машин, они бы из жалости запретили хозяйке ездить на железяке.

Девушки забрались внутрь салона, подрагивая от холода. Включённая «печка» не помогала согреться.

— Вещи и одежду сейчас нам не отдадут, — с тоской проговорила Хазан.

— Зальют всё пеной, — в тон ответила Линн. — Прощай, мой пуховик.

— И телефон там остался…

Мимо парковки с воем проехали пожарные машины.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — поинтересовалась коллега.

— Без навигатора? — с сомнением проговорила Хазан. — Ты же в чистом поле заблудишься. Лучше я такси вызову.

— Как ты его вызовешь? В подобном виде встанешь возле дороги?

Хазан вздрогнула. Исполнять подобное не хотелось ни за что на свете.

— Чем тут торчать, лучше добраться до дома, — продолжала напористая блондинка, поворачивая ключ в колымаге. — И вернуться за вещами _одетыми_.

— Поехали, — сдалась Хазан.

Миновав почти весь путь правильно, Линн под конец пропустила нужный поворот, и им пришлось искать, где бы развернуться в противоположную сторону. Водитель посматривала на дорожные знаки и периодически что-то шептала, предположительно отборнейшие ругательства на шведском языке.

Наконец, Хазан завопила:

— Сюда! Нам сюда! — и они въехали на нужную улицу.

Линн впечатлённо осматривала новый для неё квартал.

— Зайдёшь? — с беспокойством спросила турчанка. — Куда ты сейчас поедешь? Потеряешься ещё.

— Не потеряюсь, — решительно мотнула головой Линн. — И позвонить надо, успокоить сестёр. Я к себе на квартиру, девчонки откроют.

Хазан пожала плечами, внезапно чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. Возле участка соседа был припаркован серебристый спорткар.

— …ты слышишь? Хаз!

— Что? — ошарашено спросила девушка, с трудом отворачиваясь от мерседеса.

— Ты как попадёшь в дом? — повторила вопрос Линн.

— У меня запасной коврик, в смысле ключик… под ковриком, — сбиваясь, выговорила Хазан. — Вот мой дом.

— Ты сама не своя, — констатировала коллега. — Оно и понятно, стресс, все дела. Ладно, увидимся. Я надеюсь.

Ауди обогнуло машину соседа и остановилось. Теперь Хазан ясно видела: мужчина был рядом. В новой, сухой одежде: горчичной водолазке, коричневых брюках и длинном шерстяном пальто, он стоял на тротуаре возле машины, разговаривая по телефону.

— Пока, — жалобно прошептала госпожа фигуристка, затягивая выход из машины. — Спасибо, что довезла.

— Да не за что! Увидимся!

Откладывать дальше было некуда. Приложив некоторые усилия, она открыла дверцу машины и поставила босую ступню на асфальт. Ягыз Эгемен стоял буквально в нескольких шагах, лениво жестикулируя правой рукой при разговоре. Хазан выпрямилась во весь рост, теряя остатки надежды, что её появление останется незамеченным.

Оно и не осталось. Как только особа в красном наряде появилась в поле зрения мужчины, беседа прекратилась, и в радиусе десяти метров воцарилась тишина. Понимая, что Линн будет ждать, пока коллега не окажется внутри дома, Хазан с максимально невозмутимым видом прошлёпала по мощённой дорожке к двери, осознавая, что придётся _наклониться_ , если она хочет извлечь ключ из-под коврика.

Оказавшись у входа, попыталась присесть, буквально чувствуя прожигающий взгляд на спине или чуть ниже. Швы платья недовольно затрещали. В сердцах плюнув на последствия, она согнулась пополам, доставая пыльный ключ, и ткнула в замочную скважину, пытаясь боковым зрением разглядеть, чем занят сосед.

Сосед был занят тем, что не сводил с Хазан глаз. Застыв в неестественной позе, он согнутыми пальцами прислонил замолчавший телефон к щеке, сильно вжимая в кожу. Рот господина Эгемена был приоткрыт, глаза сверкали аквамариновым блеском.

Наконец, ключ провернулся, впуская хозяйку в её пристанище. Девушка обернулась, махнув на прощанье Линн рукой, и скрылась в доме.


	5. «Мохнатая находка»

Хазан увидела добрый знак в том, что финальный снимок фотопроекта завис в воздухе из-за несчастного случая с проводкой. Недолго думая, она составила список необходимых подарков для детей и смету средств для самого скромного праздника, выслав информацию Карле на почту.

В ответ получила телефонный разговор, в котором начальница впервые в жизни признала в ней человека, общаясь почти на равных. С трудом сдерживаемое восхищение, связанное с практичностью подопечной, нет-нет да и срывалось с уст госпожи Берг.

На следующей неделе в первый рабочий день Хазан получила доверенность на совершение покупок и право подписи договоров об оказании услуг от имени отдела соцзащиты. После того, как всё было оплачено, а также внесён залог за услуги аниматоров и аренду помещения для будущего праздника, девушка согласилась подъехать в домашнюю фотостудию Лукаса, чтобы покончить со своей частью обязательств.

Выходные и несколько первых рабочих дней после фотосессии прошли для фройляйн Чамкыран относительно спокойно: она была занята подготовкой к празднику, разъездами и покупками необходимых вещей. После знаменательной пятничной встречи было не до соседа. И лишь по невероятному стечению обстоятельств поздним вечером субботы ей довелось стать свидетелем возвращения мужчины домой в гордом одиночестве.

Хазан выглянула в окошко, привлечённая громким собачим лаем, доносившимся со стороны участка соседа, и с удивлением заметила, как, покачиваясь, подтянутая высокая фигура остановилась перед дверью, освещённая тусклым светом фонаря над крыльцом.

— Принц пьян, но не от любви, ведь в этот раз никто не купился на его сладкие речи, — не удержалась она от колкости, вспоминая, что решила вычеркнуть этого человека из жизни. Будто он там был!

«Ягиза Гимена» с трудом извлёк ключи из кармана и завозился с дверным замком, а затем внезапно прекратил попытки открыть дверь и резко обернулся, впечатываясь взглядом именно в то окно, к которому прильнула «шпионка». Только хорошие рефлексы позволили ей быстро отскочить в сторону, пока предательская римская штора оставалась поднятой.

Выждав добрых две с половиной минуты, прыткая турчанка осторожно выглянула из убежища. Крыльцо соседского дома пустовало, очевидно, настырный принц всё же проник в резиденцию.

Кроме этого небольшого, но крайне примечательного происшествия, никакого взаимодействия между двумя потомками османов не происходило. До вечера вторника.

Хазан завершила работу пораньше, вернулась домой за платьем, дожидаясь Линн, которая должна была отвезти её в дом сына Карлы.

Шум допотопного Ауди возвестил о том, что машина въехала в квартал. Прихватив сумку с одеждой и осмотрев на прощание гостиную вкупе с собственным отражением в зеркале, Хазан открыла входную дверь и вышла на порог. Погода стояла сырая и прохладная, столбик термометра опустился до отметки десяти градусов по Цельсию. Девушка поёжилась, чувствуя себя в роли зрителя гонок «Формулы-1», наблюдая, как коллега лихо притормозила у тротуара.

Хазан хотела сбежать по ступенькам навстречу распахнутой дверце колымаги, как вдруг боковым зрением заметила движение слева, аккурат за заборчиком, отгораживающим участок Эгемена от её территории. Было совершенно ясно, что сосед направлялся по дорожке к калитке, ведущей на улицу.

Она мигом накинула на голову капюшон, отороченный торчащим в разные стороны искусственным мехом, и резво зашагала к машине, обгоняя замедлившего шаг мужчину. Несмотря на тёмное время суток, фигура девушки хорошо просматривалась в ярком луче фонаря, освещающего часть тротуара и дорогу. Рассчитывая на быструю поездку в автомобиле, Хазан оделась в короткий пуховик, чёрные лосины, казавшиеся почти прозрачными при свете, и потрёпанные угги, доставшиеся в наследство после приезда Эдже в прошлом году. На замшевых пятках немногими выжившими стразами была выложена корона — шахматный символ ферзя.

Зная на сто процентов, что в данный момент негодный сосед изучает её наряд, девушка поёжилась и резвее зашевелила задницей. Лишь оказавшись в спасительном салоне Ауди, она позволила себе расслабиться и выдохнуть.

— Что за мужик? — спросила Линн, и Хазан вдохнула обратно.

Она передёрнула плечами, сделав вид, что не поняла, о ком шла речь. Но шведка не отличалась особым стремлением щадить чьи-либо чувства. Она обернулась и ткнула пальцем прямёхонько в замершую у калитки фигуру.

— Вот этот самый. Глаз с тебя не сводит. Кто он?

— Сосед, — краснея, словно сознаваясь в постыдном поступке, произнесла соцработница.

— Горячий тип, — хмыкнула Линн, трогаясь с места. — Вы с ним того… знакомы?

Хазан задумалась, не подобрав однозначного ответа на вопрос. Вместо этого решила мастерски сменить тему.

— Горячий? Не суди по внешности. Он та ещё задница. Смотрит на людей, будто они куски дерьма!

— Ого! — поддела подруга. — Столько страсти в твоих речах я ещё не слышала. Обидел тебя, да? Тогда забей и не обращай внимания. Карма сама настигнет говнюка, вот увидишь.

Хазан сурово поджала губы, молчаливо соглашаясь с высказыванием. Нарушая все известные правила дорожного движения, водитель Ауди ещё несколько раз обернулась, чтобы поглазеть на чудаковатого соседа, таращившегося вслед колымаге.

— Эх, все симпатичные парни — редкостные козлы, — резюмировала Линн. — К сожалению, несимпатичные тоже ими бывают, к подобному экземпляру мы сейчас и направляемся.

Лукас Берг занимал две комнаты на первом из пяти этажей старого дома. В жилище фотографа царил полный хаос, начинавшийся в заваленной верхней одеждой и обувью прихожей. Спотыкаясь о груды валяющихся тут и там ботинок, обе модели оказались на кухне, в которой каждый сантиметр был занят жующими людьми и открытыми упаковками с едой.

— Всем привет, — махнула рукой шведка, приветствуя незнакомцев. — Где Лу?

— Не соврал толстопуз! — обрадовался незнакомый парень с сэндвичем в руке. — Девчонки пришли!

И ткнув продуктом питания в сторону двери, пояснил:

— Он в спальне.

Хазан громко фыркнула, а Линн потащила её через гостиную к заветной двери. Половина комнаты Лукаса была завешана белой простынёй, освещаемой яркой лампой на ножке.

— Ну такое себе, — констатировала безжалостная блондинка, оглядывая сложившуюся обстановку.

— А, это вы, — без энтузиазма проворчал гостеприимный хозяин, не оборачиваясь.

— Почему полный дом посторонних? — недовольно поинтересовалась Линн. — Поглазеть пригласил?

— Это друзья, — оправдывался тот. — Они всё время у меня тусят.

— А Карла знает? — белобрысая язва не упустила возможности поддеть.

— При чём тут она?! — незамедлительно вспылил вдруг вспотевший фотограф. — Это моя квартира, и я могу приглашать сюда кого захочу! Могу хоть соревнования по пейнтболу здесь устроить!

Линн насмешливо приподняла бровь, и праведный гнев шефского сынка вмиг улетучился.

— Мама занята, её сегодня не будет, — сдаваясь на милость победителя, выдавил он из себя.

В этот раз Хазан подготовилась к фотосессии лучше, чем в прошлый. В «магазине на диване» заказала телесное боди, которое по задумке производителя следовало надевать под любую одежду. Изделие из странного лоснящегося материала было призвано слегка утянуть фигуру и скрыть недостатки. Девушка не была уверена, будет ли бельё незаметно под костюмом фигуристки, но это лучше, чем совсем ничего.

— Я переоденусь в туалете, — громко объявила она.

— У него и там могут стоять камеры, — хихикнула Линн под громкий вздох Лукаса.

— Пофиг.

Хазан заперлась на хлипкий засов в санузле, заваленном дурно пахнущим старьём, и принялась облачаться в фееричный наряд. Она без труда повторила необходимую причёску: высокий конский хвост, выпустив из туго собранных волос пару небрежных локонов.

— Закрепи шпильками, пожалуйста, — попросила она коллегу, поймав маслянистые взгляды гостеприимного хозяина и его праздно шатающихся по квартире приятелей.

Линн соорудила на голове Хазан пучок, истыкав симпатичными железными заколками с нежными розами на кончиках.

— Нас снимаешь в первую очередь, — без предисловий потребовала соцработница у нерасторопного фотографа. — Максимум полчаса тебе на всё про всё.

— Этого не хватит даже на одну из вас, — заныл Лукас, предусмотрительно не озвучивая, на кого именно.

— Хватит, — отрезала Хазан.

На сей раз была приглашена только одна визажистка, а вот какая именно из двоих «свитеров», ни одна модель не рискнула бы предположить. Работала она вполне расторопно, быстро изобразив «фигуристке» необходимые стрелки на глазах и блёстки на щеках.

— Ты невероятно выглядишь, — прошептала Линн, заменяя коллегу в кресле гримёра.

Та ухмыльнулась и потопала враскорячку к месту съёмок, с трудом переставляя ноги в туго зашнурованных коньках. Лукас взял в руки камеру, наблюдая, как Хазан приняла непринуждённую и естественную позу. Его рот сам собой раскрылся при виде уверенности, которую демонстрировала некогда самая зажатая и скованная модель. Девушка остановилась, отставила одну ногу назад, приподняла руки, округлив локти, и замерла, улыбаясь нежной, слегка смущённой улыбкой.

Заметив, что сынок Карлы не подавал признаков жизни, «фигуристка» уголками губ прошипела:

— Давай же! — и немного откинула голову назад.

И под пытками она бы не призналась, что несколько вечеров подряд упражнялась в позировании, просматривая обучающие ролики в интернете и пролистывая тонны статей на специальных ресурсах. Очнувшийся Лукас резво защёлкал затвором, не издавая ни звука. Модель самостоятельно меняла позы, выбирая столь удачные, что фотографу не к чему было придраться. Через десять минут всё было кончено.

— Огонь! — шепнула шведка, заступая на вахту.

Хазан не медлила, избавляясь от самой экспрессивной части макияжа с помощью специальной жидкости. Ей совсем не улыбалось ехать домой расписанной, как ёлочное украшение. Она то и дело замечала ошарашенные взгляды, бросаемые на неё Лукасом. Тот, снимая госпожу Ларссон, на самом деле вполоборота застыл к турчанке.

— Ну всё, что ли? — нетерпеливо завозилась возле декорации отчаянная «домохозяйка», сминая надоевшую пышную юбку-колокольчик.

— Да, — удивлённо согласился фотограф. — Вы свободны.

По растерянному виду парня можно было понять, что загадка преображения фройляйн Чамкыран будет мучить его до конца дней.

— Её Адриана Лима укусила, — хихикнула блондинка, неимоверно потешаясь над происходящим, — во сне.

Под недовольное улюлюканье хозяйских дружков девушки спешно покинули домашнюю фотостудию.

— Ну что, Хаззи, понравилось позировать? — спросила Линн, когда они очутились одни в машине.

— Ни чуточки, — отрезала Хазан. — Пустая трата времени и сил.

Покидая автомобиль, припарковавшийся возле дома, она предприняла неуклюжую попытку возместить расходы на бензин. Обманчиво хрупкая блондинка на деле оказалась пышущим шведским здоровьем крепышом, и благородный порыв едва не закончился дракой.

— Обижусь, — привела Линн последний аргумент, и Хазан сдалась, убирая деньги в карман. — Лучше притащи завтра что-нибудь вкусненькое, пахлаву или типа того.

— Тебе бы только пожрать, — проворчала Хазан. — Готовлю я так себе. Ладно, посмотрим.

— Смотри, смотри, — хмыкнула Линн коллеге в спину.

Хазан выбралась из машины, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух полной грудью. На улице было безлюдно, только одинокие машины изредка проезжали мимо. Девушка помахала рукой и пошла к дому. На участке соседа было темно, видимо, забыл включить наружное освещение. На втором этаже дома тускло горел свет в двух окнах, и можно было сделать вывод, что там находилась спальня принца. Издали донёсся хриплый собачий лай. Должно быть, выгуливали разговорчивую собаку. 

Странный шум на соседском участке полностью завладел её вниманием, отвлекая от посторонних мыслей. Подкравшись поближе, Хазан увидела взметнувшуюся вверх пушистую баранку хвоста и услышала тихий скулёж.

— Что ты такое? — спросила она через забор.

Свет фонаря у дороги позволил разглядеть большие мохнатые уши, светло-коричневую шёрстку и два блестящих чёрных глаза. Вне всякого сомнения, это был собачий детёныш.

— Малыш, — негромко позвала Хазан. — Иди ко мне!

Щенок вновь заскулил и завозился. Девушка подошла вплотную к ограде и увидела, что пёс вполне успешно роет подкоп, уничтожая обширный участок соседского газона. Поняв, что маленький, но упитанный друг человека попросту не смог перебраться через забор, решив протиснуться под ним, Хазан решила прийти на помощь.

Она взбежала на крыльцо, открыв двери, забросила сумку в тёмную прихожую, а затем вернулась к поскуливавшей в сумерках собаке.

— Иди же, иди ко мне!

Она попыталась подхватить его со своей стороны забора, но щенок оказался слишком тяжёлым. Воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, Хазан ловко перемахнула через ограду, хватая шерстяную добычу.

— Попался! — она прижала нового знакомого к груди, словно маленького ребёнка.

Разрушения, нанесённые газону, были катастрофическими. Вдоль ограды виднелся далеко не один подкоп. Видимо, до этого щенок предпринял ещё несколько безуспешных попыток вырыть яму. Рыть у него, кстати, получалось неплохо, и ямы выходили хоть и неглубокие, зато очень широкие.

— Здоровья твоим лапам, — проворчала Хазан, оглядывая мохнатые, толстенькие конечности пса, все перепачканные комьями грязи. — Шехзаде будет в ярости.

Внезапно она ощутила сильнейшее волнение за судьбу щенка. Кто знал, на что пойдёт этот бесчувственный, когда увидит порчу драгоценного имущества? Вдруг вызовет службу, занимающуюся «безвозвратным отловом» бездомных животных или, того хуже, изобьёт бедняжку! От принца в изгнании, который и к людям относился, как к скотине, можно было ждать чего угодно.

Словно издеваясь, над крыльцом Эгемена зажёгся свет, означавший, что на пороге вот-вот объявится хозяин.

— Allah kahretsin! — воскликнула девушка, одновременно и пригибаясь, и пытаясь перебраться обратно через забор вместе с тяжёлой ношей.

Пёс испуганно взвизгнул, и она попыталась ещё крепче прижать его к себе, чтобы успокоить.

— Тише, маленький, тише. Этот нехороший дядя может причинить тебе вред, нам нужно от него удрать.

Они вбежали в коридор в тот момент, когда входная дверь соседа с грохотом распахнулась.

— Кто здесь? — крикнул тот по-немецки в темноту.

Девушка старалась двигаться бесшумно. Кое-как стянув угги, оставлявшие на полу грязные следы, она поволокла щенка в ванную.

— Только не шуми, ладно? Не выдавай меня, малыш.

На свету Хазан смогла рассмотреть нежданного гостя получше. Это был прекраснейший образец двортерьера с вкраплениями немецкой овчарки. На самом деле, «немец» в пёсике довольно ощутимо проступал в окраске, форме мордочки и массивности небольшого, крепкого тельца.

От соприкосновения с лапами щенка акриловая ванная вмиг утратила белоснежность, покрываясь чёрными разводами.

— Ах ты замарашка! — ласково сказала девушка псу, направляя струю тёплой воды из душа на мохнатые подушечки лап, вычищая застрявшую траву и комья земли.

Не успела Хазан кое-как отмыть самые грязные передние собачьи конечности, как раздался звонок в дверь.

— Попались, блин! — выругалась турчанка. — Сиди тихо и не скули, ради Аллаха, не скули, ладно?

Она завернула пса в большое махровое полотенце и оставила на полу ванной комнаты, отдав на растерзание домашние тапочки, валявшиеся неподалёку. А сама в одних носках пошлёпала открывать непрошеными гостям. Или гостю.

«Ягиза Гимена» стоял на пороге соседкиного дома, неловко всунув кисти рук в карманы узких джинсов и кутаясь в короткий пижонский пуховик оттенка «электрик металлик».

— Доброго вечера, — чуть севшим голосом поприветствовал он хозяйку.

— Здрасьте, — без тени гостеприимства на лице ответила та, всем видом показывая, что у неё куча дел и мало свободного времени.

— Извините, что потревожил вас в позднее время, — виноватым тоном продолжал принц. — Я ваш сосед.

— В чём дело? — недовольно спросила Хазан, стараясь не слишком выдавать акцент.

Взгляд соседа никак не мог коснуться её лица, то блуждая по стенам, то упираясь в пол. Основываясь только на этих признаках, она могла бы поклясться, что Эгемен испытывал смущение.

— Я обнаружил на участке несколько странных разрытых углублений, — поделился он информацией, — да ещё четыре подкопа у забора. Вы, случайно, не слышали ничего подозрительного?

— Нет, — нахмурилась девушка. — Я только пришла домой и ничего не слышала.

Взгляд соседа уткнулся в грязные следы на полу прихожей.

— Понятно, — вымолвил он, и Хазан почудились в тоне осуждение и осведомленность.

Она внутренне похолодела и хотела быстренько попрощаться, как вдруг принц безжалостно огорошил:

— А ещё возле одного из подкопов я обнаружил следы, оставленные небольшими плоскими подошвами, скорее всего от женской обуви.

Пальцы «спасительницы» вжались в деревянный массив двери, за которой были свалены угги тридцать восьмого размера, испачканные в грязи.

— Надо же, — произнесла девушка голосом, лишённым эмоций. — Как удивительно.

— Но если вы, как утверждаете, ничего не слышали и ни о чём не знаете… — Эгемен сделал эффектную паузу. — То я пойду.

— Доброй ночи, — поспешно выпалила Хазан, потеснив соседа закрывающейся дверью.

Слегка опешившее лицо принца мелькнуло в дверном проёме и наступила тишина.

— Малыш! — встрепенулась девушка, со всех ног бросаясь в ванную.

Щенок спал, по-прежнему укутанный в полотенце, положив мордочку на тапку.

— Милый, — она осторожно провела пальцем по мохнатому уху. — Я назову тебя Рекс. Будешь меня охранять?

Пёс не ответил, досматривая десятый собачий сон. Хазан перенесла драгоценную ношу на диван, примостилась рядом и крепко уснула.


	6. «Кулинарный талант»

Рассвет следующего дня застал Хазан за приготовлением пахлавы. Кухня, присыпанная мукой, помимо всего прочего, была завалена ёмкостями из-под молока, яичной скорлупой и крошкой грецких орехов. Рекс крутился под ногами, цокая когтистыми лапками по кухонной плитке.

Разминая одеревеневшую после сна шею, девушка поплелась в ванную, обнаружив там небольшую лужу возле душевой кабинки.

— Ах ты, проказник, — проворчала Хазан, вглядываясь в пушистую морду.

Морда добродушно таращилась в ответ, не чувствуя ни малейших угрызений совести.

— Приличные псы так не делают, — новоиспечённый собаковод продолжала открывать в себе грани педагогического таланта.

Рекс коротко тявкнул и потрусил мохнатым задом на кухню, явственно давая понять, что с него хватило поучительных нотаций, которые только разожгли аппетит, и пора бы подкрепиться. Хозяйке пришлось наскоро протереть пол, запереть Рекса в ванной, умоляя во имя всех собачьих богов не скулить, и пулей помчаться к автобусной остановке.

В ранний час на улице было темно, небо только начинало потихоньку сереть с востока. Знакомый продавец в круглосуточном ларьке, то ли непалец, то ли бангладешец, сонно моргал левым глазом, пытаясь разобрать, что нужно странной запыхавшейся девушке в пять утра.

— Молоко, яйца и вот это, — Хазан ткнула пальцем на пакет с мукой.

— Будешь печь лепёшки? — последнее слово продавец произнёс с придыханием.

— Что-то вроде этого, — она полезла в карман за деньгами, и, якобы между делом, спросила: — Дипу, а есть собачий корм?

— Собачий корм? — переспросил парнишка, окончательно проснувшись.

— В мягкой упаковке или жестяных банках… — взгляд Хазан продолжал рассеянно скользить по витринам ларька.

— Вон там глянь, — продавец указал на стойку у выхода, заставленную маленькими коробочками с изображениями различных собачьих пород.

Потратив несколько минут на изучение ассортимента, Хазан, наконец, вывалила на кассу россыпь пауч-упаковок с надписью «Вольфсблют».

— «Ягнёнок и овощи»? — хмыкнул Дипу, разглядывая самую верхнюю. — Прекрасный выбор. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Пакетик, — пискнула она, потупив взгляд.

Домой неслась на пятой реактивной скорости. В холле стояла тишина: из ванной не доносилось ни звука. Но голодный Рекс не спал, а активно махал хвостиком, радостно приветствуя хозяйку.

— Хороший мальчик, — потрепала та щенка по загривку. — Вёл себя тихо, получай награду.

Она высыпала содержимое одной упаковки корма в блюдце и поставила угощение на пол. Пёсик набросился на еду, разбрасывая кусочки мягкой массы в радиусе полуметра от импровизированной миски. «Ягнёнок с овощами» оставил след и на его мордочке.

Пользуясь тем, что подопечный занят, Хазан бросилась разбирать остальные покупки. Когда Рекс наелся, она скатала мягкий мячик из старых спортивных носков чёрного цвета. Щенок отреагировал на «носочного монстра» неоднозначно: то с рычанием набрасывался на противника, то удирал и прятался за диваном, то вновь нападал, от души вгрызаясь острыми зубами. За время задорной игры Хазан успела замесить и убрать на время в холодильник тесто, наколоть и нарезать орехов, приготовить сироп для заливки.

Набегавшись, Рекс обнял тапочку хозяйки и задремал, пока та, перемазавшись мукой и крахмалом, раскатывала многочисленные кусочки теста в тонкие слои. Надев поистрепавшиеся наушники и просунув провода под футболку, включила интернет-радио, и принялась укладывать липкие пласты в форму для выпекания, щедро посыпая орехами и сахарной пудрой.

Девушка мурлыкала и пританцовывала в такт музыке, понятия не имея, что в этот момент происходило за стенами дома. Автомобильный шум и людские голоса не отвлекли увлечённого кулинара от приготовления турецкой сладости. Она бросала частые взгляды на настенные часы, понимая, что сегодня опять опоздает к общему собранию отдела. Размышляя, удастся ли задобрить Карлу пахлавой, Хазан услышала громкий стук в дверь, заставивший её вздрогнуть. Взгляд лихорадочно заметался по полу кухни и гостиной. Щенка нигде не было видно, более того на непрошеных гостей он никак не отреагировал. Хазан решила, что лучше быстрее выяснить, в чём дело, пока Рекс не проснулся.

Выключив музыку, вытерла руки о фартук и осторожно отворила входную дверь, высовывая припорошенный мукой нос на утреннюю прохладу. Взгляд уткнулся в единственную круглую пуговицу дорогущего чёрного пальто. Хазан обречённо подняла голову, наверняка зная, кого увидит через мгновение. Сосед растянул тонкие губы в подобие приветливой улыбки, стараясь не касаться взглядом перепачканных мест на лице.

— Доброе утро, фрау… — начал он.

— Фройляйн, — проворчала девушка.

Натянутая улыбка вмиг стала естественней и радушней.

— Фройляйн…

Решив, что с принца вполне достаточно знаний о её семейном положении, и называть имя ни к чему, соседка перебила:

— Что случилось? Я опаздываю на работу.

— Я, собственно, тоже, — смутился мужчина. — Хотел сказать, что сегодня утром в подвале пустующего дома, расположенного в верхней части улицы, обнаружили собачий притон: истощённую суку с тремя щенками.

Хазан инстинктивно прикрыла дверь, оставив совсем маленькую щель, чтобы продолжать разговор.

— Служба по контролю за животными забрала их в один из «домов зверей»… То есть, приютов, по старинке.

Внезапно он прервался на полуслове и шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. Хазан и сама ощущала волнующий аромат пахлавы, разносящийся из духовки по дому. В аквамариновых глазах мелькнула искра подозрительности. Сосед приоткрыл рот, явно намереваясь задать вопрос о вкусно пахнущем блюде, но соседка решила играть на опережение.

— У меня кулинарный блог! — выпалила она, встречая опешивший взгляд. — Это пахлава-челлендж, пришлю вам кусочек, если получится.

— Буду ждать, — промямлил визитёр, вконец потерявший дар речи.

— Спасибо, что поставили меня в известность насчёт собак, — вместо прощания произнесла Хазан. — Надеюсь, им найдут хороший новый дом. Ваш газон теперь будет в целости и сохранности.

Она вновь захлопнула двери гостеприимного дома перед носом Ягыза Эгемена, с тоской посмотрев на часы. До начала летучки оставалось полчаса. Издав вздох, полный страдания, Хазан принялась извлекать противень с выпечкой из духовки. Пахлаву предстояло полить сиропом и нарезать. Заплетаясь в собственных конечностях, горе-кулинар носилась по кухне, пытаясь одновременно собрать мусор, очистить стол и раковину, параллельно придав приготовленному блюду окончательный вид.

Смыв с лица муку и переодевшись в тёмные джинсы и белую блузку, она посмотрела на спящего Рекса. Пёсик лежал на диване, смешно раскинув лапы, а вокруг по всей поверхности софы валялись чёрные носки. Девушка предусмотрительно приоткрыла дверь в ванную, разложив на кафеле старый номер газеты «Ди Вельт», надеясь, что четырёхлапый товарищ не найдёт нового места для справления нужды. В чистое блюдо налила питьевой воды, а в вылизанную тару из-под «ягнёнка» наложила сухой корм для щенков.

— Хорошего дня, — шепнула на прощание. — Не шали особо.

Озираясь по сторонам, Хазан неслась к автобусной остановке во всю прыть. Ветер трепал в руке пакетик из круглосуточного ларька: там лежали пластиковые контейнеры с порциями расфасованной пахлавы.

Глаза продавца-непальца загорелись благодарственным огнём, стоило увидеть протянутое угощение.

— Это тебе, Дипу. Посуду заберу на обратном пути!

— Да будет доволен тобой Кришна! — воскликнул паренёк. — Пахнет-то как!

Она усмехнулась. Ей невероятно льстила реакция людей на один только аромат собственноручно приготовленного блюда. Оставалось надеяться, что вкус не разочарует.

— Приятного аппетита, — девушка махнула рукой и залезла в подъехавший автобус.

Самую большую ёмкость она планировала припрятать для Линн, виновницы грандиозного кулинарного подвига фройляйн Чамкыран. А ещё одной, поменьше, откупиться от начальницы и вечных претензий к нерадивой подопечной. Ещё небольшой кусок лакомства был оставлен на кухне под полотенцем для личного употребления. Хазан ругала себя за обещание угостить соседа, придумывая под каким предлогом отвертеться, если тот вспомнит и пожалует под крышу её дома. Всё сгорело? Повариха перепутала соль и сахар? Форма для запекания свалилась на грязный пол? Пожалуй, лучше всего легенда о сгоревшем лакомстве по вине Эгемена. Он явился без приглашения и отвлёк. Пусть корит себя и испытывает чувство вины.

Интриганка успокоилась и проделала оставшийся путь до работы в хорошем настроении. Добравшись до офиса, на последних секундах совещания распахнула дверь в комнату,  
вваливаясь внутрь. Карла недоуменно уставилась на вошедшую, и той показалось, что это её сейчас разрежут на ровные кусочки.

— Простите за опоздание! — громко воскликнула соцработница, потрясая пакетом. — В голову пришла идея, утром её реализовала.

Коллеги молча переглядывались между собой, пожимая плечами.

— Какую ещё идею? — настороженно поинтересовалась госпожа Берг.

— В отделе много людей разных национальностей. У нас отличаются традиции, культура, религии… и кухни! — воодушевление Хазан потихоньку передавалось остальным находящимся в комнате. — Подумала, почему бы не устроить чаепитие, куда каждый принесёт традиционный национальный десерт?

Лицо начальницы стало постепенно разглаживаться, но удивление во взгляде не пропало. Подобной инициативы от зажатой наследницы османов Карла не ожидала. Не в этом тысячелетии. Обернувшись в поисках объяснения и поддержки среди остальных работников отдела, начальница их не нашла. Те пребывали если не в большем, то в точно таком же недоумении. Пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, Хазан быстро извлекла контейнер с пахлавой, спрятав пакет в стол, стоящий возле стены, и открыла крышку. По комнате мгновенно распространился пьянящий аромат, вызывающий обильное слюноотделение у всякого, имеющего ноздри.

— Например, пахлава — национальное турецкое блюдо. Попробуйте, — она подсунула ёмкость Карле под нос, и та мгновенно схватила румяный квадратик. — Угощайтесь.

Хазан обошла коллег, предлагая каждому лакомство, и чуть не прыснула, заметив горящие жадным блеском глаза Линн. Весь вид шведки кричал, в каком неописуемом восторге пребывала приятельница.

— Ты это сделала, подруга, поверить не могу! — громко зашептала любительница сладкого, когда контейнер приблизился и к её лицу.

Ловко подцепив причитающуюся долю, коллега захрустела медовой сладостью, и вместе со всем отделом погрузилась в многозначительное молчание, сосредоточенно пережёвывая. Соцработница пересела на свободный стул, ожидая реакции госпожи Берг. Кто-то потянулся за добавкой, контейнер быстро опустел.

— А знаешь, это отличная идея, — ожила наконец начальница. — Просто превосходная! Завтра каждый принесёт национальный десерт, слышали?

Хазан виновато покосилась на коллег, но те не выглядели шибко расстроенными, похоже, мысль о чаепитии пришлась по душе. Девушка обернулась к светловолосой подруге и одними губами спросила: «Ну как?». В ответ получила актёрскую игру лицом, заслуживающую, как минимум, несколько номинаций на «Оскар». Различными ужимками Линн старалась показать, что это было одним из самых вкусных блюд, которые доводилось попробовать за всю жизнь.

В приподнятом настроении люди разбрелись по рабочим местам. Карла, промурлыкав под нос, скрылась в кабинете. Хазан смиренно закрыла пустую ёмкость крышкой и, поигрывая бровями, извлекла новый контейнер, заполненный пахлавой, ещё больше прежнего. Шведка, оправившись от шока, немедленно протянула к вкусняшке руки.

— Погоди, — Хазан убрала коробочку за спину. — У тебя есть знакомые в службе по отлову бродячих животных?

Линн нахмурилась:

— Есть. Штефан. А что?

— У нас в районе нашли собаку с щенками. Надо чтобы подержали подольше, особенно мать. Я постараюсь найти хороших хозяев.

Линн замерла в раздумьях, и турчанка протянула ей пахлаву.

— Сиди здесь, сгоняю за кофе.

Вернувшись с двумя дымящимися чашками, Хазан застала подругу заканчивающей разговаривать по телефону.

— Обещал выяснить, куда именно их отвезли, — сказала Линн, нажимая «отбой».

— Спасибо.

Она помолчала и, прищурив глаза, поинтересовалась:

— Не хочешь взять одного к себе?

— На самом деле…

— Чамкыран! — раздался грозный окрик начальницы.

Волшебное действие пахлавы заканчивалось. Извинившись, Хазан оставила Линн наедине с десертом, понимая, что видела беднягу сегодня в последний раз.

Рабочая суета, захлестнув девушку, понесла на волнах, норовя втянуть бурными течениями в водовороты. Соцработница очнулась, когда сошла с автобуса на родной остановке. В наступивших сумерках вход в ларёк подсвечивался изредка мигавшей вывеской на крыше и холодильником с прохладительными напитками у дверей.

— Дипу, — позвала Хазан, и продавец мгновенно появился из подсобки.

— Добрый вечер, — широко улыбнулся он, обнажая белоснежные зубы на фоне смуглой кожи.

Парнишка рассыпался в комплиментах Хазановой стряпне, вгоняя кулинара в краску. Протянув вымытую посудину из-под пахлавы, поинтересовался, не нужен ли ещё собачий корм.

— Слушай… — она нерешительно побарабанила пальцами по прилавку. — Это ведь останется между нами?

— Не хочешь платить налоги и страховку за собачку? — хитро прищурился непалец.

— Не в том дело! — состроила Хазан оскорбленное лицо. — Просто мой сосед, он… вредный тип.

— Противник животных?

— Боюсь его, думаю, что может навредить.

Продавец задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— То, что происходит вне стен ларька Дипака, Дипака не касается, — философски изрёк наконец. — А пахлава вкусная была.

— Спасибо, — расцвела Хазан. — Намёк понят!

Закупившись целой коробкой пакетиков с кормом, она направилась к дому. По дороге посчитала приблизительную смету, в которую обошлось бы спонтанное решение завести питомца. Ветеринарный паспорт, чипирование, прививки, налог на собаку, страховка от ущерба третьим лицам, приличный корм… Было от чего впасть в уныние. Чем ближе подходила к жилищу, тем больше волновалась, как Рекс один провёл день в большом, пустом, незнакомом доме.

Придерживая коробку под мышкой, девушка завозилась, пытаясь открыть дверь ключом. Изнутри послышался радостный скулёж. Только сейчас пришло понимание, что последние несколько часов щенок просидел в полной темноте. Хазан запрыгнула в прихожую, щёлкнула включателем и подхватила упитыша на руки — тот норовил лизнуть хозяйку в нос, неистово виляя хвостом-баранкой из стороны в сторону, приводившим в движение всё остальное тельце.

— Привет, малыш, — она чмокнула питомца в макушку. — Мама дома.

Вид счастливой мордочки наполнил сердце невыразимой теплотой, и растроганная эмигрантка стиснула Рекса в крепких объятиях, против которых пёс ничего не имел. Девушка заперла входную дверь на ключ и сказала:

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, чем ты тут занимался.

Беглый осмотр немецкого периодического издания, расстеленного на полу ванной, показал, что внимание страницам было оказано явно не единожды. Но чтобы найти остальные более объёмные сюрпризы пришлось повозиться. На кухне царил полный кавардак: к утреннему беспорядку после приготовления пахлавы добавилась перевёрнутая миска и сухой корм, рассыпанный по всему полу.

Аккуратная кучка в итоге была обнаружена, но не в ванной, гостиной или кухне, а в прихожей, пристроенная между уггами, раскиданными со вчерашнего дня.

— Да, — хмыкнула Хазан, — мне они тоже не очень нравятся.

Она едва успела подмести корм, заменить газеты и убрать в прихожей, как в окне краем глаза заметила движение на соседнем участке: высокая фигура в ярко-синем пуховике решительно направлялась в сторону её дома.

— Да пусть не покарает тебя Аллах за навязчивость, Ягыз Эгемен! — зашипела «радушная хозяйка».

Заманив Рекса новой порцией еды, схватила накрытую полотенцем ёмкость с остатками турецкого десерта и выскочила на порог. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, они с соседом столкнулись нос к носу.

— Простите, — залепетал мужчина, отшатнувшись.

— Доброго вечера, господин Эгемен, — выпалила Хазан, переводя дух после беготни.

— Доброго вечера… — замялся принц. — К сожалению, мне не удалось выяснить ваше имя.

— Я Хаз, — представилась девушка, чувствуя, как стремительно покраснела, словно не часть имени приоткрыла, а сняла одежду, вплоть до нижнего белья.

— Очень приятно, — с сомнением произнёс сосед, видимо, боясь переспрашивать и уточнять. — Вы спешите?

— Нет-нет! — «непринуждённо» деревянно рассмеялась она в ответ. — Я вспомнила, что утром обещала угостить получившимся блюдом.

На лице гостя быстро сменялись эмоции: от удивления до осторожной радости.

— Вы вспомнили? То есть, действительно хотели мне это отнести? — недоверчиво уточнил он. — Пахло, кстати, очень аппетитно.

— Конечно, вам! — продолжала ломать комедию Хазан. — Вот, держите.

Она протянула соседу пахлаву, но тот убрал руки за спину.

— Как-то неудобно, здесь, на пороге… — Эгемен осмотрелся по сторонам рассеянным взглядом. — Мне кажется, будто я вас вынуждаю.

Наконец, он уставился на дверной глазок, и Хазан замерла. С минуты на минуту Рекс наестся и, учуяв хозяйку, начнёт скрестись в двери или, того хуже, скулить. Нужно было уводить настойчивого посетителя куда подальше от собственного жилья. Девушка сделала шаг навстречу, перехватывая одной рукой сладкую ношу, а второй дотрагиваясь до спины соседа. Прохладный материал куртки обжигал ладонь, Хазан сделала пару ободряющих хлопков и произнесла, искренне возмущаясь:

— Что вы говорите? Я сейчас же проделаю тот путь, который собиралась. До вашего крыльца.

Она поспешно убрала руку от тела под пуховиком и направилась к калитке, мужчина последовал за ней. В странной, неестественной тишине они бок-о-бок преодолели мощённую дорожку, пересекающую по-весеннему зелёный газон господина Эгемена. Видно, что за день над придомовой территорией поработали профессионалы: от вчерашних подкопов не осталось и следа на ровной, аккуратно подстриженной траве.

Хазан в третий раз оказывалась на вражеской территории, и каждый новый случай происходил при совершенно непохожих друг на друга обстоятельствах. Она покосилась на мерно вышагивающего рядом наследного принца: подтянутый, сосредоточенный, целиком погружённый в себя.

— Ну, вот, — радостно заявила соседка. — Держите угощение. Буду рада, если понравится.

Она протянула контейнер, чувствуя на пальцах прикосновение чужих рук. Очень горячих чужих рук. Только крепкий захват не позволил Хазан дёрнуть ладонь, роняя стеклянную ёмкость. Эгемен поспешно принял дар и забормотал:

— Может быть, зайдёте в гости? Я покажу дом.

Толкнув предусмотрительно незапертую дверь, бросил на соседку просительный взгляд. Та с удивлением разглядывала открывшуюся взору картину: уютный приглушённый свет в гостиной лился на длинный стол, накрытый скатертью, с незажжёнными свечами и огромным декоративным блюдом на поверхности. Стены украшали пейзажи маслом, оформленные в массивные рамы.

От внутреннего убранства жилища Ягыза Эгемена веяло достатком и роскошью, отнюдь не наигранными, естественными, причитающимися человеку с рождения.

— В этом нет необходимости, — чуть слышно пролепетала Хазан и, скользнув обратно в темноту сада, бросилась прочь от соседского дома и застывшего на крыльце мужчины.


	7. «Битва за лопату»

— А потом я взяла и убежала, но не от страха, ты не подумай. Я его совсем не боюсь. Просто… — Хазан сделала в рассказе эффектную паузу, словно знала правильное окончание собственной мысли. 

На самом деле, причина, по которой она в тот вечер дала дёру от назойливого соседа, застывшего на пороге своей гостеприимной обители, была неведома. Даже оставаясь наедине с собой, Хазан старалась избегать размышлений касательно последнего визита, нанесённого ей Ягызом Эгеменом. Она чувствовала: поиск причин внезапного интереса со стороны мужчины только распалит её и без того необузданное воображение, а вовсе не приоткроет завесу тайны. 

— Просто это был самый лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации, — с уверенностью в голосе подытожила Хазан. — Не надо было фантазировать, что-то объяснять… да я и не смогла бы. 

Она задумчиво подпёрла голову кулаком, устремив взгляд вдаль. С тех пор, как случился злополучный пожар на съёмках, соседа как подменили. За последние несколько дней они встретились чаще, чем за предыдущие месяцы обживания девушкой Кройцберга. Всё пошло наперекосяк, когда наследный принц заметил её в трижды проклятом костюме фигуристки. Зрительные рецепторы мерзавца сработали безотказно. 

— Нет, если он возомнил, что я доступная тёлка, занимающаяся не пойми чем, то может сразу катиться к лешему! — вдруг вознегодовала Хазан, глядя на собеседника. — Да спорю на что угодно, он так и подумал! Кобель! Не обижайся. 

Рекс мирно грыз специальную очищающую зубы кость под сумбурные речи хозяйки. Уловив очередную смену интонации, он коротко тявкнул в ответ и вновь принялся за работу. 

— И кружит, и кружит здесь, словно ему мёдом намазано… — рассказчица устало вздохнула. — Вот что мне делать? 

Пёс рьяно завилял шерстяной баранкой хвоста, с обожанием глядя то на косточку, то на особу перед собой. Зажав лакомство одной лапой, он бережно вгрызался с пористую структуру кости, не забывая поглядывать на хозяйку исподлобья. 

— Такие умные глаза, такие умные, — не в силах совладать с чувствами Хазан схватила щенка за мохнатую моську и принялась тискать. Рекс не остался в долгу, пару раз пройдясь языком по носу хозяйки. Та, хохоча, ерошила шерстку на морде Рекса и его большие уши. 

Внезапно темноту за окнами прорезал луч света. 

— Т-с-с! — напряжённо шикнула Хазан. — Тихо. 

Она обняла питомца и крепко прижала к груди. Кость снова оказалась в зубастой пасти Рекса, и тот умиротворённо принялся догрызать добычу, мгновенно успокаиваясь. 

— Мне нужно как-то «легализовать» тебя, дружочек, — произнесла Хазан, целуя пушистый загривок. — Чтобы вместе гулять, играть, не боясь, что тебя заберут в приют. 

Спустя несколько минут она почувствовала, что тельце щенка потяжелело и обмякло. Рекс спал. Девушка переложила его на диван и, поднявшись на ноги, подкралась к окну. В ярком свете прожектора вихрем кружились миллиарды снежинок, медленно оседая на искусственный газон господина Эгемена. Подумалось о том, как удивился и обрадовался бы пёс, увидев странную холодную субстанцию, падающую прямо с неба. 

— Первый снег, Рекс, — прошептала Хазан, оборачиваясь и поглядывая на мирно посапывающее тельце. — Ты обязательно его увидишь. Обещаю. 

Первый снежный покров продержался на не промёрзлой земле всего несколько часов, превратившись по итогу в грязноватые лужицы. Когда ночная температура всё же опустилась ниже нуля, нападавшие снежинки стыдливо покрыли землю и оставшиеся с осени жухлые растения на клумбах. Хазан предвкушала традиционный городской пейзаж, что вскоре будет «радовать» глаз: серый снег, сваленный аккуратными кучками возле домов, и ледяная жижа под колёсами автомобилей.

Спеша очередным осенним утром на работу, Хазан не забыла забежать в киоск Дипака, чтобы купить свежую прессу. Для свершения своих мелких дел щенок признавал только «Ди Вельт» и иногда «Зюддойче Цайтунг». Никакая другая периодика, а тем более журналы и специально приобретённые пелёнки Рекса не интересовали. Если газеты не были расстелены, то лужи появлялись прямо на полу, рядышком с журналами и пелёнками. 

Смуглый парнишка заговорщицки подмигнул покупательнице сначала правым, а затем и левым глазом. 

— Оставь для меня газетку, заберу на обратном пути, — попросила Хазан. 

— Будет сделано. 

— Сегодня притащу на сладкое что-нибудь экзотическое. 

Дипу расплылся в мечтательной улыбке:

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты попробовала джалеби моей маменьки. Вкуснятина, язык проглотишь!

— Скучаешь по дому? — неделикатно затронула болезненную тему посетительница. 

— Скучаю, но… назад не вернусь. 

Хазан дёрнула головой, и в этом кивке было всё: и понимание, и принятие того, что стояло за словами парня. Кто, как не ещё один эмигрант мог ощутить себя в шкуре человека напротив. 

— До вечера, — вместо ответа бросила она и вышла на улицу. 

Ароматы, разносящиеся по социальному отделу, будоражили воображение. В комнате для совещаний был накрыт стол, на котором стояли широкие блюда с самым разнообразным угощением. Сладости были подписаны — возле тарелок лежали небольшие листки с названиями десертов. Подобные чаепития Карла решила сделать традиционными.

— «Сюльт», — прочла Хазан вслух. 

— Шведские вафли, — послышался за спиной голос Линн. 

— Обалдеть можно, — расщедрилась на эмоции турчанка, и коллега удовлетворённо кивнула. Подобная реакция превысила самые смелые её ожидания.

— Весь вечер пекли с сёстрами, даже вафельница перегрелась. А это варенье из морошки. Кушать надо обязательно вместе — так вкуснее. 

Хазан всем своим видом продемонстрировала, что она нисколько не против «кушать вместе», да и тот факт, что «так вкуснее», нашёл полное одобрение в её душе. 

В самое первое чаепитие с национальными сладостями Линн отделалась кучкой лакричных конфет, за что в полной мере ощутила на себе гнев начальницы — та рассчитывала на нечто более весомое. Хазан же не парилась, принося раз за разом коронное блюдо, сделавшееся в отделе притчей во языцех. 

— Только не знаю, выдастся ли нам вообще что-либо покушать, — печально промолвила Линн. — Лукас сегодня припрётся. 

— Это ещё зачем? — насуплено поинтересовалась Хазан. 

— Фотки делать. Для рабочего Инстаграма. 

Зрачки тёмных глаз сами собой томно закатились. 

— Ох уж это современное поветрие, — Хазан окинула печальным взглядом вкусняшки. — А я наивно обещала сегодня угостить знакомого.

— Не волнуйся, — с несгибаемым оптимизмом произнесла Линн. — Если понадобиться, я у Карлиного сыночка еду изо рта вырву!

— Охотно верю, — хмыкнула турчанка, доставая из сумки очередную порцию пахлавы. 

— А что за знакомый? — внезапно оживилась коллега, игриво двигая белёсыми бровями вверх-вниз. — Твой сосед?

— Аллах упаси! — вырвалось у Хазан, и она спешно отвернулась, пряча от проницательных глаз коллеги заалевшие щёки. 

Проявить настойчивое любопытство шведке помешала Карла Берг, ворвавшаяся в комнату на пару с сынком. Внимание Лукаса, которое поначалу распылилось между пухлогубой брюнеткой и курносой блондинкой, в итоге полностью приковалось к разложенным по тарелкам сладостям. 

— Руками не трогать, — громко предупредила отпрыска начальница отдела, прекрасно осведомлённая о повадках сына. 

Берг-младший разочарованно вздохнул и, заметив насмешливый вид девушек, злорадно выпалил:

— Будет гораздо нагляднее, если в кадре, наряду с едой, мелькнёт одна из вас. Хазан, кажется, сладкий стол с национальными десертами — твоя идея? 

Тон, которым это было сказано, сразу не понравился девушке, и она хмуро уставилась на фотографа.

— Ну допустим. Какое это имеет отношение к происходящему?

— Самое прямое, — ухмыльнулся Лукас. — Ты очень хорошо получаешься на снимках и, думаю, твоё лицо только украсит Инстаграм нашего отдела департамента социального развития.

Хазан бросила быстрый, умоляющий взгляд на Карлу, с ужасом понимая, что та с радостью поддержит инициативу сына.

— Я видела макет проекта «Мы разные» с твоими фотографиями, это просто бомба! — оживилась госпожа Берг. — Только сейчас тебя необходимо немного подкрасить, уж больно бледна, словно каждый день в пять утра встаёшь.

— Как подкрасить? — возмущённо воскликнула Хазан. — Чем?

— Известно чем, косметикой, — пожала плечами руководительница и добавила безапелляционно: — Линн, сделай.

Та послушно поднялась и, преследуемая изумлённым взглядом коллеги, взяла со стола сумочку.

— Щёки подрумянь, ресницы накрась и убери эти жуткие синяки под глазами, — раздавала ценные указания Карла.

Хазан хотела возмутиться, что не нанималась быть вечным позёром в бесконечных фотопроектах госпожи и господина Берг, но начальница даже слушать не стала, а, придав своему лицу озабоченное выражение, спешно покинула комнату.

— И ты, Брут, — начала было Хазан, но Линн ловким движением всунула ей меж приоткрывшихся губ какой-то круглый сладкий шарик.

Пока турчанка, стреляя по сторонам грозным взглядом, пережёвывала угощение, коллега с помощью компактного набора косметики придавала её лицу желаемую красочность.

— Надеюсь, ты не брезглива, — произнесла Линн, елозя пуховкой по бледному лицу.

— Никак не привыкну к современной философии жизни, — проворчала Хазан вместо ответа, — если ты не накрашена — то не женщина, если что-то не постишь в Инстаграм — значит этого никогда не существовало в твоей жизни…

— Присутствие в соцсетях — это всего лишь стремление быть ближе к народу, в основном, к молодёжи, — вмешался в разговор Лукас. — Сейчас вся жизнь протекает в интернете, и если отдел не будет активен в этом плане, то получит «по шапке» от департамента, а если департамент не будет активен — получит от министерства… И так далее. 

Линн всучила коллеге блюдо с пахлавой, а сама взяла в руки шведские вафли. 

— Фоткай быстрее и вали, — голодная Хазан не была образцом благовоспитанности. — Портишь настроение с утра пораньше своими разглагольствованиями. 

Зачехлив камеру после нескольких снимков, сынок Карлы принялся канючить:

— Можно хотя бы пахлавы попробовать? Мама так и не принесла домой ни кусочка. 

Линн хотела было в грубой форме объяснить, что именно они могут предложить незадачливому фотографу вместо пахлавы, а также указать точный адрес, по которому тому предлагалось проследовать опосля, но внезапно сердце её коллеги дрогнуло. Хазан своими руками щедро отсыпала Лукасу турецкого десерта. 

— Вот, — прокомментировала шведка, словно инициатива совершить хороший поступок исходила от неё. — Помни нашу доброту. Но не злоупотребляй ею. 

Парень бросил на язву неоднозначный взгляд, выражающий ураган обуревавших чувств: от негодования до робкой признательности, а затем схватил пахлаву и удалился, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости.

Каким-то чудом участники социального чаепития обминули вниманием те самые сладкие шарики, вкус которых неожиданно пришёлся по душе Хазан. Подписанное словом «лукаймат» угощение, принесенное Рашидом, было по-братски поделено между оставшимися мыть посуду и наводить порядок на кухне, в числе которых была турчанка. Горсть арабской сладости, пересыпанная в опустевшую ёмкость из-под пахлавы, предназначалась для «подслащивания» нелёгкой жизни ларёчника Дипака. 

Окончание рабочего дня прошло в привычной суете и беготне. Уставшая, с газетами подмышкой и с желанием придушить всё начальство департамента на лице, Хазан брела по заснеженному асфальту от автобусной остановки к дому. Снега за день нападало прилично. Не было сомнений, что все коммунальные службы города поставлены на уши, вот только пешеходные дорожки квартала были расчищены слабо. Чёрные тимберленды утопали в сырой вязкой массе, грозившей стать постоянным уличным покрытием на ближайшие месяцы.

Подойдя ближе к жилищу, Хазан заметила мужскую фигуру на участке перед крыльцом, и это насторожило. Обычно коммунальщиками чистился только тротуар, а придомовая территория была личной заботой каждого отдельного жителя квартала. Девушка покрепче прижала газеты локтем к телу и ускорила шаг. 

Тёмная верхняя одежда незнакомца сверкнула синим металлическим отблеском, заслышав шаги за спиной, он обернулся и вытащил из уха один беспроводной, наверняка, обалденно дорогой, наушник.

— Добрый вечер.

Челюсть Хазан медленно отъехала вниз и вправо, сил на приветствие не нашлось. Зато поступивший в кровь адреналин подсказал единственно верный тон дальнейшей беседы.

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? — возмутилась неблагодарная.

Сосед перевёл взгляд на имеющую широкое полотно для уборки снега лопату, которую держал в руках, и пожал плечами.

— Я вас спрашиваю! — голос едва не сорвался на визг из-за подступающей к горлу паники.

Эгемен озадаченно почесал в затылке, несколько смущённый реакцией девушки.

— Сегодня сильный снегопад, — начал он издалека, пытаясь сбавить градус диалога. — Я расчищал свой участок и подумал, что могу заодно помочь и вам.

— Знаете, вы в следующий раз лучше не думайте! — резко выпалила она, осматривая аккуратные кучи снега по обе стороны от широкой дорожки, ведущей к входной двери. — Совсем! Я вполне в состоянии справиться со снегом сама!

Мужчина поднял голову, впервые позволив себе посмотреть соседке прямо в глаза.

— Просто хотел помочь, — тихо произнёс он, словно беспомощный ребёнок, оставленный один на один с грозной воспитательницей. 

Мозг давно подмигивал Хазан огромной красной лампочкой, посылая недвусмысленные сигналы с требованием немедленно прекратить фестиваль гордости и самодостаточности, заткнуться и уйти в дом. Но когда это какие-то там жалкие извилины могли командовать достойным потомком великих Османов? Практически перестав отдавать себе отчёт в том, что делает, девушка выдернула из рук соседа его орудие, всучив на замену ворох периодики и объёмную сумку.

— Вот видите, я умею обращаться с лопатой! — внутренне холодея от идиотизма ситуации и собственного неадекватного поведения, она принялась перекидывать снег из одной кучи в другую. 

— Вижу. 

Эгемен покрутил газеты в руках и мученически вздохнул, наблюдая, как соседка нарушает гармоничную целостность сугробов, над которой он трудился не менее получаса. 

— Надеюсь, теперь вы убедились, уважаемый? — грозно поинтересовалась Хазан, никак не в силах решить, плевать ли на то, что о ней подумают, или всё же желательно остаться в глазах мужчины относительно нормальным человеком.

— Я хотел просто поблагодарить вас за угощение, — выдохнул вконец обескураженный принц. — Жест добрососедства, ничего более. Простите, если обидел. 

Она глупо захлопала глазами, позабыв при этом прикрыть рот. Незадачливый помощник забрал из её рук лопату, вернул макулатуру и поклажу законной владелице и побрёл в сторону калитки. Хазан, не двигаясь, молча наблюдала, как фигура в ярко-синем пуховике медленно пересекла заснеженный участок и скрылась в доме. 

Из ступора её вывел проезжающий мимо автомобиль. С удивлением осмотревшись, она шмякнула себя ладонью по лбу:

— Рекс!

Конечно же, верный щенок уже пританцовывал в прихожей, царапая когтистыми лапами входную дверь с внутренней стороны. Как только Хазан оказалась внутри, он с визгом набросился на хозяйку, выражая вилянием хвоста всю гамму чувств, испытываемую от долгожданной встречи. 

— Я тоже соскучилась, маленький, — проговорила девушка, крепко обнимая питомца и пытаясь увернуться от прыткого шершавого язычка.

Она всё ещё пребывала в заторможенности от неожиданного столкновения с господином, жившим по соседству. Задумчиво поглаживая Рекса меж ушей, Хазан сбросила на пол газеты и сумку, прошла на кухню и присела на высокий табурет, стоящий у раскладного столика. 

— Это был всего лишь жест добрососедства, — прошептала обескураженная девушка чуть слышно, — а я уж было нафантазировала себе… Он просто хотел поблагодарить за угощение, Рекс. Просто поблагодарить.

Выполнив на автомате вечерний ритуал по уборке разбросанного по кухне корма, смены газет в ванной и замены воды в миске, Хазан разогрела свой ужин, вскрыла пакетик с кормом для пса и устроилась с тарелкой на диване. Щенок, проглотив «нежное суфле с крольчатиной и злаками», устроился на полу, положив морду на любимую тапочку.

Аппетит окончательно покинул несчастную эмигрантку. Она вяло поковыряла вилкой овощное рагу и отставила блюдо на журнальный столик. 

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что.

Рекс по тону хозяйки учуял, что его ждёт нечто грандиозное, и завертелся волчком в её ногах. Хазан всё же удалось отвоевать себе тапки и обуться.

На кухне, прикрытая плотной портьерой в тон интерьера, находилась дверь, которая вела в так называемый внутренний дворик, выходивший к точно такому же, как у Хазан, дому на соседней улице. Дворики были разделены забором, но, несмотря на это, она не любила находится на этом крошечном, просматриваемом со всех сторон, участке земли. 

Повернув с трудом поддавшуюся ручку пластиковой двери, Хазан полной грудью вдохнула морозный ночной воздух Берлина. Снегопад прекратился, и на двухметровом пятачке между домом и забором образовался сплошной рыхлый сугроб. Плотней закутавшись в вязаный домашний кардиган, она опустилась на корточки, и верный пёс примостился рядышком с хозяйкой, не сводя недоверчивых глаз-бусинок со сверкающего белизной пространства. 

Девушка предусмотрительно решила не включать уличный свет на заднем дворе, поэтому снег отражал только свет иногда проглядывающей между туч луны и тусклых фонарей, расставленных на прилегающих участках. Отсюда был виден торец дома господина Эгемена, и, пока Рекс с щенячьим восторгом зарывался носом в кучу снега, Хазан тоскливо вымолвила, глядя на величественное жилище:

— Всего лишь жест добрососедства…


	8. «Маски сорваны»

После вечернего столкновения на пороге и эпичной битвы за лопату Хазан не видела соседа неделю. Человек словно сквозь землю провалился, и закралось подозрение, что, обидевшись, он начал её попросту избегать.

— А знаешь, так даже лучше, — поделилась она наконец с Рексом накопившимися переживаниями. — Надеюсь, до принца всё же дошло, что здесь ему ловить нечего. 

Для убедительности Хазан воинственно тряхнула тёмной гривой волос, собранных на затылке в длинный хвост. Оставалось только определиться, кого и в чём она пыталась убедить. Отсутствие признаков жизнедеятельности соседа настораживало и немного пугало. 

Хазан привыкла к бывшему соотечественнику под боком, как привыкают к шуму стройки под окнами или работе трамвайного депо, находящегося неподалёку. Однако рокот серебристого спорткара больше не нарушал тишину квартала по утрам, а статная фигура в ярко-синем пуховике больше не маячила на участке по вечерам. Зря Хазан прохаживалась туда-сюда по кухне, выглядывая на улицу. Крыльцо дома господина Эгемена пустовало, а свет в его окнах оставался выключенным круглосуточно. 

Кое-как отбыв на работе пятничную повинность, она расхрабрилась и решила вызвать дух бровастого хама прогулкой с собакой. Дождавшись, пока по улице с гиканьем и улюлюканьем пройдёт толпа подвыпивших студентов, Хазан высунула нос на безлюдную улицу. Зиявший темнотой участок соседа казался пустынным и заброшенным. 

Пришло время протестировать новенький ошейник и поводок, купленные в сетевом магазине собачьих аксессуаров. К кожаному ремешку, закрепленному на шее Рекса, была приделана металлическая бляха в форме косточки с выгравированной кличкой пса. С другой стороны нового украшения щенка был отчеканен, на всякий пожарный случай, номер мобильного телефона хозяйки. 

Не мудрствуя лукаво, Хазан принарядилась в лосины, прогулочные угги и громко провозгласила:

— Пойдём, дружочек, разомнём лапки. 

Но «дружочек», за две недели привыкший проводить всё своё время в четырёх стенах, внезапно заартачился и не желал покидать дом. Уговорами и силой неопытному собаководу удалось выманить Рекса на крыльцо, но спускаться вниз по заснеженной лестнице пёс категорически отказался. Он скулил, вертел мордочкой и что было сил упирался лапами в поверхность крыльца. 

— Ну же, малыш, не упрямься, — умоляюще шептала девушка. — У меня на тебя большие планы, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Давай!

Она мстительно рассчитывала добраться до участка Эгемена и пометить там территорию чем получится. Однако у щенка были свои соображения на этот счёт. Его пугало обилие открытого пространства вокруг, уличный шум, посторонние запахи и звуки. С недовольством повизгивая, Рекс постоянно норовил сесть, а то и лечь плашмя на пузо, чтобы хозяйке было сложнее перемещать его с помощью поводка. 

— Ну, Рексик! — взмолилась несчастная, в очередной раз поднимая пса на лапы. — Ну миленький! 

С горем пополам они доковыляли до знакомого газона, превратившегося за время отсутствия хозяина в сплошной сугроб. Щенку было не интересно делать свои дела в холодный мокрый снег, он то и дело тоскливо поглядывал в сторону дома и коротко тявкал. 

Хазан энергично пританцовывала на месте, ожидая вразумления питомца. Мороз нещадно пробирался ей под куртку и кусал за задницу. Тонкие лосины не согревали, а старые замшевые башмаки промокли почти мгновенно. Она грустно покрутила головой на прощание — наследный принц и не думал появляться на горизонте. Заговорщики могли оставить внушительную кучу хоть под самой дверью Шехзаде, им всё равно за это ничего не грозило. 

Промучившись ещё пару минут, Хазан борцовским приёмом подхватила питомца на руки и потащила обратно в дом. Ей предстояло отмыть лапы Рекса и согреть дрожащее тельце при помощи полотенца. 

— Первый блин комом, — проворчала она, оценивая опыт гуляния. 

Когда и щенок, и хозяйка приняли по очереди горячий душ, последней на ум пришло страшное. Наверняка, решила девушка, «Ягиза Гимена» обрёл очередную новую, хотя, скорее всего, хорошо забытую старую пассию. И с ней теперь коротает дни и, что самое досадное, ночи. 

— У меня есть ты, — прошептала Хазан на ухо засыпающему питомцу. — Больше мне никто не нужен. 

Наступившая суббота была полностью посвящена генеральной уборке жилища гордого потомка османов. Хазан с завидным энтузиазмом принялась разгребать шкафы и стеллажи, наводить порядок в холодильнике и намывать труднодоступные предметы интерьера. После того, как до блеска была отполирована люстра в гостиной, протёрты все рамы и вымыты плинтусы, работяга с удивлением обнаружила, что за окном смеркается. 

Вчерашний финт с прогулкой решила не повторять: за день она порядком измоталась, да и перспектива вновь мёрзнуть возле калитки соседа отнюдь не прельщала. Покончив с хозяйственными делами, Хазан переоделась в уютную пижаму с миньонами, по-тихому подаренную ей коллегами женского пола на последний день рождения, и устроилась в постели с электронной книгой. 

Какое-то время она невидящим взором пялилась в устройство, витая в грозовых тучах тяжких раздумий. Затем всё же усталость взяла своё, бережно прикрыв печальные карие глаза строптивицы. Та заснула, чтобы наутро быть разбуженной настойчивым стуком в дверь. 

С трудом разлепив веки, Хазан окатила грозным взглядом ни в чём не повинный будильник. Циферблат показывал начало девятого, что по меркам выходного дня было просто бесчеловечно рано.

— Сегодня же воскресенье! — ссохшимися после глубокого сна губами прохрипела она.

Стук становился всё громче и требовательнее. Да что уж там, кто-то просто целенаправленно разносил входную дверь в щепки. Рекс, спавший на прикроватном коврике, сонно и непонимающе моргал чёрными блестящими глазёнками.

— Пожар, что ли? — негодовала девушка, выставляя из-под тёплого одеяла ногу на прохладный комнатный воздух и испытывая при этом нечеловеческие страдания.

Грохот, доносившийся из прихожей, окончательно напугал пса, и тот попытался забиться под кровать, но хозяйка вовремя перехватила трусишку и заперла в ванной комнате, на случай, если барабанивший в дверь изверг окажется кем-нибудь из службы проверки счётчиков или газового оборудования.

Уже на ходу соображая, что со сна выглядит просто «умопомрачительно», Хазан распахнула дверь настежь, готовясь испепелить на месте любого, кто там окажется. Однако увидеть на месте «любого» Ягыза Эгемена собственной персоной она не ожидала даже в самых смелых мечтах. Сосед тоже выглядел своеобразно: его обычно гладко зачёсанные волосы находились в беспорядке, из-под короткого серого пальто торчала мятая футболка, а на подбородке имелась густая и весьма неопрятная щетина.

— Ну здравствуй, Хазан Чамкыран, — произнёс он по-турецки, сверкая на хозяйку дома гневным аквамариновым взглядом.

Воскресное утро не радовало погодой. Было ветрено, а из низких пепельных облаков сыпались крупные хлопья снега. Турчанка мгновенно продрогла до костей, трясясь от холода в своей хлопковой пижаме с миньонами. Она зябко повела плечами, оценивая степень серьёзности ситуации, а затем схватила мужчину за лацканы пальто и, втащив беднягу в дом, захлопнула дверь.

— А «добро пожаловать»? — ехидно поинтересовался гость.

— Не уверена, — парировала Хазан, сдувая с лица прядь волос, лезущую в глаза. — Что такое? Что за тон?

Брови Эгемена принялись выписывать кренделя от удивления. Наконец, они замерли: одна в экстремально высокой точке лба, другая — в экстремально низкой.

— Почему ты не сказала, что родом из Турции? 

— И кто ты такой, чтобы задавать мне подобные вопросы? — девушка скрестила руки на груди.

— Я твой сосед, считающий, что раз человек не афиширует это, значит ему есть что скрывать, — ещё больше насупился мужчина.

— Вот как? — хмыкнула несговорчивая собеседница. — А я считаю по-другому. На этом распрощаемся.

Она принялась подпихивать к двери грозно нависающую фигуру, зря растрачивая запас сил. Эгемен не сдвинулся с места ни на миллиметр. 

— Погоди, покажу тебе кое-что, — он порылся в кармане джинсов и выудил оттуда смартфон размером с телевизор. — Вот, сделал селфи на фоне красивого билборда. 

Сосед ткнул экраном практически в лицо девушке, и та, естественно, не успела ничего рассмотреть.

— Гляди-ка, что написано! «Хазан Чамкыран, отдел социальной помощи незащищенным слоям населения: «Мы можем быть разными, никогда не судите о человеке по внешности». 

«Модель» схватила ходящую ходуном руку и поднесла зажатый в ней телефон к глазам. На снимке действительно была запечатлена перекошенная злобой физиономия принца, а за его спиной виднелся огроменный рекламный щит, разделённый, в лучших традициях проекта «Мы разные», пополам. Хазан-боксёрша на тёмном фоне и Хазан-фигуристка на светлом, безусловно, украшали своим присутствием всю поверхность билборда. Надпись с цитатой, выполненная особо крупным шрифтом, была помещена в правом нижнем углу щита.

— Ну как, прикольное фото? — язвительно произнёс гость. — Выложу в Инстаграм. Кого отметить? Твой отдел? А вот и он, смотри, кто это там с пахлавой? Удачный был челлендж, надо понимать.

— Я всё равно не возьму в толк, — попыталась как можно более спокойно проговорить турчанка, отпуская руку мужчины, — откуда взялся столь резкий тон. И по какому праву ты врываешься в мой дом воскресным утром, обвиняя не пойми в чём!

— Не люблю, когда из меня делают идиота, — сказал Эгемен.

— По-моему, всё уже было сделано до меня, — ответила Хазан, до конца не веря, что произнесла это вслух. 

Рот собеседника застыл в широко распахнутом виде.

— У тебя со мной какие-то проблемы? — прищурил принц один глаз, пытливо уставившись на девушку вторым.

Та помотала головой, краем уха улавливая шум и возню со стороны ванной комнаты. Слишком поздно Хазан поняла, что Рекс каким-то невообразимым чудом смог выбраться из заточения и теперь направляется прямиком к хозяйке и её незваному гостю. 

— Нет у меня никаких проблем! Была рада поболтать, но тебе пора!

Она вновь предприняла безуспешную попытку сдвинуть с места Колосса Эгемена, лицо которого странным образом разгладилось, словно он, наконец, смог разгадать шараду, загаданную ему учительницей ещё в первом классе. Не отцепляя рук от ворота пальто, Хазан обернулась. Из-за поворота в прихожей появился взъерошенный пёсик, который тут же принялся громко тявкать на незнакомца у двери. 

— Ну конечно, — протянул сосед. — Теперь всё встало на свои места. 

Он аккуратно отцепил от себя негостеприимную особу и, обойдя её, направился к Рексу. 

— Нет! — воскликнула Хазан, догоняя и повисая на рукаве у жертвы. — Не смей трогать щенка! Я не позволю причинить ему вред! 

Эгемен медленно обернулся, и на его лице промелькнуло недоумение вперемешку с обидой.

— Вред? — переспросил он. — Я не собирался причинять ему вред.

Пёс рычал и лаял, с каждым новым звуком, вырывающимся из его пасти, всё более и более угрожающе. Мужчина заметил бляху, болтающуюся на ошейнике защитника, и удивлённо произнёс:

— Рекс? Серьёзно? Ты телесериалов пересмотрела?

Хазан ослабила хватку, и сосед в который раз высвободился из её жарких объятий. 

— Чем тебе не нравится кличка «Рекс»? — нахмурилась она, подхватывая грозно рычащего щенка на руки. — Как бы ты назвал собаку?

— Тебя не касается, — почему-то надулся Эгемен, словно его спросили пин-код от банковской карты. 

— Ну же, порази меня фантазией, — насмешливо протянула Хазан. — Дай угадаю, подзывал бы словом «пёс»? Вот купишь себе какого-нибудь мастифа с родословной на тридцать страниц и называй как хочешь, а моего пса не трожь, ясно? 

— Предельно ясно, а ещё ясно, кого я должен благодарить за те ямы на участке. Ты патологическая врунья, оказывается. 

— А что мне было делать? — вознегодовала начинающий собаковод. — Всю семью щенка ты упрятал в приют, хоть одного несчастного удалось спасти! 

— Я упрятал? — возмутился сосед. — А что было делать _мне_? Они бы замёрзли в доме с отключённым отоплением, ведь на улице не май месяц!

Хазан в очередной раз дунула на непослушную прядь, а щенок на её руках утробно зарычал, готовый защищать хозяйку до последней капли крови.

— Тише, Рексик, — успокаивающе проговорила она. — Дядя нас не тронет. 

— О, Аллах! — закатил глаза «дядя». 

Он сделал небольшой перерыв в беседе, совершая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

— И всё же, почему сразу не сказала, что ты турчанка? — вновь попытался докопаться до правды настырный принц. — Знала же, откуда я. 

— Знала, — подтвердила Хазан. — На то были причины, и этот ответ должен тебя полностью удовлетворить. Другого у меня нет.

— Сдаюсь, — Эгемен поднял руки в карикатурном жесте. — Ты победила, Хазан Чамкыран. Вижу, что я тебе неприятен, и на этой минорной ноте оставляю в покое. Прощай. 

Мужчина развернулся и направился к двери. 

— Постой!

Широкоплечая фигура замерла на месте, затем сделала полуоборот. Сосед недоверчиво посмотрел на хозяйку дома. 

— Ты не сдашь нас? — девушка просительно заглянула в яркие, как море, глаза. — Не пойдёшь в полицию или ещё куда-нибудь? Я свожу его к ветеринару и сделаю все необходимые процедуры, только немного подкоплю денег. 

По лицу соседа было видно, как много он хочет сказать ей в данную минуту. Борясь с нахлынувшими чувствами, Эгемен зажмурился, сделал вдох и ответил просто:

— Нет, не сдам.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Хазан. — Я тебе очень признательна. 

— Не за что, — глухо произнёс принц и вышел на улицу, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Она стояла посреди прихожей, растерянно замерев с собакой на руках. В голове роились тысячи размышлений, и в то же время было до тошноты гулко от нахлынувшей пустоты. Хазан не знала, что думать после этой, безусловно экстраординарной, встречи. Хотя одна эмоция ощущалась очень чётко, распирая грудную клетку изнутри, заставляя кровь бежать по венам с удвоенной скоростью.

Это была радость. Радость, что сосед объявился, живой и здоровый, что ушла тревога из сердца, и не надо больше ломать голову, навсегда ли он исчез из её поля зрения, или ей предстоит ещё когда-нибудь его увидеть. Нет, не исчез. И это почему-то радовало.

Хазан стряхнула с себя оцепенение и наконец опустила Рекса на пол. Тот моментально потрусил мохнатыми лапами на кухню, с неудовольствием на мордочке вглядываясь в пустую миску.

— Сейчас, малыш, покормлю тебя. 

Самой же хозяйке кусок не лез в горло. Ощущая всем телом то ли ломоту, то ли озноб, она закуталась в толстый плед и уставилась в одно из окон, выходивших на участок соседа. 

Ягыз Эгемен, сменив пижонское пальто на не менее пижонскую куртку-бомбер, с завидным энтузиазмом орудовал лопатой, расчищая придомовую территорию от накопившегося снега. В какой-то момент мужчина повернулся лицом, и Хазан увидела, что на нём далеко не довольное выражение. Густые брови плотно смыкались на нахмуренном лбу. Девушка почувствовала, что ещё немного, и сосед поднимет глаза, застукав её за подглядыванием, но не могла отвести взгляд. 

Так и случилось. Эгемен, делая небольшую передышку, оперся на черенок лопаты, вытирая пот со лба. Его взгляд сам собой взметнулся на окно соседнего дома, в проёме которого замерла растрёпанная соседка, кутающаяся в плед. Хазан будто пригвоздили к месту, на котором она стояла, и силы на то, чтобы совершить малейшее движение, покинули её. Мужчина тоже не двигался, словно физически касаясь взглядом тонкой бледной кожи на девичьем лице. 

Столь странного чувства она не испытывала ни разу в жизни. Казалось, что всё её дальнейшее существование зависит от этого взгляда, подпитывающего энергией и заряжающего жизнью. Хазан утратила счёт времени, глядя в зелёные с голубым отливом глаза. Наконец, фигура соседа пришла в движение. Он поднял руку и — она не могла поверить в происходящее — помахал ей. Просто взял и помахал. Ничего больше. 

Хазан почувствовала, что не справляется с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Такой скромный, а по меркам современной жизни — даже ничтожный, жест буквально раскрошил её душу на мелкие осколки. Она попыталась сделать вдох, впрочем, безрезультатно. Всё напряжение утреннего разговора с Ягызом Эгеменом подступило комом к горлу, и Хазан почувствовала, что вот-вот разрыдается. 

Она медленно подняла подрагивающую руку и помахала в ответ. Мужчина едва заметно улыбнулся краешком губ и спокойно продолжил уборку снега, пока Хазан пыталась собрать сердце по частям. 

— Ай, Аллах, — прошептала она, утирая горячие слёзы, стекающие по щекам. — Кажется, я влюбилась в этого придурка.


	9. «Ветеринарный контроль»

Всё оставшееся время до полудня Хазан провела в метаниях по дому с причитаниями: «Какая любовь? Ну какая любовь?!». Она не знала, за что хвататься, любая вещь валилась из подрагивающих рук. Девушка едва не расколотила любимую чашку при мытье посуды, и это немного отрезвило.

— Надо успокоиться, — решила Хазан, пока пальцы сами собой набирали сообщение на смартфоне. 

«Билборды висят», — написала она Линн. 

«Знаю, мне уже три человека позвонило. Мы теперь звёзды», — пришёл ответ. 

— Звёзды, — хмыкнула турчанка вслух. 

Рекс коротко тявкнул. 

— Я ведь ничего о нём не знаю, — поведала хозяйка псу, надеясь, что тот поймёт, о ком идёт речь. — Что за человек, чем живёт, чем дышит… какой он? 

Пышный завиток хвоста пришёл в активное движение, игриво шлёпая по полу из стороны в сторону. Щенок лежал на животе и грыз кусок толстого каната.

— А всё, что мне довелось узнать, говорит совсем не в его пользу. 

Очень вкусная игрушка практически полностью перетянула на себя внимание Рекса. Он слушал девушку в пол приподнятого уха. За несколько недель питомец Хазан значительно прибавил в весе, да и в росте тоже. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что пёс вырастет крупным.

— Вот станешь большим и скушаешь противного Эгемена, чтобы я о нём не думала, — в сердцах бросила Хазан. — Надоел!

Первой тревожной ласточкой прилетело сообщение от Карлы. «Прекрасная фотосессия, спасибо за сотрудничество. Надеюсь в дальнейшем оно будет не менее продуктивным».

Девушка тупо пялилась в экран телефона минут пять. Во-первых, столько вежливых и приятных слов в одном предложении начальница ещё никогда в жизни не употребляла. Во-вторых, какое ещё «дальнейшее продуктивное сотрудничество» эта ненормальная имела в виду?!

— Нет, ну ты видел? Видел? — задала «модель» риторический вопрос Рексу и, получив в ответ отрывистое «тяф», подошла к кухонному окну, словно её туда магнитом притянуло.

Снег на соседском участке был разложен с эгеменовской педантичностью в две аккуратные насыпи по обе стороны образовавшейся дорожки. Можно было сделать далеко идущие выводы о том, что принц — мужчина хозяйственный, и впасть в радужное мечтание, как он будет прибивать полки и вешать карнизы в их общем доме.

— Бр-р-р, — помотала головой Хазан, отгоняя наваждение. — Да что со мной!

Пора было прекращать оценивать любой факт о соседе сквозь призму влюблённости. В конце концов, он являлся обычным человеком с руками, ногами и головой, и ничего нового и выдающегося за его телесной оболочкой искать не стоило. 

— Типичный мужик, любит поесть и потискать барышень, — проворчала она, приходя к выводу, что оснований стоять и пузыриться по нём соплями восторга нет никаких.

Раздался звук входящего сообщения, вновь не предвещавший ничего хорошего.

«Можешь разговаривать? — гласил текст от госпожи Фазилет. — Позвони». 

— И тебе доброго дня, мама, — вздохнула Хазан, усаживаясь за обеденный стол, на котором лежал допотопный «асер» с поцарапанными углами.

Время для беседы было крайне неудачное. Зная феноменальную проницательность матери, показывать ей пылающее румянцем лицо было весьма нежелательно. Поразмыслив, Хазан всё же метнулась в ванную, чтобы умыться прохладной водой, а заодно закрыть там пса. Знакомить госпожу Фазилет с новым членом семьи пока не входило в планы девушки.

Открыв крышку ноутбука, она прочистила горло и нажала на кнопку видеовызова. Через пару секунд на весь экран растянулось суровое лицо матери в неважнецком разрешении. 

— Привет-привет… — протянула собеседница. — Конечно. Сама ведь не позвонит, не напишет. Забыла о нас совсем. Не нужны уже, да?

Хазан не удержалась и закатила глаза. Стандартное приветствие из родительского дома не менялось от разговора к разговору.

— Привет, мам. Ну что ты такое говоришь? Просто… я недавно проснулась.

— Лежебока. Всё бы отдыхать. В этом месяце хоть уборку делала? А в холодильнике есть что пожрать?

— Мам, я попозже съезжу в магазин…

— Понятно. Всё попозже да попозже. Занята важными делами, да? Стирки-глажки, небось, целая гора!

Девушка терпеливо ждала, пока беседа с родительницей перетечёт в более продуктивное русло. 

— Как там Эдже? — смиренно поинтересовалась она, особо не надеясь на перемену тона. 

— Ещё одна беда на мою голову! Не хочет идти в колледж, подавай ей университет! А где мать деньги найдёт, а? Нарисует, что ли? Так знайте, у меня нет печатного станка!

— Ладно, мам, может я в этом месяце вышлю побольше, — примирительно сказала Хазан, — а в декабре дадут премию. 

— Было бы неплохо, — смилостивилась госпожа Фазилет. — В магазинах всё за золото, цены выросли в несколько раз! Живёшь там в достатке и тепле, не зная, как мучаются твои родные.

Девушка хотела было возразить, что еле сводит концы с концами, пытаясь на одну зарплату прожить самой и худо-бедно помочь маме и сестре, но вовремя осознала всю бесполезность подобных аргументов. По ту сторону экрана никогда не принимали во внимание оправдания, со всей безжалостностью заявляя, что если она мало зарабатывает, значит — мало работает. 

Мать, никогда особо не интересовавшаяся настроением или самочувствием дочери, вдруг принялась пристально вглядываться в изображение на мониторе. 

— Что это с тобой такое? — без обиняков поинтересовалась она. 

— А что такое? — настороженно переспросила Хазан. 

— Вид у тебя странный и глаза шальные. Случилось чего?

— Нет, — ответ прозвучал слишком поспешно и неубедительно. 

Карие глаза матери впились в бледное лицо, и Хазан ощутила, как её кожа буквально дымится под этим взглядом.

— Ты точно от меня что-то скрываешь, госпожа Хазан. Точно что-то скрываешь, — Фазилет прищурилась ещё сильнее, видимо для устрашения. 

— Ай, мама, что мне скрывать? На работе, как обычно, сумасшедший дом. Начальнице то одно подавай, то другое.

— Я бы эту твою начальницу!.. — воскликнула женщина. — Требуй в следующем месяце прибавки к жалованию, пусть повышают оклад тебе. Где ещё такую идиотку найдут, готовую и в праздники, и по выходным работать?

— Ты же знаешь, что я работаю в бюджетной сфере, и не могу ничего требовать. Повышение оклада до конца года не предусмотрено.

— А повышение премии? Я уверена, всяким лоботрясам регулярно выписываются надбавки. И сама начальница, не будь дурой, тоже премирует сама себя за титанический труд.

— Мама, — страдальчески выдохнула Хазан. 

— Что «мама», ну что «мама»? Обязательно поговори!

— Ладно, — согласилась девушка, только чтобы от неё отстали. — Я поговорю. 

— Ко всему-то тебя надо подталкивать, сама ни на что не способна! Эх, порода в отца, сама скромность, всё норовит на задворках пересидеть… Жизнь таких не любит, в жизни надо все зубами выгрызать, госпожа Хазан!

После сей гневной тирады мать поведала о состоянии здоровья её работодательницы, новости, касающиеся дальних родственников, и марку нового телевизора, купленного ненавистной соседкой Шукрийе. 

— Ейный сынок всё к нашей Эдже клинья подбивает, мерзостная харя. То глазки состроит, то подмигнёт… тьфу! А у самого-то ни кожи, ни рожи.

— Ну почему, мама? Ясин очень неплохой парень, работящий…

— Помолчала бы уж! «Неплохой, работящий»! Разве такую партию заслуживает наша принцесса? Разве ради такого оболтуса я растила свой цветочек? Вот помру я, останетесь вы одни-одинёшеньки, неприкаянные в этом мире. Даже о себе позаботиться не сможете!

— Типун тебе на язык, мама! — в сердцах воскликнула Хазан. 

— С тобой точно что-то не так, дёрганая вся, взгляд прячешь... Ну ничего, от меня долго не скроешь. Всё равно рано или поздно выведу на чистую воду!

Терпеть этот разговор больше не было сил. Девушка, подавив раздражение, произнесла:

— Ладно, мам, я побегу. А то мне правда нужно съездить за продуктами.

— Конечно, — последовал незамедлительный ответ, — на мать-то ни минуточки свободной нет, с матерью никто не хочет пообщаться, поговорить. Ну давай, отключай, отключай свою бандуру. Надоела я тебе, небось?

После ещё нескольких минут увещеваний, что ей совсем не безразлична судьба родной матери, Хазан нажала на отбой. Она чувствовала себя лимоном, с которого наждачкой сняли шкурку, а затем измельчили блендером. Не осталось никаких моральных сил чтобы просто пошевелиться. 

Взгляд упал на смартфон, который лежал неподалёку. Будучи небольшой фанаткой социальных сетей, Хазан несколько лет назад всё же завела себе аккаунт в Инстаграм, куда постила снимки природы и животных, сделанные собственноручно. Ей было до ужаса любопытно, не засветился ли господин Эгемен под фоткой, на которой была запечатлена соцработница в тандеме с пахлавой. Вдруг он оставил там какой-нибудь комментарий или просто нажал на «сердечко»?

Сгорая от нетерпения, девушка открыла приложение. В углу экрана высветились иконки активности: за прошедший месяц на пользователя «autumnfall2000» подписался один салон красоты, который и лайкнул два её снимка.

— Да, негусто, — вздохнул фотограф-любитель. 

В строке поиска она вбила название аккаунта их отдела. Профилем занимался Лукас, и внешний вид страницы был вроде бы даже неплох: фото, обработанные похожими фильтрами, публиковались в строгом порядке — за двумя развлекательными изображениями следовало третье — информационное, с текстом. 

Глаз Хазан непроизвольно зацепился за собственное изображение на снимке. Сын Карлы его, естественно, подретушировал, и девушка выглядела весьма… привлекательно. Весь её скептицизм не смог отрицать очевидное — на фото она выглядела очень и очень красивой. 

— Всё равно это не по-настоящему! — тут же опомнилась Хазан. — Косметика, фотошоп… А люди смотрят и верят.

Если быть совсем уж точной, один конкретный «людь». Интересно, он приближал снимок, рассматривал детали? Хазан фыркнула собственным мыслям, а её взгляд упал на количество лайков под фото, исчисляемое тысячами. Брови удивлённо поползли вверх. С каких это пор аккаунт отдела стал столь популярен? Однако, возврат к текстовым картинкам и снимку Карлы за столом показал привычные, весьма скромные, цифры «лайков». 

— Что вообще происходит? — задала она в пустоту излюбленный вопрос. 

Открыв комментарии под фото с пахлавой, Хазан удивлённо взирала на надписи: «какая красота», «аппетитно выглядит», «❤️❤️❤️», арабские и японские иероглифы, а затем вновь «какая красота». Проскролив вереницу текстовых и эмодзи-фраз, она издала протяжный стон отчаяния:

— И как я здесь найду Шехзаде?

Расшалившееся воображение нарисовало ей картину: плотоядно облизываясь, конечно же, на пахлаву, сосед строчил потными пальцами: «Вашей маме зять не нужен?». Внезапно в тёмную голову фантазёрки пришла поистине гениальная идея. Девушка набрала в строке поиска имя и фамилию соседа латиницей, и с фото первого же найденного профиля её душу прожёг знакомый аквамариновый взгляд. 

Аккаунт Эгемена насчитывал чуть больше трёхсот подписчиков и был закрыт от посторонних глаз. Хазан взгрустнулось. 

— Изучить тайную жизнь его высочества принца не получится, — с сожалением протянула она.

Внезапно полная тишина вокруг насторожила девушку.

— Рекс!

Хазан со всех ног бросилась в уборную, укоряя себя всеми известными бранными словами. 

— Да что я за мать такая? Ещё недавно говорила, что мне никто не нужен, а теперь, заперев ребёнка одного в туалете, занимаюсь не пойми чем!

Щенок, впрочем, был в приподнятом настроении, а в его чёрных глазках плескалось немое обожание к хозяйке и любовь к жизни в целом. «Зюддойче Цайтунг» пузырилась на полу от свежей лужи. 

— Молодец, малыш, — похвалила питомца Хазан. — Хоть кто-то в этом доме занят правильным делом. 

Она вновь уткнулась в смартфон, на автомате обновляя страничку отдела. Сердце ёкнуло: в ленте появились две новые фотографии — Хазан и Линн в своих образах для проекта «Мы разные». Обновления появились всего несколько минут назад, но под снимками уже вовсю бурлила активность. Не успела «модель» как следует ознакомиться с комментариями, как раздался звонок в дверь. 

Эгемен?

Испуг сменился восторгом ожидания и вновь вернулся к волнительному неверию. Не мог же это быть снова сосед? С другой стороны, кто, если не он? Хазан отбросила телефон и, быстро подойдя к двери, широко её распахнула. На пороге стояла очень ухоженная женщина восточной внешности. Очень-очень ухоженная. Очень-очень-очень…

— Добрый день, — улыбнулась она вполне искренне. — Вы Хазан? 

— Я Хазан.

— А я Худа. Могу войти?

Хозяйка дома потеснилась, пропуская неожиданную гостью внутрь. Женщина застыла в прихожей, с любопытством осматриваясь. Рекс, сидевший до этого возле дивана, поначалу бодро направился к незнакомке, но в конце пути застеснялся и прилёг отдохнуть. 

— Боже, какая прелесть! — воскликнула Худа, приближаясь к щенку и протягивая тому ладонь для обнюхивания. 

Пёс, проявляя до этого хорошо скрытую натуру дамского угодника, не растерялся, а ловко завалился на бок, подставляя для ласк розовое лысое пузцо. Капитуляция была молниеносной, и Хазан почувствовала укол ревности. 

Женщина обернулась к хозяйке дома, широко улыбаясь:

— До чего милое создание! Его зовут Рекс?

— Да, — ответила Хазан, окончательно теряя надежду понять, что происходит. 

— Ягыз сказал, что вы завели питомца. 

— _Ягыз_ сказал? — ошалело переспросила она, непроизвольно выделяя имя соседа. 

— Да, — кивнула Худа, почёсывая бесстыдника, развалившегося у её ног. — А я — ветеринар. 

Хазан, уже уставшая удивляться, перевела взгляд на изящный маникюр женщины. 

— Сейчас я попробую объяснить. Слышали о клинике «Лапы и Хвосты»? Мы с мужем её основатели. 

Тот факт, что арабская принцесса была замужем, почему-то несказанно обрадовал. А названную ветлечебницу Хазан, кажется, видела недалеко от работы. 

— На самом деле, у нас много филиалов, и не только в Германии. Ягыз являлся постоянным клиентом клиники… — Худа сожалеюще поджала полные губы. — Жаль Акселя, такой прекрасный пёс. Был.

— Пёс Ягыза? — на всякий случай переспросила Хазан, думая, что ослышалась.

— Да, прекрасный образец немецкого боксёра: воспитанный, в меру игривый, очень послушный. Но ему шёл уже двенадцатый год, это максимум для породы. И под конец жизни у него нашли лимфому… 

Слушательница невольно затаила дыхание, внимая рассказу. 

— Уходил Аксель тяжело, что стало большим испытанием и для собаки, и для хозяина, и даже для нас с мужем. Прошло уже больше года, но Ягыз всё так же тоскует по другу и наотрез отказывается заводить нового питомца. 

— Очень жаль, — произнесла Хазан, не зная, что ещё на это можно сказать. 

— Такова жизнь, — философски изрекла ветеринар. — Вы своего ещё к доктору не водили?

Хозяйка помотала головой. 

— Нет ни прививок, ни чипа? Послушайте, не буду скрывать, это Ягыз послал меня сюда. Рассказал, что вы подобрали щенка, а ещё сказал, что если он предложит помощь самостоятельно, то вы не примите. 

— _Он_ так сказал? — поразилась девушка. 

— Ага. Поэтому попросил наведаться, так сказать, в гости и убедить вас согласиться. 

— Да на что?

— Годовой контракт на обслуживание, — с энтузиазмом затараторила Худа. — Включает в себя все обследования, вакцинацию, лечение, выезд специалиста на дом при необходимости. Можете звонить в любое время дня и ночи по любым вопросам. 

Видя ошарашенное лицо хозяйки, женщина добавила:

— Поверьте, Ягыз делает это от чистого сердца, ради Рекса и его здоровья. Обещайте, что подумаете. 

Она вложила в руку Хазан плотную картонку, оказавшуюся визиткой, потрепала щенка по загривку и вышла, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Рекс покрутился по прихожей, обнюхивая те места, где недавно прохаживалась ветеринарный врач приятной наружности. 

— Уже скучаешь, да? — поддела питомца Хазан. 

Она побрела на кухню и пришпилила визитку к холодильнику магнитом с надписью «Анталья». Взгляд девушки сам собой обратился к окну и мирно пустовавшему там крыльцу соседского дома. 

— Я должна поговорить с этим господином, — воинственно заявила она. 

Не дожидаясь, пока внезапно возникшая решимость покинет её, Хазан накинула пуховик, всунула ноги в дурацкие угги и выскочила на улицу. Через минуту её палец уже тянулся к кнопке звонка, однако не успел с ней соприкоснуться. Дверь в дом Эгемена распахнулась, и на пороге возник сам хозяин, наряженный щёголем. Под распахнутым пальто горчичного цвета мелькнул белоснежный пуловер с эффектным вырезом. Хазан моргнула. 

— Я, наверное, не вовремя… — попятилась она назад. 

— Нет-нет, что ты! —заверил её сосед с поспешной горячностью. 

— Ты же куда-то направлялся, — не унималась упрямица, спускаясь вниз на одну ступеньку. 

— Это подождёт, правда, — мужчина с сожалением покосился на ноги гостьи, которые вот-вот готовы были дать дёру. 

— Точно не помешаю? — ещё раз переспросила соседка, до сих пор не пришедшая в себя от собственной храбрости. 

— Совершенно точно, — Ягыз сделал несколько шагов назад и широко взмахнул рукой. — Проходи. Добро пожаловать.


	10. «Обитель зла»

«Будь что будет», — решила Хазан, переступая порог эгеменовских покоев. Даже если сосед окажется маньяком с биполярным расстройством личности, она вполне может показать ему пару приёмов кикбоксинга, перекочевавших в новую, добропорядочную жизнь девушки из бурного спортивного прошлого. Разницу в росте и весе, а также возможную нечеловеческую силу предполагаемого маньяка воинственная дама в расчёт, почему-то, не брала. 

— Спасибо, — кивнула гостья Эгемену на предложение пожаловать с добром. 

В просторном холле царил полумрак, но ей всё же удалось разглядеть дорогостоящие материалы, использованные в отделке помещения. Тут были и деревянные полы, вероятно, с подогревом, и панно из камня во всю стену, и даже витражи на крошечных окошках, расположенных над межкомнатными арками. 

Атмосфера жилища соседа буквально вопила о финансовых средствах, что были вложены в неподдающемся подсчёту количестве. Пропитанный достатком воздух, казалось, придавил Хазан к полу, напоминая о том, что они с господином Эгеменом выходцы из совершенно разных миров.

Пока гостья пялилась по сторонам, старательно делая вид, будто совсем не пялится, Ягыз томился в подвешенном состоянии, не зная куда себя деть. От строптивой соседки можно было ожидать чего угодно, и первые минуты, проведённые в доме наедине, играли крайне важную роль. Надо было постараться не спугнуть, не оттолкнуть, не обидеть ненароком. В общем, «не» было так много, что мужчина предпочёл сперва просто молчать, давая возможность ознакомиться с обстановкой. 

— Красиво, — наконец протянула Хазан со всей суровой обречённостью, на которую только была способна.

— На самом деле, это проект одного друга, дизайнера по профессии, — поспешно сказал хозяин дома. — Когда он узнал о моём переезде, загорелся ремонтом, чтобы воплотить свои давние идеи. 

— Но ты же их одобрил? — тёмно-карие глаза гостьи впились в лицо Эгемена. 

— Да, — пожал плечами тот. — Можешь смело осуждать меня за размах. 

Уловив издёвку, Хазан мгновенно набычилась:

— Я не осуждать тебя пришла, а поговорить о подосланном тобой ветвраче!

— Инициатива наказуема, — вздохнул мужчина. — Так и знал, что мне за это влетит. 

— Я просто хочу узнать, зачем ты так поступил? Для чего отправил ко мне женщину? И почему сразу не сказал, что у тебя была собака? С какой целью скрыл?

— А что бы изменилось, если б рассказал? — прервал гневную тираду Эгемен. — Ты бы не поверила, решила, что я вру ради каких-то одной тебе известных целей.

Он скинул с себя пальто, раздражённо сунул руки в карманы брюк и, отвернувшись, зашагал в сторону одной из межкомнатных арок. Гостья, оставшись одна в чужой прихожей, растерянно моргала глазами. 

— Я бы так не подумала! — из вредности крикнула она вдогонку, хотя поступила бы именно так. — И куда ты сейчас ушёл, интересно?

— У меня выходной, отдыхаю, — донёсся отрешённый голос соседа. — Присоединяйся. 

Хазан подавила первоначальный порыв открыть входную дверь и свалить из гостеприимной обители принца. Девушка медленно сняла угги, с неудовольствием осмотрев чёрные домашние носки, покрытые отвратительными катышками, и, крадучись, направилась на звук голоса. Как она и предполагала, поверхность пола оказалась комфортно тёплой температуры.

Ягыз стоял у окна гостиной комнаты, выходившего на участок соседки. Взгляд гостьи заметался по причудливому интерьеру помещения, особенно по заинтересовавшему её книжному шкафу во всю стену. Идеально сохранившиеся корешки разнообразной толщины, отсортированные по цветам и расставленные по высоте, вызвали в душе Хазан эстетический трепет перфекциониста. 

— Хочешь, покажу тебе дом? — погрустневшим тоном спросил хозяин. 

Девушке стало не по себе. Зрелище печального принца, причём печального по её вине, было душераздирающим. Она потопталась на месте, исподлобья бросив взгляд на картины, хрустальные светильники, бронзовые элементы декора, состаренные искусственной патиной, и выдавила:

— Прости. Я не хотела так врываться с претензиями. 

Мужская фигура у окна словно одеревенела. Осанка соседа была безупречна и представляла собой выправку человека, проглотившего швабру. Хазан даже засомневалась, слышал ли он её слова, поэтому решила продолжить:

— Просто хотела узнать причину. 

Эгемен обернулся, по-прежнему соблюдая тишину. 

— Ладно, я поняла, — нахмурилась гостья. — Решил в «молчанку» играть? Тогда давай, показывай свои хоромы. Хвастайся. 

Ягыз хмыкнул, закусив губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и принялся довольно неумело имитировать покашливание. Чтобы развеять повисшую между ними неловкость, Хазан заложила руки за спину и принялась рассматривать стены, чуть ли не насвистывая. Актриса из неё была такая же неважная, как и из хозяина дома, ибо напряжённо застывшие плечи и тревога во взгляде выдавали девушку с головой. 

— Такие понятия, как «рационализм» и «взвешенность», в полной мере отражают суть моего характера, — зашёл принц издалека. — Поэтому я и сам не знаю, зачем это сделал. Захотелось. 

В голове гостьи пронёсся малопонятный вихрь из сумбурных мыслей.

— Подумал, что идея хороша. И уже постфактум сообразил, что ты ни за что не согласишься. 

Хазан громко фыркнула, осознавая, как сильно задело за живое то, что сосед хорошо изучил её натуру.

— Какое у тебя любимое место в доме? — девушка, решив умело сменить тему, спросила первое, что пришло на ум.

Ягыз уставился на неё удивлённо:

— Любимое место?

— Ну да. На работе не ладиться, поссорился с семьёй, просто накатило… куда пойдёшь?

Эгемен криво усмехнулся и вдруг схватил соседку за руку:

— Сейчас покажу. 

Он вывел Хазан из комнаты и повернул налево. Полутёмный узкий коридор привёл их к лестнице из лакированного дерева. Мужчина уверенно шагнул на первую ступеньку и обернулся к гостье, блеснув аквамариновым взглядом. Девушка постаралась выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Да будь треклятый сосед хоть трижды маньяком, никакой зов здравого смысла не заставил бы её сейчас повернуть назад. 

Обстановка верхнего этажа оказалась более приземлённой. Где-то на задворках сознания гостьи промелькнула назойливая мысль о спальне Шехзаде, и меж рёбер разлился бодрящий адреналиновый холодок. Девушка повела плечами и отвела взгляд от тёмно-русого затылка.

Бежевые стены коридора были увешаны фотографиями в простых деревянных рамках, но Хазан была слишком взволнована, чтобы запомнить хоть что-то из увиденного. Они быстро прошли мимо двух белоснежных дверей с хромированными ручками и оказались перед третьей. 

Хозяин дома вновь обернулся к соседке и ободрительно улыбнулся.

Едва уловимо скрипнув, дверь распахнулась, и жадный взгляд Хазан заметался по крохотной уютной мансарде. Основную часть помещения занимал огромный диван, накрытый пушистым белым пледом. Напротив него на стене висела плазменная панель, под которой расположилась игровая приставка, а рядом стоял пуфик, заваленный всевозможными пультами и геймпадами.

— Ух ты, — скорчила одобрительную гримасу Хазан. — «Иксбокс».

Сквозь два огромных окна, украшавших скошенный потолок мансарды, виднелось светло-серое берлинское небо с низкими снеговыми облаками. Девушка обернулась, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше деталей из интерьера холостяцкой берлоги. В углу комнаты стояла акустическая гитара, на диване валялось несколько иллюстрированных журналов и маленькая книжонка в мягком переплёте, которую, судя по виду, ни разу не открывали. Над диваном висела карта созвездий и фото, изображавшее хозяина дома на изумрудном травяном газоне в обнимку со здоровым бурым псом.

— Это Аксель, — Ягыз кивнул на фоторамку, выдерживая пристальный взгляд гостьи.

— Очень красивый, — произнесла Хазан и покраснела.

— Он был особенным, не просто питомцем и даже больше, чем другом... Он был мне семьёй.

Она понимающе кивнула, опасаясь, что если продолжит расспрашивать, то настроение Ягыза может вновь окраситься грустными нотками. Однако тот по доброй воле сам продолжил рассказ:

— Я хотел завести собаку, сколько себя помню. В детстве всё выпрашивал у родителей щенка, учился на «пятёрки», особо не шалил, только бы они согласились. Каждый день рождения с замиранием сердца ждал заветного подарка. Обычно дарили дорогущие конструкторы, машины на радиоуправлении, роботов… Мама боялась, что собаке в доме не место, погрызёт её дизайнерские туфли, испортит ковры и мебель, перебьёт антикварные вазы. Когда я заканчивал школу, мамы не стало. Оказалось, у неё был рак, отец скрывал от нас. Для моих братьев и сестрёнки случившееся стало большим потрясением. Мы по-разному переживали горе. Старший, например, женился на странной женщине, младший ударился в кутежи, а я решил сменить место жительства. Переехав в Германию, первым делом осуществил давнюю мечту, пошёл в собачий приют…

На мгновение лицо рассказчика просветлело, словно воспоминания перенесли его в тот день — самый счастливый в жизни.

— Ты знаешь, он вывалился мне навстречу, убегая по коридору от приходящего ветеринара. Неуклюжие лапы разъезжались в стороны на скользком линолеуме, на морде застыло выражение абсолютного ужаса. Я не мог сдержать хохота, подхватил малыша на руки, и больше мы с ним не расставались. Такая вот судьба.

— Уверена, он прожил прекрасную жизнь, — проговорила Хазан.

— Я скучаю по нему.

Сердце девушки сжалось. Захотелось подойти к этому взрослому, на вид сильному человеку, и просто обнять, пытаясь утешить и поддержать. Она нервно потеребила рукава кофты и отвела взгляд.

— Сочувствую. И насчёт мамы тоже…

Вышло неловко, но взгляд Ягыза засветился теплотой. Он произнёс с благодарностью:

— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, — помолчав, добавил. — Меня не покидает ощущение, что я уже где-то видел тебя прежде. Только вот не могу вспомнить, где.

— Мы почти полгода живём по соседству, — улыбнулась Хазан. 

— Верно. Но я раньше понятия не имел, кто мои соседи. Если бы заметил тебя на участке, наверняка бы запомнил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — плохо сдерживая иронию, фыркнула гостья. 

— Давай уже, говори, — в голосе Эгемена зазвучали властные нотки. — Видно же, что я тебе где-то перешёл дорогу. 

Девушка надула щёки, прикидывая возможные последствия её опрометчивого откровения. В конце концов, почему бы и да? Пусть великая и ужасная тайна их первой лицом к лицу встречи, наконец, раскроется. 

— Ладно, — хмыкнула она, стараясь преодолеть смущение. — В общем…

Откуда-то из глубин эгеменовской одежды раздалась мелодичная трель рингтона. 

— Как не вовремя… — раздражённо забормотал Ягыз, выуживая телефон из кармана брюк. — Ой, это по работе, прости. 

Хазан кивнула и отвернулась, не желая смущать хозяина дома, пристально пялясь прямо в лицо. Пожалуй, внезапный звонок можно было расценить как знак сохранять молчание. Что толку сейчас вспоминать о небольшом происшествии месячной давности? Это будет выглядеть мелочно и смешно, в самом деле, обиделась на его отношение, как будто ей вообще должно быть дело до того, как к ней относится капризный принц. «Он посторонний, он сосед, он посторонний сосед, веди себя с ним соответственно», — мысленно уговаривала девушка саму себя. Хазан вернулась к реальности, прислушиваясь к низкому голосу за спиной:

— Да, завтра жду снимки, выберу лучшие. Отлично. Пока, — Эгемен поднял взгляд на гостью, и та непроизвольно вздрогнула. — Так на чём мы остановились?

— В общем, хотела сказать я, ты не переходил мне никакую дорогу. Прости, иногда я себя веду просто отвратительно. Могу нагрубить на ровном месте. Характер скверный.

— Не замужем? — рассмеялся сосед. 

— Что? — глаза Хазан расширились от недоумения.

— Ничего, — вмиг посерьёзнел тот. — Не обращай внимания. Болтаю ерунду. 

Девушка кивнула, задумчиво обводя взглядом мансарду. Даже здесь, за мнимой простотой обстановки, скрывался достаток хозяина дома. Эта разница в их положении никогда не сможет сгладиться, они люди из разных миров и данный факт всегда будет незримо присутствовать между ними.

— Так ты… — Эгемен почесал затылок, словно смущаясь. — Подумаешь насчёт ветеринара?

Неожиданно ярко и отчётливо Хазан представила себе, как они с Рексом идут в вымытую до блеска частную клинику, как Худа в сверкающем белизной халате треплет щенка за ухом, как после сосед участливо интересуется, всё ли прошло хорошо, а она — Хазан — с мучительным томлением ждёт, ждёт этого, используя питомца как предлог быть ближе к мужчине, будущего с которым для неё просто не существует.

Не лучше ли прямо сейчас отсечь ненужное, убрать саму возможность привязаться к Эгемену ещё сильнее, безжалостно вырвав с корнем из сердца росток странного чувства.

— Я уже подумала, — переполненная решимостью по уши, Хазан сжала губы. — И отказываюсь. Спасибо, но я позабочусь о Рексе сама. Прости.

На первый взгляд показалось, что ничего в выражении его лица не изменилось. Сосед медленно кивнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ладно.

— Ладно?

Глупый вопрос вырвался у девушки прежде, чем она успела остановить себя. Ягыз ухмыльнулся. 

— Ладно. Не заставлять же тебя силой, в конце концов.

— Хорошо, — Хазан чувствовала себя до ужаса глупо. — Пожалуй, мне пора.

— Не буду задерживать. 

Естественно, он обиделся. Не мог не обидеться. Внутренне холодея от осознания содеянного, гостья всеми силами пыталась сохранить невозмутимый вид. С высоко поднятой головой она направилась к выходу, прислушиваясь к шагам за спиной. По лестнице они спускались, сохраняя молчание. Хазан утешала себя тем, что лучше немного пострадать сейчас, когда её симпатия ещё не успела толком разгореться, чем после десятка бессонных ночей, во время которых она успеет придумать имена пятерым их совместным детям.

Вновь очутившись среди витражей и картин, Хазан обернулась, с трудом выдавливая из себя:

— Ещё раз благодарю за твою заботу. Я, правда, не заслуживаю такого хорошего отношения…

— Не стоит благодарности, — коротко промолвил Ягыз. — К тому же, по твоей реакции легко можно определить, что в действительности ты думаешь о моей заботе. 

Он поднял руку, останавливая гостью, открывшую было рот, чтобы перебить горестную речь:

— В самом деле, думаю, будет лучше, если мы остановимся на этой ноте. Так ни я больше не доставлю тебе неудобств, ни ты… мне. Хорошего дня.

— Хорошего дня, — пролепетала Хазан и вышла за дверь. 

Она просидела в гостиной на диване до позднего вечера. Даже окутавшие дом сумерки не заставили девушку подняться и зажечь свет. Рекс спал после сытного обеда на коврике у ног хозяйки, а та сидела, уставившись невидящим взором в пустоту внутри себя. С каждой минутой, проведённой в тишине, Хазан было всё сложнее подбирать убедительные аргументы для оправдания собственного поступка. «Я поступила правильно, правильно!», — набатом звучало в её голове, но почему-то всё тише и тише. 

Если поступок был верным, то почему на душе камнем лежала тоска? Ответа не было. Казалось, эта тяжесть больше никогда не покинет Хазан, сопровождая хозяйку и днём, и ночью, мешая испытать хоть малейшую каплю радости.

— Всё станет намного хуже, — наконец вымолвила она, упрямо смахивая выступившие слёзы, — если ты сейчас же не прекратишь это!

Что подразумевалось под «этим» девушка не могла сказать точно. С отвращением вспомнив, что с утра ничего не ела, она завернулась в толстый плед и провалилась в сон, полный отрывочных, безрадостных сновидений.


	11. «Плечо друга»

Количество душевных терзаний, испытываемых Хазан за последнее время, давно перешагнуло разумный в её понимании предел. Она пыталась образумить себя тем, что в жизни всё идёт довольно неплохо: есть какая-никакая работа, крыша над головой, мать с сестрой живы и здоровы, а питомец хорошо кушает и растёт с завидной быстротой. Убедительные доводы должны были убедительно убедить её, что для грусти нет никаких причин, но та самая грусть всё не желала покидать сердце, царапая острыми когтями нежную оболочку. 

В отношениях с соседом вновь наступил сезон засухи. Нет, Ягыз не прятался, не избегал встреч, не исчез, как прежде. Наоборот, он принялся вести себя по-старому, так, будто между ними ничего не произошло. Гладко выбритый, аккуратно причёсанный, в безукоризненно элегантном облачении, он каждое утро садился в спорткар и уезжал из дома, а вечером возвращался. Если в это время Хазан совершенно случайно оказывалась на участке, Эгемен вежливо кивал и шёл дальше по своим делам. Никакого игнора или намеренного пренебрежения со стороны мужчины замечено не было, он вёл себя очень буднично, как с любой другой шапочно знакомой особой.

Несчастная кивала в ответ, не зная, радоваться или плакать. Ей казалось, что если бы он демонстрировал обиду, отворачивался, хмурился — то полегчало бы. Так она по крайней мере могла бы сделать вывод, что соседу не всё равно. Но, похоже, это было не так.

— Такая идиотка, — бубнила Хазан, в сотый раз натирая губкой кухонную раковину до блеска. — Разве ты не этого хотела? Нормальных соседских отношений. Никто никому не грубит, все вежливы и доброжелательны.

На самом же деле ей хотелось орать от необъяснимой боли внутри. 

Засушливый сезон сменился тропическим ливнем. В очередную субботу принц умчался из дома на рычащей колеснице, а вернулся не один. Из неосвещённого кухонного окна можно было спокойно вести наблюдение за происходящим. Серебристый «мерс» остановился на улице, не заезжая на участок. Сосед вышел из салона и поспешил к пассажирской дверце. Сердце Хазан предательски сжалось, а желудок скрутило болезненным спазмом. Она сразу узнала спутницу Ягыза, роскошную брюнетку, замеченную на съёмках в здании фабрики. Не просто обычная модель, типа Ниль или Фарах, имена которых называла Линн, а создание иного толка, недосягаемое, будто из другой галактики.

На незнакомке было белое трикотажное платье, плотно облегающее соблазнительные бёдра, и короткий полушубок из искусственного меха — пример классической западной политкорректности в одежде. Переставляя ноги в изящных лодочках по скользкой субстанции на асфальте, она слегка покачнулась, и Эгемен, как истинный джентльмен, подхватил даму под локоток. 

Хазан молча наблюдала за происходящим, получая извращённое наслаждение от нечеловеческой порции страданий. Она всё это заслужила и во всём была виновата сама. Картинка перед глазами вдруг потеряла резкость, и девушка с удивлением обнаружила, что щёки повлажнели от слёз. Сосед и его спутница вошли в дом, а наблюдательница тихонько заскулила, оседая на пол. 

К ней тут же подбежал Рекс и принялся тыкаться мордочкой в колени хозяйки, пытаясь добраться до лица, чтобы хорошенько его вылизать. 

— Глупыш, — всхлипнула Хазан и притянула щенка к себе.

Хвост-баранка совершал дружелюбные махи из стороны в сторону, пока солёные слёзы непроизвольно лились из карих глаз, стекая на коричневую шёрстку пёсика. Хазан поняла, что если проведёт оставшиеся вечерние часы за ожиданием выхода из дома гостьи Эгемена, то попросту сойдёт с ума. Ей было страшно признаться в том, что этого может попросту не произойти, и таинственная брюнетка останется у соседа на всю ночь. Подобная ночёвка стопроцентно добьёт то немногое человеческое, что ещё оставалось в гордом потомке османов. Стоило признать — Хазан была слишком слабой и трусливой для встречи лицом к лицу с наличием у соседа отношений даже на одну ночь. 

— Я не справляюсь, Рексик, милый, — бормотала она сквозь всхлипывания. 

На ум пришёл один-единственный человек, способный привнести в её состояние хоть какое-то облегчение. 

— Алло, Линн? — пробормотала Хазан в трубку заплаканным голосом. — Можно я приеду? Ничего не случилось. Вернее, случилось ужасное. Я тебе потом всё объясню. 

Получив панически быстрое согласие от коллеги, она сгребла Рекса в охапку, прицепила поводок к ошейнику и села в вовремя поданное такси.

***

Трое сестёр Ларссон снимали небольшую квартирку в восточной части Берлина. Самой младшей, Ханне, едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать, девушка окончила школу и на данный момент нигде не работала, занимаясь хозяйством и готовясь к вступительным экзаменам в университет. Средняя Ларссон, Тильде, была творческой натурой и занималась живописью. Сфера её деятельности была весьма обширной: от частных уроков для детей и взрослых до торговли собственными картинами на городских площадях.

Линн, самая старшая, смогла устроиться на должность в социальной сфере, и стабильный заработок позволял ей помогать младшим сёстрам встать на ноги и поддерживать их в период поиска себя и собственного места под солнцем.

Едва переступив порог квартиры шведских эмигранток, Хазан с Рексом оказались в крепких и заботливых руках. С восторженным визгом Ханна утащила щенка в гостиную, а Линн, со скандинавской невозмутимостью проигнорировав невесть откуда взявшегося зверя, обняла коллегу за плечи и отвела в единственную отдельную комнату, которую считала своей. Как самый старший и обеспечивающий всех член семьи, Линн пользовалась полным правом высыпаться в тишине и покое.

— Господи, да на тебе лица нет! — воскликнула она, усаживая гостью на небрежно застеленную кровать. — Погоди, сделаю тебе чай.

— Ничего не хочу, — Хазан, давясь слезами, повалилась ничком на покрывало. — Мне так плохо!

Шведка молча гладила её по голове, ни о чём больше не расспрашивая, ожидая, что гостья сама расскажет, когда успокоится. Хазан горестно всхлипывала, зная, как по-дурацки будет выглядеть со стороны её история, начни она рассказывать. Наконец, она более-менее успокоилась и затихла, изредка подрагивая от окончившихся бурных рыданий. 

— Поделишься со мной? — осторожно спросила Линн.

— Очень болит, — выдохнула турчанка и показала на грудь. — Вот тут.

— Ясно.

Воцарилось успокаивающее молчание. Хазан погрузилась в размышления о том, как она могла позволить сущему пустяку настолько лишить её душевного равновесия. Линн больше ни о чём не спрашивала, считая, что гостья должна сама решить, открывать ли душу или не стоит.

— Ты когда-нибудь влюблялась? — вдруг прозвучал вопрос.

Линн усмехнулась и вновь провела ладонью по волосам подруги.

— Было дело.

— И?

— И ничего. Он остался в Гётеборге, мы оттуда родом. Не поехал со мной. Но я не виню его, просто наши пути разошлись и всё.

— Как ты… пережила? — Хазан поднялась и уселась на постели по-турецки.

— Как и все. Плакала, страдала. Он женился почти сразу же, поэтому я сделала вывод, что параллельно с нашим развивался ещё один роман. Думала, что это поможет мне его забыть, но почему-то от осознания измены стало лишь больнее. Он был моей первой любовью, я ради него была даже готова из дома сбежать, забыть семью, поссориться с родителями, которые затеяли переезд на родину мамы... 

Линн запнулась, и гостья с ужасом осознала, что сейчас доведёт до рыданий этого сильного духом человека. Ведь через пару месяцев после переезда в Берлин господин и госпожа Ларссон погибли в автокатастрофе, оставив троих дочерей сиротами.

— Потом уже было не до страданий по возлюбленному, — через какое-то время продолжила шведка. — Мне надо было семью содержать, заботиться о сёстрах. Он звонил пару раз, не знаю зачем. Хотел избавиться от чувства вины за то, что порвал со мной, наверное. Я сказала, что зла не держу, пусть будет счастлив. Мне и сейчас не до личной жизни…

— Господи, я такая дура! — в сердцах воскликнула Хазан. — Ты столько всего пережила и не жалуешься, а я разнылась непонятно из-за чего. Прости, Линн!

— Вот глупая, — улыбнулась подруга. — Мне ли жаловаться, нам помогают родственники, мамины кузины, двоюродная бабушка. А там и Ханна поступит, глядишь, станет полегче. Закадрю кого-нибудь! — раздался тихий мелодичный смех. — Не переживай за меня, не пропаду.

Турчанка кивнула. Линн замялась и всё же отважилась задать вопрос:

— Лучше скажи, как же так случилось, что тебе ещё никто не разбивал сердце?

Хазан пожала плечами и ответила с горечью:

— Если бы я только знала, что это так больно, никогда бы не позволила такому случиться!

— И кто этот несчастный? — рассмеялась Линн.

— Он живёт… по соседству. 

— Погоди, погоди! — голубые глаза шведки округлились до размера циферблата настенных часов. — Это тот «горячий сосед», что пялился на тебя тогда? Какая у вас проблема?

— Я… — Хазан запнулась, понимая, что все её объяснения вызовут у коллеги гомерический хохот. — Я думала, что нравлюсь ему, а вчера он опять привёл домой бабу. Да и раньше всё время водил.

— Господи, женщина! — Линн закатила глаза. — Я готова поспорить на что угодно, что ты ему не просто нравишься, а о-о-очень нравишься. Ты так раскисла из-за какой-то бабы? Кто она вообще? Видела её раньше?

— Ты тоже её видела, на фабричных съёмках в соседнем павильоне. Высокая брюнетка, но не модель.

Шведка сощурилась, припоминая:

— А-а-а, фифа такая… Что ж, подруга, я тебе так скажу. Забей на всех баб мира, потому что я видела, как этот мужик на тебя смотрит. Никакой бабе ничего там не светит.

Хазан шмыгнула носом:

— Я бы не была так уверена…

— Слушай, в жизни не поверю, что он никак не проявил свой интерес. Ни разу не заходил? Ничего не предлагал? Ну не знаю, крышу там починить…

— Снег убрать, — брякнула турчанка. 

Линн хмуро уставилась на бледное заплаканное лицо.

— А ты?

— Отказалась.

— А вот и реальный повод для расстройства. Мозгов у тебя нет и видимо уже не будет! 

Хазан даже не обиделась, а, вытерев рукавом остатки влаги с лица, приготовилась слушать, как коллега разовьёт мысль. 

— Что смотришь? Сама же дала ему от ворот поворот, а теперь ревёшь. Нельзя так!

— Я не хотела, чтоб он думал, будто я по нему... ну… теку.

Линн прыснула, а затем уставилась на гостью, приподняв изогнутую пшеничную бровь:

— А ты по нему течёшь?

— Ларссон! — рявкнула Хазан и повалилась лицом вниз, чтобы никто не видел пылающих от смущения щёк. 

— Хорошо, тогда может расскажешь, давно ли у тебя завелось другое мохнатое существо?

— Не очень. У соседа на участке подобрала потеряшку. Помнишь, спрашивала у тебя контакты службы по отлову?

— Помню. Штефан мне недавно звонил и дал адрес приюта.

— А Рекс… он сам меня нашёл. Вернее, я его нашла. В общем, мы нашли друг друга на участке соседа. 

— Сосед в курсе? — мгновенно поинтересовалась Линн.

— Ага, — шмыгнула носом Хазан. — Предлагал мне оплатить ветеринара, но я не согласила-а-ась…

Слёзы вновь брызнули из тёмных глаз.

— У меня только один вопрос, — выдохнула Линн, — как тебе удавалось столько времени маскироваться под нормальную, будучи таким неадекватом?

— А что мне делать? — жалобно заныла Хазан. — Он такой… такой… А я?

— Ладно, — был ответ. — Как-то всё наладится, надо только немного успокоиться и прийти в себя. Сегодня останешься ночевать, возражения не принимаются. 

Девушки вышли из комнаты, Хазан умылась и присоединилась к компании в гостиной. Ханна сидела на диване с Рексом на коленях и играла в «прятки»: закрывала щенку глаза его же собственными ушами, спрашивая «где пёся?», а потом с криком «вот он!», возвращая мохнатые локаторы на место. Рекс был в полнейшем восторге.

— Мелкая, метнись-ка в магаз собакену за консервами. Хаззи, он что ест?

— «Вольфсблют» для щенков.

— Отлично. Переночуете у нас, а там посмотрим. Нельзя тебе в таком состоянии оставаться одной.

Гостья бросила на коллегу взгляд, полный преданности и благодарности. Поужинав разогретым рыбными котлетками, Линн с Хазан расположились в отдельной комнате, а Рекс, Ханна и Тильде остались на раскладывающемся диване в гостиной, где обычно и спали. Турчанка была слишком истощена морально, чтобы долго сопротивляться сну. Пробормотав подруге «спокойной ночи», Хазан сразу же отрубилась.

***

Воскресенье в семье Ларссон проходило очень весело. Окончательно освоившийся Рекс бегал по квартире, вывалив наружу слюнявый язык. Разбаловавшись в добром женском окружении, он хватал Ханну за пятки, а та с визгом удирала, норовя заскочить куда-нибудь повыше, на диван либо на кресло. Щенок пока туда не доставал и звонко тявкал в знак протеста. Линн переживала, что соседи могут пожаловаться на шум, поэтому весёлые догонялки пришлось быстро свернуть.

Тильде проснулась после обеда: она полночи сидела на «фейсбуке», где общалась с такими же духовно возвышенными особами. Вытащив беруши и недовольно зевнув, художница тут же потянулась к смартфону и стала срочно скроллить ленту Инстаграма, чтобы, не приведи Господь, не пропустить что-то важное. 

— Давайте какой-нибудь фильм посмотрим, — предложила Ханна.

— Линн, мне, правда, неудобно. Я загостилась…

— И думать забудь, — резко прервала её та. — Фильм — отличная идея. Потом выйдем на улицу, у нас здесь недалеко есть площадка для выгула собак. Что тебе делать дома? А завтра с утра вместе поедем на работу, Ханна присмотрит за щенком. И тогда я тебя отпущу, так уж и быть.

Хазан напряглась, размышляя над тем, заметит ли _он_ столь длительное её отсутствие. И тут же одёрнула себя воспоминанием о фифе-брюнетке. Да неужели господину Ягызу Эгемену сейчас больше нечего делать, кроме как следить за нерадивой соседкой, когда есть занятия поприятней. 

Девушки расположились на диване и включили старенький «Бурлеск» с Шер и Кристиной Агилерой в главных ролях. Ханна умудрялась так фальшиво подпевать песням, что пробудила в Рексе соул-исполнителя. Пёс принялся протяжно выть каждый раз, как младшая Ларссон открывала рот, чем вызывал дикий хохот у остальных. 

Хазан окончательно отказалась от идеи вернуться сегодня в своё пустое холодное жилище. Она расслабилась и делала то, что предлагала Линн, позволяя хоть раз в жизни кому-то о себе позаботиться. Её кормили, поили, развлекали, и девушке удалось ненадолго отрешиться от мыслей о соседе. 

— Я тоже хочу собачку, — принялась канючить Ханна вечером после прогулки. 

— Вот поступишь и заводи хоть анаконду, хоть птеродактиля, — проворчала старшая Ларссон. — Я не против. 

— Лихо ты управляешься со своими, — не без доли зависти заметила Хазан. — Моя младшая меня никогда не слушалась.

— Так уж и никогда? — не поверила шведка. — Не выдумывай, Хаз. Она же ещё совсем ребёнок. Ты на рождественские каникулы собираешься лететь домой?

— Мама будет ждать, поэтому придётся. Но не то чтобы я очень хочу. С удовольствием осталась бы одна в Берлине.

— Одна? — не удержалась от подколки Линн, за что была немедленно вознаграждена щипком. 

С утра, оставив сладко сопящую на диване троицу, соцработницы отправились в офис департамента. Карла уже была на месте в цветуще-пахнущем состоянии. Успех фотопроекта сына словно одарил её крыльями, и она светилась изнутри, милостиво кивая каждому встречному-поперечному.

— Девочки, — пропела начальница, едва завидев Хазан и Линн. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, коли не шутите, — ответила шведка.

— Звонили из министерства, — Карла перешла на зловещий шёпот. — Отметили нашу инициативу, с чем я вас и поздравляю.

— И мы вас, — Хазан схватила коллегу под локоть и потащила к кабинету. — Извините, госпожа Берг, работы много.

Всё в настроении начальницы подсказывало, что «Мы — разные» станет только началом бурной и обширной деятельности этой семейки.

— Нужно хоть какую-то пользу извлекать из этой движухи, — цокнула языком Линн. — Что попросим в следующий раз?

— Есть у меня одна мыслишка… Но нужно дождаться этого самого раза, а потом уже права качать. Наглеть всё же не стоит. 

В первый же рабочий день на неделе девушки засиделись допоздна, и когда Хазан, забрав Рекса, подходила к дому на окраине Кройцберга, было уже начало одиннадцатого. Псу давно пора было спать, да и у его хозяйки глаза слипались. Она рассеянно копошилась в сумке, надеясь найти ключи, когда из темноты соседского участка на неё двинулась крупная мужская фигура. Девушка вскрикнула, запоздало соображая, что это никто иной, как сам господин Ягыз встречает её собственной персоной.

— Ты напугал! — крикнула она срывающимся голосом.

Мужчина замер, но затем решительно продолжил свой путь. 

— А ты не напугала? — возмутился он, приближаясь. — Где ты была?

— В смысле? — протянула Хазан, отступая к крыльцу. Пёс, сидевший на руках, напрягся и глухо заворчал.

— В прямом, — грозно сверкнул очами Эгемен. — Где ты была эти дни? 

— Сегодня вообще-то понедельник, рабочий день.

— Ты трудилась на пару с собакой? Ладно, допустим. А вчера?

— Что за бессмысленный разговор! — фыркнула Хазан, наконец натыкаясь пальцами на металл ключей. 

Она повернулась к соседу спиной и постаралась трясущимися руками попасть в замочную скважину. Ничего не вышло.

— Нет, не бессмысленный! — воскликнул Ягыз, поднимаясь за ней на порог. — Исчезла, ничего не сказав. Я… я волновался, вообще-то!

— Ой, да с чего вдруг? — рассердилась Хазан, досадуя на собственную неуклюжесть и злополучные ключи, которые никак не хотели протискиваться в щель. — Тебе ведь было чем заняться в этот уикэнд.

Сосед прищурил один глаз, зловеще нависая над жертвой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с угрозой в голосе проговорил он.

Наконец, ключ и замочная скважина нашли общий язык, Хазан отворила дверь и, опустив Рекса на пол коридора, резко повернулась к мужчине.

— Я имею в виду, что у тебя была приятная компания на эти выходные, и тебе вряд ли позволено спрашивать у меня, где я находилась, Ягыз Эгемен.

— Вот как? — даже не успев понять, как с ней такое могло происходить, девушка оказалась прижата к стене дома мощным телом. — А я всё же спрошу. Где ты была, Хазан Чамкыран?

Лицо соседа оказалось в парализующей близости от её лица, Хазан почувствовала, как горячее дыхание щекочет шею. Собравшись с духом, она огрела нахала по царапающей ладонь щетинистой щеке и, когда тот сделал неуверенный шаг назад, юркнула в дом. 

Сердце колотилось где-то в затылке, на языке чувствовался странный железный привкус, а ноги подкосились, словно были сделаны из желатина и песка. 

В дверь никто не колотил, вокруг царила абсолютно мёртвая тишина, и только Рекс цокал когтистыми лапками по паркету, обнюхивая каждый угол после долгой разлуки. Хазан опустилась на холодный коридорный пол и заплакала.


	12. «Свет во тьме»

На следующее утро Хазан появилась в офисе совершенно больная и разбитая. Ночью она почти не спала, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. С одной стороны, было совершенно ясно, что им с соседом необходимо сесть и спокойно поговорить, с другой, — не было ни малейшего представления, как это можно осуществить. При одном только воспоминании о их последнем соприкосновении спокойствие надолго покидало Хазан. 

Ей не хотелось сознаваться Линн в том, что сосед, в добавок ко всему, получил от строптивицы смачный «чапалах». Узнав об этом, коллега точно поволочёт её к Эгемену домой с извинениями. Силой. А уж сколько молодецкой удали, вскормленной на вафлях и морошковом варенье, крылось в на вид субтильной шведке, Хазан знала не понаслышке. 

Весь день соцработница имитировала бурную деятельность: бегала из кабинета в кабинет, чтобы скрыть от окружающих жуткие синяки под глазами, прикладывала молчащую телефонную трубку к уху, чтобы избегать вопросов Линн, как прошло возвращение домой, а во время общих перекусов спешно ретировалась в туалетную комнату. Ей совершенно не лез кусок в горло, а от вида и запаха еды слегка подташнивало. 

— Это у тебя нервное, — получила Хазан комментарий в спину, когда в очередной раз пыталась ускользнуть от общества Ларссон. — Выпей успокоительное. 

Подобное замечание разожгло в девушке здоровую злость на собственную персону. В самом деле, от гордого потомка османов только и осталась, что какая-то липкая размазня. Пора было взять себя в руки. Умывшись ледяной водой и до красноты натерев щёки салфеткой, Хазан действительно погрузилась в работу. Стоял конец ноября, и следующий месяц обещал наполниться различными приятными мероприятиями, такими как детский праздник и годовая премия. 

Мудрая Линн, сопоставив вид и странное поведение подруги, оставила ту в покое и тоже занялась своими делами, переключив всё внимание на работу. 

Хазан была благодарна судьбе за то, что у неё появился Рекс — в данный период жизни единственный стимул возвращаться домой. Осознание того, что кто-то ждёт её с нетерпением и готовностью подарить всю необъятную любовь, чудом уместившуюся в маленьком сердечке, придавало огромных моральных сил. В трудные времена нет ничего целебнее заботы о верном друге, решила она. Периодически захлёстывавший голову поток сумбурных мыслей и вихрь чувств измотали Хазан, приводя к выводу, что влюблённость — крайне непрактичное, хлопотное и деструктивное состояние.

— Никогда больше не влюблюсь, никогда, — бормотала она по пути домой.

Обида на Эгемена и боль от его поступка хоть немного, но всё же притупились, Хазан уже могла чуточку трезвее оценить их вчерашний «разговор». И сделав это, пришла к выводу, что является круглой идиоткой.

— Наорала, стукнула, — жалобно перечисляла девушка свои прегрешения Рексу, крутившемуся у ног хозяйки, пока та вскрывала очередные консервы с кормом.

Невольный исповедник коротко тявкнул, а Хазан перевела взгляд на участок соседа, видневшийся сквозь кухонное окно. Крыльцо дома Ягыза уютно мигало тёплым светом фонарей, расположенных по обе стороны от входных дверей. Тускло освещались два окна второго этажа — сосед был дома, возможно, не один.

— Не твоё собачье дело! — рыкнула девушка.

Щенок вопросительно поднял ухо.

— Ой, прости, я не тебе, — забормотала хозяйка, пятясь в гостиную.

Ей казалось, что она готова пожертвовать очень многим, чтобы избавиться от засевшего внутри сгустка переживаний. Поэтому, когда на следующее утро перед Хазан на стол приземлилась картонная папка, в какие обычно подшивают «дела» подопечных, девушка немного воспаряла духом, предвкушая погружение в чужие проблемы и заботы. Она подняла глаза и увидела перед собой вовсе не Карлу, а Линн.

— Что это? 

— Открой.

Хазан аккуратно, одним пальчиком приподняла обложку, и сердце её оглушительно ухнуло. Под картонкой по файлам были аккуратно разложены фотографии Ягыза Эгемена. 

— Что это? — уже истерично повторила турчанка.

— Информация, — Линн многозначительно подняла указательный палец к потолку и заговорщицки подмигнула. — Ты же ничего не знаешь о человеке, сидишь тут и надумываешь.

— И где ты взяла эту… информацию?

— Я свои источники разглашать не буду, но пришлось попотеть, не скрою, — коллега светилась самодовольством, будто смогла утереть нос Шерлоку Холмсу, Ниро Вульфу и Эркюлю Пуаро вместе взятым. 

Хазан схватила папку и принялась жадно листать. Первое, что бросалось в глаза, было огромное количество фотографий, причём весьма личного характера. Такие снимки невозможно сделать репортёрам, скорее всего, человек сам, по доброй воле делился ими, например, на своей страничке в соцсети. Или же…

— Ты что, взломала его аккаунт в Инстаграм? — громко прошептала Хазан.

— Почему взломала? — искренне удивилась Линн. — Просто подписалась и всё.

— У него же страница закрыта!

— Ага! Значит, ты тоже пыталась? И что, он тебя заблокировал?

— Да ничего я не пыталась, — фыркнула Хазан. — Зачем мне это нужно?

— Затем, — безжалостно изрекла Линн, — что у тебя глаза сейчас горят, как Александрийский маяк. Конечно же, тебе это совсем не нужно. Оно и видно.

Пробормотав по-турецки «вот, блин, противная», Хазан углубилась в изучение содержимого папки. С разных ракурсов, в различных декорациях на неё смотрели пронзительные аквамариновые глаза, лишающие способности дышать и думать. Девушка захлопнула досье.

— Я хочу знать подробности. Как, зачем и почему ты это сделала?

Линн смешно наморщила нос:

— Я подожду, пока твоё любопытство пересилит.

— Не пересилит! То есть… я должна быть в курсе, на случай, если когда-нибудь задаст вопрос, почему ты интересовалась им…

— Господи, — вздохнула Линн, — ты запутаешь даже железнодорожные рельсы. Согнёшь голыми руками, а уже потом запутаешь. В общем, если помнишь, у меня есть знакомый в службе контроля за бродячими животными.

— Штефан? — уточнила Хазан.

— Штефан, — кивнула шведка. — Я попросила его кинуть запрос через страницу, посвящённую собакам…

— Аллах милостивый!..

— …ну и твой принял.

— «Мой»?

— А я принялась изучать его аккаунт…

— При Штефане?

— Там на самом деле много чего интересного…

— Погоди, парень думает, что ты увлечена Эгеменом?

— Ты сейчас вообще не о том, Хаззи!

— Я как раз о том!

Девушки гневливо уставились друг на друга, из ноздрей Хазан со свистом вырывались потоки воздуха, а глаза Линн метали искры.

— Нет, не о том! — упрямо воскликнула шведка. — Я попросила помочь по-дружески, и Штефан согласился. Он друг, понимаешь? Дру-у-у-уг.

— Угу.

— Тебя я не сдавала и вообще о тебе ни слова не сказала!

— Как пить дать, Штефан думает, что ты лазила по странице своего «краша».

— А хоть бы и так, это ничего не меняет. «Краш», между прочим, твой, и он не подозревает, что за личиной приюта для собачек скрываться хищная физиономия соседки. Или даже моя хищная физиономия. В общем, товарищ вообще ни о чём не в курсах! Ты будешь смотреть или нет, теряю терпение с тобой уже!

— Ладно, не кипятись, — примирительно произнесла Хазан. — Буду, конечно. 

— Я целую лекцию подготовила, а она мне тут… — проворчала Линн. — Короче, наш объект…

Хазан бросила на коллегу выразительный взгляд. 

— Наш объект, — с нажимом повторила та, — родился в Стамбуле в очень обеспеченной семье. Это ты и без меня знаешь.

— Это, похоже, единственное, что я знаю, — недовольно проговорила Хазан.

— У его отца крупный строительный бизнес, но наш объект…

Турчанка закатила глаза.

— …не пошёл по следам отца, а открыл собственный бизнес. Он…

Ларссон призывно задвигала бровями вверх-вниз. 

— Не тяни уже! — взмолилась Хазан после затянувшейся паузы.

— Не тяну, а интригую, — палец Линн снова взмыл вверх. — Он владелец собственной марки одежды.

— Как это? — удивилась Хазан. — Халатики шьёт?

— Всем бы такие халатики шить! — возмутилась коллега. — Тебе бренд «Loami» что-нибудь говорит?

Хазан непонимающе захлопала глазами, и Линн оставалось лишь исторгнуть из себя страдальческий вздох.

— Мне иногда кажется, что ты и вправду в лесу живешь среди волков и приличных торговых центров отродясь не видывала.

— Что, правда, торгует шмотками?

— Нет, теперь ты меня точно не переубедишь. Дикарь, настоящий дикарь!

Хазан пожала плечами.

— В общем, эта марка не премиум, конечно, но весьма дорогая. Шьют в Турции, а дизайнеры все европейские, с репутацией. Наш объект и владелец, и креативный директор, и, в общем, видно, что любит своё детище. Перейдём к его рабочим связям.

По лицу шведки стало ясно, что следующая информация является гвоздём программы. Линн ткнула пальцем в фото, которое изображало селфи жгучей брюнетки-фифы, появившейся из машины Эгемена тем злополучным вечером. На заднем плане виднелся длинный серый стол со склонёнными над ним головами.

— Знаешь, как было подписано фото? «Совещание у патрона»!

— То есть? — брякнула Хазан, чувствуя как разливается теплота в груди. — Она с ним работает?

— Именно! Мадам зовут Бонни Нойманн, и она в «Loami» какой-то штатный менеджер.

— Это вообще ничего не значит! — упрямо выкрикнула турчанка, не позволяя надежде захлестнуть её с головой. — У них вполне может быть служебный роман, потому что твой «объект» явно не привык сдерживать инстинкты!

— Ты недооцениваешь тётю Линн, — изображая обиду, Ларссон выпятила нижнюю губу и засопела. — Фройляйн Нойманн не привыкла скрывать хоть что-то от посторонних глаз, и аккаунт её открыт, естественно. На основании анализа всех её пяти тысяч снимков могу с уверенностью сказать, что если бы между ней и боссом был хоть намёк на «романтик», она бы уже постила фото кольца с огромным бриллиантом!

Хазан растерянно хмыкнула.

— Да, — продолжала Линн, — она выставляла фото из дома «объекта»…

Больно кольнуло в груди. 

— Там геолокация указана ваша. Вот смотри.

Шведка протянула ей распечатку скриншота. На фотографии топорщил в разные стороны веточки с мягкими иглами её бонсай, её «дерево на ветру». Растение стояло на чём-то деревянном, столе или тумбочке, а позади виднелись задёрнутые коричневые шторы. «Восхищаюсь увлечёнными людьми, за ними интересно наблюдать, с ними интересно общаться. Они прекрасны», — гласил текст под фото. На глаза девушки навернулись слёзы.

— Она была в его спальне, — едва смогла выдавить Хазан.

— Уверена? — нахмурилась Линн.

— Снимок оттуда.

— Это ещё ничего не значит…

— У тебя всё ничего не значит.

Она отложила папку и отвернулась, пытаясь украдкой, незаметно утереть солёную влагу с щёк. 

— Объект на неё не подписан, и её в списке его подписчиков тоже нет. Кто знает, может она тайком пробралась к нему в комнату…

— Ага. Утверждение из области фантастики. Чтобы пробраться в спальню к господину, похоже, вообще ничего не надо делать. Даже подавать признаков жизни! Какое уж там «тайком»…

— Я не хотела тебя расстраивать, — беспомощно развела руками Линн, вставая. — Наоборот, пыталась доказать, что между ними ничего нет. Ой, мне звонят, минутку.

Коллега выскользнула за дверь, а Хазан принялась обдумывать вновь поступившие сведения. Она не могла понять, какое именно из покушений брюнетки её задевает сильней: на противного соседа или на священную сосенку. Хотя здесь можно было и не кривить душой: конечно же, на сосенку! Как могла женщина с именем, походившим на кличку лошади, осквернить самые тёплые, самые драгоценные воспоминания, связанные с этим растением? И как теперь быть с подарком, выбранным самой себе на Новый год? Ведь если Хазан купит бонсай, тот будет напоминать о соседе и его подружке-менеджере ежесекундно. Как будто сейчас мало постоянной боли.

«Ты разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься, Ягыз Эгемен», — произнесла Хазан с горечью, прекрасно понимая, что тот ещё ни к чему не прикасался, и все внутренние разрушения она нанесла себе сама. 

В порыве злости девушка схватила «досье» и швырнула в мусорное ведро. 

— Там тебе самое место, принц! — выкрикнула с досадой и тут же устыдилась собственного поступка. 

Среди смятых бумажек укоризненно и непотопляемо вздымался вверх картонный уголок папки, которая хранила в себе счастливые моменты жизни Ягыза Эгемена. Выдернутые из пространства и времени и запечатлённые на глянцевой фотобумаге, они были дороги Хазан — до тупой боли в сердце и жжения от слёз на глазах.

Она ринулась к ведру, вытащила папку и прижала к груди. 

— Это всё потому, что Линн трудилась, собирала информацию, печатала, а не потому, что ты подумал, — объявила девушка вслух, даже не удивляясь тому, что разговаривает с соседом таким странным образом.

Она убирала досье в сумку, когда в кабинет вернулась Линн.

— Я тебе даже «спасибо» не сказала, свинья неблагодарная! — сокрушенно произнесла Хазан.

— Ты вся погасла после того фото «из спальни», я же вижу, — покачала головой Ларссон. — Не стоило мне в это лезть, только всё испортила.

Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, Хазан бросилась к подруге, и та приняла её в успокаивающие объятия. 

— Я просто не заслуживаю такого человека, как ты, — всхлипнула она. 

Со слезами из Хазан, казалось, вытекали все эмоции, а после на неё обрушилась странная, оглушительно-звенящая пустота. Линн молчала, погружённая в раздумья, изредка поглаживая подругу по волосам, турчанка тоже не отличалась разговорчивостью, пытаясь разобраться в новых ощущениях.

После рабочего дня, прошедшего кое-как, рвано и с перепадами в настроении, Хазан вдруг смогла вычленить основную мысль своего состояния.

Сидя в пустом кабинете с чувством, что вместо души у неё чёрная дыра, девушка достала из сумки многострадальную папку. Полистала фото, с которых смотрели яркие глаза цвета моря, иногда счастливые, иногда грустные, чаще сосредоточенные и усталые.

— Всё это так неправильно, — вновь поделилась Хазан с соседом. — И должно быть прекращено. 

Она открыла маленький ящик стола, закрывающийся на ключ, в котором хранила всякий хлам, и всунула папку на самое дно, прикрыв другими бумагами.

— Хватит. Покончим с этим.

Хазан погасила свет и вышла из кабинета. 

Больше никаких страданий, мыслей и чувств. Отныне мужчина, живущий по соседству, для неё перестанет существовать, и всё то, что она испытывала к нему, испытывать больше не будет. Где-то внутри шевельнулась тоскливая тень сожаления. Если б только раньше понять, чем всё закончится, Хазан бы не затянула эту дурацкую симпатию настолько.

— Если понадобится, я и своё глупое сердце вырву! — крикнула она.

Слова эхом разнеслись по пустынной улице. Хазан поёжилась и медленно побрела в сторону дома.

***

Декабрь в этом году выдался чрезвычайно снежным. Ежедневно берлинское небо разверзало над городом свои недра и щедро одаривала дома и улицы белыми хлопьями. Хазан с тоской наблюдала за растущими перед крыльцом сугробами, которые ей приходилось чистить каждый вечер. Раньше ей и в голову не могло прийти, что такая ерунда, как сугроб, будет напоминать ей о…

Непрошеные мысли отгонялись почти в ту же секунду, как посещали непокорную темноволосую голову. Хазан боролась изо всех сил, словно последний выживший солдат на поле брани, получивший приказ «ни шагу назад». После того, как снег с дорожек был расчищен, девушка заходила на кухню и упиралась взглядом в заклеенное пергаментной бумагой окно. Такие радикальные меры помогали не таращится ежесекундно на участок, расположенный по соседству. Если не получалось контролировать себя морально, приходилось ограничивать физически.

У ног крутилось самое активное напоминание о том, кого нельзя было вспоминать. Подрастающий щенок вытягивался в длину, становясь более угловатым и нескладным. Он окончательно освоился в доме, рычал и лаял на почтальонов, курьеров и прочих доставщиков, охраняя территорию и свою обожаемую хозяйку. Теперь он был не просто дворнягой-подкидышем, а полноправным гражданином немецкой фауны, с ветеринарным паспортом и прочими важными документами, скреплёнными подписью и печатью.

На волне успеха департамента соцзащиты Карла дефилировала с телевидения на радио, раздавала интервью газетам и журналам, с удовольствием купаясь в лучах славы. Работникам, участвовавшим в фотопроекте, были выписаны внеочередные премии, и Хазан, решившись скрыть это от матери, потратила деньги на Рекса.

— Хотя бы одной головной болью станет меньше, — нашла оправдание.

Конечно, лишать семью какой-никакой прибавки к ежемесячному денежному переводу было очень эгоистично, но девушка успокаивала себя тем, что это был чуть ли не единственный акт эгоизма с её стороны за последние несколько лет.

Заботы о семье и организация детского праздника лучше всего отвлекали от ненужных мыслей. Казалось, Всевышний смилостивился над Хазан, и за все свои страдания она получила награду. Мероприятие прошло на ура, и, глядя на счастливые детские лица, девушка чувствовала такое редкое для себя в последнее время удовлетворение.

— Я очень рада, что всё получилось, — сказала ей Линн после.

— Я тоже счастлива, — не покривив душой ответила Хазан. — Всё прошло так, как должно было. О лучшем подарке я и мечтать не смела.

Детский праздник в лагере для беженцев также широко освещался в СМИ, и Карле удалось затащить Хазан на один кабельный телеканал. Припудренная и уставшая, девушка мучилась от жары под искусственным освещением студии, поэтому собеседник из неё получился неважный. Всё, что она чувствовала в данный момент, было глобальное, всеобъемлющее опустошение. Хазан казалось, что ей больше нечего дать этому миру.

Приближалось католическое Рождество, улицы и здания украшались всевозможными атрибутами этого семейного праздника. От переливающейся разными цветами иллюминации рябило в глазах. Люди штурмовали торговые центры в поисках угощения и подарков. 

Хазан поглядывала на это сумасшествие отстранённо. Естественно, в мусульманских семьях не справляли европейские церковные праздники. Турецкая молодёжь, да и то не вся, отдавала предпочтение Новому году, устраивая шумные вечеринки и маскарады. Госпожа Фазилет ожидала, что дочь приедет в Стамбул на зимние каникулы, длящиеся неделю, о чём неоднократно напоминала в своих видеозвонках. Хазан покорно кивала, понимая, что от этой повинности её никто не избавит.

Она договорилась с Линн, что на время её отсутствия они с сёстрами присмотрят за Рексом. В последние выходные перед вылетом, назначенным на вторник, Хазан отвезла пса Ларссон, и вернулась в пустой холодный дом, чтобы собрать вещи. За прошедшую неделю снега навалило столько, что она с трудом протиснулась по сугробам, которые начинались у калитки, к ступенькам, ведущим к двери. Чистить снег девушке было лень. В последнее время ей вообще многое было лень: просыпаться по утрам, готовить себе нормальную еду, разнообразно одеваться. Хазан забывала завтракать, ужинала бутербродами и всю рабочую неделю ходила в одном и том же: чёрных штанах и клетчатой рубашке, от которых Линн уже подташнивало. 

Хазан же не чувствовала ни аппетита, ни каких-либо других желаний, с трудом заставляя себя выполнять хотя бы минимальный объём по обслуживанию себя. 

Она достала из шкафа дорожный чемодан на колёсах, оставила его посреди гостиной в раскрытом виде и завалилась на диван. У неё не было сил даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собираться в дорогу. Как же хотелось, чтобы на утро выпавший снег полностью поглотил её дом, и тогда Хазан смогла бы навсегда остаться жить здесь, в собственном ледяном королевстве. И больше никогда никто бы её не потревожил…

Размеренное урчание холодильника прекратилось внезапно — двухметровый белый монстр вздохнул и замолчал. Запищала электрическая плита, оставшаяся без питания. Хазан протянула руку к телефону, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли сигнал вай-фая. Худшие опасения подтвердились: вырубило свет. 

Девушка закрыла глаза. На неё навалилась странная сонливость, не хотелось ни идти разбираться с пробками, ни звонить в диспетчерскую службу, ни даже вставать с дивана. Хазан потеряла счёт времени, но внезапный стук в дверь вернул к реальности. Открывать гостю девушка, конечно же, не стала. 

— Хазан! — раздалось из-за двери. — Хазан!

Ей подумалось, что орать нужно было действительно очень громко, чтобы быть услышанным в доме. Но Ягыз Эгемен никогда не отличался тихим голосом. Девушка зажмурилась покрепче, чтобы слуховая галлюцинация исчезла как можно скорее.

— Хазан! Электричество пропало! Открой, я знаю, ты дома!

Стук в дверь не прекращался. Настырный голос просачивался под кожу, даря призрачную надежду на то, что всё это может быть наяву. 

— Хазан!

На минуту шум стих, и когда девушка удовлетворённо подумала, что призрак соседа испарился из её воспалённого сознания, кто-то забарабанил в окно. То самое, заклеенное сверху донизу пергаментной бумагой. 

— Я разобью стекло, клянусь! Я сейчас же разобью его!

Хазан подбросило на диване. 

— Не смей! — заорала она и побежала на кухню.

Ковырнув ногтями бумагу, Хазан сорвала барьер, весь месяц ограждавший соседа от её назойливого внимания. Ягыз стоял по колено в снегу, подтягиваясь руками, чтобы заглянуть в окно, расположенное на уровне его макушки. Увидев хозяйку дома, он смущённо улыбнулся, а его глаза заискрились так, что даже в полутьме ослепили девушку своим сиянием. 

Хазан почувствовала, что все преграды, которые она с таким трудом выстраивала внутри себя, пали, разрушенные одной лишь только улыбкой да светом любимых глаз.


	13. «Признание»

— Открой мне. 

Хазан упрямо помотала головой. Соседа сюда никто не звал, и уж тем более никто его здесь не ждал, что бы он там себе ни возомнил. 

— Открой мне двери, Хазан, — повторил Ягыз со спокойствием и уверенностью человека, которого не посмеют ослушаться. Благодатнейшая почва для ослиного упрямства семейства Чамкыран. Она вновь отрицательно поводила головой из стороны в сторону. 

— Я всё равно попаду в дом, Хазан, от тебя зависит лишь, пострадают ли окна и двери твоего жилища при этом или нет.

— Ты тронулся? Угрожаешь проникновением в дом? Один звонок — и через пару минут будешь давать показания в комфортабельном полицейском участке! 

— Ну давай, вызови полицию, если хватит смелости. 

Хазан была даже благодарна соседу за подначку. Не то чтобы она сама не решилась позвонить «112», но без этой «возьму-на-слабо» реплики точно колебалась бы некоторое время. Девушка сорвалась с места и направилась на поиски телефона. 

— Желаешь посмотреть на мою смелость, Ягыз Эгемен? — крикнула она в сторону окна, шаря руками по дивану. — Хватит ли у тебя смелости столкнуться с моей смелостью, кусок высокомерного идиота?

Чёртов аппарат как сквозь землю провалился. Хазан с тоской подумала, что где-то в глубинах коридорного шкафа хранятся свечи и фонарь на аккумуляторе, и если бы она не тупила, упиваясь жалостью к себе, то давно бы сидела при свете, а не спотыкалась сейчас о собственные тапки. 

— Проклятье, — выдохнула девушка раздражённо. 

После бахвальства и многообещающих реплик сдаваться было сущим позором. Она должна вызвать полицию любым способом. Хазан решила найти хотя бы спички и при помощи них отыскать телефон. 

— Это моё последнее предупреждение, — раздался голос Эгемена. — Если через минуту не откроешь двери, я их выломаю.

— Бандит! — громко ответила Хазан злополучному окну. — Что ты себе позволяешь? Психопат несчастный.

В относительно освещённой кухне она лихо шарила по ящикам, хлопая ни в чём неповинной мебелью со всей дури. Ей была видна макушка соседа и его торчащие в непривычном беспорядке вихры. Сердце предательски сжалось от странного, непрошенного чувства умиления, даже не посоветовавшись со своей хозяйкой.

— Ясно, — раздался глухой голос Эгемена. — Я ломаю дверь. 

Макушка проследовала вдоль стены и скрылась из виду. Спичек нигде не было. 

— Наказание, — мученически застонала Хазан. 

Сложившаяся ситуация напомнила ей дешёвые мелодрамы, пачками штампуемые для кабельных каналов. Разве её сосед, господин Ягыз Эгемен, мог вести себя подобным — нахальным и самоуверенным — образом с ней, госпожой Хазан Чамкыран? Бредни, нонсенс и вселенская ахинея!

Раздался удар в дверь. 

— Да чтоб тебя каждый день налоговая инспекция проверяла! — взревела хозяйка штурмуемой обители. 

Невзирая на кромешную тьму, царящую в доме, Хазан ринулась в коридор, переполненная решимостью найти свечи, фонарь или даже, чем чёрт не шутит, электрогенератор — вдруг он тоже припрятан в шкафу? В проёме между шкафом и стеной хранилась небольшая стремянка — девушка сумела достать её и разложить, затем открыла дверцу шкафа, забралась на первые три ступеньки стремянки. Оглушительный грохот снаружи повторился. Хазан неловко качнулась, ища ногой потерянную опору, и провалилась в чёрную, расползающуюся вокруг бездну.

***

Она очнулась от странного чувства, будто кто-то гладит её по макушке. Хазан подумалось, что ощущение похоже на то, как добрые мамаши утешают своих не в меру расшалившихся и в итоге пострадавших чад. Если бы она знала, какова на ощупь ласка собственной матери, то могла бы сказать более точно. Кряхтя, девушка с трудом подняла руку и ощупала голову, но ничего, кроме шишки, не обнаружила. Сколько же она провалялась в отключке? Несколько секунд? Несколько часов? Дней?

— Это ж надо было так приложиться, — простонала Хазан, в кромешной тьме исследуя руками пол вокруг себя. — Ай...

— Хазан? — мгновенным эхом отозвался голос Ягыза снаружи. — Хазан, ты в порядке?

Она не была в порядке — ни в каком из смыслов. 

— Нет, — ответила девушка со стоном. — Я упала.

— Как упала? Куда? 

— Не куда, а откуда. Ой!

Раздался ещё один удар, сотрясший входную дверь. Кажется, нервы соседа не выдержали очередного фокуса Хазан. 

— Я звоню в службу спасения! — с паническими нотками в голосе выкрикнул Ягыз. — Я ломаю дверь! Я... Я...

— О, нет, Аллах Всемогущий, только не это, — взмолилась распластанная по полу Хазан. 

Ей представилось, что вместо победного ареста обнаглевшего налётчика случится позорнейшая погрузка бренного эмигрантского тела на носилки «неотложки». Худшее развитие сценария было сложно себе представить. 

— Не надо никуда звонить и ничего ломать! — собравшись с силами, выкрикнула она. 

Хазан решила, что уступит, но на время и в силу сложившихся обстоятельств, а не потому, что он её в чём-то переубедил.

— Там есть запасные ключи от дома. Под ковриком.

Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы до соседа дошёл смысл сказанного. Из-за двери послышалась возня, по-видимому Эгемен не мог найти в сугробе под дверью сам коврик. Но через несколько мгновений раздалось шуршание в дверном замке, а следом она распахнулась, и в коридор ввалилось взъерошенное мужское тело. 

В руках у Ягыза был фонарь, свет которого ослепил пострадавшую девушку. Она дёрнулась всем телом, закрывая глаза рукой, и вновь застонала, когда боль, оттолкнувшись от затылка, нырнула под лопатку.

— Господи, что случилось? — воскликнул Эгемен, захлопывая дверь и опускаясь перед Хазан на колени. 

— Я хотела найти свечи и полезла на стремянку.

— Ты просто-напросто ходячая катастрофа! — выкрикнул мужчина, по всей видимости, давно накопившуюся претензию. 

«Лежачая», — подумала девушка, но возражать не стала. 

— Где Рекс? — Ягыз оглянулся, освещая лучом фонаря тёмные закутки Хазанового жилища. 

— У подруги. Я попросила присмотреть за ним на каникулах.

Сосед мотнул головой, словно собирался вернуться к этой теме позже, а теперь ему надо было разобраться с расположившимся на полу недоразумением. 

— Чем ты ударилась? — он осторожно дотронулся до лба девушки. 

Хазан непроизвольно закайфовала от этого прикосновения. Понадобилось призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы сформулировать правильный ответ. 

— Э... Головой. Затылком, в смысле. И спиной, кажется, я точно не помню.

Ягыз вздохнул так тяжко, словно на его плечи опустился неподъёмный груз. 

— Лёд есть? А полотенце? Пошевели руками-ногами — ничего не сломано?

— Нет, вроде. Лёд должен быть в морозилке на кухне, а полотенце в ванной. Это дальше по коридору. 

Ягыз ушёл и унёс с собой свет фонаря. Хазан лежала на холодном полу в кромешной тьме и прислушивалась к звукам, которые издавал находившийся в доме мужчина. Нет, он не был призраком или галлюцинацией. Вполне живой, из плоти и крови сосед хозяйничал сейчас на её территории. 

— Я нашёл лёд! — радостно сообщил он, выныривая из морозилки. — Как себя чувствуешь, кстати?

— Очень мило, что ты поинтересовался, — скрывая за брюзжанием истинные чувства, ответила Хазан. — Чувствую себя так, словно брякнулась с метровой высоты на пол. 

Совсем рядом раздались шаги соседа, его тело опустилось возле неё на пол, и Хазан вновь ощутила осторожные, почти трепетные прикосновения. 

— Где фонарик? — спросила она, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить звук громко колотящегося сердца. 

— Не знаю, должно быть, в ванной забыл. Можешь приподняться?

— Попробую. 

— Положи голову мне на колени. 

Глаза Хазан расширились от ужаса. Что? Нет! Нет, она не может разлечься у него на коленях, потому что... Потому что...

— Хазан, давай. Так мне будет удобней ощупать голову и приложить лёд. 

Ладно. Ладно, она сделает это. Кряхтя, Хазан приподнялась, Ягыз подложил согнутые ноги ей под затылок, а сам вновь принялся трогать её лоб, макушку и прочие места. Бережные прикосновения длинных умелых пальцев были невероятно приятны, и по завершению осмотра Хазан решила, что, пожалуй, травма темечка того стоила. 

Она почти уже мычала от удовольствия, но тут соседу всё же удалось нащупать шишку. 

— Ай! — зашипела Хазан. — Больно. 

— Потерпи. 

Пакет со льдом, обёрнутый полотенцем, переместился на пострадавший затылок, а свободной рукой Ягыз принялся успокаивающе поглаживать соседку по волосам. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? — задала давно мучавший вопрос Хазан. 

— Я волновался. Хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё нормально. _Всего лишь_ , — последние слова сосед произнёс с явным осуждением. — Но каждый раз твоя реакция на мои поступки просто поражает! Я уже правда не знаю, чего ещё от тебя ожидать. 

— Приму за комплимент, — хмыкнула девушка, с совершенно идиотской улыбкой на губах размышляя о том, что он «волновался», и испытывая чувство благодарности к стихии за отключение электричества. В темноте гораздо легче скрывать чувства, которые выдаёт окружающим твоё собственное лицо. 

— Несносная, — вздохнул Эгемен. — Когда поедем в больницу?

— Ни в какую больницу я не поеду! — отрезала Хазан. — Мне уже лучше, и вообще нужно собирать вещи.

Она почувствовала, как Ягыз напрягся у неё под головой.

— Вещи? — глухо переспросил он. 

— Ну да. Уезжаю на каникулы. 

— Понятно, — протянул сосед, хотя Хазан готова была биться об заклад — ничего ему не понятно. 

Где-то глубоко внутри проснулся обличающий голос совести, который, если опустить нелицеприятные подробности касаемо её выходок, советовал хозяйке разъяснить заботливому соседу, куда именно и зачем она направляется. Девушка вздохнула и сдалась:

— Я еду домой, в Стамбул, на неделю. Мама и сестра меня ждут. 

Ягыз молчал обдумывая её слова. 

— Когда? — наконец, спросил он. 

— Во вторник. 

— Откажись! — вдруг выпалил Эгемен, теряя былую сдержанность. — Сдай билеты!

— Из-за шишки? — поразилась Хазан. 

— Из-за меня. 

Пострадавшая застыла в неестественной позе, полагая, что ослышалась. Сосед шумно сопел где-то над её головой, по видимому, ожидая ответа на своё весьма внезапное предложение. Девушка перехватила рукой полотенце со льдом и с трудом приподнялась, прислоняясь к стене. Ягыз продолжал сидеть неподвижно. Привыкшие к темноте глаза Хазан смогли разобрать отдельные черты его лица и даже заметить влажный пытливый взгляд. 

— Объяснишь? — поинтересовалась она абсолютно спокойным тоном, в то время, как внутри клокотал настоящий вулкан. 

— Это необъяснимо, — пожал плечами Эгемен. — Любовь вообще странная штука. 

Хазан как будто снова по башке огрели, на этот раз лопатой или другим увесистым инструментом из прочного металлического сплава. Перед глазами всё заискрилось и поплыло, голова бешено закружилась, а сердце выстукивало по рёбрам странный мотив. 

— Какая такая любовь? — только и смогла прохрипеть она.

— Обыкновенная, — насупился Ягыз и тут же спешно опроверг. — Необыкновенная! Я не знаю.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Хазан твёрдо решила не отступать и всё-таки взять юркого бычка за крепкие рожки. 

— Хочу сказать, что люблю тебя. 

От смятения самых разнообразных чувств глаза Хазан заволокло красным. Да как он смеет издеваться над ней, да ещё и в таком — _таком_ — вопросе?

— Любишь? — хихикнула она, заставляя челюсть Эгемены отъехать вниз. — Меня? 

Отсмеявшись тонким, неестественным смехом, Хазан вновь посерьёзнела. 

— Да что ты, чёрт побери, такое несёшь? Ещё два месяца назад ты орал, глядя мимо меня, на пороге своего дома! Помнишь? Я — тот самый «курьер» гендерной неопределённости, что доставил бонсай с опозданием! А теперь говоришь, что любишь меня? И думаешь, что я поверю?

— Я знаю, что это была ты, — Ягыз, казалось, был спокоен и сдержан, как прежде. — Через некоторое время после нашей... первой встречи я вновь сделал заказ, и его привёз тот же доставщик, что и всегда. Тогда я поинтересовался, где девушка, которая была в прошлый раз. Я полагал, что её, то есть тебя, уволили по моей вине. Я был не в духе и сорвался на ней... на тебе, о чём очень сильно сожалел. Тогда курьер сознался, что попросил добрую госпожу «из одноэтажного домика» отдать посылку, и моя соседка, пусть и после некоторых колебаний, согласилась. 

Затаив дыхание, Хазан внимала каждому произносимому слову. 

— Каково же было моё удивление, когда на следующий день я увидел ту самую соседку, да и ещё в таком экстравагантном наряде! Пазл в моей голове никак не желал сходиться. Я хотел прийти и извиниться за своё свинское поведение, но после увиденного решимость моя пропала. И потом, сколько бы я не настраивался вернуться к этой теме, у меня не получалось. Можешь считать меня малодушным, но при виде тебя я каждый раз терялся и не знал, как попросить прощения. Однако, будь уверена, я сполна заплатил за свою резкость.

— Чем же это? — чуть слышно вымолвила Хазан. 

— Я влюбился в тебя, влюбился без памяти. 

Лихорадочно соображая, что на самом деле может означать это признание, девушка окончательно поднялась и уселась на пятую точку, поджав ноги. Продрогшей рукой она ощупала шишку, та была вполне реальной, затем потянулась вперёд и ущипнула соседа за бочок. 

— Ай, — только и сказал сосед. 

— Да ты вообще настоящий? — злобно поинтересовалась Хазан. — Или бредишь? Ты в кого влюбился, в ту едва одетую девицу без комплексов? Так вот, знай, она не имеет ко мне никакого отношения!

— Я знаю, что не имеет. И знаю, какая ты на самом деле.

Девушка очень сильно пожалела, что из-за отсутствия света не может хорошенько разглядеть лицо Ягыза. О, она бы впитала в себя сейчас каждую чёрточку, каждый штрих, каждый миллиметр кожи.

— И какая я? — Хазан постаралась, чтобы вопрос прозвучал без издёвки, и даже не услышала, а почувствовала, как Эгемен усмехнулся.

— Ты самая упрямая, своенравная и непредсказуемая особа из всех, кого я знаю. Гордая, ранимая, несговорчивая. С огромным добрым сердцем...

Хазан украдкой рукавом вытерла стекающие по щекам слёзы, стараясь не шмыгнуть носом. 

— Это удивительно, но мне кажется, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Раньше, когда слышал это выражение, меня распирало от скепсиса. Разве может такое быть, думал я. Оказалось, что может. 

Он замолчал. Девушка слышала лишь его глубокое дыхание и видела очертания поникших плечей и опущенной головы. 

— Возможно, для тебя всё, что я говорю, бред. Но я больше не в силах носить это в себе! Меня как магнитом тянет сюда, я не могу ни о чём другом думать, не могу сосредоточиться на работе. Мне нужно только одно твоё слово. У меня есть шанс? Да или нет?

— То есть я должна поверить, — в абсолютной тишине подала голос Хазан, — что мужчина, купающийся в роскоши и женском внимании, испытывает ко мне искренние и светлые чувства?

— Пожалуйста, не обесценивай их так своим недоверием! — воскликнул Ягыз с болью в голосе. — Неужели я настолько плохой человек, что не могу полюбить?

Она принялась нервно теребить концы рукавов рубашки. Что ей теперь делать? Вот так просто сдаться? Капитулировать от сладких речей принца, упиваясь осознанием того, что среди всех девушек на планете Земля он выбрал именно её? Возликовать, почувствовав, что достойна быть рядом с такой выдающейся личностью, как Ягыз Эгемен? 

— Я видела тебя с другой! — безжалостно выпалила Хазан. — Я видела, как ты завёл её в дом, я знаю, знаю, что вы работаете вместе, но это не меняет того факта, что она была в твоей спальне!

Даже темнота не смогла скрыть стремительно отвисшую челюсть Шехзаде. Пару секунд он пытался подтянуть её на место, безрезультатно ловя ртом воздух, как гигантский сом, выброшенный на берег. 

— Что ты такое говоришь? — ему, наконец, удалось соединить звуки в слова. — В какой ещё спальне? Ты сейчас Бонни имеешь в виду?

— А что, есть другие кандидатки? — с ехидцей уточнила Хазан, не удержавшись от соблазна. 

Эгемен вытаращил на девушку глаза, полные дикого огня, и почти по слогам произнёс:

— Ты не поверишь, Хазан Чамкыран, насколько круто изменилась эта сторона моей жизни с тех пор, как я встретил тебя. Последние два месяца ни Бонни, ни любая другая девушка не пересекала границы моей спальни, могу поклясться!

— Вот как? — упрямо сложив руки на груди, Хазан вытащила из смятого рукава последний, главный, козырь. — А откуда тогда на её странице в соцсети фото оттуда? Она опубликовала снимок бонсая — да-да, того самого! Или, хочешь сказать, что он стоит не в спальне?

— Нет, он стоит в спальне, — растерянно вымолвил Ягыз и вдруг насторожился. — Так, стоп! Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит тот самый бонсай?

— Ты мне это, — не отступила Хазан, — зубы-то не заговаривай! Ещё скажи, что она тайком прокралась в твою спальню!

— Мы работали внизу, в гостиной, и Бонни лишь раз поднялась на второй этаж, в уборную.

— Как удобно! — фыркнула девушка, которую без ножа резало каждое слетающее с уст Эгемена имя соперницы.

— Аллах Всемогущий, — простонал обессиленный принц, — это просто невыносимо! Да я дышать без тебя не могу, упёртое создание, а ты мне толкуешь о каких-то других. Их нет для меня, понимаешь, нет! Не существует!

Если бы он только мог видеть её лицо, Хазан бы ему продемонстрировала, что не верит ни единому словечку. Меж тем, гость робко продолжил:

— И всё же сейчас я, похоже, очень счастлив, потому что, кажется, ты ревнуешь меня, и... Господи, это прекрасно!

— Да очень мне нужно ревновать тебя, Ягыз Эге...

За секунду преодолев расстояние между ними, он впился ей в губы, властно придерживая при этом пострадавший затылок рукой, чтобы Хазан не заработала себе новую шишку. Оглушённая в который раз за день, она приоткрыла губы, сдавшись напору. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, девушка замерла, пока Ягыз с настойчивой жадностью целовал её, до смешного неудачно пытаясь быть нежным. Он отстранился так же внезапно, как и приблизился.

— Прости, — произнёс Эгемен. — Прости за это. И вот за это тоже прости.

Хазан получила ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз неторопливый, распаляющий внутри какой-то доселе неизведанный огонь. Она робко попыталась ответить, пошевелила губами, пробуя чужие на вкус, и получила в качестве результата прерывистый стон.

— Хазан, — Ягыз осторожно обхватил ладонями её лицо, коснулся лбом лба. — Значит, я всё-таки тебе небезразличен?

— Очень сильно небезразличен, — смущённо подтвердила девушка, не веря, что действительно произнесла признание своим собственным ртом.

— Я понимаю, что веду себя как законченный эгоист, когда прошу не уезжать. Но неделя без тебя это настоящая пытка! Тем более сейчас. Мы могли бы провести каникулы вместе, ты узнала бы меня получше. Пожалуйста, подумай. 

Да о чём тут думать! Хазан, не колеблясь, осталась бы в Берлине, рядом с этим странным человеком, который непонятно каким образом умудрился влюбиться в самую непривлекательную девушку города, но вот мама...

— Ягыз, я не могу. Моя мама, она будет ждать. Понимаешь?

Он помолчал, потом кивнул:

— Понимаю. Понимаю, конечно. В конце концов, что такое неделя, правда? Ты ведь вернёшься?

— Обязательно.

Рассмеявшись, Эгемен легонько чмокнул Хазан в губы.

— Можно, я ещё раз скажу это?

Девушка смущённо кивнула.

— Я люблю тебя! Так сильно люблю тебя, Хазан!

Электронные часы в гостиной давно мигали красной подсветкой — электроснабжение Кройцберга было восстановлено сорок минут назад.


	14. «Гостеприимный Стамбул»

Несколько часов после ухода соседа Хазан находилась в пограничном состоянии между эйфорией и прострацией. Они с Ягызом, с трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, всё же смогли попрощаться под предлогом того, что девушке нужно собирать вещи, если она вообще собирается куда-то завтра лететь. 

— Так мы созвонимся или как? — отчаянно пытаясь не краснеть, спросил Ягыз. 

Вместе с электричеством к ним вернулась былая неловкость. Хотя оба изо всех сил пытались храбриться, было заметно, что при ярком свете очень сложно не смущаться, глядя друг другу в глаза. 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Хазан, — в смысле, конечно, если всё-таки обменяемся номерами. 

Они обменялись. Потом Ягыз ещё раз двадцать спросил, в порядке ли она, и не нужно ли всё же поехать в больницу, «так на всякий случай проверить голову». Хазан упрямо стояла на своём. Да, безусловно, определённая дезориентация в пространстве у девушки имелась, однако причиной было вовсе не падение с высоты и последующий удар. Кажется, она со всей дури упала в любовь и отбила себе последние мозги. Проверять голову было уже поздно.

Ягыз явно тянул время, не торопясь покидать жилище соседки.

— То есть, это окончательно, да? — уточнил он, уже стоя в дверях. 

— Да, в больницу я не поеду.

— Я не про больницу. 

Проявленная настойчивость одновременно и радовала, и пугала её. Слишком много событий произошло за короткий промежуток времени, и Хазан необходимо было просто выдохнуть и переварить случившееся. Ягыз хотел, чтобы она осталась в Берлине, но девушка не была настолько уверена в своих желаниях. Поняв по её выражению лица, что перегибает с давлением, сосед сдался. 

— Всё-всё, я отстал, — он сделал широкий жест руками, пытаясь показать, что ни на что не претендует и находит ситуацию решённой. 

Хазан непроизвольно проследила за взмахом крупной ладони, да так и осталась стоять, таращась на неё во все глаза. Вдруг вспомнилось, как эта рука заботливо и одновременно властно сжала ушибленный затылок...

— Хазан?

Обеспокоенный голос вывел девушку из задумчивости. 

— Что, прости? — она словно нехотя сфокусировалась на лице гостя. — А, да. Спасибо! То есть, спасибо за понимание. 

Ягыз наклонился к её губам, толкнулся глубже, опаляя жаром поцелуя, затем отстранился и усмехнулся:

— Абсолютно не за что. Буду ждать твоего звонка. 

Хазан осталась стоять посреди коридора с бешено колотящимся сердцем и улыбкой буйнопомешанного психа на лице. Задумавшись, она дотронулась до губ пальцами и тут же отдёрнула их, словно обжегшись. Жизнь, явно издеваясь, вывалила на девушку ушат припрятанных до поры до времени пряников: первый поцелуй (ладно, много-много «первых» поцелуев) и признание в любви от человека, в которого Хазан сама втюрилась до беспамятства, по самые уши. Было от чего пребывать в знатном удивлении. 

И она пребывала. Вернувшись в гостиную, девушка плюхнулась на диван и блаженно сканировала потолок затуманенным взором, вместо того, чтобы, как собиралась, набить чемодан ворохом своих чёрно-серо-коричневых шмоток. 

Чем больше Хазан думала о том, что сегодня произошло, тем сильнее её тянуло остаться и никуда не лететь. Мысленно поставив на одну чашу весов неделю в тесном домишке с вечно недовольной, манипулирующей матерью и трудным подростком-сестрой, а на другую — полное волшебства и праздничного настроения время с человеком, который любит её, и которого, соответственно, любит она, Хазан ощутимо засомневалась в правильности выбранного решения. И куда только девалась её ностальгия по родным местам! Да каникулами в Стамбуле можно было пожертвовать даже ради одного-единственного денька с Ягызом Эгеменом наедине! 

Дальше — больше. То немногое рациональное, что ещё осталось в Хазан, принялось просчитывать варианты возможной отмены поездки домой. 

Девушка зажмурилась и представила, как говорит матери, что не приедет. Дальше визг, переходящий в ультразвук, темнота, тяжкие телесные, полученные каким-то чудом на расстоянии. Вздыхая, Хазан твёрдо знала, что подобная беседа окончится диким скандалом. Возможно, мать даже откажется от неё, во всяком случае, она любила запугивать этим лет семь-восемь назад, когда дочь вступила в период юношеского бунтарства. Как выглядел бы отказ, девушка представляла смутно, однако была уверена, что это малоприятная процедура, содержащая упрёки, обвинения в чёрствости и равнодушии, хватания за сердце — полный набор трюковых номеров в исполнении госпожи Фазилет. 

Хазан поднялась с дивана, отстранённо, на автомате побросала в чемодан несколько футболок, пару джинсов, бельё и чистую пижаму. Она была уверена, что оставленный когда-то в стамбульском доме и без того скудный гардероб давно разграблен и уничтожен. Приехав на каникулы в прошлом году, Хазан едва застала половину содержимого своего шкафа. 

Уцепившись за нить воспоминаний, она принялась старательно наматывать клубок былых обид. На то, что никогда никому была не нужна по-настоящему, на меркантильность и потребительское отношение, на токсичность матери и равнодушие сестры. Всё меньше и меньше ей хотелось уезжать, наперёд зная, что ждёт её в родительском доме. Вернувшись же обратно, Хазан, совершенно не отдохнувшая, а выжатая как лимон и лишённая какой-либо жизненной энергии, должна будет вновь погрузиться в пучину социального служения.

Прожужжал телефон, и сердце девушки зашлось в бешеном ритме. Пытаясь проглотить разочарование, она открыла электронное письмо от авиакомпании с приглашением зарегистрироваться на рейс. Времени до отлёта оставалось всё меньше и меньше, пора было принимать окончательное решение. 

Но решение не принималось, на душе было тяжело. Хазан злобно уставилась на телефон.

— Позвони, позвони, позвони, — шептала она. 

Могла бы и сама позвонить, подсказал ехидный внутренний голос, но Хазан его отчитала. Не хватало ещё настолько явно демонстрировать, что неприступная крепость под названием Чамкыран сдалась без единого боя, гостеприимно распахнула ворота и помахивает белым флажком. 

Вновь устроившись на диване, девушка обняла подушку, пытаясь успокоить мятущуюся из стороны в сторону душу. То ей казалось, что она обязательно должна ехать в Стамбул, ведь иного пути просто не может быть, то твёрдо решала, что должна дать отпор домашней тирании и громко стукнуть кулаком по столу, заявив о своём «я».

Незаметным и непостижимым образом мысли перескочили от не совсем приятных вещей к приятным. Хазан вспомнила настойчивые, требовательные прикосновения губ Ягыза, жар его дыхания на своей коже, суливший намного больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, проникновенные взгляды аквамариновых глаз. Каждое слово, сказанное сегодня соседом, будто отпечаталось на подкорке мозга, въелось в кожу, растеклось по венам. 

В глубине души Хазан верила ему. Она не сомневалась ни в его чувствах, ни в своих. 

— Так какого лешего?.. — посетила её последняя мысль, и девушка провалилась в сон. 

Хазан разбудил стук в двери, громкий и настойчивый. Так мог стучать только человек, который имеет на это полное право. Потирая не желающий расклеиваться правый глаз, соня обругала себя за то, что даже не удосужилась вчера включить будильник, да ещё и беззастенчиво дрыхла до начала десятого, как будто у неё совесть кристально чиста. 

В коридорном зеркале промелькнула мятая клетчатая рубашка, растрёпанные тёмные волосы, сбившиеся набок. 

«А, пренебречь», — махнула на себя рукой Хазан и отворила дверь, ожидая там увидеть принца с ворохом роз и дико краснея от того, что мечтает о подобной романтической туфте. 

На пороге стоял низкорослый азиат в жёлтой безрукавке с названием курьерской службы на груди. Словив ощущение дежавю, Хазан с усилием моргнула, и её правый глаз наконец-то открылся. 

— Доброе утро, госпожа, — улыбнулся курьер ещё лучезарнее, чем прежде, отражая от поверхности зубов яркий дневной свет и сияние снега вокруг. 

Несомненно, это был тот самый коротышка, хитростью и лестью всучивший ей сосенку Ягиза Гимена пару месяцев назад. 

— Доброе, — откликнулась Хазан глухо. — Чем могу?

— Господина по соседству делать срочный заказ и не отвечать на звонки. 

Девушка нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на участок соседа: гараж был закрыт, свет на крыльце не горел, а нападавший за ночь снег ещё никто не убирал. 

— Возможно, он спит крепче, чем я, — наконец изрекла она. — Позвоните ещё раз. 

— Звонить и стучать уже тридцать минут. Никогда бы не беспокоить добрая госпожа, если бы иметь другой выход. 

— Погодите минутку.

Хазан отыскала в глубине комнаты телефон и, не колеблясь, набрала заветный номер. Слушая длинные, безответные гудки, она окинула взглядом огромную коробку, стоявшую в решётчатом багажнике трехколёсного курьерского велика. Азиат отлично подготовился к зиме — шины велика были шириной с Босфорский пролив. Механический женский голос в трубке предложил оставить абоненту голосовое сообщение. Хазан вздохнула и пробормотала:

— Странно.

Наверняка, этому было какое-то разумное объяснение. У Ягыза могли появиться срочные неотложные дела, внезапная потребность поработать и много других интересных занятий, но... Хазан отогнала тревогу прочь и покосилась на курьера. Тот с выражением невысказанной преданности на лице таращился на добрую госпожу. 

— Давайте распишусь, — смиряясь с неизбежным, Хазан махнула курьеру. 

Тот кинулся к ней со всех ног, и пока госпожа старательно выводила приклеившееся к ней второе имя на бланке, вытащил коробку из багажника и занёс на крыльцо. 

— Даже не знать, как вас благодарить, — курьер вытер пот со лба и принял бумаги обратно. — Могу предложить скидочная купона на первая заказа. Доставка бесплатно. 

Нервно хохотнув от чрезмерной ироничности ситуации, Хазан мотнула головой, мол, не надо, обойдёмся. 

— Тогда просто спасибо, — азиат добродушно растянул губы в улыбке. — Хотеть пообещать, что такое больше не повторить, но кто знать...

— Кто знать, — эхом отозвалась она, думая о своём. 

Курьер, воздав хвалу небесным силам и всем известным ему божествам за то, что на планете появилось столь ангельское создание, откланялся и укатил на велике, с трудом бороздя толстыми протекторами рыхлый снег. 

Хазан же осталась в пустой квартире один на один с коробкой, боясь даже подойти ближе и прочесть название того, что помещено внутрь. Пальцы автоматом потянулись к имени соседа, горящему на экране. Ответа вновь не было. Тогда девушка решила написать сообщение, максимально ненавязчивое и расслабленное, чтобы хотя бы следить, когда ветреный абонент вернётся в сеть и прочтёт его. 

Ей показалось, что вариант: «У меня есть кое-что, принадлежащее тебе» звучит неплохо. Воображение живо подкинуло ей один из возможных ответов Ягыза: «Да, это моё сердце».

— Что ж я за дура такая, — захныкала Хазан, не зная, что ещё предпринять. 

Внутри из крошечного комочка беспокойства постепенно скатывался снежный ком паники. Куда подевался сосед? Может, с ним случилось что-то серьёзное? А может, это всё было лишь спланированной чудовищной игрой?

Помотав головой, Хазан подавила желание надавать оплеух собственной физиономии. Если она не верит этому мужчине, то должна вообще ни во что не верить: ни в форму земного шара, ни в фонд пенсионных накоплений. Нет, о Ягызе так думать нельзя. 

Оставался только один вариант развития событий — с ним что-то стряслось, раз он не отвечает на звонки. Как же Хазан сможет так просто взять и улететь, не узнав толком ничего о состоянии принца?

— Никогда не думала, Чамкыран, что ты такая королева драмы, — грубо осадила она себя. — Человек, может, за булочками вышел да телефон дома забыл, а ты уже напридумывала себе несчастий размером с небоскрёб. 

Её душа ныла, не находя успокоения. Решение забить на поездку к матери вырисовывалось в туманной дымке сознания всё чётче. Несколько раз Хазан подходила к ноутбуку, открывала и закрывала его поцарапанную крышку, пока, наконец, не решилась. Открыла приложение для видеозвонков, нажала на кнопку установки соединения и стала ждать, нервно покусывая губы. 

— Алло, — раздался голос Фазилет из тёмного экрана, а затем появилась и картинка — мать в цветастом платье и накинутом сверху пальто бодро стучала каблуками по городской мостовой, очевидно куда-то сильно торопясь. Сжатый в вытянутой руке смартфон ходил ходуном. 

— Мама? Ты можешь разговаривать?

— Могу ли? Конечно, госпожа Хазан, я же в любой момент на связи должна быть! Хоть бы написала, что собираешься позвонить, предупредила, но куда там! Для того, чтобы что-то просчитывать на шаг вперёд, мозги ведь должны быть. 

Отличное начало разговора, с тоской подумала Хазан. То ли ещё будет. 

— Ты собралась? Почему ещё не в аэропорту? Когда рейс? — скороговоркой выпалила Фазилет. 

Девушка зажмурилась и сделала глубокий вдох, словно собираясь сигануть без страховки с моста султана Селима Явуза. 

— Мама, я не приеду. 

Женщина замедлила ход, каблуки её выбивали по-прежнему бодрый, но несколько угрожающий цокот. 

— Почему? — поинтересовалась она будничным тоном. 

— У меня появились другие планы, — сбивчиво принялась объяснять Хазан, — важные планы!

— Что, даже важнее, чем свадьба собственной сестры? — хмыкнула Фазилет. 

— Что ты сказала?!

Девушка уставилась в экран, наблюдая как лицо матери расцветает самодовольством. 

— Что слышала, госпожа Хазан. Эдже завтра выходит замуж. Можешь не приезжать. Конечно, можешь. 

— Подожди, что ты такое говоришь, мама? Какая ещё свадьба? За кого выходит?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — злость плескалась в тёмных глазах Фазилет. — Раз уж тебе наплевать на нас, не задавай этих вопросов. Мне пора, ещё куча дел. Увидимся, может быть.

Она хихикнула и отключилась. Хазан охватило минутное оцепенение, но, поборов его, девушка вновь принялась названивать матери. Та сбросила вызов с десяток раз подряд. Эдже вообще была недоступна. Как и Ягыз. Фазилет вновь не ответила на звонок, возможно даже занесла дочь в «чёрный список»

— Божье наказание! Божье наказание! — крикнула Хазан в экран дрожащим голосом. — Что мне делать, Аллах, что мне делать?

Руки тоже дрожали, не слушались, а мозг и вовсе будто отключился. Хазан не могла сосредоточиться, хваталась то за одно, то за другое, восклицая:

— За кого она отдаёт этого ребёнка? За кого?

Случайно бросив взгляд на улицу, поняла, что за окном смеркается. 

— Вот идиотка! — ругнулась на себя Хазан и присовокупила ещё одну непечатную характеристику. 

Теперь ей не представлялось иного пути, кроме как лететь на родину. Хазан растерянно посмотрела на полусобранный чемодан, на разбросанные повсюду вещи, на разряженные гаджеты, показывающие весьма скудные проценты. Она не озаботилась даже узнать ситуацию с пробками в городе, ведь до метро ещё добраться нужно было! Открыв «гугл карты» поняла, что ни о каком такси и речи быть не может, тут хоть бы на подземке успеть. 

Девушка принялась судорожно рыскать по комнате, собирая самое необходимое — загранпаспорт, кабель зарядки, телефон. Она даже отыскала пауэрбанк небольшой ёмкости, но тот, конечно же, тоже был дохлый.

Перед выходом Хазан ещё раз проверила статус отправленного сообщения — не доставлено. И, естественно, не прочитано.  
Она подхватила чемодан и маленькую спортивную сумку и вышла из дома. Словно искра промелькнула мысль, что за весь день даже не удосужилась позвонить Линн и узнать, как там Рекс. От нахлынувшей жалости к себе Хазан разрыдалась прямо в автобусе: тихо, пряча лицо от посторонних и глотая солёную влагу, стекавшую по щекам. 

Ну что она за человек-то такой? Почему всё, к чему бы ни прикоснулась, идёт, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо? Всхлипнув ещё несколько раз для успокоения, девушка решила, что позвонит Линн хоть из аэропорта, если будет возможность, хоть из взлетающего самолёта. 

— Лишь бы успеть, — бубнила под нос. — Лишь бы успеть. 

Но она не успела. 

Хоть и бежала, расталкивая очередь, умоляя пропустить, объясняя, что уже объявлена посадка на рейс. Хоть и звонила на горячую линию авиакомпании, умоляя обменять билет «туда» на более позднее время или хотя бы сохранить обратный. Не докричавшись госпожу Хазан Чамкыран на немецком и турецком языках, диспетчеры закрыли гейт, лайнер «Турецких авиалиний» взмыл в небо, качнул крылом и взял курс на Стамбул без вышеупомянутой госпожи. 

Хазан стояла перед прозрачными створками, отделяющими от уже пустого «рукава». Слёз в глазах не было — закончились. Она устало опустилась в пластиковое кресло и набрала номер Линн. 

— Как дела? — спросила хриплым шёпотом. — Как Рекс?

— Господи, ты откуда звонишь? — мигом насторожилась шведка. — Что случилось?

— Опоздала на самолёт. Позвонила маме, а оказалось, сестра завтра замуж выходит... Я не знала. 

Хазан пыталась в двух словах пересказать все события этого сумасшедшего дня, но не получалось. Линн долго молчать не стала:

— Так, слушай меня внимательно и не смей перебивать. Сейчас на карту прилетит денежка — купишь себе билет на ближайший рейс, поняла? 

— Не куплю, — мгновенно заупрямилась турчанка. 

— Купишь, — в голосе Ларссон звякнул такой металл, что Хазан инстинктивно сжалась, пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах. — Не беси меня понапрасну, а то познакомишься с моей тёмной стороной. К тому же, помни, твой ребёнок у меня в заложниках. 

— Ты бесчеловечна, — вздохнула жертва шантажа и угроз. 

— Я знаю, — шведка была собой чрезвычайно горда. 

— Спасибо, я... Я отдам! В смысле, всё верну!

— Вернёшь, вернёшь, куда денешься. Рекс погулял, покушал, балуется. Скучает, конечно, но мы, как умеем, пытаемся его развлекать. 

Хазан шумно всхлипнула. 

— Ой, ладно, хватит киснуть, действуй давай! 

Нерадивая путешественница буквально почувствовала пятой точкой всю мощь увесистого мысленного пинка от коллеги. Распрощавшись с Линн, попутно в двухсотый раз рассыпаясь в благодарностях, турчанка метнулась к кассам. 

— В смысле, следующий рейс в шесть пятьдесят пять? — непонимающе уставилась она на прилизанную, аккуратную кассиршу за стойкой. — А ночью разве не летают самолёты?

— Мне очень жаль, но следующий прямой рейс в Стамбул только утром. Будете брать?

Хазан буркнула под нос нечто среднее между «да, конечно, благодарю вас» и «отвали нафиг». Кассирша ловко защёлкала пальцами по клавиатуре, не забывая при этом широко улыбаться. Хазан, меж тем, пребывала в тяжких раздумьях. К трём часам пути в воздухе необходимо было прибавить ещё двухчасовую разницу во времени между столицами Германии и Турции. Так и так выходило, что после прохождения паспортного контроля ей вряд ли удастся добраться до дома раньше обеда. За это время мать Эдже не то что замуж выдаст, она оформит развод и сыграет свадьбу ещё раз!

Но даже больше этого Хазан убивало молчание Ягыза. Человек как сквозь землю провалился! 

— А может у меня и не было никакого соседа? — принялась философствовать путешественница, подключив телефон к портовой розетке. — Может я уже давно сошла с ума, а господин — всего лишь приятная галлюцинация моего воспалённого мозга...

Ей даже удалось вздремнуть, вытянув ноги на чемодан, но в очереди на регистрацию она была первой. Взлёт и посадка прошли без приключений. 

«Поразительно, — думала Хазан, глядя на выныривающие из клубов серых туч очертания мегаполиса под ней, —даже ничего не ёкнуло».

Она списала это на общее волнение и тревогу за судьбу сестры. Конечно, девушка, как и прежде, любила родной город и страну, в которой родилась и выросла. И если бы Ягыз «Плод-Её-Воображения» Эгемен вновь сменил место жительства на прежнее, она бы с радостью последовала за ним. Как будто её кто-то звал...

По прилёту Хазан первым делом купила новую сим-карту. На звонок с незнакомого номера мать, конечно же, ответила.

— Это я, — пробасила в трубку девушка, чьи связки страдали после ночи в аэропорту и смены климата. — Я в Стамбуле. 

— Не особо торопилась, да? Не знаю, как ты успеешь, роспись в два часа в доме жениха. 

— Мама, послушай, — сделала очередную отчаянную и бесполезную попытку Хазан. — Ещё не поздно одуматься и всё отменить!

— Что ты собралась отменять? — взвизгнула Фазилет. — Твоя сестра одной ногой за брачным столом! Если ты хочешь помешать свадьбе, то лучше вообще не приходи!

— Мама, скажи адрес. Мама? Мама!

Девушка с неверием смотрела на экран телефона. Мать просто сбросила вызов, решив, очевидно, что старшая дочь помешалась и опасна для нормальных людей. Сестра всё так же была недоступна. Возможно, она вообще сменила номер, а, возможно, её скатали рулетиком в ковёр и похитили с полного одобрения их маменьки. Хазан больше склонялась ко второму варианту. 

Едва переставляя ноги, она поплелась к выходу из аэропорта, а рядом с ней гулко катился верный чемоданчик. Внезапно ноздри девушки затрепетали, учуяв сногсшибательный аромат турецкого кофе. Не раздумывая, Хазан пошла на запах, доносившийся из крошечной кафешки, отгороженной от пространства терминала стеклянными перегородками. За ними была стойка с баром, три столика и два маленьких диванчика. Над головой бариста работал телек. 

Девушка заказала себе кофе и с блаженством примостила задницу на мягкую поверхность дивана. Напиток принесли быстро, присовокупив по традиции стакан воды. Хазан наслаждалась каждым глотком, пока на экране телевизора не замелькала кричащая заставка ежедневного ток-шоу, в котором любили тщательно обмывать косточки звёздам эстрады и киноиндустрии.

Но на этот раз жертвой обмыва стала вовсе не чета Озчивит. Из телевизора на Хазан смотрела родная сестрица, пойманная папарацци. Испуганный взгляд серых глаз был ещё совсем по-детски наивен. Рядом с Эдже, чуть поодаль, был запечатлён какой-то старик. 

— Сделайте погромче, пожалуйста! — выкрикнула девушка, подскакивая. 

Бариста вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, ничего не сказав, прибавил громкость. На экране мелькала пара вульгарных женщин с ярко-розовой помадой на пухлых губах — ведущие этого балагана, — которые, перебивая друг друга визгливым кудахтаньем, тараторили о том, что юная дева выходит замуж за мужика шестидесяти лет отроду. Находите ли вы это нормальным, вопрошали куры-ведущие с экрана. Хазан не находила. 

«Сказка Хазыма и Эдже. Простушка выходит замуж за богача» — гласила надпись на экране. Далее в эфир запустили видеоролик «с места событий». Тощий журналист, прижимаемый напирающими коллегами по цеху к железным воротам возле внушительного особняка, сообщал, что роспись «пары года» начнётся с минуты на минуту. 

— Вы знаете, где это? — подскочив к барной стойке, Хазан яростно завращала глазами. — Это моя сестра, мне нужно срочно попасть туда!

Бариста слегка попятился от ненормальной, но всё же произнёс:

— Знаю, этот дом все знают. На набережной стоит. Могу показать на карте. 

Хазан протянула ему телефон, и через мгновение в её распоряжении был точный адрес особняка. Она расплатилась, оставив на чай символическую сумму, которую могла себе позволить, и побежала через выход к стоянке такси. 

— Только у меня евро, — предупредила водителя, — некогда было поменять, и я очень спешу. 

Тот, сложив в уме «евро» и «спешу», всё понял и погнал. Хазан только и успела вцепиться в ручку над дверью, чтоб не размазало по салону от болтанки. 

— В самолёте так не трясло, — бурчала девушка под нос, а сама молилась, молилась, молилась, чтобы успеть. 

Они подъехали к увешанным репортёрами воротам особняка. Хазан вцепилась в ручку чемодана и надела самое зверское лицо. 

— Пропустите, будьте так любезны, — орала она, работая корпусом, пока не притиснулась к охране. 

— Я гость, — заявила безапелляционно, — Хазан Чамкыран, сестра Эдже. 

Как ни странно, это сработало, один из хмурых охранников, приоткрыл железную створку, пропуская девушку с чемоданом внутрь. Любоваться архитектурой было некогда. Хазан почти бегом направилась ко входу, волоча за собой пластиковую поклажу.

В ответ на трель звонка дверь распахнулась. 

— Моя сестра здесь? — закричала гостья, прорываясь внутрь. — Эдже! Эдже!

Горничная перегородила путь грудью, то и дело оглядываясь на просторную арку позади себя. 

— Конечно, здесь, — зло выдохнула Хазан и ринулась к цели. 

За спиной загрохотали удары в дверь. Ещё один нетерпеливый приглашённый, подумала девушка, радуясь, что грохот немного отвлёк внимание служанок. 

Они протиснулись в арку одновременно с гостем, плечом к плечу. В просторной комнате стоял красиво декорированный стол, за которым сидели новобрачные: Эдже и старик. Вокруг стояли немногочисленные нарядные люди с невыразительными лицами, среди которых была и госпожа Фазилет. 

В эту самую секунду Эдже заканчивала ставить подпись в регистрационной книге. Невеста подняла на вошедших расширенные от удивления глаза и произнесла:

— Сестра?

Хазан почувствовала, как дрогнуло тело прижатого к ней гостя. Она повернула голову и увидела перед собой Ягыза Эгемена.


	15. «Ах, эта свадьба, свадьба...»

Хазан моргнула, икнула и зажмурилась, надеясь, что эти нехитрые манипуляции прогонят видение. В самом деле, ловить глюки всего в двадцать пять лет было несколько пугающим. Она, конечно, видела одним глазом пару романтических комедий, в которых влюбившейся по уши героине в каждом встречном-поперечном мерещился тот самый принц с белым конём под мышкой, но узреть такое наяву было до ужаса жутковато. 

Чьи-то руки схватили её и поволокли прочь. Хазан открыла глаза, имея столь редкую возможность полюбоваться недовольным лицом матери. Та быстро тащила непутёвую дочуру в какую-то конуру под лестницей, очевидно, служащую комнатой для прислуги. 

— Мама! — Хазан с раздражением выдернула руку из назидательно-карающей хватки. — Больно!

В уже закрывающихся дверях комнатушки возникла внушительная фигура Ягыза Эгемена, упорно не желающего признавать, что он просто видение и мираж. Фигура молчала и только грозно вращала глазами, рискуя вызвать приступ морской болезни у замерших, как сурикаты в прерии, дам. 

— Вам чего, господин? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Фазилет. — Позвольте, мы тут переговорим с глазу на глаз. Не против? Нет? Замечательно. 

И закрыла перед его носом дверь. 

— Я сплю? — вяло поинтересовалась Хазан, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Скажите, что я сплю. Этого просто не может происходить на самом деле...

Видя странно-апатичное настроение старшей дочери и удивляясь тому, что она ещё никого здесь не растерзала, как тигрица, и не обрушила дом на головы его обитателям, Фазилет подавила заготовленную гневную тираду в зародыше. По эмоциям, отражающимся на лице Хазан, можно было сделать вывод, что она сейчас либо истерически расхохочется, либо судорожно разрыдается. 

— Дело сделано, — спокойным тоном сказала Фазилет. — Будет лучше, если не станешь вмешиваться и всё портить. Скажи «спасибо» Эдже и не строй из меня монстра. Я всего лишь пытаюсь выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями. Хоть и не надеюсь, что ты поймёшь. 

Тихо ступая, она вышла из комнаты. В коридоре было пусто. Хазан поплелась за матерью обратно в помпезно обставленную гостиную. «Молодые» с растерянными лицами вышли из-за стола и принимали вялые поздравления от собравшихся. Хазан устало привалилась к стене и только тогда заметила, что по другую сторону арки с точно таким же выражением лица, как и у неё, к стене привалился Ягыз. 

— Сестра! — позвала Эдже. — Хазым, это моя сестра Хазан, она живёт в Германии и немного опоздала, задержавшись в пути. 

Новобрачная подтащила к Хазан своего великовозрастного муженька. 

— Тогда уж и меня представь всем, папа, — вдруг взвился Ягыз, подскакивая к их компании. 

Фазилет, нутром чувствуя стремительно приближающийся апокалипсис, вклинилась между парами.

— Давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв, остынем, а после поговорим, как цивилизованные люди, — примеряя на себя образ голубки мира, предложила новоиспечённая тёща богатея. 

— Хорошая идея, мама. Впрочем, как всегда, — толкнув Фазилет плечом, Хазан направилась к арке. 

Казалось, что ещё секунду в этом дурдоме девушка просто не выдержит — устроит очень некрасивую, если они вообще бывают красивыми, сцену. Представляя, как какая-нибудь из стоящих здесь ваз, не дай Бог династии Мин, летит старику в голову, Хазан досчитала до десяти, стараясь глубоко дышать. В холле она подхватила свой чемодан, чтобы беспрепятственно покинуть особняк, и, лишь спускаясь по уличным ступеням, услышала окрик. 

— Сестра! Сестра, постой!

Хазан обернулась. 

В её представлении Эдже была ещё слегка наивным и доверчивым подростком, с неконтролируемыми перепадами настроения и твёрдым намерением завоевать мир. Сейчас же к Хазан приближалась прелестная девушка в подвенечном наряде, очень женственная и уверенная в себе. Кажется, младшая сестрёнка давно выросла, а Хазан и не в курсе. Обидно.

— Сестра, постой! Пожалуйста, не уходи, — проговорила слегка запыхавшаяся Эдже, поправляя на голове венок из живых орхидей. 

Хазан опустила взгляд на её ноги — невеста была обута в ослепительной красоты туфли на высоченном каблуке. 

— Нам надо поговорить!

— Мне дурно, Эдже, — честно призналась Хазан. — Тошно, если пожелаешь. Плохо. Разговорщик из меня сейчас так себе. 

— Прости! Прости, сестра! Давай присядем. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды? Чая?

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне объяснила, как так вышло? Как могло всё это случиться?

— В двух словах не расскажешь...

Уже второй раз за время, проведённое в особняке, Хазан тащили в каморку под лестницей. Они прошли мимо арки, из которой на них смотрело двое: среднего роста шатен с мутным взглядом и кучерявый брюнет, плечи, талия и бёдра которого образовывали почти ровный прямоугольник. Брюнет смерил гостью взглядом и игриво подмигнул. Хазан передёрнуло. 

— Я совершила ошибку, сестра, — быстро затараторила Эдже, едва прикрыв двери, словно боялась, что кто-нибудь вломится в комнату и прервёт их. — Очень большую ошибку совершила. Я не знала, как рассказать кому-либо: маме, тебе... Всё никак не решалась, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Хазан села на кушетку, стоявшую в каморке. Потом встала. И снова села. Эдже примостилась рядышком и взяла ладони сестры в руки. 

— Сестра, я... жду ребёнка. 

В голове у Хазан что-то громко хлопнуло, и от страха она даже зажмурилась. 

— Не от Хазыма! — быстро добавила Эдже. — Конечно же, не от Хазыма. Я сама долго не понимала, что со мной, и не с кем было посоветоваться...

Хазан опалила сестру грозным взглядом. 

— То есть, да, была ты, но ты была далеко, и такое сложно обсуждать по видеосвязи... в общем... Когда я рассказала всё отцу ребёнка, он... Повёл себя не совсем так, как я ожидала. А ведь говорил, что хочет жениться на мне! Да и детей хотел! Правда, не сейчас, но немного попозже был совсем не против.

Сложно было поверить, что такой классический, если не сказать банальный, сценарий мог до сих пор разыгрываться в современном мире у теперешней, казалось, до мозга костей прожжённой от цинизма, молодёжи. Ах, Эдже, вот она, обратная сторона влюблённости! Хазан даже не стала себя утруждать закатыванием глаз, и так всё было ясно. 

— Но ведь ребёнок уже был, уже существовал! Я хотела признаться матери, но мне сказали, чтобы я немного подождала. Мы справим сватовство. А потом он просто уехал в другой город, учиться. Его родители даже не в курсе о моём существовании. И я... Сестра, только не ругайся! Я была в отчаянии! Каким-то образом я оказалась на высокой скале, с неё открывался прекрасный вид. Хоть и было пасмурно, море было такое тихое и спокойное, красивого цвета, словно бирюза с подпалинами. И я подумала, что хочу такого же покоя, как у этого моря.

Солёная слеза скатилась по щеке Хазан и зависла на краю подбородка.

— Не знаю, что случилось бы дальше. Я, правда, была сама не своя: жалела себя, проклинала его, ненавидела весь мир, испытывала такое чувство вины перед ещё не родившимся ребёнком, за то, что уже обрекла его на судьбу безотцовщины, что хотела умереть. Да, хотела! Мне стыдно за это сейчас, но тогда я совсем не думала о вас с мамой. Только о себе. 

Слеза всё же упала, оставив на плече куртки Хазан маленькое пятнышко. 

— Я стояла на краю обрыва и плакала. Мне было очень страшно, но я не представляла, как вернусь домой, зато прекрасно представляла реакцию мамы. Я знала, какие скандалы последуют за моим признанием, и знала почти наверняка, что она отправит меня на аборт, чтобы я «не портила себе жизнь». А она уже была испорчена! Ну кому я нужна такая? Со всеми этими мыслями уже собралась делать шаг вперёд, а он схватил меня. Хазым схватил меня! Проезжал мимо на машине и увидел случайно. Успел.

Наступила тишина, Эдже переводила дух, чтобы продолжить рассказ, а Хазан пыталась совладать с болью в сердце. 

— Он был первым человеком, кому я всё рассказала, простым незнакомцем, которому так просто облегчить душу. Давилась рыданиями и жаловалась на жизнь, а он утешал, говорил, что всё наладиться, укорял за намерения. Я почувствовала от него столько тепла и сердечного участия, словно ему действительно было не всё равно. Он проявил столько заботы: отвёз в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что с малышом всё в порядке, а когда мне дали успокоительное — ждал в коридоре, чтобы вернуть домой в целости и сохранности. 

«Что ж, забота, это, похоже, их семейное», — не удержалась от ехидной мыслишки Хазан. 

— Я не знаю, сестра, как так вышло, но всё закрутилось, Хазым предложил пожениться, а я сказала «да». Он даст ребёнку свою фамилию и будет растить, как своего. Я ему так благодарна за всё, что он сделал, но не только из чувства благодарности согласилась. Мне кажется, я его люблю, не как мужчину, конечно, но как человека. Я обязана ему жизнью, во всех смыслах, он так много даёт мне, ничего не получая взамен, снося насмешки общества и сталкиваясь с непониманием собственных взрослых детей. Конечно, такой скандал, вдовец в годах и семнадцатилетняя... Я понимаю, как ужасно это выглядит со стороны, но я решила быть сильной. Ради ребёнка. Я должна это перетерпеть. 

Хазан тупо смотрела себе под ноги, сосредоточившись на узоре из ковровых ворсинок под своими грубыми башмаками. 

— Теперь ты всё знаешь. Прости, что не рассказала тебе обо всём сразу же, да и вообще не поговорила. Когда мама сказала, что ты приедешь на каникулы, я подумала, что так будет даже лучше. Мы объяснимся при встрече, глядя друг другу в глаза. 

Меньше всего сейчас Хазан хотелось смотреть сестрёнке в глаза. Она не могла понять, какая конкретно часть разговора разбила ей сердце больше: беременность, попытка самоубийства или согласие на этот брак. 

— Мама боялась, что я помешаю, поэтому не сказала, где свадьба. Я случайно узнала. 

Эдже покрепче сжала пальцы Хазан, но та отняла руку. 

— Знаешь, мне нужно побыть одной, обдумать новости. Ты права, теперь тебе надо думать за двоих. Ты выросла, у тебя появились взрослые проблемы. А я... Мне нужно переварить услышанное. Знаешь, не каждый день сообщают, что твоя беременная младшая сестра вышла замуж за вдовца, который спас  
её от смерти. Я не хочу никого осуждать, спасибо, что поделилась хотя бы сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, не разговаривай так отстранённо! — взмолилась Эдже со слезами в голосе. — Ты всё ещё моя старшая сестра, и я нуждаюсь в твоей помощи и поддержке!

Хазан горько усмехнулась.

— Конечно, милая. Я всегда буду твоей сестрой, и заботливой ворчливой тётушкой для твоего малыша. Поздравляю со свадьбой, Эдже. Правда. Я рада, что вышло как вышло, видно, судьба.

— Оставайся с нами в особняке! Мы с мамой живём здесь уже две недели, теперь это наш дом. 

— Нет, я не останусь, — твёрдо проговорила Хазан. — Дай ключи от моего дома, хочу сейчас поехать туда. Мне _нужно_ , если понимаешь. 

Эдже склонила голову:

— Понимаю. Хорошо, подожди здесь, сейчас принесу. 

— Я буду на улице. 

На Хазан от одной мысли, что придётся остаться в особняке хотя бы минутой дольше, накатывала дурнота. Пустой холл эхом отразил их шаги. Хазан застегнула куртку и вышла на улицу. Её сопровождал верный чемодан. Она понимала, что надо сказать хоть два слова матери, но не находила их. Даже Эдже она больше не знала, что сказать, да и эмоций не осталось. Нужно было отсидеться в привычной обстановке и спокойно всё обдумать. 

Сестрёнка вынесла ключи, и Хазан крепко обняла её на прощание. 

— Я сменила номер телефона, — сказала Эдже и протянула клочок бумажки с цифрами. — Позвони, как доберёшься, я буду ждать. 

— Хорошо. 

Хазан побрела к воротам, грохоча колёсами чемоданчика по брусчатке. Эдже стояла у подножья лестницы в своём лёгком подвенечном платье, ёжась от холодного, пронизывающего ветра. В последний раз обернувшись и помахав сестрёнке, Хазан вышла за ворота. 

Толпа журналистов заметно поредела, оставшиеся акулята пера, в основном молоденькие девочки и безбородые юнцы, сиротливо кутались в пуховики, докуривая очередную пачку сигарет на всех. Хазан прошла мимо, но на неё никто даже не обратил внимания. Она поднялась вверх по улице, минуя несколько домов, и, почувствовав, что силы кончились, уселась прямо на тротуаре, вытянув ноги на проезжую часть. Заплакала. 

Было больно осознавать себя плохой сестрой, которая не смогла уберечь Эдже от столь раннего взросления такой ценой. Беспечный ребёнок вмиг превратился в рассудительную и продуманную молодую женщину, отодвинувшую чувства на второй план ради блага будущего потомства. 

Что может быть ужасней бессилия? Именно его чувствовала сейчас Хазан. 

Раздался скрип тормозов, и недалеко от Хазановых ботинок замер серебристый капот здоровенной иномарки. Хазан подняла глаза, натыкаясь взглядом на круглый значок «мерседеса». Ей был знаком только один почитатель этой марки. Водительская дверца отворилась, и на тротуаре материализовался Ягыз Эгемен. Бежать было поздно, однако подобное желание всё же промелькнуло на лице девушки, что явно не укрылось от проницательного аквамаринового взгляда.

— Хотел поинтересоваться, когда подойдёт моя очередь поговорить с тобой? — с вызовом произнёс Ягыз и грохнул дверцей машины на весь квартал. 

Хазан скукожилась, пытаясь уменьшиться до размеров шерстяной моли и потеряться в недрах куртки навсегда. 

— Если я правильно понял — никогда? — в раскатистом баритоне улавливались нотки обиды, злости и робкой надежды, что Хазан сейчас же примется всё отрицать. 

— Что ты хочешь обсудить? — вытирая слёзы, выкрикнула Хазан. — Что твой отец и моя младшая сестра теперь муж и жена? Что ж, давай! Давай поговорим об этом! Начинай!

— То есть вот так, да? — побагровел Ягыз. — Решила просто сбежать, вычеркнув меня из жизни? Даже ни слова не сказав на прощание? 

— Я не сбегала! — Хазан вскочила на ноги, оказавшись нос к носу (кого она обманывает, нос к груди) с мужчиной. — Я просто ушла из того дома, потому что не могла больше там находиться! И, если уж начистоту, да! Не представляю, как мы можем что-то обсуждать, будучи теперь в подобном родстве!

— Что тебя смущает? — взгляд Ягыза блеснул сарказмом. — Давай растормошим твою фантазию. 

— Не надо ничего тормошить! — вскипела Хазан. — Ты Эгемен! Ягыз Эгемен! Сын Хазыма Эгемена, того самого, что теперь женат на Эдже Чамкыран! А я — Хазан Чамкыран, сестра...

— Да-да, я понял аналогию, — тирада была бесцеремонно прервана, — можешь не продолжать. То есть, основная проблема в том, что я Эгемен? Ради тебя я готов стать кем угодно! Какое там самое популярное имя в Турции? Мехмет? А фамилия? Думаю, Йилдыз. Здравствуйте, девушка, я Мехмет Йилдыз, можно с вами познакомиться?

— Думаешь, это смешно? Считаешь себя чрезвычайно остроумным? 

— Послушай, может это не так бросается в глаза, но мне тоже хреново! Тебе кажется, что ты одна тут страдаешь, но мы в абсолютно равном положении! Моя семья рушится! Братьям плевать друг на друга, а уж на меня и подавно! Гекхан сам по себе, Синан сам по себе, а отец вообще решил организовать частный детский сад на старости лет... Я совершенно случайно узнал про эту свадьбу, сорвался из дому, летел сюда с тремя пересадками, сутки не ел и не спал, чтобы услышать: «Прости, сын, но это моё решение и моя жена». Так почему бы мне не смеяться и шутить, когда девушка, которой я только что признался в любви, считает, что теперь мы не можем быть вместе?

Ягыз распахнул ярко-синий пуховик и гневно уставил руки в боки, явно отвлекая внимание Хазан от проблем, которые они обговаривали, и явно привлекая внимание Хазан к своей выдающейся фигуре. И даже если коварный умысел был вовсе не таков, он удался на все сто процентов. 

— И что ты предлагаешь, Ягыз Эгемен? — с вызовом спросила девушка, упрямо подняв подбородок, словно целилась им оппоненту промеж глаз. 

— Раз уж нашим семьям наплевать на нас, Хазан Чамкыран, я предлагаю не разбрасываться людьми, которым мы небезразличны, как минимум. 

Он подошёл вплотную, пугающе нависнув над Хазан. Её ноздри затрепетали, улавливая знакомый аромат модной туалетной воды, смешанный с естественным запахом мужского тела. Девушка несколько раз моргнула, не в силах выдержать взгляд, который словно впитывал её всю с головы до пят. 

— Я предлагаю, — продолжал Ягыз уже тише, — взяться за руки и, не оглядываясь, пойти своей дорогой. Вместе. 

Он протянул ей крепкую широкую ладонь. Хазан уставилась на неё со смятением.

— Колеблешься? — ладонь дрогнула, готовая в любой момент нырнуть обратно в карман. — Знаешь, одна только мысль, что ты допускаешь расставание, невыносимо ранит. Я...

Хазан опрометью бросилась к Ягызу, всхлипнув, прижалась к груди, обняла за талию. 

— Неужели после всего этого я всё ещё нужна тебе? 

Он застыл в неестественной позе, смешно вскинув руки, словно боялся, что пошевелится, и она исчезнет. Хазан почувствовала, как тяжёлые руки всё же накрыли её плечи. Ягыз несколько раз погладил девушку по спине, а после, удостоверившись, что она не сбегает, сжал в объятиях крепко-крепко. 

Хазан даже пискнула.

— У меня даже слов для тебя не осталось, — вздохнул он. — Кроме тех, что я уже когда-то сказал и хочу повторить. Я люблю тебя. 

Она подняла голову, ловя глазами согревающий взгляд.

— Ягыз... — нерешительно начала. 

— Что? — каждая чёрточка его лица искрилась счастьем, словно светилась изнутри. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	16. «Вместе»

Машина серебристой змейкой скользила по узким улочкам центра города. В салоне стояла тишина, Ягыз был занят дорогой и указателями, а Хазан боковым зрением наблюдала за ним, размышляя о разном. Она никак не могла отрешиться от произошедшего между сестрой и господином Хазымом и переключится на того, кто находился сейчас от неё в непосредственной близости. 

— Я правильно еду? — забеспокоился Ягыз. — Это тот поворот?

— Да, — ответила Хазан, — там дальше будет выезд на шоссе. 

Она со смесью горечи и любопытства рассматривала родной город, мелькавший за окном. То казалось, что за время её отсутствия Стамбул полностью преобразился, то Хазан не замечала сильных изменений — те же дома, люди, трамваи, собаки. 

«Мерседес» въехал в переулок, выходивший к старому неухоженному парку, где в тёплое время года размещался стихийный кошачий приют, организованный под открытым небом неравнодушными горожанами. В своё время Хазан тоже участвовала в добром деле: приносила кошкам корм, меняла подстилки в пластмассовых домиках, возила некоторых пушистых бродяг на осмотр к ветеринару. 

Чуть поодаль парка, на стыке двух улочек, располагалась бакалея с почти выцветшими буквами на вывеске и турецким флагом, гордо реявшим у входа. Здесь девушка часто покупала выпечку, выслушивая болтовню хозяина о погоде и политике. За магазином была огороженная сеткой спортивная площадка, на которой даже сейчас, при дневной температуре чуть выше нуля, мальчишки играли в футбол.

Чувство небывалой утраты навалилось на Хазан. И хотя было очевидно, что без неё город не пал в руинах, а спокойно продолжал жить собственной жизнью, она не чувствовала в своём существовании подобной стабильности. Она-то не жила! Находясь в эмиграции, Хазан всё время оглядывалась назад, ожидая, что настанет час, и она сможет вернуться обратно, а её жизнь вольётся в прежнее русло и потечёт мимо до боли знакомых берегов. 

Не вольётся и не потечёт. Отчётливое осознание данного факта вышибло и без того настойчиво подступающие слёзы из карих глаз. Хазан тихонько всхлипнула и постаралась как можно незаметнее утереться рукавом. Ягыз отреагировал мгновенно.

— Что случилось? — он резко обернулся в её сторону, сбрасывая скорость. 

— Послушай, тебе вовсе не обязательно везти меня домой. Я вполне могу добраться сама.

— Очередная «понимай-как-хочешь» реплика авторства Хазан Чамкыран, — Ягыз прищурился. — Ты стыдишься меня? Стесняешься? 

Хазан мощно затрясла головой, стараясь не выдавать себя плаксивостью в голосе. 

— Я понимаю, почему ты ни слова не сказала о нас матери и сестре, — продолжал он. — Момент был, мягко говоря, неподходящий. Но теперь ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя и в родной район вёз! Признаюсь, моё самолюбие слегка задето. 

Ягыз принялся уверенно перебирать руками руль, выезжая с пустынной улицы на многополосное шоссе. От него исходили спокойствие и властность, а действия были настолько неторопливы и выверены, что Хазан поневоле почувствовала себя в безопасности. Под защитой. И хотя это ощущение было для неё в новинку, успокоиться и довериться надёжному человеку оказалось весьма приятным занятием. Особенно, если этим человеком был её сосед. 

Она выдохнула, расслабляя плечи и удобнее устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении. Взгляд поневоле просканировал салон автомобиля — на приборной панели ни пылинки, все хромированные детали сверкают, словно их отполировали секунду назад, стёкла окон идеально прозрачные. Губы Хазан сами собой начали расплываться в довольной ухмылочке, девушка прислушивалась к учащающемуся стуку сердца, звучавшему в ушах.

— Что? — Ягыз на секунду оторвал взгляд от шоссе и с недоумением уставился на странную пассажирку. 

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами та. — Но я определённо ощущаю что-то такое... согревающее, тёплое. Тут, внутри. Не знаю что это, правда. 

— Ох, ты меня с ума сведёшь, — констатировал Ягыз, закатывая глаза, но Хазан заметила, что, несмотря на желание казаться грозным, на его лице расцвела робкая улыбка. — Чувствую себя дрессировщиком, который с попеременным успехом пытается укротить дикую пантеру. А она то не подпускает к себе, рычит и плюётся, то иногда смотрит без желания немедленно придушить и съесть, что я наивно расцениваю как симпатию...

Хазан прыснула в рукав.

— Но все эти фразы, «тебе не обязательно», «я сама», они... ранят, вообще-то.

— Это не из-за тебя. Точнее, я не знаю, как поведу себя, переступив порог своего... бывшего дома. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня раздавленной.

— Я не позволю ничему раздавить тебя. Я прекрасно понимаю, через что ты сейчас проходишь, и просто буду рядом. Теперь я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Разве что ты прямым текстом скажешь, что я тебе безразличен. Но, велика доля вероятности, что и тогда не отстану.

Хазан вновь рассмеялась.

— Я настойчивый, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — уголки её губ дрогнули, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

Уже через полчаса Ягыз, следуя указаниям Хазан, въехал в бедный район на окраине города. Среди унылых одноэтажных домиков особняком стоял один. Выкрашенный жёлтой краской, с железными решётками на окнах, он казался покинутым второпях: придверный пыльный коврик был лихо сдвинут вбок, из-за наспех захлопнутой створки окна торчал кусок дешёвого тюля. У Хазан защемило сердце. То место, куда она много раз возвращалась мысленно в непростые для себя времена эмиграции, выглядело как потрёпанная лачуга бедняка. 

— Ягыз, — сквозь слёзы вымолвила Хазан, — ты позволишь мне побыть здесь одной?

В ответ он нахмурился, пожевал тонкие губы и отвёл взгляд, словно её просьба причинила боль. 

— Пожалуйста, мне это действительно необходимо. 

— Не буду препятствовать.

— Спасибо. 

Хазан вытащила из кармана связку поржавевших ключей и сжала в кулаке. Сглотнув ком в горле она потянулась к Ягызу, коснулась губами его пухлой, слегка щетинистой щеки, пробормотала «пока» и вышла из машины. Чувствуя на себе прожигающий взгляд постаралась как можно быстрее отворить железную скрипучую дверь. Навстречу пахнуло сыростью, дом совсем негостеприимно встретил хозяйку холодным воздухом и гулкой тишиной, от облезлых стен эхом отражался каждый шаг. Хазан заметила вздувшиеся куски побелки возле трубы отопления, шедшей над полом. Значит, её прорывало, но ремонтом никто не озаботился. Деревянный пол тоже вздыбился от влаги, по углам чернела зарождающаяся плесень. 

Девушка отпустила ручку чемодана, осела на пол и залилась горькими слезами. Её отчий дом, её очаг, согревающий самыми светлыми воспоминаниями вдали от родины, её стержень, позволяющий не сломиться во время невзгод, был брошен, покинут, забыт. Запущенный, беспризорный, он был оставлен на произвол судьбы, а у Хазан даже не было возможности позаботиться о нём, в память об отце и о, возможно слегка приукрашенном изворотливой памятью, но всё же счастливом детстве. 

Позади раздались шаги, крепкие руки обняли её и притянули к себе. Хазан громко всхлипнула, пытаясь спрятать в ладонях искажённое гримасой лицо. 

— Зачем ты наказываешь себя? — тихо спросил Ягыз. — Почему заставляешь себя страдать? Ты не сделала ничего плохого. Мы не сделали ничего плохого. 

— Я просто не знаю, что делать, — зашептала Хазан, — на душе как будто камень, тянущий на дно. И я тону, тону, не могу освободиться от этой ноши...

— Ты сильная! — с жаром воскликнул Ягыз, бережно обнимая. — Сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Ты сможешь, ты выпутаешься. Оттолкнись от дна, Хазан. Плыви вверх, мне навстречу. Я могу нырнуть за тобой, могу помочь подняться, но если ты не скинешь груз с шеи — сама не скинешь — я бессилен. 

Она прижалась к нему, зарылась лицом в складки свитера на груди, обхватила, насколько хватило рук, широкий торс. 

— Я хочу! Хочу избавиться от этого груза. Подскажи, как?

— Не беги от меня, не пытайся ускользнуть. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь одну, наедине со слезами и болью. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, позволь быть рядом. 

— Это место так много значило для меня, а сейчас его нет. Его просто нет.

— Я понимаю, что значит утратить чувство дома, что значит столкнуться с одиночеством, когда ты никому не нужен и никто даже не поинтересуется, каково тебе. Посмотри на меня: особняк Эгеменов, апартаменты в элитном жилом комплексе, загородный дом в пригороде Стамбула... Я могу остановиться в любой принадлежащей мне недвижимости. А я хочу обратно в Берлин, никаких денег не пожалел бы, чтобы прямо сейчас оказаться на заснеженной улице в Кройцберге, перед крылечком с фонарём. Вместе с тобой, Хазан... 

Ягыз крепче сжал её в объятьях.

— Дерево без корней погибает, засыхает, оно не может существовать без подпитки, но... Твои корни здесь увяли, но ты, как молодой росток, можешь пустить их в другом месте, на ровной земле. Они больше не будут кривыми, корявыми, они разрастутся с новой силой и будут питать тебя, позволяя окрепнуть. Оглянись ещё раз, последний раз. Того, что было тебе так дорого, больше нет. Истлевшие коряги невозможно возродить к жизни, оставь их, пусть тлеют дальше.

Слёзы, стоявшие в карих глазах, высохли. Хазан молча вслушивалась в успокаивающий тембр голоса Ягыза, отчаянно желая обрести хоть сотую долю его уверенности. 

— Давай вернёмся домой. Под словом «дом» я имею в виду Берлин, конечно. Простим нашим семьям всю боль и равнодушие, потому что благодаря тому, что пережили, мы можем идти дальше, не оглядываясь назад, и строить нашу жизнь так, как посчитаем нужным. Я хочу делать это вместе с тобой. А ты?

— Я тоже, — прошептала Хазан.

— Значит, ты полетишь со мной обратно?

— Хорошо, — она вытерла влагу с щёк, прочистила горло. — Я полечу вместе с тобой. 

— «Вместе», — эхом повторил Ягыз. — «Вместе»!

Он склонился и трепетно прижался к её губам. Хазан замерла, но тут же подалась вперёд, торопливо отвечая на поцелуй, словно боясь, что всё исчезнет, и Ягыз растворится в воздухе. Она искала защиту в этих податливых губах и сильных руках. Почувствовав, что Хазан дрожит, он обхватил её и попытался поднять на ноги.

— Здесь очень холодно, не сиди на полу. 

На город плавно опускались сумерки, комната погружалась в темноту. Хазан пошарила рукой по стене в поисках включателя. Раздался щелчок, но свет не зажёгся.

— О, нет, — застонала она. — Нас отрезали от сети, наверное.

— Послушай, это сумасшествие, — теряя терпение, выдохнул Ягыз. — Ты не можешь оставаться в неотапливаемом доме без электричества!

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Уф, — он судорожно перевёл дух и забормотал в сторону. — Не дрейфь, укротитель, не дрейфь... Поехали ко мне?

В тёмном взгляде Хазан вспыхнула настороженность. Она вопросительно уставилась на Ягыза, и тот стушевался от выражения этих глаз.

— Ну что?! — словно оправдываясь перед жюри Верховного суда воскликнул он. — В моей квартире точно так же пусто и одиноко, но хотя бы есть свет, вода, тепло... И гостевая комната. Обещаю, ты не испытаешь никаких неудобств!

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу...

— Можешь! Хазан, это просто безумие так упрямиться... Ну хочешь, я уеду на ночь. Могу остановиться в любом другом месте, да хоть в гостинице.

— Я тоже могу остановиться в гостинице, — неумолимо заявила она.

— Пожалуйста, — в его взгляде было столько отчаяния, что сердце девушки дрогнуло. — Спрячь коготки. Позволь позаботиться о тебе. Не думай, что я весь такой бескорыстный, нет. Это не про меня. Так я помогаю себе пережить весь тот хаос, поглотивший сейчас мою жизнь. 

Дыхание Хазан сбилось. Как же эгоистично с её стороны страдать и принимать участие, помощь, поддержку Ягыза, а самой даже не поинтересоваться, как он себя чувствует! То, как поступил его отец, не могло не отразиться на уже взрослом мужчине, сдирая коросту с детских ран. Она сама должна утешать его, быть с ним, стать опорой в этот нелёгкий час. 

— Иди ко мне, — Хазан распахнула объятья, и Ягыз с радостью и облегчением упал в них, словно маленький, потерянный ребёнок, который обрёл наконец защиту в чьих-то руках. 

Они долго стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, питаясь силой прикосновений, исцеляющих истерзанные сердца.

***

— Папа умер, когда мне было десять, — голос Хазан вывел Ягыза из оцепенения, нарушая молчание, царившее в салоне «мерседеса», — а Эдже три. Она его совсем не помнит.

— Десять лет — сложный возраст. 

— Да. Уже не ребёнок, ещё не подросток... Я очень озлобилась на мир тогда. И на мать, которая, по моему разумению, недостаточно скорбела. У нас никогда не было взаимопонимания. Она словно за что-то злилась на меня, а я никак не могла понять, что же сделать такого, чтобы она меня полюбила.

Ягыз издал сдержанный вздох. 

— Я вообще испытываю большие проблемы при общении с людьми. Сейчас это называется «асоциальная», да? Мне давали такую характеристику в школе. На плаву держали только Эдже и спорт. И ещё... у меня никогда не было отношений. Ну, в том самом понимании.

— В том самом понимании, — голос Ягыза внезапно сделался сиплым, — у меня тоже не было, не переживай.

— Шутишь? — Хазан недоверчиво уставилась на него.

— Что? У меня не было серьёзных отношений, постоянной девушки или чего-то подобного. Так что я полный «чайник» в ухаживаниях и романтических делах. Сейчас просто иду напролом. Ещё и на ощупь.

— Мне нравится твой стиль, — усмехнулась Хазан, с удовольствием наблюдая, как краснеют уши Ягыза.

За окном машины прямо из-под земли выросло огромное строение из стекла и бетона, подсвеченное ярко-голубой иллюминацией. 

— Ничего себе, махина, — непроизвольно восхитилась девушка. 

Ягыз сдержанно кашлянул:

— Почти приехали. Нам сюда. 

— И почему я не удивлена, — пробормотала Хазан, пытаясь скрыть, насколько ошарашена видом небоскрёба. 

«Мерседес» плавно въехал на подземный паркинг, откуда скоростной лифт развозил счастливых хозяев апартаментов по своим этажам. 

— Впечатляет, Ягыз Эгемен, — нарочито громко произнесла гостья, оглядывая хромированные панели лифта и начищенное до блеска зеркало. 

— Ты вгоняешь меня в краску, Хазан, — с нотками игривости в голосе ответил Ягыз. — Причём не впервой. Нравится смотреть, как я смущаюсь?

— Если честно, очень, — призналась она. 

Раздался звуковой сигнал, и створки лифта отворились. 

— Сюда!

Ягыз теперь тоже катил за собой небольшой чемодан, прятавшийся до поры до времени в багажнике. Шорох колёс тонул в мягком ковровом покрытии коридорного пространства. Мужчина дошёл до дверей с надписью «150», и отворил квартиру ключом.

— Проходи, располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Хазан могла биться об заклад, что в её присутствии он сам не чувствовал себя подобным образом. Аквамариновый взгляд прятался, убегал, Ягыз то и дело покашливал, суетливо размахивал руками и неловко задевал углы. Гостья, решив закрыть глаза на нервозность хозяина, деловито обошла просторную гостиную с панорамными окнами, огромным мягким диваном и минималистичной, явно дорогущей мебелью.

— Не хочу гостевую комнату, — она решительно плюхнулась на диван, проваливаясь в его обволакивающую мягкость. — Хочу спать здесь. 

— Э-э, ладно, — смешным тонким голосом протянул Ягыз. — Но если вдруг передумаешь, моя спальня наверху, а за той дверью — комната для гостей. Можешь обосноваться, где понравится. 

— В смысле, спальня наверху? — насторожилась Хазан. — А где будешь спать ты?

— Нигде, — пожал плечами хозяин. — Я пойду ночевать в отель. Мы же договорились. 

Девушку подбросило от негодования.

— И ничего мы не договаривались! — фыркнула она, вскакивая с дивана. — Если ты уйдёшь, я тоже уйду! А если хочешь, чтобы я осталась, ты тоже останешься! 

Уперев руки в боки Хазан грозно наступала на несчастного, а тот испуганно пятился назад, пока стена не отрезала ему путь к бегству.

— Я не оставлю тебя сегодня одного, — решительно заявила гостья.

***

Ягыз заказал суши, показал Хазан ванную и умчался наверх, предоставив гостье время и пространство для приведения себя в порядок. Только когда раздался звонок в дверь, он спустился по лестнице, ступая мягко и осторожно, постоянно озираясь, словно нашкодивший кот.

Хазан сидела на диване в наглухо застёгнутой пижаме, пытаясь натянуть рукава на кисти рук. Кажется, взвинченность хозяина квартиры передалась и ей. Ягыз, судя по всему, принявший душ наверху, был одет в домашние фланелевые брюки и белую футболку, неожиданно чётко подчеркнувшую его рельефную фигуру выше пояса. Хазан глупо моргнула и отвела взгляд. 

— Еда! — радостно объявил Ягыз, расставляя на столике пакеты с роллами.

— Ура, — улыбнулась девушка, двигаясь, чтобы он сел рядом с ней. — Кажется, последнее, что я ела, была курица с макаронами, которую предложила вежливая стюардесса. 

— Повезло, ты летела прямым рейсом.

— Тебя не кормили?

— Нет.

Она схватила пакеты и принялась проворно извлекать контейнеры с едой, соусом, палочками и прочими атрибутами японской кухни. 

— Наверное, стоило заказать что-то турецкое? — Ягыз растерянно наблюдал, как гостья разливает соус в пластмассовые пиалы. — Прости, я не подумал. 

— Ничего, я люблю суши, — удерживая ролл палочками, Хазан обмакнула его в соус и поднесла к губам Ягыза. — После них посуду не нужно мыть. 

Пересилив смех, он всё же подхватил ртом протянутое угощение, спасая белую футболку от безобразного соевого пятна. Хазан протянула руку, чтобы поймать крошечную рисинку в уголке его рта. Ягыз застыл, словно гипсовое изваяние, испуганно вращая глазами. Девушка бережно провела пальцами по его губам, затем сместила большой палец на подбородок, ощущая кожей приятное покалывание жёсткой щетины. Его кадык дёрнулся, ещё несколько секунд Ягыз не сводил с Хазан глаз, а затем поймал ускользающую ладонь и прижался к ней губами. 

— Спасибо, — зашептал он. — Спасибо, что ты со мной. 

— Я с тобой, — ответила она сквозь слёзы. 

После ужина Ягыз занялся покупкой билетов, а Хазан решила позвонить Эдже. Та ответила сразу же.

— Сестра? С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, Эдже, не волнуйся. 

— Что ты решила? В смысле, что будешь делать дальше?

Хазан обернулась к столу, изучая склонившуюся над ноутбуком мужскую фигуру. 

— Я завтра улетаю обратно. Ты приедешь в аэропорт? Я бы хотела вернуть ключи.

— Что? Почему, сестрёнка? — голос Эдже взлетел на несколько октав. 

— Завтра всё объясню. Чуть позже скину тебе номер рейса. 

Она завершила звонок и вновь обернулась. Ягыз копошился в чемодане, извлекая оттуда упаковки таблеток.

— Что это? — спросила Хазан.

— Это?.. — он немного смутился. — Мои лекарства. Проблемы со сном. 

— Какие? — не отставала девушка. 

— Разные, — Ягыз пожал плечами. — Подолгу не могу заснуть, часто просыпаюсь. Это началось в детстве, но в последние годы обострилось.

— Подойди, — Хазан похлопала по сиденью дивана рядом с собой, глядя, как подбородок Ягыза недоверчиво повело вбок. — Подойди, не бойся. 

Он сделал несколько нерешительных шагов в её сторону.

— Ложись, — она подвинулась, освобождая для него достаточно места, преисполненная самой радужной решимости. 

Словно в замедленной съёмке Ягыз плавно опустился рядом, боясь дышать. Хазан накрыла его пледом и слегка притянула к себе, обнимая за плечи. Его лицо оказалось на уровне её груди, но в потемневших сине-зелёных глазах не наблюдалось особого протеста. 

— Я спою тебе колыбельную, — заявила девушка. — Папа часто пел мне её в детстве, когда я боялась оставаться одной в комнате. А ты засыпай, ладно?

Ягыз кивнул и закрыл глаза. 

— Львёнок маленький жил на свете, — по какой-то неизвестной причине голос Хазан подрагивал и прерывался, но она старалась вытянуть ноту. — Бегал, играл он, как и все дети.

Её рука потянулась к его волосам. Ощущения от прикосновения были волшебными. Она несколько раз погладила Ягыза по голове, подольше задерживая ладонь на волосах и прижимаясь к его телу.

— Мама любила его, папа любил, — несколько слезинок скатилось из её глаз, и Хазан раздосадовано смахнула их плечом, боясь потревожить засыпающего. — «Душа моя» ему говорил.


	17. «Та самая»

Хазан проснулась и, не открывая глаз, прислушалась к проступающим сквозь дремоту звукам: тиканью часов, негромким шагам, хлопкам дверцы холодильника. Пробуждение вытолкнуло её из тягучей темноты странных сновидений, и реальность поначалу испугала. Где она? Который сейчас час? Какой день недели?

Ещё налитые тяжестью веки приоткрылись, и она постепенно вспомнила всё, что случилось вчера: свадьба сестры, попытка убежать от всех и от себя самой, отчий дом и... Ягыз. Белый потолок безучастно распластался над нею, молчаливо укоряя за долгий сон. Хазан моргнула и перевела взгляд на круглый циферблат висящих на стене часов.

— Доброе утро.

Она резко поднялась на локтях, запоздало обдумывая, что спросонья, должно быть, вид её весьма далёк даже от приемлемого. Однако Ягыз не мигая смотрел прямо в глаза, чем немного успокоил свою гостью. В его взгляде было столько тепла и нежности, что Хазан поневоле улыбнулась, по-детски счастливо:

— Доброе утро. Что там за шум? 

— Готовлю завтрак, — раздался смешок.

— Завтрак? 

Это слово заставило её сползти с дивана. В огромных ладонях Ягыза дымилась казавшаяся игрушечной чашка из безукоризненно белого фарфора. Он нерешительно перебирал пальцами, словно ожидая от Хазан определённых действий и не отваживаясь предпринимать что-то самому. 

— Завтрак — это отлично! — меж тем, заявила она и направилась в сторону кухни.

По-совиному сонно моргая, Хазан разглядывала заставленный всевозможными блюдами и блюдечками широкий стол.

— Так и знал, что путь к сердцу женщины лежит через желудок, — с притворной горечью заявил Ягыз, переставляя в одном только ему ведомом порядке посуду на столе. — Ты не поднялась ради того, чтобы поцеловать меня, а вот ради еды — пожалуйста.

Её губы задрожали в попытке сдержать смех:

— Ты не можешь ревновать меня к собственноручно приготовленному завтраку!

— Ещё как могу, тем более, что я до сих пор так и не получил свой поцелуй.

Пока в её голове вертелся сумбурный вихрь из словосочетаний «зубная щётка», «свежее дыхание» и тому подобная окологигиеническая ерунда, рука Ягыза легла ей на талию, обжигая неожиданно нежным прикосновением. Он притянул Хазан к себе и легонько коснулся губами уголка её рта. Похоже, она не скоро сможет к этому привыкнуть…

— Спасибо за эту ночь, — выдохнул он чуть слышно. — Ещё никогда я не спал так сладко.

Смущённая улыбка расцвела на лице Хазан, вызывая восхищение во взгляде Ягыза.

— И тебе спасибо, я тоже… выспалась.

Он отступил назад на несколько шагов, и Хазан невольно отметила его идеально выбритое лицо, идеально уложенные волосы и идеально сидящий по фигуре комплект домашней одежды: футболку-поло известного бренда с логотипом «крокодильчика» и такие же пафосные спортивные брюки, в которых ни один нормальный человек не отправится в спортзал. Её бровь непроизвольно дёрнулась вверх. 

— Что? — прищурился Ягыз. 

— У тебя здесь уютно, — пожала она плечами, продолжая пялиться на него, как китайский турист на статую Свободы.

— Я знаю, что это не так, — хмыкнул он в ответ.

Хазан, наконец, оторвалась от вдумчивого созерцания форм, скрытых под футболкой-поло, и огляделась. Кухня выглядела до ужаса высокотехнологичной и дизайнерски продуманной, но несколько обезличенной: светлые стены, хромированные детали интерьера, купленные в магазине постеры в белых рамах.

— Нет, здесь действительно мило, — Хазан пожала плечами. 

Всё, что относилось к Ягызу, действительно казалось ей сейчас чрезвычайно милым, поэтому она ни капли не кривила душой. 

— Ты пыталась, — рассмеялся он. — На самом деле, мне отчасти нравится это место. Оно сродни гостинице, номер в которой принадлежит только тебе. Сюда удобно возвращаться и отсюда удобно уезжать. Здесь царит почти стерильная чистота, чистота от пыли и от воспоминаний... Ничего не щемит в груди при взгляде на эти стены. Мне подходит. 

— Очень жаль, — вырвалась у Хазан. — Не в смысле, что ничего не щемит, а в смысле, что ты не привязан к дому.

— Я привязан, — с уверенностью произнёс Ягыз, — привязан к дому и хочу туда вернуться. С тобой.

Уже в не впервые он упоминал, что считает своим домом Берлин. Она с восторгом и даже некоторой завистью посмотрела на сильного человека перед собой, сумевшего преодолеть детские страхи и обиды, построившего новое убежище, возведшего вокруг высокие, прочные стены, за которые теперь приглашал и её.

— Тебе не страшно… — Хазан помедлила с вопросом и всё же решилась. — Привязываться к чему-то новому?

— Страшно, — честно сознался он. — Очень страшно. Но я не сомневаюсь. А ты?

— Вчера ты развеял все мои сомнения, Ягыз Эгемен, а уж приготовленный завтрак…

— Ты подтруниваешь надо мной, бессовестная?

— С чего ты взял?

— Подтруниваешь!

Хохоча, Хазан выставила руки вперёд, пытаясь защититься от надвигающейся кары. Однако, легко преодолев все преграды, Ягыз сгрёб её в охапку и принялся кружить по комнате. Лёгкая ткань пижамы на спине задралась, и Хазан почувствовала прикосновение его рук к обнажённой коже. Смех вмиг стих, они оба замерли, очевидно, поражённые одним и тем же ощущением.

— Пойду переоденусь, — ватным от смущения языком проговорила Хазан, отпрянув от Ягыза. — Не хочу, чтобы еда остыла.

— Да, конечно, — тут же подтвердил тот небрежным тоном, и только кончики порозовевших ушей выдавали смятение их обладателя.

С космической скоростью гостья унеслась в ванную комнату и принялась брызгать на горящие щёки прохладной водой. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Хазан вернулась на кухню, где и обнаружила Ягыза, нервно расхаживающего у подоконника. 

— Очень красивый вид, — вышло хрипло, но почти естественно, и она спешно добавила. — Из окна, я имею в виду, из окна!

Он усмехнулся, жестом пригласил гостью к столу, галантно отодвинул стул, помогая присесть. Хазан осмотрела сервировку: замысловатые тарелки, несколько столовых приборов, крахмальные салфетки... Ягыз, казалось, не замечал замешательства на её лице, полностью погружённый в свои мысли. 

— Послушай, — заговорил он с осторожностью, — тебе тяжело сейчас? В смысле, сближаться с кем-то, находиться на одной территории, наблюдать чужой быт? 

— Да, это в новинку, но мне нравится наблюдать за тобой, Ягыз Эгемен.

Он игриво вскинул брови:

— Вот как? И что же ты можешь сказать по результатам своих наблюдений?

— Ну, ты создаёшь впечатление уверенного в себе человека. Ещё горделивого. И покровительственного. Тебя легко представить в кожаном кресле начальника в окружении длинноногих секретарш или на светском приёме в модном ресторане. А ещё ты любишь, — Хазан обвела красноречивым взглядом убранство стола, — вот это вот всё.

Ягыз непонимающе прищурился.

— Эти вещи, — она покрутила пальцами чайную ложку с вензелем на рукоятке. — Дорогие. Изысканные, если хочешь. Твой дом, сад, машина, гардероб… Всё _такое_.

— Это плохо?

— Вовсе нет.

— А как?

— Непривычно. Потому что я явно не из числа чего-то _такого_.

Густые брови резко съехались на переносице, придавая лицу хозяина грозное выражение.

— Ты не вещь, для начала. И потом, думаешь, бесконечно скупая всё это, я становлюсь счастливее? Ты видела меня в доме отца, раздавленного, потерянного, непонимающего, что происходит… Достаточно ли тогда я был горделив и покровительственен?

Хазан покачала головой. Действительно, свадьба Эдже и господина Хазыма сравняла их, отодвинула на второй план социальное неравенство, бывшее между ними прежде. И окружающие их вещи перестали иметь большое значение — важным осталось лишь то, кем они были друг для друга.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Ягыз, — я бы с удовольствием отдал всё, что имею, за что-то действительно ценное. За неподдельные эмоции. За то, чтобы меня понимали и принимали. За кого-то настоящего рядом. Я привык, что семья терпит меня из чувства долга, а девушки судят обо мне по размеру кошелька и всему тому, что ты перечисляла: дом, машина, дорогая одежда, бизнес…

— И тем не менее, это всё — часть тебя. Мне сложно представить, что ты можешь обменять серебряные ложки и крахмальную скатерть на возможность поедать хлебом яичницу прямо со сковороды, как среднестатистический работяга…

— Хазан, — он положил свою ладонь поверх её, — я так долго жил среди картонных декораций, заполняя пустоту внутри каким-то хламом, что ни за что не отпущу тебя. Да, я не среднестатистический работяга, но я обычный влюблённый человек. Среднестатистический такой влюблённый человек, который впервые в жизни приготовил для девушки омлет по-французски и теперь, внутренне съедая ногти от волнения, ждёт её реакцию.

Хазан растерянно захлопала глазами.

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжил Ягыз тихо, — что ради тебя я готов на всё и сделаю, что скажешь. Если тебе что-то во мне не нравится — только намекни.

Она опустила глаза:

— Ни за что на свете я бы не хотела, чтобы в тебе изменилась даже самая малость. 

Ягыз поражённо смотрел на неё, в уголках его ярких, как небо, глаз блеснули слёзы. 

— Если своими рассуждениями про «такое-сякое» ты пыталась донести, что мы с разных планет, то отвечу: если кто кого здесь и не достоин, то это я тебя, Хазан. Я тебя просто не заслуживаю, — проговорил он с несгибаемой твёрдостью. 

Хазан хотела прервать его, заставить взять свои слова назад, уверить, что он самый прекрасный человек, которого она знает, и заслуживает большего, гораздо большего, чем ничем не примечательная девушка с кучей комплексов, недолюбленностью и несговорчивым характером. Но не успела и рта раскрыть, как Ягыз с надеждой произнёс:

— Перед отлётом я бы хотел кое-куда заехать. Не возражаешь?

***

После вкуснейшего завтрака, который Хазан не уставала нахваливать, и быстрых сборов, они с Ягызом вышли из апартаментов, даже не оглянувшись на прощание. Она ещё раз убедилась, что хозяин недвижимости не питает к своей собственности каких-то особенных чувств. По-простому буднично он захлопнул дверь и улыбнулся той слегка застенчивой, обворожительной улыбкой, которая сводила её с ума.

— Позволишь?

Его рука потянулась к её чемодану. Хазан не стала противиться этому проявлению заботы, она больше не намеревалась воевать с человеком, ставшим ей союзником в борьбе против всего мира. Они вышли из здания, провожаемые любопытными взглядами администраторов на ресепшене, вместе, бок о бок, словно были чем-то единым. 

Новые ощущения одновременно пугали и будоражили Хазан. Она вот-вот готова была поверить, что всё происходящее с ней, — прекрасный сон, но каждый раз, открывая глаза, видела перед собой вполне реальное лицо Ягыза. Иногда хмурое, иногда улыбающееся, оно сияло неизменно влюблённым взглядом, согревая сердце. 

Место поездки по-прежнему не разглашалось, и Хазан подумала, что они направятся в особняк, чтобы попрощаться с господином Хазымом, но Ягыз повёл машину абсолютно в противоположном от дома отца направлении. И только увидев кладбищенскую ограду, Хазан поняла, куда её привезли. 

Точнее, к кому. 

Крепко держа Хазан за руку, Ягыз повёл её по узким дорожкам вглубь кладбища. Они шли молча, и только тихий шорох гравия под ногами выдавал могильным плитам их присутствие. В глаза бросилась знакомая фамилия, черневшая на памятном камне, и Ягыз наконец остановился. 

— Прости, мама, — прошептал он, — что пришёл с пустыми руками. Но я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. 

Горло Хазан сжал спазм горечи. Она отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть набежавшие слёзы, но Ягыз осторожно погладил её ладонь и, заглянув в глаза, попросил: 

— Не надо, не прячься от меня. Прости, если расстроил.

Скрыв лицо на его груди, Хазан разревелась, ухватившись за воротник куртки. Она выплакивала все накопившиеся обиды, его и свои, всю боль, которую им причинили, и вместе со слезами уходила тяжесть с души, принося облегчение. 

— Вот, мама, — он обернулся к белой гранитной плите, — это Хазан. Та самая. 

Слова прозвучали так, словно он уже неоднократно разговаривал с матерью о ней — тихими, одинокими вечерами, украдкой, когда его свидетелями были только далёкие, тусклые звёзды. Хазан и впрямь стало не по себе за то, что явилась сюда без цветов, хоть и не знала о конечной цели путешествия. Она жалостливо всхлипнула, пока Ягыз прижимал её к себе в попытке успокоить. 

— Умоляю, не плачь! Я ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы ты снова огорчалась!

— Всё это так несправедливо по отношению к памяти твоей мамы, — Хазан замотала головой, — и ещё больней оттого, что в этом замешана моя сестра.

— Достаточно, Хазан, хватит, — он обнял её крепко, продолжая нежно поглаживать по спине. — В мире действует какая-то своя высшая справедливость. И в безрезультатных попытках исправить её можно потерять драгоценное время и прожить жизнь зря. Когда я думаю, что мы могли никогда не встретиться, мне становится по-настоящему страшно. Вот что было бы действительно несправедливо. Поэтому я держусь за тебя. Поэтому не хочу расставаться ни на минуту. Поэтому и просил не уезжать тогда в Стамбул. А отец... думаю, у него тоже есть причины поступать так с памятью мамы. 

— Есть, — Хазан подняла заплаканное лицо, с надеждой и мольбой глядя в глаза Ягыза. — Есть причина. Моя сестра ждёт ребёнка. От парня, который сбежал, узнав о беременности. 

Она с ужасом ждала реакцию на её признание, ждала, что он разозлится, обвинит Эдже в меркантильности, назовёт их семью охотницами за богатством, но Ягыз лишь грустно усмехнулся. 

— Вот и ответ. Это так похоже на отца, он очень любит детей, незадолго до кончины мамы даже уговаривал её взять ребёнка из детдома. А теперь вместо одного получит целых двух. Всё к лучшему!

Они постояли, обнявшись, ещё немного и вернулись в машину. Хазан отправила Эдже сообщение, что будет ждать её у входа в здание аэропорта.

— Ты не против? — она подняла на Ягыза вопросительный взгляд. 

— Конечно, нет. Хазан, давай закроем этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Я не против твоей семьи, я не хочу ограничивать ваше общение и не собираюсь настраивать тебя против сестры и матери. Всё будет только так, как захочешь ты. 

— Спасибо. 

Они немного задержались по пути из-за пробок, но теперь Хазан была спокойна и уверена, что всё пройдёт хорошо. На душе царили спокойствие и согревающая благодарность судьбе за подарок. За Ягыза Эгемена. 

Остановившись неподалёку от огромных стеклянных дверей в международный терминал, Хазан стала вглядываться в многоликую толпу, перетекающую туда и обратно, поэтому не сразу обратила внимание на элегантную даму в ярком пальто цвета фуксии, отороченным рыжим мехом. И только каким-то чудом в этой даме с красиво уложенными волосами и аккуратным макияжем она узнала свою сестру. 

Привычный Хазан образ Эдже из прошлой жизни никак не мог увязаться в голове с тем, что она сейчас видела. Как будто кто-то вырезал голову с фотографии сестры и приклеил в журнал мод, как делала это Эдже в детстве, воображая себя на месте одной из моделей. 

— Сестра? Сестра! — Эдже помахала рукой, пока Хазан мысленно подбирала с земли отвисшую челюсть. — Привет!

Она заметила за спиной Ягыза, и её энтузиазм заметно стих. Тот кивнул издалека и вместе с чемоданами отошёл в сторону, предоставляя сёстрам возможность поговорить наедине. Эдже непонимающе моргала густо подведёнными ресницами. 

— Это же.. сын Хазыма? Который живёт в Германии?

— Да. Пока вы с господином Хазымом строили отношения и планировали свадьбу здесь, мы с Ягызом познакомились там. Такое вот стечение обстоятельств. У судьбы своеобразное чувство юмора.

— Хазым ничего не упоминал об этом. 

— Вряд ли он в курсе. Возможно, когда-нибудь сын позвонит и расскажет ему, а, возможно, и нет. 

— Сестра... — Эдже замолчала, словно этого одного слова должно быть достаточно, чтобы объяснить всё. 

— Эдже, помни, я люблю тебя и я с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Но сейчас мне нужно возвращаться. Думаю, ты в надёжных руках, и с тобой всё будет хорошо. 

— Я хотела сказать тебе — мы с Хазымом решили, что мне лучше продолжить обучение. Меня перевели в другую школу, я закончу одиннадцатый класс, а летом родится малыш. Год пропущу, а потом пойду в колледж. Юридический. 

— Отличные планы, я очень за тебя рада, — улыбнулась Хазан.

— И тебе больше не придётся помогать нам. Хазым, он... будет обеспечивать меня и маму. И, сестра, если тебе что-нибудь нужно, то...

— Спасибо, милая. Но у меня всё есть. Всё, что мне нужно. Прошу тебя только об одном: пожалуйста, не забрасывай папин дом. Когда позволят обстоятельства, сделай там ремонт и оплати все счета, денег я пришлю. Если дом вам больше не нужен, найдутся люди, которые будут счастливы получить даже такое жильё. Хорошо? Держи ключи. 

— Хорошо, сестра. Я всё сделаю, обещаю.

— Надеюсь, ты больше не пропадёшь и будешь держать тётю в курсе, как дела у её любимого племянника. Или племянницы. 

— Конечно, сестра. Спасибо за всё. Я люблю тебя. 

— И я люблю тебя, Эдже. 

Они обнялись на прощание. Хазан пошла к Ягызу, а Эдже ещё долго смотрела им вслед, не спеша садиться в большой чёрный микроавтобус, ожидавший её на платной парковке.


	18. «Возвращение домой»

— Ты какой-то притихший, — Хазан оторвалась от созерцания тёмного пространства за стеклом иллюминатора и повернулась к Ягызу. 

Он сидел смирно, уставшим взглядом изучая спинку впередистоящего кресла.

— Наверное, боюсь спугнуть своё счастье. 

— Вот и вырвалась наружу твоя восточная суеверная натура, господин Ягыз. Годы жизни в Европе не смогли усыпить её надолго. 

— Какая-то там Европа не будет мне диктовать, стучать по дереву при плохих мыслях или нет. Хочешь, прямо сейчас три раза плюну через плечо?

— Что за глупыш, Господи! Пожалей сидящего сзади пассажира, — Хазан залилась тихим смехом, прикладывая руку к лицу в картинном жесте. 

Ягыз потянулся к этой руке, осторожно отвёл от лица, переплетая свои и её пальцы, а затем поднёс ладонь Хазан к губам и поцеловал. 

— Поспи немного, — попросил он. 

— А ты? — она бросила исподлобья испытующий взглядом. 

— А я буду охранять твой сон, — видя её нахмуренное лицо, Ягыз виновато усмехнулся. — Мне не заснуть здесь. Дома высплюсь. 

— Упрямый, — Хазан сонно зевнула и откинула сиденье назад, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Её рука была по-прежнему зажата в тиски его ладони — тёплой, успокаивающе-широкой. Пальцы осторожно поглаживали кожу. Хазан закрыла глаза, расслабленно балансируя между сном и явью. 

Дома... Он сказал, что выспится дома. Она не представляла, что ждёт их после приземления в берлинском аэропорту. Как они доедут до Кройцберга? Как разойдутся по своим домам? Неужели просто и буднично расстанутся, договорившись созвониться как-нибудь при случае? Хазан и сама не знала, чего ждёт от окончания этого дня. Каких-то слов? Или, быть может, поступков? Ей бы хотелось, чтобы Ягыз, стоя на пороге её домика, проникновенно заглянул в глаза убийственным зелёным взглядом и сказал...

— Опустите подлокотники и приведите спинки кресла в вертикальное положение.

— Что? — Хазан перепуганно и сонно моргала, таращась на стюардессу. 

— Мы идём на посадку, Хазан, — Ягыз едва заметно усмехнулся, изучая её лицо. — Всё нормально. 

Она с трудом сглотнула и села прямо, пытаясь сбросить с себя остатки дремоты. 

— У тебя такой вид, будто сейчас набросишься на женщину. 

— Просто это было неожиданно. Я испугалась. 

— Не бойся, — он снова, как ни в чём не бывало, дотронулся до неё, вернее, до пряди её волос, выбившейся из хвоста, чтобы убрать за ухо. — Я с тобой и не позволю никаким злым стюардессам пугать тебя. 

— Ты дурачишься?

— Бывает со мной такое. 

— Насмехаешься? 

— Ни в коем случае.

Ягыз потянулся к ней, приникая губами к губам. У Хазан перехватило дыхание. Свет в салоне мигнул, а сам самолёт мелко затрясся, проходя, очевидно, сквозь плотную массу облаков. Хазан ахнула и прошептала:

— Ягыз... Я...

Он не дал продолжить, срывая с губ новый вздох настойчивым поцелуем. Самолёт стремительно снижался. У Хазан заложило уши, а сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, окончательно заглушая все посторонние звуки. 

Есть только он и она. И больше никого в целом мире. 

Они прервали поцелуй, соприкасаясь лбами, безуспешно пытаясь отдышаться, и Хазан услышала шёпот:

— Как же я тебя люблю, ты даже представить не можешь...

Ей было страшно открыть глаза и увидеть, каким было его лицо в то время, как он произносил эти слова. 

Шасси коснулись земли, самолёт прижало вниз, скорость падала. Хазан приоткрыла один глаз. Ягыз смотрел на неё таким взглядом, что всё внутри перевернулось: тут было и обожание, и надежда, и полная открытость...

— Сели, — он улыбнулся и отстранился. — Наконец-то мы вернулись домой, Хазан. 

Она молчала, позволяя робкой слезинке скатиться по щеке. 

***  
— Я бросил машину прямо на стоянке, даже не помню, закрыл ли её, — сокрушался Ягыз, когда они, получив багаж, вышли из берлинского аэропорта «Тегель» под ночное хмурое небо.

— О, нет, — разволновалась Хазан, — машинка, живи. Надеюсь, с ней всё будет в порядке.

— Ах, ты хулиганка, — угрожающе спокойным тоном констатировал Ягыз. — Что ты имеешь против моей ласточки?

— Ровным счётом ничего. Я питаю к ней почти сестринские чувства. Этот нежный рёв мотора в полвосьмого утра, этот визг покрышек, м-м... Обожаю!

— Так, я понял, госпожа Хазан. Кажется, в ближайшее время мне будет постепенно прилетать за все косяки, которые я успел натворить, будучи твоим соседом. 

— Ты всё ещё мой сосед, — парировала Хазан, а Ягыз, нахмурившись, умолк, словно она напомнила ему о чём-то неприятном. — Что?

— Ничего. Паспортный контроль выматывает. 

Серебристый спорткар стоял между красным китайским кроссовером и внушительным «БМВ Х6», припаркованный — о, ужас, — криво, что могло быть оправдано только вопросом жизни и смерти, перед которым стоял его владелец. 

— Ещё и телефон в салоне забыл, — проворчал взъерошенный «владелец», залезая внутрь промёрзшего салона. — Ух, холодрыга. Подожди, пока прогреется. 

Хазан не видела особой разницы прыгать от холода на улице или трястись на ледяном кожаном сидении, и последовала за Ягызом. Тот моментально включил обогрев нижней чакры, в лицо девушки засквозило ещё прохладным воздухом, и она блаженно заёрзала на теплеющем сидении: 

— Ну, привет, ласточка. 

Ягыз хмыкнул, занимаясь обнаруженным на приборной панели телефоном. Аппарат разрядился и вырубился на холоде, и теперь хозяину требовалось реанимировать его при помощи кучи проводов. Ягыз потянулся к бардачку за зарядкой. Хазан инстинктивно подтянула ноги, чтобы он не задел её. Заметив это движение, Ягыз и сам отдёрнул руку, немного покраснев:

— Позволишь?

Она молча кивнула, вжимаясь в кресло.

— Согрелась? — новый кивок в ответ. 

Ягыз переключил внимание на телефон, и через несколько минут тот, наконец, ожил. Тут же посыпались звуки текстовых сообщений, мессенджеров, электронной почты... Хазан наблюдала, как от хорошего настроения Ягыза ничего не осталось: брови съехались на переносице, губы плотно сжались. Столь же внезапно его лицо разгладилось, он повернулся к ней и с недоверием произнёс:

— Ты... Ты звонила мне? Тогда? 

Хазан растерянно пожала плечами, она не думала, что это произведёт на него такое впечатление.

— Почему?

— Вначале к этому меня подтолкнул курьер, осуществлявший экспресс-доставку большой картонной коробки моему драгоценному соседу. Затем волнение. 

Ягыз страдальчески зажмурился, словно саданулся мизинцем об угол дивана:

— Господи… Курьер. Совсем вылетело из головы. Прости.

— Заказ остался у меня, как ты понимаешь. Когда заберёшь?

— Заберу? — он встрепенулся. — Да-да, заберу. Обязательно.

Его рассеянность перешла все разумные пределы, и Хазан уткнулась в собственный смартфон, чтобы не эскалировать повисшую в салоне атмосферу всеобщей неловкости.

— Ещё и писала? — Ягыз вновь обернулся к ней со счастливой и слегка безумной улыбкой. — Тоже по поводу доставки?

— Ага, — подтвердила Хазан, не отрываясь от экрана и мысленно возвращаясь в тот ужасный день. — Как вспомню, так вздрогну. Этот курьер с коробкой, ты неизвестно где с молчащим телефоном, ещё и мама, как снег на голову, вывалила новость о свадьбе сестры. Не полететь уже не получилось.

— Постой-постой... Ты хотела остаться в Берлине? Со мной?

Хазан повернула голову, вглядываясь в его взволнованное лицо, такое беззащитное и оттого волнующе-прекрасное.

— Да, — ответила она. — Я хотела остаться здесь, с тобой. 

— Каждый день я думаю, что вот он — лучший во всей моей жизни, но наступает новый день, и я... Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Но я безумно счастлив. 

Простодушно и наивно Ягыз потянулся к ней, чтобы обнять, и Хазан поспешила прильнуть к его телу в ответ, словно не могла обмануть доверие маленького ребёнка холодностью и равнодушием. И хоть касаться этого мужчины было для неё ново и непривычно, ей нравилось чувствовать себя желанной, нравилось привыкать к его рукам, нравилось, что она нужна ему и, похоже, нужна, как никто другой. 

Улицы города пестрили рождественской иллюминацией: витрины магазинов, фонарные столбы и окна жилых домов были украшены разноцветным огоньками, фигурками ангелочков, ёлочными шарами. Хазан, обычно равнодушная к подобным зрелищам, сейчас смотрела в окно широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь впитать волшебную атмосферу ночного праздничного Берлина. 

— Потрясающе, — прошептала она чуть слышно. 

— Как в сказке, правда? — тут же откликнулся Ягыз. — Тебе нравятся сказки, Хазан?

— Не знаю, — она растерянно пожала плечами. — Я читала их сестре на ночь, когда та была маленькой. Иногда придумывала свои или рассказывала по памяти прочитанное ранее, книги ведь стоили дорого...

— А у меня было подарочное издание «Щелкунчика» в твёрдом переплёте с восхитительными иллюстрациями. Знаешь, когда переворачиваешь страницу за страницей, и перед тобой возникают необыкновенно детализированные трёхмерные декорации: нарядная гостиная, украшенная к празднику, фигурки Мари и Фрица, рождественские подарки и, наконец, сам Щелкунчик и его заклятый враг. 

— Наверное, очень красивая книга была.

— Очень. Ты читала «Щелкунчика»?

— Нет, — Хазан мотнула головой, вслед за чем в салоне автомобиля повисло напряжённое молчание, и, чтобы развеять его, попыталась объяснить. — Должно быть, я просто не верю в зачарованных принцев, которых должна расколдовать поцелуем прекрасная дама.

— Зря, — в темноте было сложно разглядеть лицо Ягыза, однако в голосе отчётливо улавливалась плохо скрываемая печаль. — Они существуют.

***

— Сколько снега! — негодующе всплеснула руками Хазан, едва машина плавно затормозила у крыльца её дома. — Всего-то пару дней нашего отсутствия, и — вуаля — сугроб размером со слона!

В ярком свете уличного фонаря белоснежный рыхлый снег у калитки искрился, переливаясь неоновыми оттенками оранжевого, розового, лилового. 

Губы Ягыза дрогнули, словно он вспомнил нечто до ужаса забавное. 

— Что? — насупилась Хазан. 

— Ничего, — улыбнулся он нежно. — Минут сорок работы лопатой, и слон сбежит в свою снежную Африку. 

— Уже слишком поздно для забав со снегом. Да и все устали, день был долгим и трудным. 

— Но ты даже к двери не подберёшься по этим завалам.

Хазан вздохнула и открыла дверцу автомобиля. Демисезонные кожаные ботинки мгновенно утонули в склизкой рыхлой массе под ногами, пропуская внутрь леденящие струйки воды.

— Да чтоб тебя… — Хазан зажмурилась от неприятных ощущений.

— Упрямая! Вот упрямая! — Ягыз страдальчески закатил глаза и тоже выбрался наружу.

— Ладно, — сдалась она, примиряясь с неизбежным. — Ладно. Где-то там, в сугробе за углом, должна стоять моя лопата. Расчисти, пожалуйста, снег.

— Поверить не могу, мне правда доверяют лопату? То есть, её можно взять? Руками?

— Знаешь, ехидство и злопамятность вовсе не красят тебя, Ягыз Эгемен! — надувшись, Хазан наблюдала, как искренне и от души веселится сосед. 

— Ты же, в самом деле, не запатентовала эти качества, Хазан Чамкыран!

— А, я, кажется, поняла, — нарочито невинным тоном протянула она в ответ. — Господина не устраивает моя пластмассовая лопата с деревянным черенком из ближайшего «Лидла», так? Наверняка, господин является владельцем навороченной супер-пупер-мега лопаты, угадала?

— Вообще-то, да. У меня лавинная, из карбона. Швейцарского производства. И это, между прочим, был удар ниже пояса.

— Я покажу тебе, что такое запатентовать ехидство, господин Ягыз.

— Прошу прощения, госпожа Хазан, — он рассмеялся тихим смехом. — Больше не буду, правда, больше не буду. Пошёл за лопатой.

— Карбоновой?

— Нет, из «Лидла».

Сдерживая улыбку, Хазан наблюдала, как сосед пробирался по сугробам к крыльцу её дома, затем завернул за угол и исчез в темноте. Через секунду оттуда послышалась возня и негромкое раздражённое бормотание.

— Всё в порядке?

— Чёртову лопату для уборки снега засыпало снегом! Ещё бы не быть в порядке. Нашёл. 

Ягыз умело и быстро расчистил себе обратную дорогу к крыльцу, и не прошло пяти минут, как ступеньки и дорожка к ним обрели свой прежний внешний вид. Пока Хазан возилась с дверным замком, сосед извлёк из багажника её чемодан, и вскоре они втроём оказались в тёмной прихожей.

В отсутствие Рекса дом встретил хозяйку гулкой пустотой. Ягыз опустил чемодан на пол и несмело осмотрелся. 

— Прости за беспорядок, собиралась в спешке, — Хазан виновато покосилась на гостя.

Но тот не обращал внимания на валявшиеся повсюду вещи, его взгляд был прикован к предмету, притаившемуся в тёмном углу.

— Ах, да, — растерянно пробормотала девушка. — Это твоё.

Ягыз подошёл к коробке, затем с настороженностью оглянулся на Хазан.

— Есть чем открыть?

— Здесь? — удивилась та. — Э-э… конечно.

Покопавшись в ящичке с инструментами, она протянула Ягызу канцелярский нож и стала с молчаливым любопытством наблюдать за действиями соседа. Картонная крышка коробки, рассеченная ножом, раскрыла створки, и Хазан почувствовала знакомый хвойный запах. Это было столь неожиданно, что она не в состоянии была произнести ни слова, широко раскрытыми глазами следя за тем, как Ягыз осторожно извлекает из коробки крошечную сосенку. 

— Я хотел сделать тебе какой-нибудь подарок, — произнёс он как ни в чём не бывало, словно не прикоснулся только что сквозь защитную толщу кожи, наращиваемую не один год, прямо к её сердцу. — Но не знал, какой. 

Ягыз покрутил контейнер по полу, рассматривая бонсай, и Хазан показалось, что ему просто страшно смотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты не похожа ни на одного человека из моей обычной жизни. Ни на одну знакомую девушку. Я не представлял, что такого можно подарить своей строптивой соседке, чтобы не получить этим меткий бросок в голову. И тут мне пришла на ум гениальная идея, что ты пожалеешь если не меня, то это живое существо точно. 

Она по-прежнему молчала, с ничего не выражающим лицом уставившись на погнутый ствол дерева. 

— Стиль, в котором выполнен бонсай, называется «фукинагаси», — продолжил рассказ Ягыз, будто звуком собственного голоса пытался успокоить всех присутствующих. — Дословный перевод —«избитый ветром». В природе такие деревца встречаются на вершинах гор либо на побережье моря. Обдуваемые сильными потоками воздуха, они не имеют возможности формироваться правильно, их корни и ствол изогнуты, покорёжены, а ветви словно развеваются на ветру. 

Наконец, он поднял глаза вверх, и Хазан прожёг нежданный огонь зелёного взгляда.

— Когда ты в первый раз очутилась на моём пороге с коробкой в руках, там был похожий бонсай. Разглядывая его однажды, я поймал себя на мысли, что это деревце мне кого-то напоминает. Кого-то, кто так же отчаянно противостоит злым ветрам, так же гнётся, но не ломается, с таким же упорством цепляется корнями за зыбкую почву. 

Повисло молчание. Ягыз смущённо прочистил горло:

— Возможно, ты сейчас подумаешь: «Какой-то ненормальный, приволок мне дерево», но я не смог представить, что дарю тебе обычный подарок из материального мира: украшение, аксессуар, электронику…

— Мне нравится, — Хазан буквально физически страдала от того, как неполно и убого звучало это «нравится» по сравнению с тем, что она действительно чувствовала в данный момент. — Очень нравится.

— Правда? — явное сомнение в его тоне ранило её.

— Больше, чем нравится, Ягыз, — она присела рядом. — На самом деле, это самое прекрасное, что я видела в жизни.

Хазан бережно коснулась пальцами крошечных иголок и одёрнула руку.

— Спасибо тебе. Большое спасибо…

От воспоминаний ли о том, что ей было известно содержимое первоначальной коробки, и об этом её смешном и нелепом обмане, или от нахлынувшего волнения от подарка, на глазах Хазан навернулись слёзы. Словно пьяная, качнувшись от лёгкого головокружения, она ощутила непреодолимое желание обнять человека рядом с собой, чтобы хоть как-то выразить ему свою признательность. Бормоча оправдания за то, что у неё нет для него ответного подарка, Хазан крепко обвила руками шею Ягыза. От него еле ощутимо пахло туалетной водой и аэропортом, и этот запах обещал ей спокойствие и защиту. Хазан крепче прижалась к Ягызу, чувствуя тепло его крепкого тела, а спустя секунду широкие ладони легли ей на спину, пробираясь под куртку и обжигая прикосновением сквозь оставшуюся одежду. 

Она так опасалась окончания этого дня, боялась, что Ягыз может сделать что-то, что разочарует её или охладит, но никак не ожидала подарка, да ещё и такого — трогательного, особенного, ценность которого невозможно передать словами. 

Переполненная невысказанными эмоциями, она чуть ли впервые потянулась к его губам сама, стремясь забрать или отдать — уже и не понимала — настойчивый и страстный поцелуй. Ягыз несмело откликнулся, потихоньку отступая под её напором. Жар между ними разрастался. Хазан обхватила ладонями его лицо, словно препятствуя возможному отстранению. Заранее опасаясь возможной попытки Ягыза перевести их общение в физиологическую плоскость, она сама теперь не знала, почему так боялась этого, и не хотела его отпускать.

Под сбивчивое сопение и рваные выдохи Хазан раздвинула языком губы Ягыза, одновременно нетерпеливо проводя руками по его груди. В нескольких миллиметров от пояса джинсов он поймал её ладони.

— Хазан… — сосед выглядел жалко, скорее, как умоляющий о пощаде пленник, чем как грозный завоеватель. — Хазан, я… Хазан…

Его зрачки, расширенные до предела, лихорадочно подрагивали, с припухших, полураскрытых губ срывалось хриплое дыхание, щёки горели.

— Прости, — прошептал Ягыз, попятился к двери и стремительно выскочил за неё, оставляя Хазан наедине с бешено колотящимся сердцем и горькой смесью из чувства растерянности, стыда и паники.


	19. «Маленькая женская месть»

Несколько минут — она не могла сказать точно, сколько именно — Хазан простояла в полуосвещённом коридоре, с ужасом схватившись за голову. 

Что же это она сейчас натворила? Зачем, потеряв рассудок, набросилась на соседа, аки маньяк, и более чем откровенно предложила себя ему? 

Тем более что он... Он не взял. 

— Какой позор, — простонала тихо, и только после этого сошла с места, на котором до этого стояла как пригвождённая. 

Внутри всё горело от чувства отвращения к себе. Хазан с тоской посмотрела на молчаливую сосенку. Теперь каждый взгляд на неё, каждая мысль о подарке будет напоминать о том, как Ягыз отверг назойливую соседку, оказавшуюся редкостной тупицей.

— Редкостной, — повторила Хазан для пущего усвоения, — редчайшей. 

Ей вдруг захотелось выбежать из дома вслед за Языгом, нагнать его, где бы он ни находился, схватить за ворот пуховика и, приложив немало усилий, вытрясти признание, почему с ней так поступили. 

Почему человек, который не оставил её, даже когда она пыталась его оттолкнуть, который заботился, защищал, преодолевая собственную боль и закрытость Хазан, был рядом с ней несмотря ни на что, смог развернуться и уйти сейчас, когда казалось, что всё плохое осталось позади?

— Не просто уйти, — ответила Хазан своим мыслям. — Сбежать.

Раздался глухой стук, как будто кто-то покусился на целостность входной двери. Хазан насторожилась. А вдруг это домушники следили за домом несколько вечеров подряд, а сегодня решили-таки влезть и обчистить социального работника, как будто бы у той было что чистить? Или ворюги просто ломятся к ней наудачу? Находиться одной в тёмном коридоре стало для Хазан по-настоящему жутко. 

Осторожно скользя по полу, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков, она направилась к ящику с инструментами за каким-нибудь увесистым девайсом, однако впотьмах напоролась на чемодан, и к ящику летела уже носом вперёд. Затормозить успела лишь каким-то чудом. Чертыхаясь на всех известных ей языках мира, Хазан нащупала в ящике первое, что попалось под руку — гаечный ключ, — и, размахивая им, распахнула дверь.

Пространство снаружи встретило её пасторальным спокойствием, холодом и мелкими снежинками в лицо. На улице было безлюдно, и только беглый сосед стоял на крыльце, прислонившись лбом к металлической табличке с номером дома, и кулаками лупцевал ни в чём не повинную стену.

— А какого?.. — Хазан несколько секунд подбирала цензурное окончание для мысли, однако потерпела сокрушительное фиаско.

Почувствовав, что у него появились зрители, горе-боксёр оставил своё увлекательное занятие и повернул голову. Хазан застыла на пороге с раскрытым ртом, крепко сжимая в руке карательное орудие.

— В принципе, я заслужил, — философски изрёк Ягыз, косясь на ключ. 

Ей действительно захотелось огреть его по глупой башке что есть дури, но вместо этого она тихо выдохнула:

— Дурак, — и развернулась, чтобы уйти в дом.

И куда подевалась решимость выяснить, что вынудило соседа пуститься в бега от её африканской страсти? Столкнувшись с ним нос к носу, Хазан растеряла весь свой боевой дух, превратившись в маленького обиженного ребёнка.

— Хазан! — Ягыз молниеносно схватил её за руку, удерживая, и так же молниеносно выпустил, словно обжегшись. — Ты ненавидишь меня?

— Нет! — выпалила она в ответ. — Себя ненавижу!

Слёзы уже вовсю подступали к глазам, голос дрожал. Хазан почувствовала, что ещё какая-то секунда наедине с соседом заставит её разрыдаться.

— Не говори так! — взмолился Ягыз.

— Почему? — собрав весь имеющийся в организме сарказм, поинтересовалась Хазан. — Человек, который клялся в любви, оттолкнул меня. Почему бы и не возненавидеть себя за это?

В свете уличного фонаря и лампочки над крыльцом было отчётливо видно, как лицо соседа перекосило от гнева. Самые противоречивые эмоции боролись в нём, выплёскиваясь наружу обрывками слов:

— Не смей!.. Никто тебя!.. Я не отталкивал!..

— А как это назвать?

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Это другое? — уровень сарказма в голосе Хазан превысил все допустимые пределы, своей вспышкой зашкаливая показатели соседской ярости и возмущения.

— Да, другое, представь себе! — заявил Ягыз привычным тоном избалованного Шехзаде, и Хазан сразу вспомнились былые чувства и та глупая ненависть, которую она когда-то испытывала, или думала, что испытывала к соседу. — Ты даже на секунду не можешь представить себе, что я чувствую!

— Зато уж ты наверняка можешь представить себе, что чувствует девушка, которую отверг — кто бы ты думал? Человек, которому она впервые в жизни решила отдать сердце!

— Хазан…

Внезапно Ягыз навалился на неё всем телом и прижал к дверному косяку, а её руки, в том числе и правая с зажатым в ней гаечным ключом, оказались в сильной хватке его ладоней. Сердце Хазан вяло дёрнулось в грудной клетке и осыпалось куда-то в бездонные недра живота, рассыпаясь там миллиардами бабочек.

— Хазан, прости меня, — зашептал безжалостный сосед, обдавая горячим дыханием мочку её уха и открытый участок шеи, по которому незамедлительно принялась маршировать стройными рядами армия мурашек.

Хазан осоловело любовалась прекрасными чертами лица Ягыза, мало вникая в то, что шептали ей его губы.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Я безумно люблю тебя и так же безумно боюсь совершить ошибку и потерять…

Ноги уже почти не держали её, но по какому-то недоразумению она всё ещё оставалась в вертикальном положении, зажатая между дверьми и телом соседа. Ослабевшие пальцы правой руки медленно разжались, и гаечный ключ с диким грохотом обрушился на крыльцо. Хазан вздрогнула и сильней прижалась к Ягызу.

— Мимо, — хмыкнул тот и отпихнул ключ ботинком к стене.

— Это какое-то заколдованное место, — пролепетала Хазан, едва шевеля и извилинами, и губами. — Снимала бы я турецкие сериалы, назвала бы свой очередной проект «Крыльцо любви».

— Неплохо, — одобрил Ягыз, заключая её в широкие объятия. — Думаю, продюсеры оторвали бы тебя с руками.

— Почему ты сбежал? — она подняла на него свои огромные чёрные глаза.

— Потому что дурак, сама же сказала, — пожал он плечами в ответ. Хазан дёрнулась, чтобы освободиться от его хватки, но Ягыз лишь стиснул её покрепче. — Стой, не уходи. Я… Я всё объясню. 

— Давай зайдём в дом.

— Можно? — он с недоверием уставился на соседку, а когда Хазан кивнула — нехотя разжал руки.

***

— Однажды в пылу затянувшегося юношеского максимализма я решил, что никогда не женюсь. Учёба, трудности в семье, переезд, выматывающая работа без перерывов и выходных… На этих американских горках под названием «жизнь» совсем не было места для остановки и поиска попутчицы. Да, вокруг постоянно всплывали какие-то девушки: дочери друзей отца, однокурсницы, коллеги по работе. Но все они, рано или поздно, скрывались с горизонта, и я не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего сожаления.

Они сидели на диване в гостиной, освещённой лишь парой ароматических свечей из «Икеи», которые Хазан решила распаковать, чтобы не смущать соседа (или себя) яркими огнями люстры. Непривычно тяжёлое цветочно-фруктовое благоухание дурманило её, или же это близость Ягыза волновала до головокружения. Казалось бы, они просто разговаривали, как делали уже десятки раз, но тот вкрадчивый тон голоса, которым он открывал ей сердце, вызывал в ней невообразимую гамму чувств: от безумной эйфории до полнейшего смятения.

— Так я жил, строил карьеру, ставил перед собой какие-то цели, достигал их и шёл дальше, практически полностью смирившись с одиночеством. Мне представлялось это нормальным: жить для себя, ни к кому не привязываясь и никого собой не обременяя. Мой бизнес рос, я менял машины, дома, девушек…

Ненадолго задержав дыхание, Хазан пыталась убедить себя, что испытывать ревность к каким-то абстрактным «девушкам», мелькающим ярким калейдоскопом в жизни соседа невесть когда, это, мягко говоря, плохая идея, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

— Шло время, и я всё чаще задавался вопросом, куда я иду? Что ждёт меня впереди? Оставшиеся в Турции родственники поначалу вяло интересовались моими планами на жизнь, но, не получив вменяемого ответа, сдались. А я просто не знал, что им сказать. Я очень устал от этой бесконечной гонки за улучшениями и решил остановиться. Сменил машину на ту, что нравилась мне, а не была престижной для руководителя моего уровня, купил дом поменьше и попроще, но гораздо уютнее тех высокотехнологичных хором, которыми владел раньше. Как вспомню, так ужасаюсь, как я смог существовать в четырёх этажах абсолютно пустой и холодной элитной недвижимости? Затем я распродал все ненужные мне компании, решив сосредоточиться на одной, той, ради которой я изначально и полез в предпринимательство. Оставался только…

Ягыз кротко посмотрел в её сторону и отвёл взгляд, рассматривая ярко-оранжевый огонь свечей.

— Оставался только вопрос, кому всё это было нужно. Я оглядывался по сторонам и понимал, что постепенно становлюсь тем, кого сторонился в юности. Вечно в совещаниях и разъездах, задёрганный и хмурый, принимающий знаки внимания от женщин, ищущих кошелёк потолще. Я и превратился в тот самый кошелёк, эдакое набитое купюрами бездушное кожаное изделие, с недоверием относящееся к каждому, кто берёт его в руки. Чтобы хоть как-то изменить свою жизнь, я постарался завести себе хобби, сменить круг общения, вынырнуть из болота под названием «мой мир». Но, знаешь, меняться сложно, ой, как сложно. Даже собственного желания и усилий не всегда достаточно, но думать, что кто-то сможет помочь тебе сделать это — самая большая ошибка…

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я всё ещё на распутье, Хазан. Но я пытаюсь преодолеть пережитки прошлого и стать лучшим человеком, ради себя и своего будущего. Ведь если я останусь прежним, мне просто будет не под силу сделать счастливой тебя. Если бы я тогда не ушёл, то снова стал тем самым Ягызом Эгеменом, который всё общение с девушками сводит к постели, чтобы наутро поскорее уехать на работу, лишь бы только не думать, куда может завести такая жизнь, и не анализировать свои поступки.

— То есть ты, называй это как хочешь, но я буду говорить прямо — струсил, сбежал, оттолкнул меня в тот момент, когда я нуждалась в тебе, только потому, что нарисовал в голове себя идеального и решил следовать этой картинке?

— Хазан… Я понимаю, как это выглядит…

— Боюсь, не понимаешь! — она резко поднялась с дивана, стараясь глубоко дышать, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце. — Ты не оставил меня у особняка, не бросил в родительском доме, ты всегда был рядом, чтобы… Чтобы что, Ягыз?

Он понуро опустил голову:

— Я испугался. Просто испугался того, что может последовать за… этим.

Хазан непроизвольно вскинула одну бровь.

— Вот как, — вырвалось у неё.

Ягыз тотчас поднял обжигающий пламенем, потемневший взгляд.

— Именно так. И, раз уж зашла речь, скажи, разве я не имею права на свои опасения?

Хазан уставилась на него во все глаза:

— Что?

— Ты ясно дала понять, что отношений у тебя не было, — он поднялся, возвысившись над ней на целую голову. — Во всех смыслах, верно?

Она продолжала молча таращиться на него, даже в полумраке отмечая то, как сильно заалели его уши. Приняв её молчание за положительный ответ, он, немного запинаясь, продолжил:

— Ну а у меня… не было отношений с теми, у кого не было отношений. И тоже во всех смыслах. И я просто не знаю, что делать с невинной девушкой… — на этих словах глаза Хазан полезли из орбит. — Нет-нет, то есть, я знаю! Проклятье!..

Он вновь плюхнулся на диван, обхватил голову руками, словно пытаясь укрыться от изумлённого взгляда карих глаз. Хазан осторожно присела рядом. Казалось, Ягыз собрался освоить технику впадения в анабиоз, чтобы проснуться лет так через «дцать», когда все его проблемы решатся сами собой. 

— Ягыз, — тихонько позвала Хазан, но он не отозвался. — Ягыз.

Она осторожно прикоснулась к его руке и попыталась убрать её. Ягыз только сильнее сжал ладони, защищаясь от настойчивой соседки.

— Ну, Ягыз! — Хазан начала терять терпение. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. 

Он наконец сдался и повернул к ней голову, одарив страдальческим и одновременно настороженным взглядом.

— Может быть, ты меня не хочешь? — поинтересовалась она самым невинным из всех возможных голосов.

Его лицо красноречиво взорвалось от возмущения и смущения. Краснея и отводя глаза, он принялся бормотать:

— Поверь мне, с этим нет никаких проблем. Мне чуть ли не пришлось лезть в сугроб после нашего последнего… контакта. Чтобы остыть.

— Значит, проблема не в этом? — Хазан придвинулась ближе, соприкасаясь своим бедром с его. Ягыз попытался отстраниться, но коварное сиденье дивана, продавленное под тяжестью их тел, не давало этого сделать. 

— Н-нет… — неуверенно выдавил Ягыз. — Хазан, что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — она провела ладонью по его щеке, затем по губам, обводя их по контуру пальцем. — Абсолютно ничего.

Он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Хазан забралась на него, обхватив бёдра коленями.

— Просто, понимаешь, иногда девушке важно почувствовать себя любимой, — не обращая внимания на вмиг перекосившееся лицо соседа, она поёрзала на месте, словно хотела устроиться поудобнее, — желанной…

Ягыз издал странный скулящий звук. Его тело отозвалось мгновенно, и Хазан ощутила, как твердеет плоть, заключённая под ширинкой джинсов.

— Важно получить немного тепла и ласки, — она наклонилась вперёд, собственнически впиваясь поцелуем в губы Ягыза, — немного понимания…

Он сдался под этим напором, растаял, расслабился, обмяк почти весь, не считая напряжённого члена, изнывающего под её задницей. Хазан неторопливо двигалась, потираясь о торс соседа, не отрывая своих губ от его, скользя руками по плечам и груди. Ягыз будто утратил всякую связь с реальностью. Закрыв глаза, он полностью покорился безумному и нежному натиску Хазан, отдав ей в полное владение своё тело и разум. 

— Но если ты говоришь, что пока не готов, — она вдруг остановилась и внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Что? — Ягыз беспомощно захлопал ресницами, пытаясь вникнуть в то, что она говорила.

— То я пойму. Давай немного подождём, — Хазан состроила простодушное личико.

— Подождём? — от удивления и резкого перепада градуса их соприкосновений сосед вообще перестал что-либо понимать. — Кого подождём? Зачем?

— Ну, не знаю, — она совершенно по-хулигански пожала плечами, словно и вправду не знала, кого и зачем им надо ждать. — У тебя ведь был какой-то план относительно наших отношений?

— Был… — растерянно выговорил Ягыз.

— И какой же? Свидания? Рестораны? Парки? Скверы? Театры?

— Ещё кино и цветы, — то, как наивно он сознался, почти растрогало Хазан, но она решила быть непреклонной.

— Как мило! Я уверена, это растопило бы сердце каждой невинной девушки! Что уж говорить обо мне…

— Хазан, ты смеёшься надо мной?

Она едва не прыснула от смеха:

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Да я просто уверен в этом! Это такое наказание?

— Брось! Ты преувеличиваешь, — Хазан ловко спрыгнула с его паха, оставляя соседа в полном смятении и замешательстве. — Мы ведь и раньше целовались, что такого?

— Да, но… — Ягыз застонал и откинул голову на спинку.

— Если тебе нужен сугроб, за дверью этого добра навалом, — хихикнула Хазан и скрылась за дверью своей спальни.


	20. «Слоновьи нежности»

Сердце так заходилось от стука, выпрыгивая из груди, что вначале Хазан думала — не уснёт. Она лежала поперёк кровати с наиглупейшей улыбкой во всё лицо, прокручивая в памяти случившееся этим вечером: и происшествие в тёмном коридоре, и возвращение блудного соседа, и последующий разговор. Особое удовольствие доставляли ей воспоминания о взглядах и голосе Ягыза, а также той его растерянности с примесью разочарования в конце, когда он остался на диване в полнейшем одиночестве. 

Из-за дверей спальни поначалу не доносилось ни звука. Хазан напрягала слух, чтобы поймать момент, когда сосед покинет её гостеприимную обитель, но в гостиной стояла подозрительная тишина. А как же сугроб? Да и вообще, тот факт, что Ягыз столько времени провёл не смыкая глаз, явно не добавит ему на следующий день отличного самочувствия и хорошего настроения. Она надеялась, что благоразумие всё же восторжествует, и сосед, несмотря на её маленькую хулиганскую выходку, аккуратно захлопнет входную дверь и отправится к себе домой для того, чтобы воздать должное продолжительному многочасовому сну.

Сколько времени она пролежала, прислушиваясь, Хазан сказать не могла, однако шума из гостиной ей так и не суждено было дождаться — следующим, что она увидела, стал тусклый утренний свет, пробивающийся сквозь неплотные занавески, и светящиеся красным светом упрёка двузначные числа на электронном будильнике.

— Это десять, что ли? — Хазан подскочила на кровати как ошпаренная.

Она нервно обшарила свою одежду, лицо и волосы. Конечно, отрубилась вчера как была — в домашней рубашке, с пучком на макушке, ещё и макияж не смыла. И хоть он был минимальный, но даже один слой туши за ночь растёкся под глазами прелестными отливающими графитом синяками.

Ужаснувшись собственному отражению в маленьком туалетном зеркале, Хазан осторожно высунула нос за дверь. Римские шторы на кухонных окнах были опущены, от этого в коридоре и гостиной царил унылый сумрак. Однако даже при таком освещении можно было разглядеть следы вторжения инопланетного разума в привычную обстановку её скромного жилища. Диванные подушки и плед были аккуратно сложены стопочкой — так, как она в жизни не складывала. Дверь в уборную плотно захлопнули, хотя Хазан, приученная совместным проживанием с Рексом, всегда оставляла её приоткрытой. Кто-то навёл относительный порядок в прихожей у входной двери: чемодан с прохода был убран, инструменты сложены в ящик, а вся её обувь расставлена по росту в шеренгу. И, наконец, исчезла картонная коробка из-под вчерашнего подарка, а сам подарок красовался на журнальном столике у дивана.

— Ну, дела, — удивлённо протянула Хазан и тенью прошмыгнула в ванную. 

Она быстро смыла с лица остатки туши, привела волосы в божеский вид и почистила зубы, на всякий случай. 

Всё указывало на то, что прошедшую ночь сосед провёл здесь, на её диване, но это настолько не вписывалось в её привычную картину мира, что Хазан скорее поверила бы, что и вчерашний, и сегодняшний день ей просто приснились. 

Немного осмелев, она прошлась по дому, заглядывая во все его закутки, но Ягыза так и не обнаружила. Не нашлось даже следа его пребывания здесь: ни забытых вещей, ни одежды. Хазан нерешительно повертела в руках телефон. Что же теперь делать? Как ей следует вести себя с ним? Вернувшись на кухню, она приподняла штору на заветном окне, выходящем на участок соседа, и… внезапно увидела его. 

Вернее, не его, а синий пуховик, висящий на черенке лопаты, которую, в свою очередь, воткнули в огромный сугроб за забором. Сгорая от любопытства, Хазан накинула куртку, всунула ноги в угги и вихрем скатилась по ступеням крыльца. Ягыз стоял посреди снеговых завалов к ней спиной. Мало того, что он снял пуховик, так ещё и рукава джемпера закатал, словно ему было отчего-то нестерпимо жарко. Постояв немного без движения, задумчиво созерцая нечто у себя под ногами, он присел и принялся сгребать снег голыми руками.

— Ягыз!

Сосед, очевидно, в пылу работы не слышавший, как она подошла, вздрогнул и обернулся. Едва не теряя равновесие, он вскочил на ноги, сделал короткий шаг навстречу и остановился. 

Хазан пыталась высмотреть в его взгляде хоть какие-то намёки на недовольство или обиду, но там лишь отражался искристый снег, бесконечное серое небо Берлина и плескалось немного озорства.

— Хазан, — расплылся Ягыз в очаровательно милой, немного смущённой улыбке. — Ты пришла.

— Что ты творишь, маньяк? — вырвался у неё возмущённый возглас.

— В смысле? — опешил сосед, робко оглядываясь на плод своего труда.

— Ты же заболеешь! Оденься немедленно!

Кончик его губ дёрнулся, и для того, чтобы сдержать усмешку, ему пришлось грозно сдвинуть брови.

— Мне не холодно, правда. За пять минут ведь ничего не случится.

— Ты здесь всего пять минут? — насупилась Хазан. — Что-то не верится. 

— Ну, десять, — немедленно пошёл на попятную сосед. — Не больше часа!

Поняв, что изменившееся выражение лица Хазан не сулит ему ничего хорошего, Ягыз поспешил сместить вектор её внимания с себя на что-нибудь другое.

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, слепить какую-нибудь фигуру из снега. Но, как выяснилось, быть снежным скульптором не так уж просто.

— Фигуру? — оторопело повторила Хазан.

— Снег рыхлый и хорошо лепится, но у меня, почему-то, части фигуры никак не желали крепиться друг к другу и всё время падали!

— Фигуры? — уточнила Хазан.

— Поэтому я решил переместить её… Да, опережая твой вопрос — фигуру. Переместить её в другую плоскость, например, горизонтальную. И ты знаешь, оказалось, что на земле лепить гораздо легче. Представляешь?

Хазан уже давно перестала что-либо представлять и — тем более — представлять, кому вообще в здравом уме может нравиться возня с мокрым холодным снегом. С самым решительным выражением лица она обошла соседа, чтобы, наконец, узреть воочию, что же там такого он наваял. 

А наваял он много чего. На расчищенном пятачке его участка был заботливо выложен сугроб чистейшего снега в форме слона. У животного прекрасно просматривались уши, хобот и внушительное тело с мощными лапами, а также маленький забавный хвостик с кисточкой. 

— Это… что?

— Слон. Ты вчера сказала «сугроб размером со слона», и я вдруг представил себе...

Вид у Хазан был настолько оторопелый и растерянный, что Ягыз сник. 

— Понимаешь, — принялся оправдываться он, — когда я сильно нервничаю, то стремлюсь занять чем-то руки. В доме я дотянулся до всего, что мне позволила совесть. И когда там не осталось предмета, который бы я не переставил с места на место, я вышел во двор. Одной расчистки снега мне показалось маловато, вот я и решил… 

— Целый слон — и весь мне? — перебила его пламенную речь Хазан.

— Ага, — смутился окончательно Ягыз. — Целый слон и ещё я впридачу. Вот счастье-то привалило, правда?

— Правда, — рассмеялась она. — Обожаю слонов! И тебя. Спасибо.

— А слоны обожают тебя, — сосед слегка коснулся подушечкой пальца носа Хазан, оставляя на его кончике рыхлые снежинки. — И я с ними полностью солидарен. Мы со слоном теперь друзья навек, раз наши вкусы настолько совпадают.

— Вот только почему вы со слоном нервничали, интересно?

— Это совсем не относится к делу, госпожа судья! — решительно запротестовал Ягыз. 

Не в состоянии заставить себя перестать улыбаться, Хазан крепко обняла его и вдруг подскочила как ужаленная.

— Ты весь холодный! Конечно же, замёрз! Немедленно марш в дом!

— Э-э, ладно… — Ягыз бросил взгляд на своё крыльцо и полез в карман джинсов. — Сейчас, только ключи найду. 

— Да не в свой дом! — возмутилась она. — В мой дом! Возражения не принимаются!

Хазан схватила притихшего соседа за руку и поволокла в свою берлогу.

***

— Даже не думай сопротивляться! — она втащила Ягыза в дом практически силком. — Я не отпущу тебя, пока не напою горячим чаем. С лимоном!

Сосед покорно плёлся следом, изредка косясь на их крепко сцепленные руки.

— Или, может быть, ты голодный? — Хазан остановилась и хищно воззрилась на свою жертву. 

Ягыз смиренно пожал плечами:

— Не отказался бы от завтрака, но, признаюсь честно, уже заглянул в твой холодильник и не обнаружил там ничего съестного. 

— Даже повесившуюся мышь? — сморщила нос Хазан, прикидывая, чем бы накормить балованного принца. — Странно, кто же её съел?

Она резво захлопала дверцами кухонных шкафов, выискивая завалявшуюся пачку мюсли, кукурузных хлопьев или каких-нибудь других снеков.

— Эх, у меня только овсянка в пакетиках осталась, из такого не сварганишь омлет по-французски. 

— Как уморительно, — насупился Ягыз. — Меня и овсянка вполне устроит.

— Не дуйся, — Хазан подошла и чмокнула его в щёку. — Сейчас поставлю чайник. 

Он ловко перехватил её за талию, прижал к себе, ещё и в запястье вцепился ручищей, а затем прижал его к губам тем местом, где тонкой венкой бился пульс, и смиренно произнёс:

— Хорошо.

Хазан перевела дух. Казалось бы, ей давно пора привыкнуть к его близости и к тому, что он в любой момент может к ней прикоснуться, тем более, как выяснилось, она сама далеко не пай-девочка и тоже касалась разных его мест… Видимо, все эти мысли слишком явно читались на её лице — Ягыз усмехнулся и выпустил Хазан из своих объятий.

Пока чайник грелся, она отыскала почти севший телефон с кучей сообщений: пожелание счастливо провести Рождество от Карлы (та никогда не делала скидку на вероисповедание подопечных — радоваться поздравлениям с религиозными праздниками должны были все), встревоженные вопросы как обстоят дела от Линн и несколько… от матери. Хазан проморгалась и села, вглядываясь в экран. Нет, ей не привиделось, госпожа Фазилет действительно отправила дочери смску, но когда она открыла её текст, в глазах привычно потемнело от гнева.

«Младший сын господина Хазыма попросил твои контакты. Так что жди звонка».

— Что-то случилось? — встревоженный голос Ягыза вывел её из оцепенения.

— Нет, ничего… — Хазан неуверенно мотнула головой. — Подумываю сменить номер.

— Кто тебя потревожил? 

— Это мама. Она не потревожила, просто… Думаю, так будет правильно.

— А как же связь с сестрой? — нахмурился Ягыз. — Если ты сообщишь номер ей, она скажет матери, а если не сообщишь — не будешь знать, как у неё дела.

«Сестра», — усмехнулась про себя Хазан. Сестра сменила номер гораздо раньше и в ус не дула, что до неё ни дописаться, ни дозвониться. В памяти сама собой всплыла свадьба в особняке…

— Впрочем, если ты считаешь, что так нужно — меняй, конечно, — поспешил добавить Ягыз, видя, как побледнело её лицо. — Я давно хотел спросить кое-что. Но если это не моё дело, можешь мне так и сказать, я не обижусь.

Пытаясь внутренне не паниковать, Хазан медленно кивнула. О, Аллах, что же такого эдакого «давно хотел спросить» у неё наследный принц?

— Почему у вас с матерью такие натянутые отношения?

Её брови сами собой взлетели вверх, как бы говоря «а что тут можно ответить?».

— Они… они всегда были такими, — пожала плечами Хазан, не зная, как ещё объяснить хитросплетения судеб семейства Чамкыран.

— «Всегда» — это с рождения? — принялся осторожно уточнять Ягыз. — Или ты не оправдала её ожидания в юности?

— И с рождения, и не оправдала в юности... Моего отца она не любила, а меня не хотела. Что тут можно сделать, чтобы всё исправить? Ровным счётом ничего. Но у меня не получается винить мать во всём — чтобы жениться на ней, отец её «украл». Знаешь такую дикость?

— Ужасно, — прошептал Ягыз, было видно, что он принял её слова по-настоящему близко к сердцу.

— Именно, — согласилась Хазан. — Мать ненавидела отца всю жизнь, и даже его смерть не смягчила её сердце. А как можно полюбить ребёнка от мужчины, которого ты ненавидишь? Когда её выдавали замуж, ей было семнадцать — сама ещё ребёнок, несчастный, запуганный, со сломленной гордостью… Она рассказывала, что пыталась избавиться от бремени в утробе, но я выжила. И со временем ей просто пришлось привыкнуть к моему существованию.

— Это ужасно, — повторил Ягыз, и в его огромных зелёных глазах блеснули слёзы.

— Это жизнь, — с горечью выдохнула Хазан. — Не всем суждено родиться в полной любящей семье долгожданным первенцем. Многие приходят в мир так, как я. Или как мои родители. Чтобы породить на свет ещё больше нелюбимых, брошенных, одиноких людей. Об отце у меня остались только светлые воспоминания — он хорошо ко мне относился, покупал игрушки, брал с собой на футбол… Но после его смерти мать не пощадила мои чувства — всё рассказала. Да и зачем ей щадить? Она призвала в свидетели всю родню со стороны отца, ведь это с их одобрения он так поступил. Мать всех прокляла и, плюнув на папину могилу и двери их дома, забрала меня и уехала из города. У Эдже совсем другой отец, хотя я не знаю, кто он, и никогда не стремилась узнать. После переезда в Стамбул меня устроили в спортивную школу-интернат, мать навещала пару раз в месяц. А с появлением Эдже вся её любовь и неуёмная энергия сосредоточилась вокруг младшей дочери. Но я не знаю, что лучше — любовь госпожи Фазилет или её ненависть? Как видишь, Эдже тоже не познала счастья в нашей семье.

— Ты ни в чём не виновата, — вдруг произнёс Ягыз.

Хазан подняла на него глаза:

— Что? 

— Это всё — не твоя вина, — с уверенностью повторил он.

Она сокрушённо покачала головой. Вина? Нет, было бы смешно винить себя в том, что родилась на свет. И всё же…

— Хазан? Ты слышишь? — быстро сорвавшись с места, Ягыз подхватил её, обнял, крепко прижал к себе. — Это не твоя вина!

Хазан с готовностью приняла эти объятия, спрятав лицо на его груди, и строго-настрого запретив себе плакать. 

— Чья же это вина, скажи? — всхлипнула она. — Ирония судьбы — я должна быть благодарна ненавидящей меня матери за то, что не бросила, а кормила и заботилась в меру сил, и презирать отца за его поступок, который сделал нас всех несчастными…

— Не думай об этом, уже ничего не исправить, — Ягыз нежно погладил её волосы. — Я буду любить тебя, буду любить за всех. Если ты позволишь.

Хазан ухватилась кулаком за его джемпер на спине, натянула ткань, изо всех сил сдерживая рыдания.

— Никто больше не сможет тебя обидеть, — пообещал он. — Я буду рядом, хорошо?

Ягыз вопросительно заглянул ей в глаза. Она не стала прятать взгляд, в котором дрожали непролитые слёзы.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Хазан. Сейчас она чувствовала бесконечную благодарность к этому мужчине, не побоявшемуся прийти в её жизнь и старавшемуся относиться к ней как к обычной, нормальной женщине, которой она совсем не являлась. — Спасибо, Ягыз.

В холодильнике нашлась начатая банка клюквенного джема. Хазан украсила им разложенную по мискам овсянку и подала на стол.

— М-м, на вид весьма аппетитно, — принюхался Ягыз.

— Не омлет, конечно, — вновь попыталась поддеть его Хазан, не из вредности, а скорее чтобы убрать напряжение, накопившееся между ними.

— Ещё одно упоминание о моём омлете, — грозно наставил на неё ложку Ягыз, — и я больше никогда его не приготовлю!

— Нет, прости! — её раскаяние выглядело настолько искренним, что сосед смягчился. — Омлет был шикарным. И вообще… Ты меня балуешь. Подарил бонсай. Слепил слона. А я? У меня для тебя ничего нет.

— Как это, нет? — возмутился Ягыз. — Очень даже есть.

— Что? — с недоверием поинтересовалась Хазан.

— Ты можешь подарить мне свидание, о котором я тебя прямо сейчас и попрошу.

— Свидание? — она закусила губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Ну вот Ягыз и начал воплощать свой план по завоеванию сердца и всего прочего организма соседки, которая и без того была готова ему всё это вручить.

— Не смейся надо мной, хитрюга, я всё вижу, — сообщил он, но без особой обиды в голосе. — Сегодня же праздник. Я бы с удовольствием показал тебе рождественский Берлин. Я так давно мечтал разделить это особенное время с особенным человеком.

Искуситель уставился на неё щенячьим взглядом, против которого на свете не существовало способа устоять. Если бы Ягыз сейчас попросил Хазан взять в ипотеку Букингемский дворец, та при всём желании не смогла бы ему отказать. А тут какое-то свидание…

Впрочем, не какое-то. Разве каждая минута с ним может быть «какой-то»? Правильно он заметил, это особенное время. И даже больше — лучшее, что было в её жизни.

— Мне нужно съездить к подруге, забрать Рекса, — принялась размышлять вслух Хазан, пока Ягыз делал вид, что с интересом изучает остатки овсянки в миске, — но вечером я свободна.

В его взгляде заискрились восторг, благодарность, упоение… 

— Спасибо, — он протянул руку и сжал ладонь Хазан в своей.

— Не за что, — смутилась она.

— Есть за что, — с уверенностью произнёс Ягыз. — За то, что делаешь меня счастливым. Спасибо, любимая.


	21. «Пока падает снег»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/LPH1tsj)   
> 

***

Гудки в трубке сменились механическим голосом:

— Алло. 

— Линн, я приехала. 

— Мы на собачьей площадке у дома. Ждём. 

Хазан положила трубку и ускорила шаг. Ей не терпелось забрать Рекса домой, и хоть они не виделись всего несколько дней, казалось, что с момента их разлуки прошла целая вечность. 

Она восприняла слово «мы» как относящееся к самой Линн и её хвостатому подопечному, но, подойдя ближе к ограде, заметила две человеческие фигуры, кутающиеся в объёмные пуховики. Рекс, вывалив язык и одурев от количества снега вокруг, носился по площадке, изредка подбегая к людям, которые сопровождали его на прогулке.

— Хазан! — Линн заметила её и помахала рукой.

Пускаться в бега было поздно. Отворив тяжёлую калитку, Хазан оказалась на площадке. Бегавший до этого кругами без остановки щенок мгновенно замер на месте и, приподняв одну лапу, вопросительно завертел мордой.

— Малыш, — позвала Хазан, улыбаясь. — Это я. Не узнаёшь?

Он, конечно же, узнал. Помчался к ней во весь опор на заплетающихся лапах, широко раскрыв пасть с — именно что — щенячьим восторгом. 

— Рексик! — Хазан стиснула пса в своих материнских объятиях. — Ты думал, я оставлю тебя одного на праздники? Нет, я здесь, я с тобой.

И чмокнула щенка в холодный влажный нос. Рекс от счастья не знал, куда себя деть: то убегал, то возвращался, поскуливая, подпрыгивал, валялся на снегу…

— Эпичное воссоединение, — издалека прокомментировала с улыбкой Линн. 

Хазан потрепала Рекса меж ушей и подошла к парочке в пуховиках: 

— Привет.

— Привет, — ответила Линн, утыкаясь носом в вязаный снуд, намотанный поверх воротника. — Давайте представлю вас друг другу, Хазан — это Штефан, Штефан — это Хазан. Вот и познакомились, отлично. 

Уловив столь непривычную нервозность в её голосе, Хазан приподняла бровь: уж с больно наигранным безразличием на лице Линн ковыряла ботинком свалявшийся снег. 

Штефан протянул Хазан руку:

— Рад знакомству, — его добродушное веснушчатое лицо растянулось в улыбке. — Наслышан о тебе.

— Аналогично, — многозначительно постреливая глазами на подругу, Хазан ответила на рукопожатие и повторила, — аналогично. 

Штефан хмыкнул и, как показалось, покраснел, отчего его тёмно-рыжие ресницы и брови стали ещё сильней оттеняться розоватой кожей. Подбежавший Рекс очень вовремя отвлёк его внимание, и Штефан с задором и воодушевлением принялся отбирать палку, торчащую из пасти щенка.

Хазан обернулась к Линн, бросая на неё демонстративно вопросительные взгляды. 

— Что? — не выдержала та.

— Ты не сказала, что будешь не одна. 

— Я и сама растерялась, он позвонил внезапно перед самым твоим приходом и сообщил, что стоит под домом…

— Как это романтично, — Хазан закатила глаза в почти искреннем умилении. 

— Прекрати! — прошипела Линн. — Нам просто приходится сейчас много общаться по работе. 

— И поэтому человек приезжает к тебе посреди белого дня в Рождество? Обсудить работу? 

— Много ты понимаешь. Энтузиасты — они такие.

Штефан, тем временем, наигрался с Рексом и палкой и весь белый, запорошенный налипшими мокрыми снежинками, подошёл к девушкам.

— Замечательный пёсель, — поделился он, отряхиваясь точь-в-точь как какой-нибудь спаниель. — Кто-то занимается с ним, Хазан?

— Нет, к сожалению, кинолога я себе позволить пока не могу, но мы сами учимся потихоньку. Рекс! — она присвистнула, и щенок мигом оказался у её ног. — Голос!

Пёс завозился лапами по сугробу, поёрзал попой и выдал вполне приличное и громкое «ав».

— Умница, малыш! — Хазан потрепала его по ушам. 

— Его братья и сестра уже пристроены: двое мальчиков будут служить в полиции, а девочку наша сотрудница отвезла родителям за город. Щенки все отличные, здоровые, а главное, легко обучаемые. Только вот мамаша их пока живёт в приюте, возрастным собакам сложнее найти дом, как ты понимаешь.

— Это здорово! — восхитилась Хазан. — Спасибо за участие, Штефан, от всего сердца.

— Да ладно, — засмущался парень. — Линн попросила, я и сделал… Ничего такого.

— Так над чем вы сейчас работаете, ребятушки? — Хазан попыталась перевести тему, чтобы окончательно не доканывать стеснительного приятеля коллеги.

— О, это очень интересный проект! — мгновенно вспыхнул энтузиазмом Штефан. — Воплотим его как раз в канун Нового года.

— Идея пришла нам в голову совершенно случайно, — вмешалась Линн.

— Да, случайно, — поддакнул Штефан.

— Буквально, пару дней назад, — перебила его Линн.

— Ага, пару дней…

— Так, стоп! — Хазан, словно заправский дирижёр, взмахнула обеими руками, и гул голосов стих, как по команде. — Теперь говорите по одному. Что же за гениальная идея одновременно пришла вам обоим в голову пару дней назад?

— Мы просто встретились в обеденный перерыв, — щёки Штефана вновь покрылись густым румянцем, — и вдруг подумали, что если нам…

— …объединить приюты! — выкрикнула Линн.

— Что? — опешила Хазан.

— Ну да, приюты, — кивнул Штефан. — Всего на один день. Собачки, кошечки и пожилые люди. Знаешь, возможно, они смогли бы помочь друг другу скоротать долгие зимние вечера. А кому-то скрасить последние дни… Нет, больших собак мы не будем туда везти, а вот комнатные породы и всякие дворняги среднего размера… а ещё коты, у нас много отловленных котов, некоторые уже в преклонном возрасте. В общем…

— Погодите, погодите! — Хазан переводила непонимающий взгляд со Штефана на Линн и обратно. — Что. Значит. Объединить. Приюты? Да Карла в жизни на такое не пойдёт!

— Уже пошла! — триумфально воскликнул Штефан. 

От удивления глаза Хазан полезли на лоб.

— Вы её рогипнолом накачали, что ли? Никогда, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, она бы не согласилась на то, чем не сможет управлять в одиночку.

— Мой шеф обладает невероятным даром убеждения, — рассмеялся Штефан.

— Или гипнозом, — встряла Линн.

— Как бы там ни было, согласие фрау Берг получено, и в канун Нового года мы воплотим свой проект в жизнь.

— Как классно, — протянула Хазан с завистью. — Хотела бы я тоже присоединиться к вам, но куда ещё животных в лагерь беженцев, там и для людей-то места мало… Да и Карла может упереться рогом, скажет «Тебя там только, Чамкыран, не хватало».

— Не расстраивайся, Хаззи, — подбодрила её Линн. — В следующем году придумаем что-нибудь и с твоими беженцами.

— Ладно, — ответила Хазан и покрутила головой в поисках Рекса, — нам пора, у меня ещё есть планы, и вам мешать не хочется…

У неё уставились две пары осуждающих глаз: ярко-голубые и тёмно-серые.

— …да шучу я! Было приятно познакомиться, Штефан. Спасибо тебе за помощь с щенками.

— Не за что, обращайся ещё, всегда поможем.

Линн проводила коллегу до ворот.

— Слушай, Ларссон, а он симпатичный, — кивнула Хазан в сторону одиноко торчащей посреди площадки фигуры.

— Перестань! Ты и так переборщила с намёками сегодня, и я собираюсь устроить тебе «тёмную».

— О-окей, — расхохоталась негодяйка, — но я просто говорю, что вижу, а вижу я запавшего на тебя милого паренька, которого ты, скорей всего, безжалостно динамишь и френдзонишь…

— Чамкыран, — грозно прорычала Линн, — ещё одно размышление в подобном ключе, и я начну делать весьма грязные намёки на тебя и твоего горячего соседа!

— Кстати, раз уж разговор зашёл про моего горячего соседа… Всё равно узнаешь, так лучше от меня. Вечером у нас свидание.

Раздавшийся в ответ писк мало того, что напугал Рекса своим ультразвуком, так ещё и заставил стаю серых ворон сорваться с ветвей ближайшего дерева и взмыть в небо с недовольным карканьем. Хазан вжала голову в плечи, оглядываясь на Штефана, который, как ей показалось, поступил так же.

— Ты чего орёшь, ненормальная?

— Серьёзно?! — продолжала вопить Линн, с безумным видом вцепившись в рукава куртки Хазан. — О-о! А-а! Это мой подарок на Рождество?

— Пусть будет подарок, — проворчала Хазан, с трудом пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Так что на Новый год я буду ждать ответный.

Чтобы не получить леща вместо ответного подарка, она подхватила Рекса на руки и спешно ретировалась с площадки, а вслед ей неслось: «Вот я тебе!», «Чамкыран, ты пожалеешь об этом, клянусь!» и прочие милости.

— Пойдём домой, малыш, — Хазан осторожно прижала подрагивающее шерстяное тельце к себе. — Я приготовила тебе небольшой сюрприз, и хоть рождественской ёлки у меня нет, есть самая лучшая в мире сосенка, а под ней кое-что лежит.

***

Рекс радостно носился по дому с новым мячиком в зубах. Всем остальным подаркам — пищащей курице, разноцветному канату с узелками на концах и резиновой косточке — тоже была уделена своя порция внимания. В углу гостиной с достоинством разместился мягкий клетчатый лежак с бортиками — Хазан он достался с приличной скидкой, и на сдачу она решила набрать щенку игрушек.

— С возвращением, малыш, — Хазан с нежностью погладила Рекса, когда он в очередной раз врезался в её ноги, издав мячиком душераздирающий писк. — Я очень соскучилась.

Чувствуя всё нарастающий мандраж в конечностях, она вновь вернулась к тому, чем занималась уже добрых минут сорок: пыталась подобрать себе мало-мальски приемлемый наряд на вечер. И только разложив на кровати все свои чёрные, серые, коричневые и синие шмотки, поняла, что миссия почти провалена.

— Ну не пригласит же он меня в ресторан? — с плохо скрываемой паникой в голосе обратилась Хазан к Рексу. — Если хоть немного меня узнал, то должен понимать, насколько не по душе придётся мне эта затея. Правда, Рексик?

В ответ пёс легонько прикусил курицу, и та протестующе заверещала своим ярко накрашенным красным клювом.

— Он собирался показать мне город, значит, подойдёт прогулочный вариант одежды: вязанные штаны, свитер, куртка… Рекс!

Маленький проказник, вцепившись в угол лежанки, вознамерился перетащить её на новое место — поближе к кухне. 

— Так, молодой человек, давайте проясним ситуацию! Если в моё отсутствие вы разгромите дом, сжуёте диван или устроите любую другую диверсию, я буду вынуждена применить к вам определённые санкции! — её гневную тираду прервал телефонный звонок. — Да! И не надо на меня так смотреть.

Рекс затаился на полу с лежанкой в зубах, делая вид, что хозяйка ругается вовсе не на него. С замирающим сердцем Хазан взяла телефон в руки и выдохнула, увидев имя на экране. Ягыз. 

— Алло, — протянула она в трубку, стараясь избавиться от глупого флиртующего тона, странным образом просочившегося в её речь. — Привет. Ещё раз.

— Привет, ещё раз, — отозвался он с хорошо слышимой улыбкой в голосе. — Я буду ждать тебя снаружи в шесть. Успеешь? 

— Успею, — Хазан с сомнением покусала губы и покосилась на разбросанные по кровати вещи.

— В планах прогуляться по ярмарке, перекусить в кафешке, сфотографироваться у телебашни… Надень что-нибудь удобное.

— Обожаю тебя, Ягыз Эгемен! — вырвалось у Хазан абсолютно против воли, и она с опозданием зажала себе рот ладонью.

— Не думал, что упоминание телебашни так на тебя подействует, — смущённо хмыкнул Ягыз. — Знал бы, сразу бы позвал туда.

— Теперь знаешь, — Хазан показала язык собственному отражению в зеркале, представляя перед собой соседа. 

Нажав на «отбой», она обернулась и увидела, что Рекс всё же дотащил лежанку до кухни.

— Оф-ф, меня окружают сплошные злодеи!

Пёс, маскируясь под паиньку, умильно завилял хвостом, а Хазан вернулась к выбору наряда. После долгих, мучительных раздумий она наконец определилась с одеждой, подобрав к чёрным штанам и толстовке цветную пёструю шапку с помпоном и вывернутую наизнанку двустороннюю куртку с красной подкладкой. Дурацкая шапка её смущала больше всего, и Хазан решила, что снимет её, как только та ей надоест.

Снаружи, возле припаркованной вдоль дороги машины, стоял Ягыз. Сложив руки на груди, он смотрел в сторону, ожидая, пока капризная дама сердца нарядится и почтит его своим присутствием. Хазан в очередной раз поправила шапку, откинула назад длинные каштановые волосы, которые она зачем-то завила трёхгрошовым утюжком, купленным в наборе с феном и ни разу не использованным, и спустилась с крыльца. Ягыз мгновенно оживился, а его лицо расплылось в счастливой улыбке.

— Какая же ты красивая, — восхитился он столь искренне, что у Хазан покраснели уши.

Она проворчала что-то для приличия, а затем, воспользовавшись джентельменски распахнутой Ягызом дверцей, села в машину.

— Привет, ласточка, как твои дела?

— Хорошо, — повысив голос на несколько тонов, ответил хозяин ласточки, — только скучала по тебе.

— Ты сумасшедший, — рассмеялась Хазан.

— Говорят, все влюблённые люди немного сумасшедшие.

— Тогда, пожалуй, нас обоих следует закрыть в сумасшедшем доме.

— Всё равно, где, лишь бы с тобой.

Эта дурашливая манера поведения и то, как старательно, но тщетно пытался скрыть своё смущение Ягыз, заставляли Хазан прыскать от смеха. Видя её хорошее настроение, сосед шутил и балагурил ещё больше, не отрывая от лица любимой сияющих глаз.

На улицах Берлина было многолюдно. Родители с детишками, пожилые парочки, школьники и студенты, разбившиеся по группкам, неспешно прогуливались по аллеям парков и скверов, толпились у ярмарочных палаток с сувенирами, устраивали посиделки на лавочках с дымящимися стаканчиками горячего шоколада в руках. 

Машина долго кружила по центральным улочкам, пока Ягыз наконец не нашёл парковочное место чуть ли не в километре от нужного им места.

— Я не против прогуляться подольше, — пожала плечами Хазан. 

— Тогда возьмём кофе с собой. Какой будешь?

— Простой, с сахаром.

Ягыз отошёл к окошку кофейни, чтобы сделать заказ, а Хазан украдкой наблюдала за ним, за его идеальной осанкой, расправленными широкими плечами, величественной посадкой головы. Даже несмотря на то, что одет он был очень просто по сравнению со своим обычным стилем, всё равно выглядел как человек с другой планеты, как принц, случайно затесавшийся в ораву простолюдинов. Хазан посмотрела на своё отражение в витрине кофейни — обычная девушка, каких на улицах города пруд пруди, самая заурядная, в чьей внешности не было даже за что зацепиться взгляду. Многочисленные, годами вскармливаемые тараканы тут же полезли из всех щелей в её голове. Почему он выбрал именно Хазан? Среди того многообразия выбора, который есть у человека положения и достатка Ягыза, почему _она_?

А вдруг они встретят здесь кого-то из его повседневной жизни: делового партнёра или девушку-модель, с которой ему доводилось работать или даже более приятно проводить время, не будет ли он её стыдиться? Не испытает ли неловкость из-за того, что рядом с таким богатым, красивым, успешным — всего-навсего Хазан Чамкыран, переселенец-волонтёр без особо интересных увлечений?

— О чём задумалась?

Хазан приняла из его рук бумажный стакан и потупила взгляд:

— Ни о чём.

— А потом будешь говорить, что я тебя совсем не знаю, но ты даже не даёшь мне возможности узнать! Чувствую себя работником органов разведки, которому нужно вытащить из пойманного шпиона сверхсекретную информацию.

— Ха-ха, Ягыз Эгемен, мне кажется, ты уже знаешь меня лучше, чем собственная мать.

— Это обнадёживает. Прикольная, кстати, шапка, почему раньше не носила?

— Не знаю, мне её сестра подарила год назад, когда приезжала в гости в середине зимы. С тех пор лежит, пылится. Она несколько… не соответствует моему характеру.

— Потому что яркая?

Хазан обожгла проницательного соседа пылким взглядом так, что тот чуть не поперхнулся кофе.

— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно сказал он. — Признаюсь, мне самому непривычно видеть на тебе многоцветную вещь, даже если это шапка. Но… я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня или из-за кого-то другого ты ломала себя. Если тебе нравится тёмная одежда — носи её, если хочешь разбавить свой гардероб ярким акцентом — тоже не буду против. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно со мной так же, как если бы была сейчас наедине с собой, а я тебе всего лишь мерещился.

— Мне и вправду иногда кажется, что ты мне мерещишься, Ягыз Эгемен, как дивный мираж посреди засушливой пустыни.

— Ты решила сегодня вогнать меня в краску и больше из неё не выпускать, что ли? Столько приятных слов за один день — я могу решительно зазнаться. 

— До чего же ты мило смущаешься.

— Пожалуйста, хватит.

— Я бы прекратила, но искушение слишком велико.

— Вот я до тебя доберусь!

Видя, что Ягыз ринулся к ней, Хазан взвизгнула и принялась удирать. И хоть с наполненным почти до краёв обжигающим стаканчиком в руках шансы спастись были весьма невысоки, попытаться стоило. Она пробежала несколько метров, чувствуя тяжёлую поступь преследователя за спиной, а затем обернулась и подняла одну руку в знак капитуляции.

— Стой! Стой-стой! Я придумала, как загладить свою вину.

— Чудовищную вину, между прочим, — с притворной обидой засопел Ягыз.

— Бесчеловечную, ужаснейшую вину. 

Они оказались в самом начале широкой площади, сплошь уставленной торговыми палатками с самым разнообразным рождественским скарбом.

— Я куплю тебе здесь подарок! — радостно объявила Хазан.

— Здесь? На ярмарке? — поразился сосед. — Это же вытряхивание туристических кошельков. Китайский хлам с «алиэкспресс» по тройной цене.

— Отставить практичность и брюзжание, господин Гринч! Я хочу толкаться в толпе от палатки к палатке, пялясь на хрустальные шары и стеклянные шишки якобы ручной работы! И вообще, я никогда раньше не была на подобной ярмарке.

— Никогда-никогда? 

Хазан покачала головой.

— Тогда я тоже выберу тебе здесь подарок, в честь твоего боевого крещения этим маркет-плейсом, — Ягыз взял её за руку и повёл по торговым рядам, обминая большие скопления народу возле каждой палатки. 

Хазан шла за ним, зачарованно пялясь по сторонам и совсем не глядя под ноги. Пару раз она споткнулась, чуть не загудев носом, и только крепкие руки Ягыза спасли её от падения.

— Здесь столько всего! — от распирающих изнутри эмоций Хазан почти кричала. — Смотри, смотри!

Они остановились у огромной карусели в середине площади и огляделись. За прилавками переливающихся пёстрыми огнями палаток стояли ряженые продавцы в костюмах ангелочков, ослов, оленей, снеговиков, эльфов и, улыбаясь, вели бойкую торговлю духом праздника. 

— Куда теперь? 

— Туда, — Ягыз решительно взял её за руку и повёл к домику с разномастной рождественской мишурой.

Там, среди красных шапок с помпонами, блестящих колпаков и бутафорских нимбов, висели меховые наушники, да ещё и с украшением в виде плюшевых оленьих рожек.

— Как тебе? 

Хазан растерянно заморгала:

— Атмосферно, ничего не скажешь…

— Не нравятся?

— Давай примерю.

Ягыз вытребовал у ларёчника розово-мохнатую феерию и водрузил её на голову Хазан прямо поверх шапки. Глядя в его смеющиеся глаза, она почувствовала безграничное, непередаваемое счастье. Вот он — её мужчина, такой беспечный, милый, влюблённый. То, как бескорыстно он делился своим теплом, окончательно покорило её сердце. Хазан стало ужасно стыдно за то, что совсем недавно она подозревала его в возможном предательстве. Как она могла?

— Тогда тебе тоже купим! — заявила она, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. — Дайте ещё чёрные, пожалуйста.

— Что? Нет! — взялся было протестовать Ягыз, но меховые наушники с красными рожками очень быстро оказались и на его голове.

— Идеально, — залюбовалась Хазан. — Наконец, я сниму её.

Она стянула шапку и сунула её в рюкзак, оставшись в одних наушниках. 

— Мы с тобой похожи на двух влюблённых школьников, сбежавших с уроков, чтобы погулять, — рассмеялся Ягыз, разглядывая их отражение в окне вагончика с глинтвейном.

Хазан помрачнела. 

— Прости, я что-то не то сказал? — он обернулся к ней, с тревогой вглядываясь в нахмуренное лицо.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Ой, свечечки!

Она потащила переставшего сопротивляться соседа к палатке с восковыми изделиями. Тут были и длинные свечи для канделябров, и аромасвечи с разнообразными диковинными запахами, и целые наборы свечей из вощины. 

— Я знаю, что подарю тебе! — воскликнула Хазан и принялась с энтузиазмом копаться в свечной россыпи на прилавке. — Не смотри! — грозно предупредила она Ягыза. — Это будет сюрприз, потом отдам.

— Когда потом? — жалобно поинтересовался сосед. 

— Потом значит потом, — смогла она в логику. — Отвернись. 

Пока Хазан расплачивалась и прятала купленное в многострадальный рюкзак, за её спиной промаршировала целая толпа туристов — то ли французов, то ли бельгийцев. Не почувствовав Ягыза рядом, она запаниковала и принялась выискивать тревожным взглядом знакомую фигуру. Но её окружали сплошь незнакомцы с отчуждённостью на лицах, чужие и равнодушные. 

— Ягыз, — позвала Хазан сначала несмело, а потом выкрикивая всё громче и громче. — Ягыз! Ягыз!

Она увидела красные рожки на полсекунды раньше, чем он обернулся к ней.

— Хазан? Что случилось?

— Я потеряла тебя!.. Вернее, испугалась, что могу потерять, тут, в толпе. 

— Не бойся, — Ягыз крепко обнял, прижал к себе, и стал продвигаться к выходу из торговых рядов. — Этого не случится. Не для того я тебя так долго искал, чтобы вот так просто потерять. 

Они выбрались на относительно безлюдное место да так и остались стоять, прижавшись друг к другу, словно фарфоровые фигурки внутри гигантского хрустального шара, а с неба на них, кружась, медленно падали пушистые снежинки.


	22. «Иди за мной»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/7kB91kd)

— Долго ещё? — смеясь, спросила Хазан, пытаясь сквозь пальцы Ягыза разглядеть, куда он её ведёт.

— Почти пришли.

Наконец, он разжал ладони, и Хазан часто-часто заморгала, чтобы глаза привыкли к желтоватому свету фонарей на безлюдной улице. 

Они стояли перед старинным зданием из красного кирпича с высокими узкими окнами, в которых не теплилось ни огонька.

— Что это? — удивилась Хазан.

— Это и есть мой сюрприз. Пойдём.

Ягыз шагнул вперёд, уверенно дёрнул деревянную двустворчатую дверь, и та со скрипом отворилась. Хазан поспешила за ним, сгорая от любопытства. Ей не терпелось узнать, куда же заманил её коварный сосед, но тот, кроме слов «это сюрприз» и «потом сама всё увидишь», не проронил ни слова. Скрытный!

— Ягыз, где мы? — Хазан нетерпеливо вертела головой, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но вокруг была лишь тьма, сырость и полнейшая тишина.

— Минуту.

Она услышала, как он завозился в нескольких метрах от неё, затем раздался щелчок, и пространство вокруг озарилось тусклым светом. Увиденное заставило Хазан застыть в недоумении: перед ней был самый настоящий каток — среднего размера ледовая арена с ветхими деревянными бортиками.

— Каток? — вырвалось у неё.

— Каток, — подтвердил Ягыз. 

Хазан вспомнились все романтические фильмы с зимней тематикой, которые она смотрела холодными, одинокими вечерами с тазиком чипсов в обнимку. Почти во всех них влюблённые парочки катались на коньках, зачастую под открытым небом, и падающий снег медленно таял на их красиво уложенных волосах. 

Возможно — совсем чуть-чуть — ей казалось это слегка избитым и заштампованным. Но нет, она не считала инициативу Ягыза банальным клише и вовсе не чувствовала лёгкого разочаровывающего покалывания в груди… наверное.

Он поднял на неё свой особенный аквамариновый взгляд с хитринкой, от которого в груди приятно растекалось тепло, но ничего не сказал, позволяя осмотреться. Хазан только этим и занималась, вежливо покрутила головой туда-сюда, а затем вновь уставилась на соседа, дожидаясь продолжения или хотя бы объяснения происходящему. И тот смилостивился.

— Каток уже давно закрыт на реконструкцию и вряд ли когда-либо будет работать вновь. Кататься на нём, к сожалению, нельзя. Лёд залили в начале зимы, но его никто не обслуживает. Тут всё сделано руками, так сказать, энтузиастов-любителей «для своих», чтобы проводить фотосессии, тематические вечеринки и всякое такое. Я сам узнал об этом месте недавно, когда мы снимали здесь несколько кадров для зимнего каталога… Осторожнее!

Не заметив пучок проводов под ногами, Хазан чуть не растянулась на бетонном полу. Вовремя подоспевший Ягыз подхватил её в свои объятия.

— Так мы не будем кататься? — обрадованно уточнила она, восстанавливая равновесие.

— Не будем. Я, откровенно говоря, не большой фанат фигурного катания, как сейчас принято говорить у молодёжи? «Ловкость кошки, грация картошки»…

Хазан широко улыбнулась, не столько от этой невероятно смешной шутки, сколько от облегчения, которое принесли ей слова Ягыза. 

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком расстроена?

— Нет. Я тоже не большая фанатка коньков. Стояла на них всего пару раз в жизни.

— Да, я помню.

От их встретившихся взглядов пространство вокруг заискрилось. Ну конечно же, он помнил плакат проекта «Мы — разные» и ещё тот день, когда впервые увидел её в костюме фигуристки на пороге дома. Ягыз смутился и опустил глаза. Щёки Хазан тоже вспыхнули, но она продолжала смотреть прямо на него. 

— Кх-м… — сосед прочистил горло. — Если тебе будет это интересно, поучимся кататься вместе. Я... я не перевожу разговор, если что. Можешь и дальше продолжать сверлить меня взглядом.

— Я не сверлю. Просто не думала, что ты помнишь.

— Было бы глупо делать вид, что не помню.

— И что дальше? Для чего мы здесь, если не для катания?

— Увидишь, если пойдёшь со мной.

Ягыз сделал загадочный жест рукой, поманив Хазан куда-то в темноту. Там оказалась лифтовая шахта и сама кабина лифта с решёткой вместо дверей. Ягыз отодвинул решётку, которая нехотя, со скрипом, ему подчинилась, помог своей спутнице зайти внутрь и взял в руки болтающийся на проводах пульт управления.

— Ты умеешь пользоваться этой штукой? — с благоговением поинтересовалась Хазан.

— Пришлось научиться. Не боишься закрытых пространств?

— Вроде нет… А ты?

Издав тихий смешок, Ягыз зажал кнопку, кабина дёрнулась и плавно двинулась вверх.

— Нет, не боюсь, — он повернулся к Хазан, и его глаза опасно блеснули. — Даже наоборот, есть в лифтах что-то интимное, манящее, заставляющее бурлить кровь от напряжения в воздухе. Но…

Кабина остановилась.

— …вряд ли мы успеем этим насладиться именно здесь.

Хазан с силой зажала губы, чтобы сдержать усмешку. Он явно и откровенно её поддразнивал, совершенно не опасаясь возможных последствий, а ведь она уже доказала ему, что последствия не заставят себя долго ждать.

— И где это мы? 

— На вершине мира! — Ягыз открыл кабину и протянул ладонь, помогая Хазан выйти.

Из лифтовой они попали прямиком на крышу здания, по центру которой красовался присыпанный снегом стеклянный купол, выпуклый, заточённый в металлическое кольцо. 

— На последнем этаже раньше размещалась оранжерея, — как ни в чём не бывало принялся объяснять Ягыз. — Видишь, валяются пустые кадки? Всё растащила местная богема. Надеюсь, тебя не смущает царящий здесь творческий беспорядок?

Хазан молча покачала головой, продолжая осматриваться. По периметру крыши возвышались статуи из позеленевшего камня с отбитыми конечностями и раскрошенными носами, которые в свете развешанных то тут, то там фонарей отбрасывали на пол зловещие тени.

— Да что это за чуднóе место? — пробубнила она себе под нос.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Ягыз, улыбаясь одними глазами, отчего в их уголках появились очаровательные морщинки. — Место для забав какого-то прусского аристократа. Домику сто лет в обед, вот-вот развалится, но есть в нём какое-то необыкновенное очарование… И мне захотелось тебя сюда привести. Погоди!

Под стеной Хазан заметила большой деревянный сундук, к которому сосед направился весьма решительной походкой. Он вытащил оттуда красный клетчатый плед — толстый, из плотной шерсти, и плетёную корзинку с высокой ручкой. Краем глаза Хазан разглядела лежащий в корзинке металлический термос, какие-то свёртки и бумажные стаканчики с изображением снежинок.

Но плед её впечатлил больше всего.

— Поверить не могу…

— Пикник под открытым небом, — Ягыз смешно наморщил лоб, поглядывая на Хазан из-под густых бровей. — Жутко романтично и немного отдаёт бульварщиной, да?

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать, Ягыз Эгемен, — призналась Хазан.

— Если только сейчас начинаю, то, считаю, это весьма неплохой результат, — искренне обрадовался он, расстилая плед на расчищенном от снега полу. — Вот, ложись сюда.

Бездонный сундук исторг наружу красную подушечку из мягкого флиса, но Хазан уже перестала чему-либо удивляться. Она преспокойно растянулась на пледе во весь рост, подложив подушку под голову, и с наслаждением поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Блаженство, — выдохнула она.

Ягыз замер с термосом и стаканчиками в руках.

— Тебе правда нравится?

— Ты все время переспрашиваешь меня об этом, как будто сомневаешься в себе и своих поступках.

— Отчасти это так…

— Как может девушке не понравится устроенное в честь неё романтическое свидание в заброшенном историческом здании вдали от скопления людей, на вершине мира под падающим снегом, с угощением, пледом и даже подушкой?

— Не знаю. Я сейчас нахожусь в таком состоянии, когда собственные поступки мне кажутся в одну минуту полностью разумными и логично оправданными, а в другую — совершенно безумными и лишёнными всякого смысла. Я не могу анализировать то, что происходит внутри меня. Хочется вскрыть свою грудную клетку, достать оттуда сердце и показать его тебе, чтобы ты увидела своими глазами, что с ним творится. И в ту же минуту я ловлю себя на мысли, насколько пугающе выглядят со стороны даже размышления об этом.

Она загадочно улыбнулась, пряча от него счастливый взгляд.

— Я видела в корзине зефирки, розовые такие. 

— Понял.

Ягыз, достав пакетик с зефиром, протянул его Хазан, и та, не теряя времени, набила им рот.

— Проголодалась? — разволновался Ягыз. — Сейчас налью тебе кофе. Вот ещё есть пирожные…

Он закармливал её сладким, не слушая вялые возражения о том, что она уже наелась и больше не лезет.

— Ты — маньяк кормёжки, — рассмеялась Хазан, уворачиваясь от очередной корзиночки с кремом, которой Ягыз с настойчивостью, достойной лучшего применения, норовил её угостить. 

Алчным взглядом он уставился на перепачканный кремом нос Хазан, который та, хохоча, не давала ему вытереть. 

— Да погоди ты! — негодовал Ягыз. — Не вертись, стой!

Хазан отбивалась из последних сил, в итоге Ягыз мазнул ей салфеткой по брови, потом схватил в охапку и мстительно лизнул в кончик носа.

— М-м, вку-усно… 

— Прекрати немедленно, — сморщилась она.

— И не подумаю! 

Он снова лизнул её в нос, а затем резко переключился на губы, целуя их с неистовым напором, выбивающим воздух из лёгких.

— Ягыз, — жалобно всхлипнула Хазан, но он не слушал, медленно наполняя собой пространство меж её губ и будто бы проникая дальше, под кожу, затекая в кровеносные сосуды, просачиваясь во все органы. — Ягыз!

— Я не целовал тебя целую вечность, — прошептал он, нехотя прерываясь. — Но ты, видимо, совсем по этому не скучала…

Хазан многозначительно кашлянула, бросив на Ягыза грозный взгляд, который должен был напомнить ему, чем закончились те два поцелуя, которыми она наградила его в последний раз. Однако, судя по тёмному жару, исходящему от его зрачков, Ягыз прекрасно помнил, чем.

Воспользовавшись возникшей заминкой, Хазан повалила его на спину и оседлала, как заправская наездница строптивого жеребца. Запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся, Ягыз покорно лежал, прижатый к земле её бёдрами, его грудь часто вздымалась, а приоткрытые губы манили к себе. Хазан поймала себя на мысли, что не может отвести от них взгляд. Смутившись собственным желаниям, она резко наклонилась и тоже лизнула его в нос:

— Вот я тебе покажу «не скучала»! — а затем перекатилась через неподвижное тело и вновь принялась за еду.

— Не знал, что ты испытываешь настолько нежные чувства к зефиру, — улыбнулся Ягыз, глядя, как Хазан доедает последние воздушные розочки из огромного пакета. — Даже немного ревную. 

— Сто лет их… — пробубнила она, придерживая рукой норовившие вывалиться изо рта зефирки. — Ничего, что я разговариваю с набитым ртом? Не слишком оскорбляю твою утончённую натуру своей пролетарской непосредственностью?

Ягыз вяло махнул рукой, мол, можешь подтрунивать сколько влезет, расплата не за горами.

— Так вот, сто лет не ела, а тут увидела и вспомнила, как обожала их в детстве! По воскресеньям нам в интернате давали зефир, конечно, не такой…

Хазан резко умолкла, словно захлебнувшись словами. Ягыз испуганно посмотрел на неё, и она опустила голову, чтобы он не подумал, что стал причиной неприятных воспоминаний. 

Наконец, он осторожно коснулся её локтя кончиками пальцев.

— Может, расскажешь?

— Не знаю… — отмахнулась Хазан. — У меня такое ощущение, что ты всеми силами пытаешься превратить мою жизнь в сказку, а я твою — в кошмар…

— Хазан! — нахмурившись, Ягыз убрал руку и отвёл помрачневший взгляд. — Вот сейчас мне и вправду было больно. Я не пытаюсь создать сказку и не хочу кошмара. Я хочу узнать и понять тебя, твоё прошлое, твою жизнь. Если ты не хочешь делиться этим со мной, скажи, я пойму. Но не надо выставлять меня трусом, не способным выслушать о твоих трудностях только из-за того, что у меня была слишком лёгкая жизнь. Она не была такой. 

— Прости, Ягыз, — Хазан потянулась, чтобы обнять его, чувствуя несказанную благодарность за то, что он не сделал попытку отстраниться. — Прости меня, я всё время всё порчу.

— Не глупи, — проворчал Ягыз. — Тобой просто движет страх и обида. Неблагополучная семья. Одинокое детство. Нелюбовь. Я уже говорил, что не сдамся и не отступлю. Я всё же прорвусь сквозь твою скорлупу.

Он обнял её в ответ, привычным жестом провёл по волосам, спине… Хазан вжалась щекой в его грудь, будто пытаясь срастись с ней.

— Я расскажу, если тебе интересно. И я не считаю тебя трусом! Просто не хотела грузить… В общем! 

Она отстранилась, они легли друг напротив друга. Ягыз, подперев голову, смотрел на неё с ожиданием во взгляде, и Хазан вдруг почувствовала небывалую лёгкость. Раньше, стоило ей заговорить или даже задуматься о детстве, к горлу начинал подступать комок слёз, голос дрожал от обиды, а все мысли сосредотачивались на жалости к себе. «А ведь он прав, страх и обида, вот всё, что движет… двигало мной по жизни. До встречи с ним».

— Я была крепким ребёнком со сложным характером, — начала свой рассказ Хазан, — ну и какое-то педагогическое светило в первой же стамбульской школе, где у меня возникли проблемы с учёбой и общением со сверстниками, намекнуло моей матери, что терпеть такую ученицу за просто так никто не станет. И почему бы ей не отдать меня в серьёзный спорт? Маменька вознегодовала, мол, откуда она возьмёт столько времени, сил и денег, чтобы водить трудного ребёнка по секциям с дорогостоящими инвентарём и экипировкой? А вы отдайте её в интернат, посоветовало светило. Это совершенно бесплатно, государство финансирует заведения, в которых взращиваются будущие чемпионы, приносящие ему почёт и славу на международных соревнованиях. Еда, проживание, обучение — ну просто «всё включено» какое-то! И ведь у учёбы в интернате сплошные плюсы: дочь будет под присмотром учителей и тренеров, а там, глядишь, и выбьется в звёзды спортивного олимпа. Да-да, обязательно станет олимпийской чемпионкой. Запросто! Мать очень даже ухватилась за эту идею, денег-то было в обрез, да и она ещё была относительно молода, хотела построить отношения с другими, «нормальными» мужчинами, может быть, даже завести новую семью. Тогда я ещё не знала, что она уже была беременна сестрой. Разница у нас с Эдже — семь лет. 

Она заметила, как дёрнулся кадык Ягыза, и перевела дух. Но, начав изливать душу, Хазан чувствовала потребность выговориться до конца.

— Вначале я занималась спортивной гимнастикой, меня преследовали травмы, сложности с режимом, я не справлялась — возраст поджимал, я поздновато пришла в этот спорт. Тогда тренер перевёл меня в секцию вольной борьбы, пришли первые успехи, но потом случился конфликт на соревнованиях. Девочка применила против меня грязный приём, и я не сдержалась, ударила её. За такое, бывало, выгоняли, но мать плакала и просила, чтобы её дочь не лишали будущего. Сейчас мне кажется, что она просто не готова была вновь жить со мной под одной крышей. У госпожи Фазилет подрастала вторая дочь, и первая могла оказать на неё дурное влияние. Меня оставили в интернате, только перевели в третью секцию. Кикбоксинг.

Брови Ягыза удивлённо поползли вверх. Если бы не общая невесёлая атмосфера её повествования, Хазан бы вряд ли удержалась от смеха, наблюдая за сменой выражений на его лице.

— Тут-то всё пошло как по маслу, мой сложный характер, помноженный на переходный возраст, нашёл в агрессивности этого вида спорта своего рода избавление. Я тренировалась часами, колошматила грушу, бегала, плавала, снова бегала… Наверное тогда у меня появилась первая цель в жизни и первое осознание того, _что именно_ во мне представляет ценность. Я жила от соревнований к соревнованиям, результаты, турнирные таблицы, очки — без этой бесконечной гонки я уже не представляла своего существования. Мне казалось, что, забери у меня спортивные достижения, я снова стану никем и звать меня будут никак. Хотелось оправдать веру в меня тренеров, наставников, хотелось доказать всему миру, что Хазан Чамкыран — не пустое место.

Она грустно усмехнулась.

— Отрезвление пришло очень быстро, и оно было весьма болезненным. Когда весь твой мир сужается до одной малюсенькой точки, и ты превозносишь эту точку, усаживаешь её на трон, воздвигаешь на пьедестал, потом приходится учиться жить заново. Так случилось и со мной. Несколько побед подряд заставили спортивное сообщество говорить обо мне как о восходящей звезде кикбоксинга Турции. А я и рада была стараться: игнорировала усталость и перетренированность, убеждала врачей, что чувствую себя нормально, просила тренеров не сбавлять интенсив. Меня гнала вперёд гордыня, как же, девчонка-замарашка с улицы — и на тебе, с золотой медалью на груди! Поражение настигло меня на юниорском чемпионате Европы, куда я попала абсолютно не в своей форме, выгоревшая, с застарелой травмой сухожилия. Два боя кое-как продержалась, а третий закончился плачевно: вывих кисти, сотрясение мозга, разбитое лицо. Но самый страшный удар был нанесён по моему мировоззрению. Я больше не хотела быть спортсменом, не хотела медалей, кубков, оваций. Я поняла, что лепить смысл жизни из мимолётных достижений было жуткой ошибкой. Когда лежишь на каталке, истекая кровью, а тренеры, не стесняясь, обсуждают, что ты уже списанный материал, и на твоё место надо взять другую — на три года моложе, злее и выносливее, быстро приходит понимание, насколько гнилая твоя система ценностей. Вот так и закончилась моя спортивная карьера, бесславно и безобразно. 

— Моя сильная девочка! — Ягыз потянулся, чтобы обнять её.

— Нет! Я не сильная, — запротестовала Хазан, закрывая лицо руками. — Я слабая! Я сдалась, Ягыз! Сдалась при первом же поражении.

— Не говори так, — он всё же притянул Хазан к себе и крепко прижал, обхватив руками. — Моя сильная, моя бесстрашная, самая лучшая на свете. Сколько же всего тебе пришлось пережить! Мне так жаль, Хазан. Жаль ту маленькую девочку, одинокую, всеми брошенную… И как же я счастлив, что ты выбралась, что смогла всё это преодолеть. Я счастлив, что ты со мной, любимая.

Хазан молча обнимала Ягыза, сомкнув ладони на его обширной спине, и внимала каждому слову, приносившему ей несказанное облегчение, исцеляющему её израненную душу.

***

Серебристый спорт-кар подъехал к дому Хазан уже за полночь. Ягыз помог спутнице, всё ещё находящейся под впечатлением от прошедшего дня, выйти из машины и галантно проводил до дверей. Очутившись на крыльце, Хазан вышла из задумчивости и обернулась к соседу.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать на прощанье. «Спасибо за вечер»? Этого будет слишком мало…

Ягыз усмехнулся:

— Ты купила мне подарок в свечной палатке. Помнишь?

— Забыла! — Хазан хлопнула себя по лбу и полезла в рюкзак. — Погоди, тут твои наушники ещё… Вот!

Она достала маленькую скромную свечку в полиэтиленовой упаковке, перевязанной тонкой золотой лентой. Свеча была выполнена в виде двухэтажного домика со снежной копной на крыше и выступах. Восковой снег мерцал и переливался разноцветными блёстками. Домик хоть и выглядел слегка покосившимся, умилял детализированными дверками, окошками и особенно уютным крыльцом.

— Теперь и у меня слова закончились, — прошептал вмиг притихший Ягыз.

— Надеюсь, не от разочарования? Свечка, на самом деле, маленькая, возможно, ты ожидал чего-то большего...

— Хазан, — с укоризной произнёс Ягыз. — Мне она действительно очень-очень понравилась, спасибо… — из-за дверей послышались скулёж и тихое шуршание. — Это Рекс?

— Ну-у, да, — растерялась Хазан. — Он дома остался. А что?

— Можно зайти поздороваться? — с абсолютно невинным видом поинтересовался сосед. — Я не отниму у вас много времени, буквально на минуточку. Одна нога здесь, вторая там!

Рекс, словно почуяв, что с ним страстно желают «поздороваться», принялся скрестись в дверь с тройным энтузиазмом. Хазан неуверенно покрутила в руках ключи от дома, а потом вставила их в замок.

Щенок поначалу отнёсся к незваному гостю весьма скептически, порычал для приличия из-за дивана, даже разок облаял, когда гость разулся на входе и прошёл в гостиную.

— Какой славный малыш, — похвалил Ягыз, — Молодец, охранник.

Пока он подбирался ближе, добрыми словами пытаясь добиться разрешения погладить щенка, Хазан пошла на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь согревающее.

— Сварить тебе кофе, Ягыз?

— Можно. Он меня понюхал!

Хазан не могла сдержать улыбку. Эта попытка соседа подружиться с Рексом умиляла её до крайности. Она достала турку, молотые зёрна кофе в мешочке, а потом ещё долго ждала, пока нагреется вода, прислушиваясь к шорохам и бормотанию за спиной. Наконец, кофе был готов. Хазан разлила его по чашкам, поставила на поднос вместе с сахарницей и понесла в гостиную.

— Кофе готов! 

Гостиная встретила её темнотой и еле слышным сопением. Ягыз лежал на диване, а к его бедру прижался свернувшийся калачиком Рекс. Оба они сладко и безмятежно спали. Стараясь не шуметь, Хазан опустила поднос на столик возле дивана, как раз рядом с лежащими там наушниками и домиком-свечкой, а затем укрыла милую парочку тёплым пледом и прошептала:

— Спокойной ночи, любимые.


End file.
